Home Coming
by thegoodfight
Summary: It's a BuffyHarry Potter crossover. Set after season 3 and HBP. Harry and the gang head back to school and of course they need a new teacher. Enter in Giles and Xander.
1. Chapter 1

1**Summery:** It's another Buffy/Harry crossover...minus Buffy. It's only Giles and Xander and the rest of the Harry Potter people. Takes place after Season 3 of Buffy and after HBP in Harry Potter. I suck at summery's so just read it. Any reviews would be good, be it flame's or good.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Not even the idea in my head are my own. They belong to the government who has been sending me signals through my dog Spot. Which is really quite a trick being that I don't even have a dog.

"**Coming Home"**

Rupert Giles had been sitting in his car for nearly twenty minutes, replaying the past few days events in his mind over and over again. In the past forty-eight hours so much had happened. Faith and Buffy had fought, resulting in Faith being put in a coma. Buffy had defeated the Mayor, blowing up the school to do so. Which, he realized, left him unemployed. Finally getting out of the car, the man known simply as "Giles" made his way to his apartment.

Much too tired to do anything at the moment, he merely walked into the kitchen, poured himself a glass of scotch, and sat down in an armchair to relax. He had not even been sitting down a minute when he heard a barely audible popping sound coming from the trunk where he kept most of his rarer items. Sitting forward he inclined his head toward the trunk making sure he heard what he heard. He stayed like this for almost five minutes, hoping that he had been mistaken. Then, the sound came again, louder then before but still soft. At this he jerked his head, staring at the trunk. 'It can't be.', He thought to himself.

It took fifteen minutes and three more pops, each getting steadily louder, before Giles opened the trunk and took out a small wooden box. It was no longer then a sheet of paper and had two locks in the front. There was nothing fancy about the box, no one would have given it more then a glance had it been lying out on a shelf. However, Giles had kept it in the corner of the trunk, wrapped around heavy green cloth. After taking off the cloth the box gave one more pop, louder then any of the others since the cloth was no longer muffling the sound. Carefully Giles opened the box and took out one of the two identical looking keys and placed it into one of the keyholes but hesitated before turning it.

Letting out a breath he did not even know he was holding, he turned the key and heard a click. Returning to the chair that he had been sitting on before, he placed the box on the coffee table, leaned back and stared at it. After several moments, he leaned forward and tentatively opened the box, still keeping as far from it as he could as if he was afraid something might jump out of it and attack. Although, being on the Hellmouth, that was a possibility.

Although he could not see inside from the angle he was at, he was certain that there was nothing harmful inside. Or rather, there was nothing that would be attacking him on the spot. With almost greater care that he had been using the whole time he was handling the box, he pulled it forward peered inside. It did not surprise him to see that the one key, which had been inside before he turned the lock, was now gone replaced with what appeared to be an envelope. Turning over it over to examine it, he saw his own name written in script. He couldn't place the writing but it pulled on something in his memory.

Slitting the envelope open he pulled out the heavy paper and scanned the heading. "Dear God.", He said out loud, slumping back into the armchair. He read through the letter twice, making sure he understood everything written. He drained the last of the scotch in his glass and got up to pour himself a second, then, read the letter a third time. He needed to write back as soon as he could with an answer, at least that's what was asked of him in the letter.

Pulling the phone next to him he picked up the receiver but stopped short of dialing. Was he really doing this, he thought. This was insane. After all this time to suddenly be pulled back into it, just like that. Besides, this wasn't te sort of thing you called a person about. Throwing down the phone, he grabbed his keys and headed back out to his car.

"So, you sure about doing this? I mean, this is big. Really big.", Xander said sitting in the car staring at the passenger.

"Yes, Xander. I've told you all this already. Please, do you really think that I'm gonna spend the rest of my life in a dinky little town like Sunnydale?" Cordelia shot at him. "Besides, it's not as if this place holds anything except . . . bad memories and a probable painful death."

Turning back to the front window Xander sighed, "Yeah, don't let anything hold you back. Smart move." He had agreed to this before they fought the mayor. He and Cordelia, if both of them had made it through, both would leave that night. Her to L.A. to start her life, him to wherever the road took him. Now, the two of them where sitting in his car waiting for Cordelia's bus to come in. Neither of them believed for a second that they would be able to survive Xander driving her to L.A.

"Please, Xander. It's not as if your not doing the same thing. You're running out of town, same as me."

"Maybe so, but I'm coming back at some point."

"You really are an idiot, aren't you?"

"Hey! Remember who's giving you the ride here."

"Yeah, cause your night was full of fun times. What exactly was your big plan then? Watch Will and Oz make out or try and _comfort_ Buffy with Angel gone?", Cordelia said with more then just a hint of venom in her voice.

"You know, I don't need this? I could be out and actually having a good time before I leave. Just because your still crying because daddy lost all his money doesn't mean you can take it out on me.", he spat at her.

They sat there for a few moments, neither wanting to give and be the first to speak. Finally, after five minutes, Cordelia's bus rolled into the station. "Well, this is me."

"Sure is.", Normally he would be making some kind of snide remark, some sort of bitting retort but his heart just wasn't in it. The past few months had been harder on Xander then anyone knew, including Xander.

Cordelia gathered up her bag from the back seat and got out. Going around to the driver side, she leaned into Xander's window. "Look, Xander . . . I meant what I said."

"Yeah, I know, everyone has a place to be but me. I get it Cordy."

"No, you idiot.", She snapped. "About this place, this town. It isn't good for you to be here. Face it, you've been lucky this past few years, but your luck is going to run out fast."

"Hey, I'll have you know that I happen to be an important part of this team.", he said half heartily.

"I know.", She said seriously.

"Yeah, without me bringing the doughnuts, how else would they have the energy to fight, right?", he smiled at her sadly.

They stared at each other for a moment before they heard the driver shouting out for the passengers to board. "Look, if you feel like coming with me..." Cordelia started to say.

Raising his eyebrows, Xander did smile for the first time that night. "Yeah, thanks Cordy, but I think I'll take my chances with the blood thirsty fiends here."

"Take care of yourself Xander, really.", She said smiling at him and with that, she turned and left for the bus.

'Yeah, Harris, you provide a valuable resource for everyone.', he thought to himself turning the car around and heading back to his house. He had packed everything up that he was taking with him on the trip already, but had left it at his place when he knew he was driving Cordelia to the bus. He had been expecting to need a lot of room in the car for Queen C's luggage but was surprised to find her carrying on a normal sized duffel bag. She had changed in the past year, hell, all of them. 'Damn cliche's.', he thought to himself.

The drive to his house was short and he pulled into the driveway, killing the engine but didn't get out. 'She's right, you know.', he thought to himself. 'You stay here any longer and you really are going to end up getting killed.'

He thought that he was actually doing good here. He fought along side Buffy for three years now, but that had changed recently. In the past few months, he had been left out more and more. The most memorably was when the Hellmouth had reopened. Everyone had been so busy to keep him out of the way. He was able to hold his own though, wasn't he? 'Hell, I was able to take on those zombies without them, wasn't I?'

After hitting his head on the steering wheel lightly out of frustration, he got out and headed toward the front door. Putting his hand on the door knob when he heard the yelling from inside the house. 'Great, that's just what I need.' He has been hoping that he could just go in, grab his things, and make his way out without being drawn into another Harris Friday night.

The yelling kept getting more and more heated, but there was something different about it. The one voice was definitely his father, he would be able to hear that voice anywhere, but the other wasn't his mother, it was another man. Had the cops finally been called on them? He had always wondered when it would happen, 'Just thought it might have been all the times when he should up to school with bruises', he thought darkly.

Opening the door, he found out what the argument was about. "AND I TOLD YOU IT IS NO BUSINESS OF SOME NAMBY PAMBY BRITISH ASSHOLE WHAT HAPPENS BETWEEN ME AND MY WIFE!" he heard his father yelling. It took his brain a moment to figure out who he was yelling at. He couldn't seem to understand that it was Giles who was there, standing between his father and mother, looking extremely angry and red in the face.

"If you even try to lay one more hand on her, I swear to you, you will not use that hand again.", Giles told him with forced evenness.

"Get the hell out of my way.", His father grunted trying to push past Giles. In one swift movement, Giles grabbed him by the throat and shoved him down onto the floor.

"Stop it! Stop!", his mother yelled moving past Giles and kneeling down next to her husband who was coughing and trying breath.

"OK, I'm guessing I missed something here, didn't I.", Xander said speaking for the first time. Everyone turned to look at Xander standing in the doorway, but did not move from where they were.

After a beat, Xander spoke up, "Well, Giles, it's been . . . fun. Not as much as say, blowing up a school, but . . . what exactly are you doing here?" He didn't even acknowledge his parents. He had been through enough of these scenes with them that it didn't even phase him.

Giles looked down at Xander's parents on the floor, "Can we talk? In private?", he said, seething with anger.

"Uh . . . yeah, sure.", Xander said slowly. Turning toward the door.

"Wait just one Goddamned minute! What the hell do you want with my son? Xander, you get your ass back in her, now!", roared his father, getting to his feet.

"You would do well not to interfere.", Giles said, glaring at him.

"Listen, I'll do whatever I damn well please with my family!"

"You simple minded, arrogant, prat! You don't think I've seen what you've done to your son?", he exaggerated the point by pointing at Xander. "For years I've watched him come into my library with bruises that he tries' too hid. Limping when nothing has happened that should have caused him to do so."

Xander paled at what Giles said. He had hid everything that had happened in his house from everyone, even Willow. They all knew that his parents drank and fought, but never that he had, that he still, suffered from the drunken fights his father would cause.

"You think you can come in here and tell me how to raise my boy? How to treat my wife? Everyone needs to be put in place once in a while.", His father said with a sick smile.

The two stood they're, staring at one and other for a moment. "Yes, I believe you're right.". Giles said. Then, without so much as a warning, he punched him right in the face. When he hit the floor, he didn't get back up. Not even giving the man on the floor a second glance, Giles turned and walked toward Xander, motioning for him to go outside with him.

"Giles, what the hell is going on?", Xander asked once they were outside. As much as he liked seeing his father on the other side of a fist, he knew that things where only going to be worse.

"Xander, listen, there is not much time and I need you to listen to me, understood?", Giles said.

"What? What happened? Is Buffy or Willow? Did something happen?", Xander's mind raced through different scenarios, each worse then the next. He had only left them a few hours ago, things had gone fine during graduation, well, as fine as attacking a giant snake and blowing up the school could go.

"Xander! Will you stop and just listen to me. Buffy and Willow are fine.", Giles knew he would never be able to get to explaining anything, and time was running very short. Xander, hearing the urgency in Giles voice, stayed quiet, waiting for him to continue. "I came here tonight looking for you and found . . . your father," he spat the last part out, "arguing with you mother. You came in for the rest of it.

"But, that is not the important part. What matters tonight is this.", he finished pulling an envelope out of his pocket and handing it to Xander.

"What's this?", Xander asked taking the envelope. It felt heavy, not the usual envelopes that you get at a stationary store. He noticed his name written on the front and that it was sealed in wax. "Giles, what is this?", he asked again.

Before he could answer, he heard the sounds of Xander's father coming to. "Xander, listen to me. I will explain everything, as much as I can, but we need to get out of here. Understand?", Giles said, eyeing the doorway. He wasn't afraid of another confrontation with Xander's father. But in order to get where they needed to be, they needed to leave sooner rather then later. The doorway that they would be able to use would only be open for a limited time.

"Yeah, sure.", Xander made a move to head back toward the car when his father stumbled through doorway tackling Xander.

"You think your leaving with him? The man that attacked your father? You're own flesh and blood not good enough for you, boy?", his father roared slamming him into the porch again and again.

Suddenly there was a flash of red light, and Xander felt the weight of his father leave him. He turned toward Giles to see him standing there, pointing something, a stick, at him. Giles, stood there for a moment, with a look in his eyes. A mixture of joy, fear and excitement. After he blinked, he put the stick away, placing it in the inside pocket of his coat with great care.

"Xander!", Giles called to him, indicating that they had to go.

Getting up, he moved swiftly toward Giles car which was parked out front. Giles was already in it, and had started the engine. Jumping into the passenger seat, Xander turned and gave a look at his house and the motionless body of his father. His mother had rushed outside to make sure he was all right, just like every other time he had hit one of them. She had to make sure that _he_ was OK. Somehow, the feeling that he wasn't going to be seeing this place again didn't bother him.

"He'll be fine. He'll just be . . . unconscious for a little while.", Giles said pulling away at, albeit, slow pace. Xander didn't respond, he didn't really care if his father was all right or not. Instead, he looked down at the envelope in his hand.

"You might do well to open that. I can't promise that it will explain anything to you but . . . it will at least let you know what is going on. Any questions you have, Xander, I promise I will try to answer them as best I can. But, to be honest with you, there are a lot of things that I still don't know yet.", Giles told him making a particularly sharp turn.

Slitting open the envelope with his finger, he pulled out a piece of folded parchment.

_Mr. Harris,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. While you may not know who I am, I however know a great deal about you. Your mentor, Rupert Giles, and I have been in contact for a great many years. Unfortunately, I now must ask him to take up a great charge that I myself can no longer do._ _Equally unfortunate is that I must ask you to do the same. It seems that you are an anomaly, Mr. Harris, and I hope that you understand the fullness of what I mean when I say that. You have a great power inside of you, one that you may not understand and, from what I am told, you do not even know you have. The only thing I can hope is that you will trust this foolish old man when I say that you are needed. The rest, as is often the case, is up to you._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Xander read the letter again. Then, a third time. He had no idea who this man was, what he was asking of him or what the hell was going on. "All right, strange letters, your beating up my family and we're rushing off to . . . somewhere. So, what exactly does the Hellmouth have in store for us tonight, Giles?", Xander asked.

"Not the Hellmouth, Xander. I fear this is something much worse.", he replied pulling up to his apartment complex. The two got out, Giles leading the way to his apartment as Xander turned the letter around and glancing at it again, hoping that it would give him some sort of an answer. Seeing if he had somehow missed something.

"So, what exactly is it that's being asked of me? And when do you become 'my instructor'? You're Buffy's Watcher, not my, well, anything.", Xander stepped into the apartment after Giles watching as he ran about picking up a few things, throwing them into a bag.

"Yes, I am still her Watcher.", Giles stopped as he said this, as if he was trying to plan something on short notice. Shaking his head, he started moving again. "But, this is something that Buffy cannot do. Something that, she would be powerless to stop."

"And what exactly is that? If you haven't noticed, Buffy can pretty much handle anything that's been put against her."

"That may be so," Giles called going up the stairs, "but not this time. Xander, have you ever wondered, how you happen to always escape everything that you have been through? All of you have been extremely lucky but, what's more, is that all of you have been put into these situations where your luck has been pushed. Have you ever why that is?"

"Well, Giles, if you haven't noticed, our company of friends includes a slayer, a witch, a vampire and a werewolf. Not exactly the most normal of groups I would imagine. Oh, and one more thing, we live on a Hellmouth. Just thought that, I don't know, maybe that was to explain why we happen to have rather interesting social lives.", Xander said smiling a little. He was put off by the fact that Giles had told him that he had been lucky that he had survived this long, but still had to laugh at the question. After all, this was Giles who was asking him about a subject he had reminded them of almost every single day he had known him. Anything weird was attributed to the power of the Hellmouth.

"Yes, your absolutely right.", Giles said coming back downstairs. "And it is exactly that which you just said that explains all of what I'm about to tell you. Every one of us is connected to the supernatural, to the darker side of magic's and the like. It explains why every one of us has had things happen, the very power that draws the dark here also happens to induce actions. To make the very creatures drawn here interact with one and other."

"Wait. That doesn't make any sense. Your saying that the reason why all of us are attacked by the supernatural things that tend to go bump in our town is because we are supernatural? But, I mean, what about you and me? We're not 'connected' to any dark force. And what about Willow? She was being drawn into things long before she became a witch."

"Yes, but Willow had that power in her the whole time. She just needed to tap into it.", Giles said still rushing about.

"OK, fine, but then what about us. I mean, sure you can work your mojo but, you've even said it. You've dabbled. You're not a witch."

"Wizard, Xander. A male witch is called a wizard.", Giles stopped and rubbed his temple. "And, as for not being connected.", he stopped a few feet away from Xander and pulled out the piece of wood he had placed in his coat before. Waving it in front of his trunk and assorted bags, things inside of them started to move around, organizing themselves and making more room.

Xander just looked oddly at the bags and trunk. "OK, so you have some tricks we haven't seen."

"Xander, this is not any magic that exists in this world, or rather, had existed in this world. Have you ever seen Willow or myself, or anyone for that matter, use a wand before in any of the spells we have performed?", Giles flicked the wand toward back room and heard the door shut.

Jumping a little at the sound of the door shutting suddenly, Xander started to get a bit concerned. "Wait, so, everything your doing right now . . . is because of that little stick?"

"Yes."

"And what you did before at my house?"

"A stunning spell."

The stood there for a moment staring at one and other. "So, you're a wizard?", Xander said slowly.

"Yes.", Giles sighed. It wasn't that he felt tired from Xander. He was tired in general. The day had been long and it wasn't even close to being done with.

"So, anything else I should know? Is Buffy really some evil hell demon out to destroy the world or is she still the same?"

"Yes . . . ", Giles began.

"What? Giles I was kidding."

"No, not about Buffy.", he said weary. "I meant there's more. More that you should know." It was then that he heard the box click. The same click it hade made when the letters had arrived. "Unfortunately, we do not have time to go over them. I need to know, right now, are you willing to come with me."

"Come with you where, Giles?", Xander said skeptically.

"Home. I'm heading home, Xander. And, for reasons I don't know, it seems as if you would be of a great deal of help.", Giles eyed the box, hearing the clicking getting louder and louder.

Xander took only a moment to think about everything. Something wasn't right. But then again, when where things ever right here? "When do we leave?"

"Right away. Xander, I want you to get over into the circle and try to brace yourself." Giles told him indicating the large white circle that had been drawn on the floor. His bags and chest were already in it.

"So, expecting a fight when we get there?", Xander joked after grabbing a sword from the collection Giles had placed in the circle. It felt right to be holding some sort of weapon since he didn't know what to expect.

"Yes, I believe we should.", Giles murmured heading closer to the box. Opening the box, a blinding blue light erupted from it and then, there was nothing but black.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: OK, so it's a bit of a slow start but I feel that I need to establish a few things. So bare with me on it. This chapter is still dealing with only Xander and Giles. Next chapter I promise the Hogwarts gang. As for pairings...well, that's going to be an interesting one being that my head is split on it. Well, as always, read, review and live long enough to read the next chapter.

****

**Chapter 2**

Xander slowly came back to consciousness. He didn't move though, his body was in too much pain to move though. His whole body felt as though he had been on the wrong side of an angry Buffy. That's when some of last night came back to him. His father had been drinking, which he did every day the Earth completed trip around the sun. He had been angry this time. Angrier then he had seen him in a while. _'Greet, that's why I feel like I've had the crap beaten out of me. I _have_ had it beaten out of me.'_ Xander thought wincing as he tried to pull himself up into a sitting position. It was then that he noticed he was in a bed. He also noticed that he wasn't alone. He was sure he was hearing voices talking quietly.

"Listen, I'm not sure I understand exactly what has happened. Your saying that Severus was the one who..." Giles said from somewhere across the room.

"That is exactly what I am saying Mr. Giles." A women's voice said. Her voice sounded a bit more hollow though and further away. "A great deal has happened since you have been gone."

Xander looked and saw Giles sitting in a old wooden chair in front of a fireplace. But the odd part was that Giles was talking to the fireplace and, more importantly the fireplace was talking back. He say a green flickering light bouncing off Giles as he continued to talk.

"Yes, that much is clear. But then again, a lot was going on when I left." Giles sounded tired. "But, I know Severus. He wouldn't, couldn't, have done anything like that. Maybe before, but not now."

"Mr. Giles, Rupert, I understand your frustration. We all have dealt with it. I know that you and Severus where friends, I myself believed he had truly reformed, but that doesn't change the truth of what happened."

After a brief pause Giles replied, "And Harry saw everything?"

"Yes." The women replied painfully. "He witnessed the whole event. Needless to say that this has devastated him. And so soon after losing his Godfather." She says almost to herself.

"My God, Sirius as well?" Giles says taken back.

They lapse into silence again, neither knowing what to say. Xander, stayed there watching Giles talk to a fireplace , not making a sound and taking everything in. The rest of the night had came back to him as soon as he had heard Giles speak. Even with all of the confusion going on, the thing that still tugged at Xander's thoughts was what had happened between Giles and his father. He was feeling relief, anger, embarrassment and...safe all at the same time. But, he didn't have time to deal with any of it right now.

"Professor," Giles started before the other women coughed loudly, "Sorry, Minerva."

"That's better." The women said kindly.

"Yes, but I think we will have to continue this later. Perhaps when I get to the school. If I'm not mistaken, Xander is awake and just in time too. We have to get going in order to make it to the train."

"You would do best to hurry. Might want to try and arrive before any of the students. It will do better for both Mr. Harris and yourself. Give you time to talk and situate yourselves."

"I'll see you later today then." Giles said as a farewell. "So how much of that did you hear?" Giles asked Xander without moving from his place in front of the fireplace.

"Just the end really." Xander said after a beat, not exactly knowing what to say. His embarrassment about the previous night had won over his battle of emotions. "So, Giles, what fun and exciting plans do you have for today. And more importantly, where the hell are we?" Xander asked swinging his legs so he was sitting on the bed trying to get his legs to work properly to support him when he stood up. His whole body felt strange. Like his muscles where trying to remember how to operate.

"Xander, don't try to stand just yet. Give your body a moment. It's a little hard on the body the first time you travel...like we did." Giles told him as he rose out of his place by the fireplace and started to slowly move around the room. Clearly not with any purpose, just pacing to help him think.

"Speaking of which, just what exactly was that back at your place?" Xander asked, not listening to Giles advice and was already trying to test out his legs.

Giles stopped walking around and looked at Xander. The man seemed to look much older then he really was to Xander. His face was grave, as if he was trying to deal with a lot of grief at one time while trying to figure out what to do next. "Xander, I know that none of this makes any sense to you at the moment but I will explain everything to you. Just not know. We need to be going, we have a train to catch. But, for the moment all you need to know is that we are in England, London to be precise. Some old friends of mine need help, more help then I realized. Help I'm not sure we can really give."

"OK, hold up. First off, where in England? That fast? Or was that some sort of teleportation spell? Second, the last time some old friends of your needed help we got attacked and some of us nearly killed. Not that your friends aren't a hoot, Giles, but I'm not exactly looking for a repeat of last time." Xander said in one breath. He was starting to panic for some reason. The walls seemed to be getting smaller and the air seemed stale.

"Xander, relax. Breathe. It's another side effect. It seems that the kinks haven't been worked out since the last time they used this." Giles said the last part to himself. He walked over to where Xander was sitting, reached into his pocket and handed Xander a small bottle containing a blue liquid. "Drink this, it will help with the panic attack. But we really need to be going." Glancing at his watch, Giles went and grabbed the few bags he had brought with him and stood by the door.

Xander, looked at the vial in his hand and thought better of it. He didn't know what was going on, what was going to happen or what this liquid was. He trusted Giles but he didn't know what this stuff would do to him and he wanted a clear, if rather queasy, head. Pocketing the vial he Stood up, felt the room spin, but still walked out of the room with Giles.

"So, is Buffy going to be meeting us here or are we bringing up the rear?" Xander asked as they made there way outside of the inn they where staying. It seemed a bit rundown and old fashion. The walls had wood beams in place as support. But then again, this was England. For all he knew all the hotels where like that. He turned around to give the place one last look and could have sworn it almost wasn't there. He blinked once to assure himself that it was just his eyes playing tricks on him.

"Buffy isn't here Xander, and she isn't going to be." Giles told him, getting his attention.

"OK, so then what exactly are we here for? I mean, if it doesn't need the slayer involved, how bad can it be?" Xander joked.

Giles had placed his bags into a car that had been waiting outside for them. Closing the trunk he stopped and looked Xander right in the eyes. "You have no idea." And with that, he opened the door and got in, waiting for Xander to follow suit. "Kings Cross station, hurry please." Giles told the driver after Xander closed the door.

"Sure thing, hurry." The driver says to himself smiling.

"OK, so no Buffy, where in England and something is going on that you have so far yet to tell me about. Well, as summers go, this seems like it's going to be fun." Giles said leaning against the window, trying to see where they where exactly. He knew that he wouldn't recognize anything but he had to do something to keep from screaming out questions.

"Xander, I understand how...confusion this may be at the moment. But trust me, when we get to the train, I'll explain everything to you." Giles said, weary from everything that had taken place in the past few days. It seemed like forever since he had slept. Between the mayor's ascension, destroying the school, getting the letters and everything else that had happened, he really hadn't slept now that he thought about it.

"So, where heading to a train now? To go...?" Xander asked, turning to look at Giles.

Sighing, Giles turned to face Xander as well. "To a school. A very...unique school. But, really, I must insist that we speak about it later." He said in a whisper, glancing a the driver who wasn't paying any attention. But Giles didn't want to take any chances.

Knowing that he wasn't going to get any more out of the older man, Xander nodded his head and turned back to the window. It was a short trip to the train station, without another word being exchanged between himself and Giles, they got out and Xander got the bags from the trunk as Giles paid the driver. Giles grabbed one of the bags and lead Xander into the station and over to platform nine.

"Damn." Giles muttered when they had arrived. There where already several families on the platform, talking among themselves. Most where younger children, clearly no more then twelve years of age, standing close to there mothers and fathers, who where trying to give them some last minute comfort.

"What's wrong? Train already leave?" Xander asked not knowing what the problem was.

"No, nothing like that. It's just that, there are more people here then I would have liked is all. I was hoping we would get here before anyone else." Giles peered around, almost as if he was trying to recognize some of the parents or children. Shaking his head, clearly not seeing anyone he may have knew, he turned to Xander again. "Xander, I need you to trust me with something."

"Giles, where in England, I have no idea what is going on and only a day ago we pulled off a plan to blow up the school. I think that I trust you at this point." Xander said finding the request a little funny.

Giles looked at him puzzled before chuckling softly. "Yes, right. Well, be that as it may be, this is going to sound a little odd." Giles tried to figure out exactly how to word what it is he needed to say. He never got the chance though.

"Um...Giles? I know things are a bit different here but how are those people walking through that wall?" Xander said pointing to a barrier where only moments before he had seen a parent walk right through it as if it weren't there and a second later his child went right through it as well, although the child had been running instead of calmly walking.

"Well, I suppose that does make things a bit easier." Giles sighed looking at where Xander was pointing. "That, is what I was going to try and explain to you. Our train, is right through that barrier."

"_Through_ the barrier." Xander said more as a statement rather then a question. He had seen two people, make that three, he thought as he noticed the mother was gone now as well, walk through it as if it where air.

Giles lead Xander to about five feet away from the barrier and kept close to avoid suspicion from any of the families that may be also waiting to go through to the station. "Now, the trick is-" Giles started but was quickly cut off.

"Trick? There's a trick to it? I thought you just, well, walked?" Xander said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, yes. I mean, if anyone could walk right through it then...it just wouldn't do." Giles explained. "What you have to do is believe that you can walk through it. That the barrier does not exist."

"Should I be clapping my hands as well?" Xander joked. Seeing the confused look on Giles face, he sighed, "This is going to be a long trip, you know that?"

"You have no idea." Giles replied equally as tired. "Here, I'll go first, and you follow." Giles hefted his bag up, took a quick look around to make sure no one was really watching, ad walked purposely up to and through the barrier.

Xander gave one last look at the where Giles had walked through. He took a few quick breaths then walked at a fast pace up to the barrier and, closing his eyes, smacked his face against something.

"Ow!" he cried out clutching his nose with his hand. "The damn wall...was...solid." Xander trailed off as he opened his eyes and looked around. He was outside, on a platform staring very closely at the front of a train.

"Xander, are you alright?" Giles asked rushing over to Xander's side. "I should have warned you not to close your eyes. There isn't that much distant between the barrier and the train. If you walk the wrong way, well, you may walk right into it."

Xander rubbed his nose one last time and gave Giles a short glare. "Thanks, remind me again why I'm here with you? I can get hit in the face just as easily back at home."

Smiling softly Giles, nodded in the direction of the train and the two of them headed to board. They got on and Giles lead Xander to a compartment toward the back of the train, hoping it would provide them with some privacy. Once inside, Xander sat down and waited for Giles to put his bags away.

"Alright, Giles, I've been patient enough. What's going on here. I mean, this seems a little bit more heavy then usual, am I right?" Xander said raising his eyebrows.

Giles didn't stand, instead he started to pace again, which mostly meant he would take three steps and have to turn back around in the confined space. "Yes, I'm afraid your right. Things here are a bit...more dreadful then I dared to imagine they could become."

"So, what exactly are we talking about here? And, if thongs are that bad why not bring Buffy? I mean, why me? And what was that weird letter all about?"

"Buffy...Buffy couldn't have come. There would be no way for her to get here. As for the letter, that was from an old headmaster of mine and a dear friend." Giles said finally sitting down. The pacing hadn't helped and he felt like he hadn't rested in a long time.

"Why not? I mean, that light show brought us here, why not Buffy?"

"It's complicated, Xander. Things had to be just right for that spell to work. Which, makes me believe that our transporter expected you to come even though we didn't respond to him."

"Is this the same friend who sent me the letter?" Xander removed the thick paper in this back pocket and held it in his hands, keeping them busy.

"Yes, one and the same. No, what I have to tell you may be a bit...unreal to you."

"Say about as unreal as the mayor turning into a giant snake or, 'Vampires are real, Buffy fights them, don't tell anybody' real?" Xander joked, remembering some of the first words Giles had told them when they had learned about vampires.

To Xander's astonishment, Giles actually laughed. It started out small and gradually got bigger till soon Giles was red in the face with tears rolling down his cheeks. "My God, has it really been that long?" Giles seemed to ask himself once he could retain some composure.

"OK. Starting to get a bit freaked out. You haven't happened to have gotten your hands on any evil chocolate again, have you?"

"Sorry, it's just...it's been so long since I've been here. With everything that has happened in the past few years, you just start to forget what it was like. Everything was always so...dark back in Sunnydale. Always the end of the world or some other such thing to worry about."

"Oh yeah, those nutty end of the world things will really put a damper on your weekend sometimes." Xander said looking at Giles nervously. "So, getting back to why we're here?"

"Oh, blast it. Xander, where here because I used to go to school here. To a wizarding school. One of the finest in the all of the world, Hogwarts. I went there for 6 years, having left because my family felt it was the best thing for us. There was a dark wizard who was starting a war that my family wanted no part of. So, instead they fled. Not just from England, not just from all of the wizarding community. But, from the whole plan of existence." Giles, took a breathe.

"About seven years ago I started getting letters from my old headmaster. He and my father had been in contact ever since we left. He's the one who sent you that letter." Giles looked at Xander who just stared at him. No expression on his face, not a hint of any emotion. So, he continued. "Like I said, about seven years ago I started to get letters through the same way my father did. They where asking for advice, help, another opinion on the matter at hand. It seemed that while the dark wizard my family had feared and fled from had been destroyed but had begun to resurface. He has started his quest again, that is, to take over not just the wizarding world but to destroy the human world as well. Dumbledore had been killed a few months back, murdered by...by someone close to him who was working for this dark wizard. Unfortunately, our communication device is a little slow, considering the distance it has to travel though, I'm surprised it works at all. If it had gotten here sooner, I may have been able to help." Giles whispered the last part. His eyes stared off to a point that wasn't in the compartment, to a place where only he could see.

Xander coughed, and stood up. "So, let me get this straight. You're a wizard?" Giles nodded his head. "And there's a school for wizards?" Again, Giles nodded his head. "So, why haven't we heard about this before? I mean, if Willow is this all time uber-witch then wouldn't they have wanted her? Wouldn't you have recommended her?"

"Xander...your not quite understanding." Giles removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose, something he had always done to try and relieve some of the pressure. "I couldn't have recommended Willow because the school doesn't exist there. She hasn't the right type of magic in her."

"But you just said that this school exist. Sure, I'm guessing it's secrete and hidden but..."

"Xander! Listen to me. We are not anywhere that you know." Giles leaned back in the seat as the train started to move. "We are in a completely alternate dimension."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: OK, so classes are starting up again so between work and that it may be a little while between updates so you'll have to bare with me. And since you want a taste of pairings I will just tell you that it's not H/G or Hr/R. That much I know for sure. It will have at least a bit of H/Hr undertones. OK, R&R because I need to see if this is worth the time to keep going with it with school and work. So, it's up to you!

**Chapter 3**

Xander stood at the back of the train, watching the scenery flash by. _'OK, I'm in an alternate dimension with Giles...who happens to be from this dimension.' _He thought to himself, trying to get a handle on what was going on. After Giles had told him they were in another dimension, Xander needed air. He couldn't take anymore news. His head was spinning slightly but that could be due to the fact that he hadn't really eaten or slept in the past day or so. He didn't count being knocked out by that "transdimensional rift" spell, as Giles had called it. Supposably it was one of the hardest bits of magic to perform in this world. Taking months of preparations.

He looked over his shoulder and saw a few kids peeking out of there compartments to get a look at him. Giles had told him that the train they where on carried students to the school where he was going to be teaching. They all looked normal enough to him. Nothing all that strange about them. But, then again, Giles and Willow looked normal as well. "I think my head is going to explode." He mumbled to himself, burying his face in his hands.

The sun that had been in the sky was quickly covered by dark rain clouds. It hadn't started yet, but Xander could tell that it was going to pour soon. He turned around and leaned on the back cars railing, reached into his back pocket and removed his, now, ever present stake. After that first summer of being caught without one, he almost never went out at night without it. Sure, he may not be able to use it as well as Buffy could, but he made damn sure he had it just in case.

"Anything from the trolley dear?", a voice asked him. Xander looked up to see a kind looking women staring at him. She was pushing a cart which was loaded with food. None of which Xander had ever seen before.

"Uh...", xander just looked at her and the cart, not knowing exactly what he should say.

"Your with the new professor, aren't you?", she asked again, moving a bit closer as if to avoid unwanted listeners. Not waiting for a response she went on, "I'm glad that he decided to come back. The was a lot of talk about closing the school after everything that happened. The children are safer here though, and when we heard that the Giles family had returned..." She trailed off and stared at Xander a moment. "I have to say though, you look nothing like him. Like your grandfather I mean, dear."

"Um...yeah. I get that a lot.", Xander lied, a little unnerved by this strange women getting so close to him.

"Here, you take this, free of charge." She told him handing him a small assortment of things from the cart. "You just tell that father of yours that I want to see him as soon as he get's settled in. I used to go to school with him, you know? I was two years ahead of him but he was nice enough." She smiled at him, patted him on the shoulder and walked away, pushing her cart back the way she had come.

He stared after her, not really understanding a thing she had just told him. The only bit that he understood was that she thought that Giles was his father. At least he had gotten some free food out of the whole thing. He put some of the items into his coat and started to open up a small box. He looked inside and saw a small piece of chocolate in the exact shape and size of a frog. "Well, that's a bit odd." He said before the chocolate came to life and jumped from the box onto his shoulder. "Holy shit!" He cried stumbling backwards and falling to the ground. The frog started jumping around on him, landing on his face.

Quickly clawing at his face to get the animated candy off of him he finally grabbed it and threw it against the wall. Instead of killing it as he had planned the thing stuck there but didn't make a move. Slowly Xander stood up, not taking his eyes of the brown frog. "OK, this is not normal." Xander then noticed his stake on the floor. He had dropped it when he fell and had completely forgotten about it. Slowly, so not to scare the thing, he picked up the piece of wood and lifted it to his shoulder and quickly stabbed at the frog. Unfortunately it jumped so all he succeeded in doing was getting his stake stuck in the wall, to which he thought he heard some sort of commotion on the other side of it.

Not taking his eyes off the creature, Xander made a lunge at the floor where the candy now sat and grabbed it in his hands. "I got it! I got it!" He cried, panicked.

"Good for you. I just hope that it was worth hitting me in the head!" A girl yelled at him. She stood a good three inches shorter then Xander. She was wearing a simple khaki colored skirt and a long sleeved white shirt. Her hair was slightly bushy but pulled into a loose ponytail. Standing there glaring at him while rubbing the back of her head, she asked, "Well, what is it? What have you got that's so important?"

"Uh, you see, there was this box and this thing jumped out of it?" He started to say.

"What jumped out at you?" She suddenly sounded more interested as well as less annoyed.

"I don't know. It was tiny. This crazy women with a cart just handed it to me. I thought it was food!" He told her, nodding his head in the direction the women with the cart had went.

"Wait? You mean to tell me all of this noise was because of a chocolate frog?" She said evenly.

"A chocolate...what? Huh?"

"You make all of this noise and ram a...what the hell is that? A piece of wood? You plunged a piece of wood through the wall? What was that going to accomplish!" She went off at him.

"Hey! I didn't know what the hell this thing was. All I know is that it tried attacking me." He took a step back, and looked inside his cupped hands. Sure enough the chocolate frog had stopped moving and was in fact melting slightly. "Blah!" He cried dropping the thing on the floor and wiping his hands on his jeans.

"Really, what is your problem? You could have really hurt someone! Your lucky my head wasn't right there when you drove that thing into the wall."

"Well, I didn't know someone was behind it? If I had known it was someone like you maybe I would have aimed a little better!"

"Why you...that's it. We are going to have a talk with your head of house..." The girl stopped suddenly looked at Xander as if seeing him for the first time. "I haven't ever seen you before." She eyed him carefully then took him in completely. His voice was American, everyone would know about an American student at Hogwarts. She took a step back and reached behind her and pointed a wand at him.

"Whoa, just hold up there."

"Who are you?" She demanded not taking her wand away.

"Um...why don't we just put the wand down before someone gets hurt. Someone like me for instance." Xander said.

"Is there a problem here?" Xander breathed a sigh of relief as he saw Giles appear from behind the corner.

"Sir, I found this man lurking about back here." Hermione told him calmly, noticing Giles and taking him to be one of the trains crew, although come to think of it she had never seen any of the trains crew before. She moved so that way she could keep her wand pointed at Xander but move it on to Giles if the need arose.

"There's no need to be alarmed. He isn't a spy or anything of the sort." Giles told her, noticing her sudden shift in weight. "He's unarmed, as am I."

"And just who exactly are you people?" She asked again, glancing at Giles. She knew she should try and call for help but couldn't think of a way to do so. Even if they where there for some legitimate reason she had no way of knowing it.

"My name is Rupert Giles, miss...?" Giles told here, hoping she would offer him a name.

"Hermione." She could have slapped herself. Why did she just tell him her name?

Giles visibly relaxed a bit, "That wouldn't be Hermione Granger, would it?"

"How did you know that?" She eyed Giles suspiciously.

"I've been informed about you before I got here. I was told you where one of the prefects, head girl as well, am I correct?"

"Um, yeah, OK, remember me over here? The guy with the wand pointed at his chest. Anyone mind if, oh, I don't know, addressing that issue maybe." Xander said nervously. He had seen Giles knock out his father with one flick of his wand and he really didn't want a first hand account of it.

"If you wouldn't mind?" He said motioning to her upraised wand, making sure he his hand was well enough away so she didn't think it was an attack..

Pausing slightly, she slowly lowered her wand. "Yes, um, sorry about that." She said slightly embarrassed.

"No need, you did the right thing. You had no idea who he was or what he was doing here." Giles told her with a small smile, trying to reassure her.

"Sir...who exactly informed you of who I am? Do you work with the ministry?" Her mind went to a hundred different questions. _'They obviously aren't a threat or else the older man wouldn't have announced himself before. He would have come and attacked me from behind.' _She reasoned.

"Your head mistress told me about you." Giles told her simply.

"OK, well, this has been a blast but I think that this is our stop." Xander said slightly annoyed. The train had come to a stop, none of three had even noticed that it had happened.

"Oh dear lord! I haven't changed yet! Ron and Harry must be worried sick by now." She started panicking.

"It's fine. Breath. Go, get ready." Giles told her.

Hermione turned and went to run down the corridor then stopped and turned back around. "Your not from the ministry, are you?" She asked.

Giles just smiled and motioned for her to go. After a moment of hesitation, she finally turned and went rushing down the corridor.

Xander stared after Hermione as she left. "OK, what the hell?" He finally said after he was sure she was out of ear shot.

"That, Xander, was Hermione Granger. Possibly one of the smartest witch's of not only her age but of this time." Giles told him staring out the back of the train, much in the same way Xander had been. "After you didn't come back I thought it best to make sure that nothing had happened. This world...can be a very dangerous place, especially now and especially for someone who knows nothing of it."

"Yeah, because vampires and demons where a walk in the park." Xander replied dryly.

"A whole school full with mystical power and children...children learning to harness that power." Giles stared off in the distance, focusing on some unseeable point. "It's amazing that this school hasn't been destroyed a hundred times over."

"Well, as comforting as that is, and truest me, I feel a hundred times better knowing that, shouldn't we be going somewhere? Anywhere?"

Giles turned and looked perplexed for a moment. "Oh, yes, right. The bags should be taken care of, so there's no need to worry about them." Giles moved towards the rear exit with Xander following him. "Come, there's someone I would like you to meet."

"What, one person trying to kill me isn't enough?"

Stepping down Giles led Xander through the throng of students who where also getting off the train and heading towards the varies directions.

"FIRST YEARS THIS WAY WIT' YA!" Bellowed a booming voice off to the right of them. Xander tried looking around but couldn't find the source of the load yell. Until he looked up. Standing a few yards ahead of them was a man bigger then Xander had ever seen in his life. Bigger then he thought anyone could ever be. The man before him was not only tall but impossibly large as well. He was also dressed in what could only be several animal furs sewed together.

"Holy Zeus." Xander whispered. He had stopped and his mouth was opened a bit staring at the behemoth before him. Xander chanced a glance at Giles who, if he could believe was actually smiling. But before Giles could make a move towards the giant, he had stopped waving and yelling at the kids and was looking directly at the two of them.

"I didn' believe it. I just didn' believe it was true. Rupert? Rupert Giles? My God man!" The giant yelled as he was moved towards them, not looking where he was going and sending children diving for cover to get out of his path.

"Hagrid, it's been...forever." Giles said as calmly as he could while grinning madly. He was picked up off his feet as Hagrid lifted him into a hug. After a moment, Hagrid placed Giles on his feet. "My word, you've changed. Have you lost weight?"

"Oi, two minutes an' your already poking fun o' me, are ya?" Hagrid playfully swatted at Giles, which sent him stumbling a few paces to the left. "An' me? What about you? Merlin, you look as old as me."

Giles chuckled, readjusting his glasses. "Yes, well, that would be the time difference between the dimensions. Just enough to make me age faster than everyone here."

"Cor, That would be your ruttin' luck, would 'n it?" Hagrid chuckled. "Hey, you would 'n want to take the boats wit me, would ya? Old times sake. Course it couldn't hurt to have someone like you along for a little extra protection anyway." Hagrid winked at Giles, as if they where sharing a private joke.

Winking back at Hagrid, Giles said, "Of course. Never know when the schools squid might grab one of the first years out of the boat. But then again, I blame that on a poor upbringing."

"Poor up-brining? Why you little!" Hagrid laughed.

During the interaction Xander sat there astonished. He sat there because when Hagrid had made his way towards them, for the second time that night, had fallen on the ground as he tried to back away. He would have gotten up but was so shocked by how Giles was acting, never mind that he knew and seemed friendly with the mountain of a man.

"There's someone I need to introduce you to first." Giles said, after Hagrid had ushered in the last of the first years to the boats. "He's going to be helping me. Dumbledore...he sent him a letter as well, asking him to come and help in the fight." Giles explained, as he peered down at Xander on the floor.

Hagrid visibly stiffened at the mention of Dumbledore. His eyes glistened, clearly trying to hold back tears. "Really, now? Great man, he was. Sure he has...had, had a reason." Hagrid corrected himself in a choked voice.

Xander pushed himself up off the floor when he saw the two men approach him. He tried his best to look calm as he dusted of his pants but all of it fell apart when Giles introduced him to Hagrid. "Jesus Christ your big." Xander whispered as a way of greeting.

Hagrid just chuckled shaking Xander's hand, which actually lifter Xander off the ground slightly. "I get that a lot. Tho' most people tend not to say anything, just stare"

"Kind of hard not too." Xander said rubbing the back of neck.

"Come on, I'll take ya boats. Bound to be room there." Hagrid said leading them towards the waters edge where dozens of boats where waiting.

"It's tradition." Giles said to Xander. Both of them had climbed into a boat that only had two students in it. Hagrid, having to lead the boats, had gotten in the first one and the had started moving across the lake.

"Hmmm?" Xander blinked, not quite understanding.

"Every year, when the students first arrive here, they are lead to the school by boat in order to get their first, real, good look at the school."

"And what look would that be?" Xander asked. The whole ride all he saw was water and in the distance, on the side of the lake they had left, he could see students in carriages being drawn by some of the scariest horses he had ever seen. At least he hoped they where horses and that shadows where playing tricks on his eyes.

Instead of answering Xander, Giles merely smiled warmly and pointed for Xander to turn and look up ahead. Right in front of them was the largest, almost convoluted mess of a castle. Yet, it was also the most amazing sight Xander had seen...at least in the past day. "Holy Zeus." Xander whispered.

"That's them!" Hermione cried out. It hadn't been very long since her encounter with Giles and Xander but she had quickly explained the situation to both Harry and Ron.

"Who? Those two over there, talking to Hagrid?" Ron asked squinting as if to get a better look. "That's the men who attacked you on the train?"

"Yes, that's them." She cried out in a whisper. "But...I wouldn't go as to say that they attacked me. It was more of a...misunderstanding I suppose."

"You said that the one came after you with...what was it again?" Ron asked her, smiling knowing that he was teasing her.

Hermione sighed, "For the last time, Ronald, it was a stick. And quit snickering you two." She glared at both Ron and Harry.

"Sorry, Hermione. It just sounds a bit off when you say it like that." Harry said through a smile.

"Well, it seems as if there alright. Probably part of the you-know-what." Ron said referring to the Order of the Phoenix to which his parents and most of the adults they knew belonged to.

"I don't think so. We would have heard about them by now. And I don't think they're from the Ministry either." Hermione said as they stepped into a carriage. Once she got in she looked out the window and saw that the older man was talking and laughing with Hagrid while the younger one was one the floor for some reason.

"I think it's obvious who they are." Harry said after they had settled in and the carriage had started moving.

"What's that then?" Ron asked.

"Well, we are missing a DADA teacher since...since the end of last year." Harry said, quickly hiding the pain and anger that swept over his face at the very thought of Snape and the events of last year. "I would think that the older one is here to fill the position."

"Oh God! You can't be right. That would mean I..." Hermione's hand shot up covering her mouth in realization.

"That you what? Threatened a teacher with magic, acted in a rude manner and probably pissed off one of your teachers all before classes even started?" Ron smirked at her, for which he received a painful punch in the arm from Hermione.

Harry chuckled slightly. It had been three months since Dumbledore had been murdered. As much as he blamed himself for it, he knew it wasn't really his fault. It hurt to think about everything but it wasn't like it had been with Sirius. He could move past it and part of that was due to the fact that he knew he still had a lot to do. He had been surprised when almost right after the term ended McGonagall had come to him personally and informed him that she had learned about the horecruxe. She had told him that they had everyone searching for the whereabouts of the remaining ones. It had turned out that what Harry would have thought to be a simple hunt was something much more. It had taken Dumbledore almost a year to locate the ring and almost as much time to do the same with the locket.

At first Harry didn't care about what she had told him. He was determined to go about trying to find them on his own. It had been Hermione who had convinced him not to do it. Telling him that if a great wizard like Dumbledore had so much trouble finding them what could they possible do. At least if they went back to school they had the excess to information that could help them. Not to mention training that they would need.

So, here he was, back at Hogwarts for his final year, watching his two best friends go at it for the hundredth time. Ron was still teasing her about how she was going to fail all because she over reacted. Harry laughed watching the two of them. After Bill and Fleurs wedding he was sure that the two of them would have had a go at it. But, as Ron had told him, it was the exact opposite. It turned out that Ron and Hermione had been seeing each other since a little before the end of the last term. At the wedding they realized that what they thought where romantic feelings simply weren't. Neither one was hurt by it and in fact it seemed that they got along better now. They still got into fights constantly but they weren't big enough to make one or other stop talking.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked, breaking Harry's train of thought.

"Yeah. I'm alright. Just got lost for a bit up there."

Hermione gave him a quizzical look before saying, "Is it anything important? Anything we should know about?" Ever since the three of them had agreed to go off in search of the horecruxe and Voldemort at the end of last year, she was constantly asking Harry if he was alright. Any slight headache or if he was silent for too long and she would let loose a barrage of questions to see if it was about Voldemort or anything else. She refused to let Harry stay quiet about it anymore, even if there was nothing to stay quiet about. Naturally it got on Harry's and Ron's nerves rather quickly, even if they knew she was just concerned and being Hermione.

"It's nothing like that, really. I was just thinking about this past summer." Harry told her.

"Oi, is this going to be about Ginny? Harry, mate, she's just a girl. You know how they are after something like this." Ron said, trying his best to comfort his friend with what he thought was bothering him.

"No, Ronald, what are girls like after something like _this_?" Hermione glared.

Ron, visibly looked taken back. "Um, 'Mione, it's just..."

After Harry had broken up with Ginny, things had gotten tense around them. Seeing that neither one of them really wanted to be apart but that Harry wasn't willing to put her at risk made for a uncomfortable situation to say the least. The most of the summer had found Harry either

searching for ways to locate the remaining horecruxe or watching Ginny do her best to avoid him. She had even went and grabbed Neville and Luna so that she would be in a different compartment then Harry, Hermione and Ron. The same had been done when they got into the carriages.

"Guys, it was nothing." Harry said trying to prevent a fight between the two. The school year hadn't even started yet and already Ron and Hermione where starting in on each other. "Besides which, we're here." Harry said thankfully. Hoping that the walk up to the castle would prevent them from arguing.

"I just don't understand how you can believe that women are these illogical creatures, Ronald." Harry heard Hermione say to Ron. So, he decided to do what he always did in these situations. Tune them out and wait for it to blow over.

He wouldn't have to wait long, he knew. The start of this year was going to be different and everyone would be waiting to hear what was going to happen. They all knew that Professor McGonagall would be taking over as the Headmistress. But that would leave two positions opened this year. The DADA and transfiguration positions would be open and it would be hard if not down right impossible to fill them. They had also found out when they got on the train that a good number of students had not returned this year. Presumably their parents felt that after what happened last year, it would be too dangerous for their children to come back again.

At their count it seemed as if almost a third of the student body had not returned. They didn't even know how many first years would be allowed to come with all of the madness going on.

The three of them moved up the stairs quickly and entered the main hallway. Moving along with the rest of the student body, they finally reached the Gryffindor table. They exchanged the usually greetings with their returning friends and classmates. The usual chatter was going on around them. Questions about who was going to be the new DADA professor, who wasn't allowed to come back. It had turned out that Dean Thomas's parent's refused to allow him to come back. He was being forced to finish his last year with private tutors and would only come to take his NEWTS.

Harry looked up to the front and saw the staff table was still missing a few teachers. But, what drew his eyes the most was the fact that Professor McGonagall was sitting in the middle of the table. He new that it was her rightful place but he couldn't help but feel that it was still Dumbledore's place.

"I wonder where Hagrid is?" Hermione asked nodding over to the half-giants usual place at the table.

"Probably still taking care of the new professor you attacked." Ron teased her.

"For the last time, Ronald, I did not attack him." Hermione said evenly.

Harry, just shook his head and waited for the feast to start. He tried not to feel that it was his fault what had happened to Dumbledore. But, like Sirius, he just couldn't help but shake the feeling that there was something he could have done differently. Something that would have both men here today.

"Attention. Attention." McGonagall stood and said sternly and evenly. After a moment, the Great Hall fell silent. "I would like to speak to you students who have returned to Hogwarts before we start the sorting. This may be a bit unorthodox, but I feel that at this time it is necessary." She took a breath and started again. "You all now that these are dangerous times. We have lost...we have lost far too many people to this war." She paused again, and looked down as if trying to find the words. "I do not have to tell you what is at stake. Some of you have lost family, friends, loved ones to this war. But as long as this school is open it will remain a safe haven for anyone who comes here seeking knowledge and a home." She looked up saying this. Her eyes where hard and defiant as if waiting for someone to tell her different.

"Those that are entering this school for the first time need all of your help, understanding and most of all...your protection. It is what he would have wanted." No one said anything. There was no mistaking who the _he_ was that McGonagall was referring to. Dumbledore. "Now, with that said." She gestured to the front doors as the opened and the Hagrid led the first years in.

Harry turned to see Hermione looking past the line of first years, searching for someone. "Hermione, who are you looking for?" He asked.

"Who do you think? She said shortly. "I'm trying to see if the Hagrid is bringing in those two from the train. He obviously knows them from the way he was carrying on with them, but I haven't seen them since."

After a moment of Hermione looking around the whole the Great Hall, she didn't see them anywhere. The last of the first years had been brought in and the sorting had started. The line got shorter as the students sorted. Most looked frightened, some merely stoic about the whole thing. Finally, the last student had been sorted.

McGonagall stood up and gave the welcome speech. Saying many of the things she had told the older students. Although this time she stressed there safety at the school and gave the usual announcements concerning the Forbidden Forest and the like. After a brief moment of silence for those that they had lost over the summer, the feast began.

Harry couldn't help but notice that McGonagall didn't sit back down but rather made her way over to Hagrid. The two exchanged a few words before Hagrid went to the table and McGonagall left through the main door.

"Where you think she's heading off to in such a hurry?" Ron asked picking up a chicken leg.

"Probably to meet with those two from the train." Harry replied staring at the now closed main doors, almost as if by looking hard enough he might be able to see through it.

The three of them stopped eating and looked at each other. They knew that they had to find out who these people where. "McGonagall know's who these people are and what they are doing here. So, all we have to do is try to get McGonagall to tell us." Harry told them.

"Harry, that's impossible. She didn't tell us anything even when we saw her all summer when the Order was meeting. There's no way she'll let us in on who these people are."

"Well...there's Hagrid. He seems to know them just as well." Hermione said thinking about something. "They weren't present for the feast tonight...and McGonagall never said who was taking over for the two open positions. You don't think that maybe both are going to be teaching here, do you? I mean, there are two of them and two positions. But...I don't know why she wouldn't mention them. It doesn't make any sense."

The three of them sat in silence, each contemplating the situation. They knew they wouldn't be able to find out what was going on tonight, they needed to talk to Hagrid and there was no way to get to him now. They would have to wait till tomorrow. Silently, they sat and waited.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: OK, wow. It's been way too long. But, I didn't have a computer and classes kicked my ass. Never take Genetics along with Physics. You will suffer. But, I'm back. So, here's the next installment if anyone is still with me that is. If not, then read up people! I will try to get the next one out soon.

**Chapter 4**

Giles and Xander stood waiting inside the office of Headmistress McGonagall's. The room was at the top of a tower and was guarded by a gargoyle. Giles remembered the numerous times he had been there when he was a student. Back when Dumbledore had been Headmaster.

After they had gotten off the boat with Hagrid and the first year students there had been a pink haired witch who introduced herself as Tonks. She lead them all the way to the office and after a short exchange of words in which Giles had learned that she knew Remus Lupin, she left them to go patrol the castle.

"So...you know that guy? Lupin?" Xander asked examining one of the portraits that showed a wizard fitfully sleeping. Surprisingly it hadn't taken long for Xander to come to grips with the fact that the pictures not only moved but could talk to the live people and move into other paintings as well.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, Lupin. He, uh, went to school with me when I was younger. A year behind me. A good chap really. Just...in different Houses. His friends didn't exactly take kindly to my House. Nor did we with his."

Xander picked up a small silver object that would spin every so often. "So, not exactly friends then, I take it?"

"No, not exactly. But, we where friendly to each other. Just...not overly." Giles remembered how it had been when he went here.

"Giles...what are we doing here?" Xander asked gently putting the trinket down on a shelf.

"Why, you mean to tell me that Mr. Giles here has not explained to you what has been going on?" Came a voice from the doorway. Both Giles and Xander turned to see Minerva McGonagall standing in the doorway. She had the faint hint of a smile on her lips when looking at Giles. She then covered the space between herself and Giles and took his hand in hers in greeting. "My, you certainly have changed."

"Yes, well, that does tend to happen." He smiled at her.

"Still have a bit of cheek in you I see." She chuckled before turning to greet Xander. "And you would be Mr. Harris I presume."

"At least as far as I know." Xander said shaking her hand.

"Uh, yes. I see." McGonagall said slowly, clearly not sure what to make of the remark. She moved behind her desk and sat down. Withdrawing her wand she drew up two plush armchairs and motioned for Giles and Xander to take a seat.

Xander poked the chair a few times. Part of him expecting the thing would disappear the second he sat down. "Xander, it's alright." Giles said watching him. With a small sigh, Xander finally settled in but didn't look comfortable.

"I thought that you would be used to magic's by now." McGonagall said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, but it tends to be trying to kill me when I see it." Xander remarked.

"Yes, well, I wish I could say that won't be the case here but...these are dangerous times." McGonagall said darkly.

Giles leaned forward in his chair, "So I've been told. What exactly is the situation?"

McGonagall stared at Giles for a moment, "I thought that Albus had explained to you what has been going on for the past seven years?"

"I was given a briefing on it, yes. Potter married Lily Evans and they had a child. He's supposed to have killed Voldemort when he was a mere child, am I right?" Giles went on after McGonagall nodded her head. "Then Voldemort returned when they're child, Harry, started here seven years ago. He's regained corporial form a few years back. And...and you filled me in on everything that happened last year."

"So, then you _are_ aware of the situation." McGonagall said.

"Yes, I, I understand that. I meant, why am I here? There are certainly more qualified people for the position." Giles stuttered. "I haven't been here for over thirty years."

"Yes, that may be so, but Albus was certain about this. It was his idea. Should anything ever happen to him, you where to be called upon. You and Mr. Harris." She said motioning to both of them.

"Yeah, about that. Not that I'm not flattered by the attention, really, I am. But, you see, when people seem to be chosen to do something, in my experience they've had this nasty habit of dying." Xander interrupted.

McGonagall looked at him questioningly, "Mr. Harris, are you not the young man that Rupert has written to Albus about? The battles you've fought in, the things you have witnessed."

"Yeah, I've been there but, I'm not special. I don't understand. Wouldn't Buffy or Willow have been bettered suited for this." Xander asked turning from McGonagall to Giles.

Giles leaned toward Xander, "I explained this to you Xander. Willow and Buffy are both ill suited for both the trip here and, apparently, the things we must do."

"That is quite right. If it you two are talking about the witch and the...slayer is it?" McGonagall said quizzically. Giles nodded his head and she continued, "Both of them are tied to that dimension by the magic's they posses. You, are not."

"I'm not connected to magic? Wait, Giles, you said that I was."

Giles removed his glasses and cleaned them, "I said you where connected, yes. To magic, I have no idea."

"You see, Mr. Harris, you are something of an enigma. Albus discovered it shortly after Giles wrote to him explaining the situation that he was in when you and your friends started to fight against the dark forces of your world."

"You've been in contact with these people for that long?" Xander asked Giles.

"Longer. Although, over the past year or so I haven't received any contact from Albus. I admit, I thought that something had happened. I suppose I was right." Giles said quietly.

The three sat in silence for a moment, each lost in there own thoughts. Xander looked up, his face was set, "What exactly do you need us to do?"

McGonagall looked at Xander and smiled softly, "I wish there was a simply answer to that question, But, to be honest, none of us are aware of why you are here. Rupert is here to help protect and teach the students. His knowledge and experience makes him a more then capable professor, despite what he may believe."

"And me?" Xander asked, looking her in the eye's.

"You, Xander, will assist me in both protecting the children here and teaching them." Giles told him.

"Are sure that is wise? I have no objection to Mr. Harris assisting you in patrolling the hallways and guarding the castle...but he is after all only a muggle. He could be hurt by even the simplest of spells that may go wrong. Not to mention when some of our more...colorful students find out that he is a muggle. They will surely try something." McGonagall exclaimed.

"Minerva, I have every faith in Xander's ability to take care of not only himself and the students. But I also know that he has to be exposed to what it is we are up against. It is as much a lesson for him as it is the students." Giles explained.

McGonagall looked as if she was about to argue but thought better of it. Her shoulders relaxed slightly, "You honestly believe that he will be alright?"

"I do."

Xander watched the argument going back and forth. He didn't know exactly what he had signed up for by coming along with Giles but from the way they were talking about just the class he was teaching, he was going to be in for a exciting experience. He didn't care though. His brain was still trying to process the fact that they where in an alternate dimension and that so far no one had mentioned how they where getting back.

"Well, if that's the case...I recommend that we talk again tomorrow. It's late and classes will begin tomorrow." McGonagall started to get up.

"There is one problem. I don't have any supplies here other then those that I brought with me. But as for robes, books and the like..." Giles said also getting up.

"All have been provided for you in your rooms. We had to guess on the measurements but you should be able to adjust them accordingly. You'll also find a schedule of your classes and when you are expected to be patrolling the hallways"

"Thank you, Minerva. Tomorrow evening then?"

"Yes, that will do. Good evening Rupert, Mr. Harris."

With that both Giles and Xander left McGonagall's office and headed into the hallway. Xander tried not to look to intently at the portraits that moved around and the few that where watching them.

"How are you holding up with all of this?" Giles asked breaking Xander's trance.

"Oh, just great. Never better." He replied dryly.

"Xander...a lot has happened in a short amount of time. I don't expect you to adjust right away."

"Adjust? Giles...how am I supposed to adjust to this? I mean, come on. How would you be if all of a sudden you where thrust into something like this?"

Giles stopped and leaned on the railing peering down at the rest of the stair cases watching as the moved, "I dealt with it a lot worse then you are, truth be told."

"How's that?" Xander said moving over to him.

"Well, for starters, I raised a demon." Giles said giving him a small smile.

Xander chuckled, "Ah, so that's what all that was about." Xander and Giles stood there for a moment watching as the stair cases moved every so often. "There's more then that, isn't there?"

Giles sighed and pushed himself off the railing, "I suppose we should start making our way to out rooms. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Giles started down the hallway ignoring Xander's question. Knowing that it was too late to push the subject, Xander let it slide.

After about five minutes of walking around the hallway's, Xander looked at Giles saying, "Do you know where we're going?"

"Of course I do. The Defense Against the Dark Arts professor has always had the same quarters since before I attended here." Giles said slightly taken back.

"Ah, I see. And do you happen to know where those quarters are?"

"Well...of course I do." Giles stopped and looked up and down at four different directions, "It's in this direction...I almost positive."

'_Well, this should be fun.'_ Xander thought to himself as he followed Giles down one of the many hallways.

Hermione, Harry and Ron where sitting in the Great Hall eating breakfast. Hermione had kept them up most of last night speculating as to who the two men that she had run into on the train were. She knew more then likely they were the new professors but secretly she hoped that they where wrong. This morning, when they got into the Great Hall she groaned to herself when she looked up see both of them sitting at the teachers table.

"But, he's so youngཀ He can't possible be a proficient enough to be a teacher." Hermione complained. Glaring at Ron the whole time who was trying not to smile so much.

"Your just angry because you threatened him on the train and he'll have you doing lines from now till the end of the year." Ron joked as he helped himself to sausages.

"Hermione, I'm sure he won't hold that against you. It was a natural reaction, one that I would think he would be happy about if he's the new DADA professor." Harry said trying to comfort her.

"Oh yeah, I'd be bloody ecstatic if I was attacked by one of my students." Ron chuckled.

"Ronald, you can be such a...such a prat you know that?" Hermione spat at him. She turned away and once again looked up to the teachers table. The younger one looked extremely tired and wasn't talking to anyone. Instead he seemed to be looking around the room. He kept fidgeting in his plain black robe. He only stopped when the older man spoke to him, and then went back to a conversation he was having with Flitwick.

Suddenly Hermione was jolted from her thoughts as she saw Hagrid come over to them. Last night after they had all went into the common room they had found out that Hagrid had been named as there new Head of House. The three of them had been more then happy to hear about it but found that it was near to impossible for him to enter into the dorms due to his size. He had greeted and told everyone the news by sticking half of his body through the portrait hole and talking to them.

"Here ya go 'ermione." Hagrid said handing over her schedule. He smiled down as she accepted it and moved down seats of students.

"Same as last year?" Harry asked her.

"Of course." Hermione said a bit more briskly then she intended too. Luckily they didn't have Defense until tomorrow. However they did have Transfiguration.

"So, who's your bet? The old guy or the young one?" Ron asked suddenly giving a nod to the teachers table.

"I think that it would be the older one. You would need more experience to have the mastery of transfiguration that they would need to teach." Harry said quietly.

"Age has nothing to do with skill, Harry. You should know that. You yourself have a aptitude for defense that most older wizards could never have." Hermione said. She was so wrapped up in being concerned about the two new professors that she didn't see that Harry was trying to hid the redness that was slowly creeping up his face.

"Er...thanks Hermione." Harry said quietly.

The rest of breakfast was spent much that same way. Hermione would try to think about anything other then fact that she was about to be punished for attacking a teacher who would fail her for that fact. 'This is ridiculousཀ I was defending myself. How can I be punished for thatཀ' She thought not for the first time in the past twenty four hours. She chanced another glance up at the table. Horrified she caught the eye of the younger man. She held eye contact with him until she was sure grinned at her. Then he turned away at the motion of the older man who was getting up and beckoning for him to follow.

"Hermione?" Ron said gently shaking her.

"Huh? What?"

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but we're going to be late."

Her eyes widened with the realization and she jumped up, almost knocking over a pitcher of pumpkin juice as she did. Grabbing her books, she fell in with the two boys as the headed off to class.

"And what is so funny?" She asked noticing the Harry and Ron snickering.

"Oh, just the fact that after seven years you still haven't changed." Harry chuckled.

"And you two have? You two are still the same little boys I met one the train." She smirked at the memory.

"Oyཀ Who you calling little?" Ron feigned offense.

The three made there way into the transfiguration classroom and took there usual seats. The still shared the class with the Slytherins but after last year most of them where a lot more subdued. But how else would you act if your old head of house killed the headmaster only after the Slytherin prince himself failed to do so.

As soon as everyone sat down the door off to the side opened and in walked McGonagall. Everyone, despite being extremely confused about what was going on, had learned over the years not to make a scene with her in the room.

After a moment she started to speak. "As all of you know, this year you will be taking your N.E.W.T's. It's fair to say that while this year will not only test your knowledge of everything you have learned up to now, it will also force you to do things that you never imagined you could. But, you have all made it this far and I expect all of you to not only pass, but to do well. Now, before we begin, are there any questions?" McGonagall sighed the last part, knowing that at least one hand would go up and she knew exactly who it would be. "Yes, Ms. Granger?" She asked before Hermione's hand had even made it halfway into the air.

"Your still going to be teaching Transfiguration? I thought the Headmaster or mistress was not allowed to teach?" Hermione asked knowing that it had never once been done in all of Hogwarts history save for when it had first opened.

"Yes, I will be teaching her as well as keeping up with my duties as Headmistress. There is no rule that says the Headmistress or master may not teach, but it was never done due to the amount of work that goes into the job." McGonagall left no room for the matter to be discussed any further and instead went along going over with the class what they would need to do in order to pass their N.E.W.T. test.

Afterwards, Hermione, Ron and Harry found themselves slightly more confused about exactly what was going on. "I don't understand. If McGonagall is still teaching transfigurations, then who exactly are those two men? They can't both be teaching defense, can they?" Harry asked as they walked down the corridor to their next class.

"It's unheard of." Hermione muttered.

"But doesn't Firenze and Trelawney both teach divinations?" Ron looked at her puzzled.

"No, not that. Of course more then one professor can teach a subject. It's not common but has happened." Hermione said exasperated. "I meant about McGonagall teaching transfigurations still. No headmistress or headmaster has ever done taught a class. I thought it was a rule."

"Well, at least something have stayed the same. You suppose they couldn't find anyone to take the job? Must have been hard enough trying to get someone to take the defense position let alone finding someone to take over the transfiguration position as well." Harry said solemnly. His eyes suddenly became dark with the flood of thoughts and emotions that came over him.

He looked up as Hermione put her hand on his shoulder and gave him a sad smile.

Harry felt a familiar tingle run down his arm that seemed to emanate from where Hermione's hand was. He started to feel the familiar hotness creep up his face that seemed to happen whenever he and Hermione had touched each other. When he was honest with himself he knew that he had always had some sort of feelings for his female friend, but it was only over this past year that he understood exactly what those feelings where. But, he also had had feelings for Ginny, and to a point he still did. Not to mention the situation between Hermione and Ron. But, now things where different.

'Are you alright, mate?" Ron asked him noticing Harry starting to walk a little bit more stiff.

"Yeah, of, of course. Just a bit preoccupied." Harry stuttered trying to shake his nerves and relax his muscles. Hermione didn't seem to notice and just continued on, heading towards they're class..

Harry wished he could talk to Ron about this but somehow he didn't think that telling him that he was not only interested in his sister but also his current ex-girlfriend did not seem like it would go over well. It was too complicated as it was. With Voldemort running loose, the horecruxe's still not located, still dealing with the death of Dumbledore and, because of McGonagall, having to deal with classes as well, his newly found feelings only made things worse. He shook his head trying to clear it.

"Head hurting you again?" Ron asked softly. He had learned that if Hermione didn't hear she wouldn't go off about it and ask Harry a million questions. So, when if Hermione was out of ear shot Ron would just ask quietly. He may not be as sharp as Hermione but he still worried. Over the past year, he had grew up a lot more and had learned to try and keep his emotions under control. Mostly that was do to Hermione going off on him when they where going out when ever Ron started to get angry at guys who he thought where looking at her.

"What? No, no it's nothing. Feels fine." Harry said flustered.

Ron looked at him like he didn't really believe him but shrugged his shoulders. "If you say so, mate." Harry and Ron followed right after Hermione into the classroom for potions.

Potions followed roughly the same way that transfigurations had only with Slughorn adding a lot more pomp to the lecture. Harry had hoped the Slughorn would ignore him for at least the first day but instead he kept looking pointedly at him and has even tried to corner him after class. It was only due to Hermione grabbing him and dragged him away before Slughorn had the chance.

After potions, Harry and Ron had a free period, which was just the way they liked it. Hermione, on the other hand had class and ran off. At first Harry and Ron just walked around aimlessly throughout the halls. They didn't feel much like heading up to the common room and they knew the Hagrid had a class right now.

"Ever wonder what's going to happen?" Ron asked all of a sudden.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, after all this." Ron gestured around them. "I mean...I know I don't usually say this, but I'm going to miss this place."

Harry stopped at stared at his friend, "Ron, you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, what do you mean? Of course I'm fine."

It's just that, well, your not usually so..." Harry trailed off, not knowing exactly how to say that his friend usually wasn't so deep. Luckily, he didn't have to try and save himself from explaining.

"Hey, isn't that one of the new Professors?" Ron asked nodding behind Harry. Sure enough, when Harry turned around, the young man they had seen earlier in the day was heading down on of the hallways that lead straight to Slughorn's office. "You think we should follow him?"

For the second time in Harry looked at him funny. First with questioning everything, and now he was suggesting following someone. It wasn't that Ron didn't go along with Harry when he suggested such things, it was more of the fact that Ron was not the person to jump into it. "Yea, sure. Come on." Harry said after the briefest of moments.

"Don't suppose you have your invisibility cloak on you. Might make this a bit easier." Ron grumbled after the third time they barely ducked out of view. The young man kept back peddling and retracing his steps, muttering about the halls changing direction on him. After about ten minutes they found he had stopped outside Slughorn's office door.

"What do you suppose he wants with Slughorn?" Ron hissed.

Harry just shrugged and watched as the man knocked on the door and waited for the other Professor to answer. When the door opened they watched as the Professor greeted the young man with the air of someone who was trying to make a snap assessment. They couldn't hear anything but they saw Xander hand a piece of paper to Slughorn who read it and went back into the room. A moment later he returned with a small bottle, wrote something on the piece of paper and handed both to Xander.

"What do you suppose that was all about?" Ron hissed to Harry after Xander had left, heading up a different hallway that Slughorn had pointed out to him.

"Not a clue." Harry replied, still staring after where Xander had gone off to. "Come on, we can fill Hermione in during lunch."

"Hey, you ever think that we would have one normal day? I mean, without talks of murder, spy's and the like."

"Ron, we go to school where we can do magic. Before I found out about magic, I would have thought it was pretty abnormal."

"Yea, but, there's nothing strange about magic. Now, that telephone thing, that's weird."

Harry chuckled as they entered the great hall, "At least you remembered what it's called, mate."

Xander walked away from the almost comically overweight man holding the bottle in his hand. Giles had asked him to pick it up from the potions master and said he should try to use the time to get use to the castle. All it ended in was him getting throughly lost. And he kept feeling like he was being watched. It was creepy.

And now he was lost...again. _'I swear these halls change on me' _Xander thought angrily.

He stopped when he found a door hall that had open windows leading to the outside. Looking across he sees the front of the castle not to far away and decided it was better to cut the distance. He pulled up the robes he was wearing and hoped over out the window and started across the way.

"You! Just what do you think your doing over there!" A voice shouted to him when he was only a few feet from the window. Xander looked around trying to find the source of the yelling when suddenly someone grabbed his arm from behind.

Spinning to dislodge his arm he knocked over who ever was holding him. He looked down to see an old man dressed in the shabbiest of clothing. "Assaulting a school official! You kids have no respect. You'll pay for this though, I'll tell you." The old man started yelling as he hobbled to his feet.

"What? You grabbed me." Xander looked at him confused, trying to understand what it was he was talking about.

"What? Of course I grabbed you. Your on restricted grounds. You know you students aren't allowed in the front of the building without a chaperon. That just means you'll be paying double for this. McGonagall will have to let me bring out the shackles for this. Can't have children attacking there elders, it's madness!" If at all possible, the man seemed to have a glint in his eye as he spoke about the idea of shackling Xander.

"OK, I really don't think you and me are at the shackling each other phase of our friendship." Xander said, looking around for any means of help.

The man made another grab for Xander's arm but was surprised when he pulled it away. "Don't you get smart with me boy. And you'll come along and do as your told, got me?"

"Hey, hands off. I'm not exactly in the nature of hitting old men, but for all I know you can turn set me on fire with that hand." Whatever he had said stopped the man in his tracks.

"You mocking me, boy?" He glared up at Xander. "You know damn well I can't do...that. And here you are, making matters worse by poking fun at me?"

"FILCH! Just what's goin' on over 'ere?" A rumbling voice called out. Both men turned to see Hagrid jog up to them. He looked a bit out of breath when he reached them but stood straight up, to his full height. Which only made Xander more worried.

'_Nice giant. Don't eat Xander.'_ He thought trying not to sweat to much.

"This insubordinate student is on restricted grounds, assaulted me and was talking back." Filch spat the word student as if it was a curse.

"Filch, ya lager brain, this ain't no student. This here's Xander Harris. He's working with Professor Giles. He's a Professor here." Hagrid explained slowly, and a bit condescendingly.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's true, not a student. Not for at least 72 hours at least." Xander said grinning. Somehow, he felt that of the two choices, going with the giant man that could easily crush him was better then going with the crazy old guy.

"Did you say Giles? I thought they disappeared years ago?" Filch asked.

Hagrid shifted uncomfortable, "Well, he's back now. And teaching to boot."

"It's nice to have a respectable wizard back in this place. It's such a shame, someone like him having a child as bad as that Rupert lad." Filch shook his head grumbling and then, with a sneer towards Xander, he turned and stomped away back into the school.

After he was out of ear shot Xander turned to Hagrid, "Boy, he sure is a nice man. I feel real bad about not telling him which Giles is working here."

"He'll be real heart broken about it when he finds out." Hagrid smiled down at him. "So, Professor Harris, where is it that you where trying to get to?"

Xander visibly cringed, "Xander. No Professor here."

"Well, you might want to get used to it. Students are pretty respectful...for the most part anyway."

Xander shook his head. He was going to have to change that if only to keep his sanity. There was no way he was going to be called Professor Harris while he was here. "Well, between you and me then, just Xander. And I was trying to find my way back to where Giles is teaching. He had me pick up something for him but I'm so far past lost here."

"Well, Xander," Hagrid emphasized his name, "I'll walk you over there. It can be a might bit confusing at first. But, you'll get the hang of it. Or get completely lost and go mad. But that hasn't happened in at least thirty years." Hagrid started walking towards the front of the school.

"Your kidding right. I mean, they couldn't really have a school where people go crazy just from the place itself, right?" Xander said worriedly, almost jogging to keep up with Hagrid's wide step.

"Well, there was that one boy who got lost in a wardrobe once...but he turned up in more or less right shape."

"Why is that your not exactly instilling confidence in me right now." Xander hoped that Hagrid was teasing him. But another part of him was wondering if all schools where just as deadly and dangerous as his.

"I tell ya, it's seems right and proper with Rupert being back here after all these years." Hagrid said after a moment of silence had fallen between them.

"Yea, he seemed happy to be back here too. I got to tell you, I've never seen him act like he was...happy." Xander finished lamely. It was then that it clicked into his head. He never had really seen Giles happy. Well, for a while, with Ms. Calender he had seemed to be. But, other then that,

and especially after what Angel had done to her, Giles had always seemed all business.

"Cors' he is. I mean, he's back here, back where he belongs." Hagrid said matter of fact.

"Well, here we are. 'Bout lunch time now, so everyone will be in the Great Hall."

"Um, thanks. And that would be where exactly?"

"Right o'er there." Hagrid said pointing through the open door to another set of large double doors that where open. "With all them kids comin' and goin'." Hagrid chuckled.

"There should be some sort of sign. Like, 'Great Hall this way' or, 'Giant room for eating'." Xander said kicking himself for not picking up on all the people going into the room.

"Hey, tell you what. You tell Giles to come on by after supper. The both of ya. It'll give him a chance to get reacquainted with Fang." Hagrid beamed down at Xander.

"Yea...sure thing."

"Great, I'll see you two tonight. Rupert knows where me hut is." Hagrid patted Xander on his back which sent him stumbling forward.. Not noticing, Hagrid left Xander and walked back outside.

"Fang. Why do I feel like I should be getting body armor ready." Xander readjusted his robes and headed into the Great Hall. He tried not to pay attention to the many eyes that watched him as he walked in as he made his way up to Professors table. He saw Giles talking with the same short instructor as earlier. Flit...something he thought the guys name was. He walked up and around and took a seat at the far end. There was no room by Giles and this seemed to be the only seat left. It was odd though, it seemed as if no one had wanted to sit there. He even noticed a few curious stares from some of the students but he shook it off and started to add food to the plate in front of him.

'_OK, this is getting a bit annoying.' _he thought to himself as he kept noticing the stolen

glances some of the students where casting his way. He dropped his fork on the table and glared at one of the kids who had the misfortune of looking at him at that moment. Quickly, the student looked away and busied himself with his food.

Sighing, Xander pushed his plate away and stood up. He went over to Giles who was now alone for a moment as the short professor had left. "OK, so, I saw that potions guy-"

"Slughorn." Giles provided as Xander plopped down in the now empty seat.

"Yeah, Slughorn." Xander was tired and didn't frankly care who the guy was. "Well, he seemed to be almost relieved to give this to me." Xander reached into the pocket of his robe and pulled out the bottle of clear liquid.

Giles reached out and pushed Xander's hand down below the table, "Keep that in your pocket." He hissed at him. "Xander, under no circumstances are you to take that bottle out until we are alone."

"OK, I get it, keep it away." Xander said while placing the bottle back in his pocket. "He also said to give you this. And do I get to know what the hell is in this thing?"

"Yes, just...not with so many ears around." Giles assured him. He took the piece of parchment and read it quickly. "Bloody idiot." Giles muttered. "He's still trying to make go through with it."

"Go through with what?" Xander asked, curiosity winning over his worn out state.

"The fool...when I was a student here, me and my friends where obsessed with the idea of making our own philosophers stone. It's a mystical object that has the power to turn lead into gold and is the key ingredient in the only known potion granting immortality." Giles added when Xander looked at him strangely at the mention of the stone, "We had the foolish notion of asking too many questions to Slughorn, he was teaching here at the time. He made it his pet project after he found out what we where up to. Making it into a game of sorts. Using us to do the dirty work. He's asking me if I ever made any more attempts." Giles finished crumpling the paper up and tossing it on the table knowing the house elves would discard it.

"Gold and immortality? I would think you guys would have figured that out a long time ago. A little wand waving, a little mumbo jumbo and wham, instant gold." Xander said moving his hand in a lazy fashion.

"Immortality is not as simple as 'a little wand waving'." Giles sighed. "Well, he's on a fools errand if he's trying to attempt to get me to help him."

"We still have a little while before you have your next class, right?" Xander asked.

"Yes, Xander. _We_ have some time. Xander, I want you to understand something. Your not here by accident." Giles said with no amount of humor in his voice. "The classes that I teach here, the things that I do here, are just as much yours."

Xander rubbed his eyes, "Giles, I get it. Important little witches and wizards need help. But, G-Man, I'm telling you, I have no idea what I'm doing here. All I want to do is get some sleep."

Giles sighed, letting the nickname go, "Very well, but in one hour I expect to see you in the classroom."

"No prob." Xander said, then got up and walked out through the back door into the hall way. _'Great, now all I have to do is find out where the hell the our room is again.'_

After five minutes, Xander gave up on finding the room and settled for sitting down on floor, leaning against the wall. "Stupid, giant castle." He mumbled trying to get comfortable. He was starting to loose it and it had only been a few days. He was completely out of his element and wished, for the hundredth time, that Buffy and Willow where here. Hell, he would have settled for Anya at this point.

"Hey! Stop it! Give it back!" Xander looked up when he heard a young girl cry out. He saw a girl who couldn't have been older then twelve jumping up and down trying to get a book away from two much older and bigger students. Frustrated, Xander stood up, walked over to the scene and snatched the book out of the older students hands.

"What the hell?" the boy who had been holding the book cried out when Xander had come in between him and the girl.

"And it speaks, I wonder what it can do for it's next trick." Xander remarked causing both boys to look at each other confused. "Boy, dense doesn't even begin to describe you two, does it." Xander said after the two would be bullies didn't respond.

"Crabbe! Goyle! What are you two doing?" a third voice called out from behind Xander. Turning, he saw a tall boy walking swiftly towards him. Even though Xander was taller then the boy, he got the distinct feeling that he was trying to stand over him. The boy seemed to sigh heavily and straighten up all at one. "Leave her alone." he told them.

Xander watched the two bullies stand stock still. He didn't think anything of it until he noticed that the girl seemed to be scared stiff as well. "OK, look, um...who ever you are. Thanks for the help, but I think I have it from here."

The blond haired boy looked over at Xander and sneered, "Of course. How silly of me."

The girl that Xander had went over to help moved to hid herself behind him, as if expecting the newcomer to come after her for some reason. "So, you have a name or should I just call you 'Sneer Boy'?"

"You can call me whatever you want, muggle." The boy gave another look at Crabbe and Goyle then turned on his heels before stalking away.

"Boy, and here I thought I wouldn't make any friends here." Xander muttered and turned to see that two older boy's had left while he has watched the blonde kid walk away. Xander looked down at the girl who was still looking petrified. "What's your name?" Xander asked and gave her a soft smile.

"Sarah...Sarah Howler, Professor. I'm a first year in Hufflepuff." she told him, still looking at where the boy had walked off to.

Xander vaguely remembered that Hufflepuff was one of the four Houses in the school, he also remembered that the first years of that house had been to Giles and his class already. "OK, so, Sarah. Do you think you can do me a favor?" He made sure not sound to patronizing. He knew enough that the kids who started here where young but they weren't babies. "Who was that kid and why where you so scared of him?"

Sarah looked at Xander as if he had asked her why the sky was blue. "Are you mad! That was Draco Malfoy! He killed professor Dumbledore." She quickly covered her mouth realizing how she had spoken to a professor. "Oh God! I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean to."

"It's OK. Just, go back over that. You said his name was Draco Malfoy?"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: OK, it's been a really, really long time. No, I have not given up on this story, just that severe writers block mixed with, well, life. But, I do know how this is going to go. The next chapter will be up sooner then the last one. Much, much, much sooner. But, reviews will make me write faster so, get them out there people! The next chapter is either going to be action like or digging into Giles past. Haven't made up my mind yet. Till next time.

Disclaimer: Yes, I secretly own all of these things. I also invented the internet, discovered fire and taught animals how to dance.

**Chapter 5**

Giles sat at the chair behind his desk in the Defense Against the Dark Arts room. Class didn't start for a few more minutes and Xander had given some disturbing news. "You say, that the girl said his name was Draco Malfoy?"

Xander sighed and leaned back in the chair he had pulled up to sit in front of the desk. "Yea, Draco Malfoy. And the three of them seemed like the kid was a ghost or something. She said that he killed the old headmaster. Dumble...something."

"Dumbledore. And she's wrong. Draco didn't kill him he was merely forced into trying to. And from what I hear, they were rather poor attempts at that." Giles leaned back, took his glasses off and chewed on the end of them. "Minerva had told me that he was missing."

"Yea, well, your guys version of missing must be a bit different then what I'm used to." Xander sat forward again as he heard the sounds of students coming down the hall. "I know, I know. Don't say anything and we'll talk about this later."

"Actually, this time I was thinking we would do things a bit different. This is, after all, the older group of students. It also means that Mr. Potter will be in this class." Giles stood up and walked around to the front of the desk as the students started to come in and take there seats. "Just, follow my lead." Giles whispered to Xander.

After a moment all of the students had come in and sat down. Xander stood off to the side and took in all of the students. Immediately he saw one person who he was hopping he would be able to avoid in the maze they called a school. But, the girl who had attacked him on the train, Hermione, was right there. Sitting in the second row next to some red headed guy. She had just looked over at him when Giles started speaking.

"Good afternoon, everyone. As I'm sure all of you are aware, this is Defense Against the Dark Arts and this will be your final year here. I am supposed to talk to you about how important it is that you study hard and do well here because you will all be taking your N.E.W.T.S. at the end of this year. However, there is a far more greater reason to study and do well in this class. It could very well save your life." Giles let it sink in before moving to the chalk board and picking up a piece of chalk. "My name is Professor Rupert Giles," writing the name on the board as he spoke, "and this year I will teach you far more then any of you should ever have to know."

Giles had used a variation of this speech with each of the classes. It was a bit over the top and dramatic, but it seemed to have the right effect on the students. Xander surveyed the class and saw that, while it made them pay a bit more attention, this approach was not going to be a big selling point. But, he had a feeling Giles already knew that.

"As you can tell, there is another instructor in this class. This," he motioned to Xander, "is Professor Alexander Harris. He is my associate and he has all the rights and power as a full Professor and I expect you all to treat him as such. He will be also be teaching a special class that all fourth through seventh year students must take. Magical Ethics and Alternative Solutions."

At this, Xander's head snapped toward Giles. Never before had Giles even eluded to this and now he had just put him on the spot. Xander glared at Giles wide eyed catching the older mans stare and almost sputtered as he saw a slight smile pass across his face.

"Now, I could stand up here and bore with rules and tell you things that are going to be happening this year just like every other teacher has. But, instead, I thought that we might jump right into it, shall we? Now, I've had the chance to take a look at some of your previous professors work and, while one or two stand out, the rest have been sub-parr at best." Giles continued. "Now, before we begin, are there any questions? Yes, Miss...?" He pointed to Hermione, who's hand had shot up at the moment he stopped talking.

"Hermione Granger, professor. I just wanted to know if you're THE Rupert Giles. I can't say that the name is common, but the Giles family hasn't been heard from in decades." She added seeing his confusion at the question.

Giles sighed slightly, "Yes. I am the actual Rupert Giles, Miss Granger. Now, with that being answered, let's begin." Giles turned his attention away from Hermione, being warned ahead of time that she rarely let something go and didn't want to spend any time on his past.

Xander snickered slightly at Hermione's slightly miffed expression to having her question blown off. He gave her a sheepish smile when she turned upon hearing him and glared before quickly turning away. What could he say? The girl scared him a bit. Upon hearing Giles start to talk again, he gave him his full attention.

"Now, as some of you may be aware, there has been a recent increase in vampiric activity over the past few months. I believe that the Government has issued certain...warnings about this. However, there are a great many things that they have left out, or, as is my opinion, they simple do not know."

Xander watched as a few of the students started to look shocked, yet happy that Giles was speaking so openly about there Government. Giles had told him a bit about the conspiracy and the incompetence of the magical government. But what he really wanted to listen to was about the vampires. They had spoken earlier that day and Giles had explained that a few of the stories about the vampire attacks did not make sense with this worlds version of vampires.

"Now, you have all gone over vampires before so, let's start with some of the basics. Who can tell me how a vampire is created?" A few hands came up and Giles pointed to a boy in the back of the class.

"Vampires can be created by one of three ways. They can be born as a vampire, they can be turned by being bitten once a day for three days and also by making a pact with certain dark creatures." He explained.

"Very good, Mr...?"

"Carter, Jacob Carter, professor."

"Now, Mr. Jacob has explained how vampires are created, who can tell me how to spot one?" A few of the hands had gone down, "Come now, don't tell me that only a few of you remember any of this. You there," Giles pointed to Ron.

"Me?" he said shyly.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley. How would you be able to tell if a vampire was in this room?"

"Well, it'd be hard to miss the giant fire." Ron exclaimed to the laughter of the room.

"Yes, quite right," Giles chuckled, "Vampires cannot survive being in direct sunlight for any amount of time. It is one of the few ways in which they can be killed."

"Don't vampires need to be invited before they can enter a home? My mum told me about that," came a voice from the back.

Hermione turned around to answer the voice, "Don't be daft. That's just an old wives tale. Of course they can come and go as they please if a house isn't well protected. Do you really think that anyone would just invite a vampire into their home?"

"Yea," Xander snorted, "Because people are _way_ to smart to do something like that," he looked up to see that not only Hermione but the entirety of the class was staring at him.

Hermione, unable to stop herself, shot back, "Well, I can't imagine any _intelligent _person inviting a vampire into their home."

"Not everything that's looking to kill you announces itself to you. Unless of course you count screaming people as an announcement." Xander snapped, his face starting to harden. He was tired and in over his head and now someone was trying to tell him about life and death situations.

"This is hardly the same thing! This is the first mass vampire killing in well over a century! Now one knew this was going to happen!" Hermione retorted, shocking everyone with her outburst.

Xander didn't let up, "They should have been prepared! You people are wizards for Christ sake!"

Giles, stepping in, put a hand on Xander's shoulder to settle him, "Now, Ms. Granger brings up a good point. This is the first attack by a group of vampires in over a century and, more importantly, every attack was particularly violent, which is completely out of character for the vampire."

Xander stepped back and let Giles speak. He needed to calm down, he knew that. He wasn't even really paying attention to wait he was saying he was trying to understand why he had reacted so extremely to Hermione's mocking of certain basic vampire rules. Maybe it was merely all the dead bodies he had seen due to people not heeding the basic's. No matter what the reason was, he needed to relax and keep a clear head.

"A vampire is not likely to kill it's prey. Rather, they would keep returning every few nights if they can and, usually, they are never turned away. Remember, the feeding of a vampire can be a rather pleasurable experience for the, ah, 'victim' if the vampire so chooses." Giles continued.

Most of the students seemed to be take this information with more then a little bit of shock. No one had ever told them that the victim enjoyed being fed off of. Everyone murmured quietly over this new information, that is everyone except Hermione who was content to sneak hard glares at Xander who seemed a bit uncomfortable under her gaze.

"If it's pleasurable, why would anyone fear a vampire?" a girl from Slytherin asked after Giles acknowledged her hand being up.

"Ah, yes, a very good question. Now, while a the victim doesn't feel any real pain during the feeding, after a very short time, they become addicted to it. After three, maybe four feedings, a vampire can completely enthral a person. Should a vampire stop feeding from them after this time, they would stop doing everything and simply waste away. Or, in some cases, they would kill themselves rather then live without the feeling they once got. That is not to say that vampires have been known to kill victims before, just not in a usually violent way. Usually by draining the person of too much blood.

"So, if a vampire would rather keep their victims alive why would they not only switch to killing them but doing so in a extremely violent way? Remember, everything of a vampires personalities tells us differently from what we have witnessed to have happened over the past several days." Giles reminded them.

A few moments passed and no one said a word. Xander watched as Giles looked around patiently, apparently content to wait until someone to come up with an answer. It looked as if there were plenty of people where thinking but, in Xander's opinion, none so much Hermione. It seemed she had given up glaring at him in place of trying to make her head explode with the way she seemed to be thinking. It reminded him of a concentrated version of Willow, which made him smile softly.

"Well, um, I suppose You-Know-Who could have gotten to them," Ron said, a little unsure.

"While that is a good guess, Mr. Weasley, but it's unlikely. The last time Voldemort attacked the vampires would not side with him, despite the rumors going around. The reason for this was that it seemed unlikely that Voldemort would allow them feed on pure blood wizards and muggles and half-blood wizards effectively eradicated, they would have no source of food. It's hard to imagine that this has changed and, therefor, the vampires would have no reason to assist Voldemort." Giles explained. He turned to look at Xander and what he thought was confirmed. More then half of the students had visibly flinched at the mention of Voldemort's name. Unfortunately, the majority of those who did not flinch happened to be from Slytherin.

Giles had explained about Voldemort and the power his name seemed to have over people but he never really understood it. These kids where major ly freaked and it was only this guys name. He couldn't imagine what happened to them if they guy showed up.

Nodding to each other in silent agreement over the situation, Giles turned to face the class again. There was still a significant amount of whispering going on which he had wanted. If they spoke about the situation, perhaps they might be able to sort some of this out and start thinking. It wasn't much of a leap for some of them. Many had proven themselves to not only flaunt authority but to do so when they thought something was amiss. Now, he needed them to do so faster and better.

A single hand rose in the air and all noise stopped. Harry Potter had raised his hand and everyone wanted desperately to hear what he had to say. The guy looked nervous in Xander's opinion, but he went on anyway, "Professor, with all due respect, how is any of this going to help us? Shouldn't we be learning defensive magic's? Learning how to protect ourselves Voldemort? Does it really matter if vampires have or haven't been attacking?"

"Well, I was hoping that the answer would have been obvious, Mr. Potter. You are absolutely right. You are here to gain the knowledge necessary to defend yourselves and, if the need arises, others. So, can anyone explain to me why this is so important?" Giles asked the whole of the class.

"It wasn't vampires," Hermione said after a moment.

"Go on," Giles urged her.

"Well, like you said, given the information, it wasn't vampires who attacked those people. It was something else. Something that was making it look like vampires had attacked if you merely noticed that some of the bodies had been drained."

"Why would this be of importance though?"

"Well, if it wasn't vampires, then whoever is out there looking for them wouldn't know who or what really was attacking. They would be going out prepared to battle vampires but be caught wholly unprepared should they come across the real killer." Hermione finished.

"Excellent! Ten points to Gryffindor." Giles said, moving to the blackboard. "Preparation. Improvision." he said as he wrote the two words o the board in big block letters, "These two words are te key to winning any fight. Going in unprepared can be the difference between life and death. You must understand exactly what it is you are going up against. But, as important as being prepared, you must be able to be flexible. To be able to change your strategy, to adapt and think quickly goes hand in hand in a fight."

Xander, having heard this speech when he gave it to Buffy saw a different reaction this time. Instead of Buffy's flippant and sarcastic remarks, the students listened quietly and intently. Having not only heard this but also learned it through three years of fighting besides the slayer, he was content to watch the looks on the students faces. Most seemed to be taking in everything that Giles was telling them, but they one guy, Harry, who had questioned him seemed off in his own world. Not daydreaming, but instead lost in thought.

He looked around some more, taking special interest in Hermione. Defiantly not like Willow if you didn't count in the brains. She was way more aggressive and, honestly, seeing what Giles could do, probably more dangerous. Sure, technically, he was her teacher but he was the same age as her. He doubted that would mean much to her though. She didn't exactly seemed all that concerned when she was threatening him. Snapping back out of his head, he heard Giles start to speak again.

"Alright, that's all for today. I want all of you to come in next class with at least seven inches on any and _feasible_ being, creature or what have you, that would have done what he Ministry is claiming to be the work of vampires. Also, be prepared to go over more practical defense. Dismissed." Giles felt Xander come up next to them and the two watched the class file out.

"That Voldemort really has them spooked, doesn't he?" Xander asked once everyone was gone.

Giles, turning and starting to clean up answered, "What do you expect? He and his followers have killed scores of wizards and muggles alike. It doesn't help any that their own Ministry is keeping the truth from them and, worse yet, feeding them false information."

"Boy, they really are doing a bang up job with this thing. So, why hasn't someone just jumped in through this guy's window and cut his head off? I mean, I know he's supposed to be some all powerful mumbo jumbo guy but still."

"Things...things work a bit differently here. Physical assaults are...honestly, they arien't thought of all that much. Wizards rely almost entirely on their magic's. Besides, I have a feeling that merely removing his head would have little effect on Voldemort."

Giles handed Xander one of his bags and they headed out into the hallway. Students where still walking around, hurrying off to wherever they needed to get to. They noticed that everyone was walking in groups of two's or three's, whispering loudly. Every so often, as they passed a group, one of them would quickly look at Xander and the whispering would start up again.

"I was hoping we would have more time before the word spread." Giles muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"It would appear that would about Mr. Malfoy's appearance has been leaked. No doubt everyone is speculating what this means for them."

Xander rolled his eyes, "Oh goody. Because here I thought that one reason to set these kids on paranoia mania wasn't enough."

"Well, at least you made a friend." Giles chuckled.

"Huh? Oh, that Hermione girl. Yea, that's a real struck of luck there. Can't I give her detention to get her off my back or something? I hear good things about expulsions...well, it was used a lot around me."

Giles, clasping Xander on the back, said, "Trust me, your going to want to keep her where she is. I dare say that she is going to play a very important role in what is going to happen. She's best friends with Harry Potter, you know."

"Right. Their very own little Scooby gang going on. But, Giles, what you said back there, about these attacks and about vampires...it sounds exactly like vampires. And vampires are violent as all hell!"

Stopping, Giles turned to Xander and looked around making sure no one could hear them, "Things are a bit...complicated right now. There are a few things that I'm trying to piece together and it will take some time. Some of the answers I'm hoping to get at our meeting with Minerva which, if we don't hurry, we're going to be late for."

"Right, right. That whole thing with that Malfoy guy. Alright, lead the way G-man."

"That was really quite interesting. I mean, it's refreshing to have professor who actually thinks! Although, I do say I don't care much for his assistant. He seems so...so vulgar! It's obvious he knows nothing about vampires. I wonder if he knows anything about defensive magic at all!" Hermione cried out.

"Are you still going on about that? There are slightly more pressing matters going on, don't you think?" Harry said rather heatedly. Malfoy. He was back and all Hermione could talk about was the new Professor. Not to mention his assistant. But, Malfoy was allowed back into the school? He wasn't in hiding! What the hell was going on?

In the few hours since they had been out of class, the whole school was a buzz with the news that Malfoy had been spotted in the halls. Now, the trio sat in the Great Hall trying to eat dinner, Ron having no real problem with that part, and listening to everyone swapping ideas and stories about what had happened and why he was back. Harry, for his part, didn't care at all why he was back at first and merely wanted to search the castle and hex him into oblivion. Luckily, Hermione and Ron had been able to restrain him and convinced him to not do anything rash, even though Ron partial agreed with Harry's plan.

Looking around, he was angered even more by the fact that the whole of the Slytherin tables where sitting back with smug looks all over there faces. Had it not been for Hermione putting a gentle hand on his arm to calm him, he would have gone insane. Malfoy being back had consumed him so much he couldn't even enjoy the fact that he warmed, once again, at his friends touch. It was just another thing he added to the list that Malfoy had taken away from him.

"It's odd though," Hermione commented, breaking Harry's thoughts, "McGonagall, Giles, and Harris are all missing from dinner."

"Hermione, we get it. You like the way Giles teaches," Ron said in-between bites.

"No, Ronald, not that! It's rather odd that the three of them should be missing at the same time and it just so happens that Malfoy returns. What if Professor Giles had something to do with it? Perhaps he was able to get him and bring him in to be interrogated."

"We could always ask McGonagall. She's bound to want to keep us in the loop." Ron commented.

Harry shook his head, "No. She'll just shoot us down saying that it isn't any of our concern. She still treats us like..like.."

"Students?" Hermione offered.

"No! Like children! Like she doesn't know how important I am to all of this!" He hissed.

"Well, we could always go to the new Professor. Hermione here already spoke with him once and if he's in the know maybe between the two of you, you could get him to offer some information." Ron said.

Raising her eyebrows in pure surprise, Hermione said, "Ronald, that's not a half bad idea."

"Why is that you always seem so surprised when I have one?" He asked.

Blinking, Hermione blushed, slightly embarrassed, "No reason, Ron. Just your brain amazes me at times."

For the first time since hearing about Malfoy, Harry smiled at Hermione's predicament. It had happened before and it always made him chuckle, "Alright then, the three of us should head over now. I want to avoid the after dinner rush."

"Um...actually you guys, I'm going to have to meet up with you two after if it's all the same." Ron said nervously.

Hermione and Harry exchanged a look with one and other. It wasn't uncommon for the three of them to split up and do there own thing but they usually knew what the others where up to. Especially with the past few years. It was a necessary safety precaution. They turned back to Ron each looking at him expectantly.

"Look, it's nothing! Honest!" he exclaimed after a moment under their combined gazes, "I just have something I need to take care of, alright?"

"Is this a something or a someone?" Harry teased. He didn't know what Ron was up to but he knew Ron enough to know that a girl would defiantly be enough to take him away from going with them. His answer came in the form of Luna Lovegood coming up behind Ron and sitting next to him, smiling that serene look that most people took as a vacant expression.

"Hello Ronald, Harry, Hermione." She said, looking at each one in turn.

"Er, hi there, Luna. How's everything?" Harry asked trying to suppress a laugh. It wasn't that Luna made him laugh as it was the idea of Luna and Ron together. Ron, as far as he knew, had never expressed the slightest interest in her.

"It's fine, thank you Harry. I had spent the summer with Father working on the Quibbler. More and more people keep subscribing, he hardly has anytime to look for...well, to look for anything. He really is quite upset over the whole thing."

"Hermione, Harry...um, don't you have somewhere to be?" Ron asked, looking rather redder then normal.

Hermione started coughing loudly, hoping to cover her laughter that had finally escaped. It really shouldn't have been that funny and yet...there was nothing else Hermione or Harry could have done except laugh. They quickly said they're goodbyes and left hurriedly out the doors and down the hall.

Hermione, leaning against a wall tried to catch her breath, "Luna! Really! I honestly don't know how Ron could have kept this from us."

Harry, took the wall opposite her and smiled, "Well, we did nearly burst out laughing back there."

"Yes, I know. It was horrible of us...but Luna!" She exclaimed. Covering her mouth, she giggled again and only took her hand away once she had composed herself.

"I needed that." Harry said after a moment.

Without saying anything else, Hermione gave him a smile and started off down the hall towards the Defense Professors quarters. It took all of five minutes to get there and when they finally arrived the heard the muffled sounds of grunts and the sharp clang of metal on metal.

Harry held out his arm to stop Hermione and listened closely but couldn't make out anything except the same muffle noises. Grabbing his arm, Hermione pulled him to just outside the door and started searching her robes until she came up with a pair of Fred and George's extendable ears. Harry beamed at her for being smart enough to keep a pair on her.

Placing the one end between the door and the floor, they stood next to each other straining to hear what was going on inside. The noise turned out to be both Professor Giles and Harris hitting something that sounded like metal. Harris appeared to be grunting but it was more then just guttural noise, as he had first thought. They where talking as well.

"I just don't get it. -_grunt_- You said -_grunt_- that Dumbledore pulled out all the stops getting us here." They heard Xander say. The heard a few more clashes of metal.

Giles voice, while strained, came through clear, "I told you already, Xander. I don't understand it myself but all of the information points us towards vampires. The description that the Auroras gave match's them perfectly. But...they don't know that. They suspect that it was...well, their vampires and even then they are not really convinced but that's what they are being told to investigate." A pause and then more clanging. It went on for about two minutes before it stopped.

"Great. Vampires. Anything else you want to throw into the mix? We so need Buffy." Xander panted.

Harry turned to Hermione and mouthed the word 'Buffy' hopping she would know what they where talking about. All she did however was give him a confused look and shook her head.

"Xander...Buffy isn't here. We are. And we're the ones that are supposed to be here. Now, pick it up and prepare yourself." Giles responded.

After some more clanging and grunts a string of words had never been a part of either Harry or Hermione's daily vocabulary erupted from Xander, as Giles had referred to him. The cursing finally subsided.

"It's not that bad. Especially for here. It's a minor wound." Giles said, "Xander...Xander just stop for a moment and let me mend the wound, will you? Besides, we have company coming."

The two eavesdroppers stood stock still, half expecting to turn around and find McGonagall standing behind them. Needless to say, it came as even more of a surprise when they heard Giles voice call out, "If your going to stand and listen by the door you might as well come in. The doors open."

Clearly shocked, the two tentatively opened the door to see Giles and Xander standing in the middle of the small living area and all of the furniture had been pushed off to the side. Giles had removed his robes and was dressed in dress pants and shirt and a tie all the while holding a rapier and looked quite composed. Xander on the other hand looked the exact opposite.

He too had removed his robes and was dressed in baggy cargo pants and a white t-shirt. His hair and skin where damp with sweat and the t-shirt had a large cut in it with the edges stained red. Instead of a rapier, however, he was holding a short broadsword and looked tired and worn out.

'_That explains what all the noise was about,'_ Harry thought to himself. It was odd to see his professors out of their school dress on. Sure, he had seen Lupin dressed like Giles on occasion but those where few and only ever at the Burrow during the Holiday's.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger. I have to ask, is this a record?" Giles asked.

"I'm sorry sir, is what a record?" Harry responded.

Giles turned and placed his sword on the coffee table that had been pushed aside, "Well, I assumed I would be hearing from you at some point soon but honestly, I didn't expect it to be _so_ soon. But, then again, news travels as fast as thought it would seem in these halls. I was just wondering if you had come to me faster then you had your previous instructors?"

Harry ignored the question, jumping straight into the reason why they had come. Giles own words about how fast news traveled all but confirming what they had been hearing, "So, it's true then. Malfoy is back."

"Yes, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy is in the castle and, from what I can tell, will probably remain as such for the foreseeable future."

"But...but...that's insane! Why on Earth would Draco Malfoy be allowed back here? He's working for Voldemort! He tried to kill Dumbledore!" Harry shouted.

"Mr. Malfoy has information and you yourself said that he did not kill Albus Dumbledore and in fact he looked as if he was going to surrender himself to Dumbledore had Severus not shown up." Giles said calmly.

Harry clenched his fist, trying to steady his anger. He knew tat if he let it get out of control that it would only serve to aid Voldemort in allowing him to get inside his head. This was too much though! Yes, he admitted to himself that he had a moment's worth of pity for Malfoy up in the tower last year, but that had come and gone.

"Professor Giles, I have to ask, what is that you where talking about before? You had said before that all the information meant it wasn't vampires but...a few moments ago you said that it appeared that vampires did it...but not vampires?" Hermione asked. She wanted as much to give Harry the moment he needed to compose himself as well as to get an answer to her question.

"Yea, _Professor_, why don'cha explain that one?" Xander said smiling goofily at him.

Giles gave Xander a short glare before turning back to Hermione and Harry, "I'm afraid that it's a bit...complicated. It involves things that, frankly, I wouldn't know where to begin. But, I will tell you this, Mr. Potter...Harry," Giles turned all of his attention onto him now, "I understand how your feeling with Draco being here, and before you say anything let me assure you that I mean that. I do know what your going through. But, he is not lost to us yet. I believe he truly want's out of the life that he was forced into. If this turns out not to be the case, well...we shall cross that bridge when we get to it. You have my word though, he will not harm anyone in these walls while I am here."

Harry stood for a moment, the anger subsiding but still fighting to come out, "The last person who I was told who wanted to escape the life he _chose_ murdered the greatest wizard to ever walk this earth."

No one said anything. Hermione saw the pain in Harry's face. Both Giles and Xander knew all to well he sound in his voice. Weariness. Pain.

"I understand that Dumbledore left something for you to do Harry." Giles said at last, "Now, I know that your not at liberty to say exactly what it is and countless people have offered their assistance to you, they don't know what it is your doing, do they? Dumbledore never told anyone else what it was that he had determined about Voldemort and no doubt Slughorn would never repeat it to anyone for fear of losing face."

Harry snapped out of his gloom and stared at Giles. No one had ever come close to figuring out what Dumbledore had told Harry about the Horcruxes and Giles, someone who appeared out of nowhere and seemed to be a long lost face to everyone seemed to be hinting at the fact that he knew what no one else seemed to be able to figure out. Who exactly was this man?

"Now, I don't presume that you break your word and tell me what you know. But, I do believe that I may be able to help in what you have to do." Giles finished and stared at Harry, making the boy feel slightly uncomfortable.

Harry exchanged another look with Hermione. He didn't know enough about this man to feel he could trust him. He didn't trust anyone with this information who didn't already know and, while the professor seemed to have pieced things together, he never said exactly what he knew. He could just be fishing for information for all he knew.

"I'm sorry professor...but I can't tell you." Harry said firmly.

Giles nodded, "Understandable. If you need anything, feel free to stop by, anytime."

Harry nodded as well, and he and Hermione turned and left. Once they had gotten far enough away, Hermione stopped dead in her tracks.

"We're...we're _so stupid_!" she exclaimed.

"What? What is it?"

"We didn't get any information at all! About anything!" she explained. "He moved the conversation around and, and, and...he evaded everything! Malfoy, the vampire attacks. Everything!"

Harry could have slapped himself for not realizing that. They had went there hoping to get something on Malfoy and ended up getting the runaround. The only thing that had come out of it had been that Giles seemed to know about the Horcruxes. "We could go back, perhaps."

"No. I don't think so. Not right away anyway. But...maybe in a few days. I want to see what we can find on Professor Giles and Harris." Hermione said, already thinking of where she was going to look.

Harry, rubbed his eyes. It was only the first day of classes and things had gotten severely complicated. He needed to figure out what to do about the Horcruxes, about Voldemort. Now add in the fact that Malfoy was here and this new professor and he thought he was going to scream.

"Come on, it's too late to go to the library now." Hermione led the way to the dorms, seeing that dinner was already over.

"If nothing else, we can at least tease Ron about Luna." Harry said with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: OK, I was really unhappy with the last chapter. My own fault, I wrote half of it at one point and the other half way after it. But, now I'm back on track and while a few ideas have changed, they have changed for the better. Next chapter will be up sooner. If I get more reviews it will be up sooner. Come on, let me know what you think or if I should just let this story go away because it bothers you so much. Later campers. _

**Chapter 6**

A week had passed since the first day of class and Xander was no better at finding his way around the castle. He was supposed to be downstairs at the Great Hall for dinner but instead he was wandering the halls, once again. If he hadn't been told that the stairs moved he would have started to think he was going crazy. So, instead of thinking he was crazy, he decided that the castle was out to get him and was purposely forcing him to change directions over and over again.

The week had certainly been an interesting one. That Malfoy kid had been locked away somewhere in the castle and was always under watch by the Aurors. He and Giles had done one night of guard duty as well. Most of the other professor's where doing the same. Not just to watch and make sure the guy didn't escape but to make sure that none of the students or anyone managing to sneak into the castle was able to get at him. Any information he had given up was not being passed on to them, which had angered Giles to no end.

To make matters worse, Giles was in full research mode and this left him out on his own. He had offered to help but when he had made an attempt to go into the library he was yelled at to leave. Something about muggles weren't allowed to enter the library. Of course, the librarian had made sure to tell him that last part after she had screamed bloody murder at him to leave. Apparently, the section that Giles was doing his research in had enough potentially lethal magic to kill a full fledged wizard or witch just by reading them if they weren't careful.

So, now he was left to wander the halls and miss another meal. It wasn't so bad except that the paintings always made sure to watch him and whisper to one and other. One of them, a painting of some knight on a horse kept trying to commend him on his bravery for coming here unarmed and wanted him to help him on some quest. He made sure to avoid that hallway if at all possible.

He was just about to give up and try to find his way back to his room when he heard crying coming from one of the rooms. _"Alright, I should do the sensible thing, which in this place is probably ignore it and hope that it doesn't try to follow me and turn me into something that I'll regret. Yep, that's what I'll do, just turn around and walk back the other way"_, he thought as he kept edging towards the sound.

A minute of slow walking and checking every direction later and he was outside of what appeared to be one of the female restrooms. _"Great. Some poor girl is probably in there crying because of her boyfriend or something."_

He knew better then to just barge in, the last thing he wanted to do was startle anyone in this place let alone an emotionally distressed girl. He had seen the kind of power that these kids had when Giles had done a particle defense lesson with them and he was no match for it. He nudged the door open with his boot and, without looking in, called out, "Hello? Um, is everything alright?" No response came.

Taking a breath, he pushed the door open further, "I'm coming in so...uh, everyone decent?" Still, no response came. Finally, he went in and the door shut behind him.

Marveling at the design of the bathroom, he also noticed that the sobs seemed to come from every direction. Which didn't surprise him much, the sound of his boots alone echoed off every wall. "Listen, I'm not here as a pervert or anything. MY name is Xan...Uh, Professor Harris," he constantly had to remind himself that he had to address everyone as if he was a professor here. No one was supposed to know he was a muggle, but that was proving more difficult then the thought, "I heard you crying, I just wanted to make sure you where OK."

"GO AWAY!" was the response shouted at him.

"Yea, you see, that's the problem. You're crying and I heard you. Kind of makes it hard to go away."

"Oh look at me, I'm the new caring and heartfelt professor," the voice mocked him.

"Hey! Aren't you kids supposed to be all respectful or something? I was just making sure you where OK." Xander said defensively. Still, he made his way down the line of stalls.

"Am I OK? Am I OK?" he heard laughter through the sobs. Somehow, that seemed to bother him more then when she was crying.

Finally he had reached the end of the stalls but he still couldn't tell where the voice was coming from. Then, it stopped. All together, as if no one else was in the bathroom with him. Feeling the hair on the back of his neck stand up, he turned around and was face to face with the translucent form of a girl who looked to be about thirteen with pigtails and glasses.

"DO I LOOK OK TO YOU?" she shouted at him before starting to wail again and flying up to and through the ceiling.

"_At least her crying drowned out my very girly scream." _he thought. But, he didn't fall down which was an improvement. He had been told about the ghost that lived in the castle which, honestly, while it freaked him out he was also told that the could do more then make him feel cold if the passed through him. The only dangerous one was Peeves and he was a poltergeist, not a ghost.

"Damn ghosts. You would think they would at least be polite enough to just try and kill you instead of scaring the crap out of you," he muttered. His heart was starting to slow down from the fright he had gotten and, not wanting to be caught in the female bathroom, he started to leave when the door opened. Quickly, he hid in one of the stalls nearest to him.

"I'm telling you, this is all of the information I was able to come up with about Mr. Giles. It wasn't easy. I had to owl your parents, Ron, as well as look through half the library before I found anything," he heard Hermione say as the door opened.

"You owled my mum?!? You could have given me a heads up before you did that," Ron responded.

The door closed, Xander counted three different footsteps even though he had only heard Ron and Hermione. Considering the little he knew about the relative main groups in this school, he'd bet that the third pair of footsteps belonged to Harry Potter.

"Ron, it's not that big of a deal. Besides, your mum actually had the most to tell us." he was right. That last voice was definitely Harry's.

So, the three of them where looking into Giles past. He didn't even think anyone without a computer and the brains of Willow could really get anything worth while. But, then again, they had power that probably made a computer look like an abacas and Hermione was Willow smart as far as he could tell.

"OK...fine. But, why are we talking in here? This place still gives me the creeps even when Myrtle isn't around," Ron asked, his voice echoing off the walls.

Hermione let out a huff of air, "Ronald, I already told you, Myrtle is nice enough if you would stop being such a prat to her. And we're here because I needed a large enough area to lay out everything I have that's also away from prying eyes."

"What do you mean 'lay out'?" Harry spoke up this time.

He heard papers being shuffled around before Hermione spoke again, "It's the time line I've put together. Things don't add up with it and I need a bigger space so we can see it in front of us. See where things start to get fuzzy."

"I still can't believe what we where able to dig up on him, ya know? I mean, it's amazing that he's even back in at Hogwarts, let alone teaching it." Ron's voice was soft, almost awed.

"_So, Giles did something in his past that made these kids wig. Not a surprise really,"_ Xander thought, remembering how Giles had acted a few months back under the influence of the cursed candy and the stories that they had learned about after they knew about the demon he had raised.

He stayed where he was, listening. Whatever they had dug up, it might be worth knowing. Besides, if anything else, he could always let Giles in on what they where doing. But, either way, it paid to listen.

"OK, Harry, take these papers and start down by the far wall and start placing them down in order. Ron, start drawing an X whenever Harry reaches a gap." Hermione directed them.

A few moments later, and much muttering on everyone's behalf, Hermione moaned in frustration. "See? Right there? Never mind the smaller gaps, but right there, during his seventh year, he vanishes. Not just him, but the whole of his family."

"Maybe they just went into hiding? I mean a lot of folks where at that time." Ron said nervously.

"He was a Slytherin. I doubt he and his family just 'went into hiding' at the height of Voldemort's power," Harry spat out, anger clearly in his voice.

"Harry, we don't have enough information to say that Professor Giles was or is working for Voldemort. It's very likely that they might have left. From what these clippings say, the Giles family was very well respected and where close personal friends of Dumbledore," Hermione tried calming Harry, but Xander knew that tone of voice. It wasn't something that calmed down by reason alone.

"You've seen the things we found out about him! He was friends with Snape, Hermione. Snape!" Harry seethed.

"Please, Harry, just calm down. Let's finish this before we start jumping to any conclusions."

For some reason, Hermione was able to calm him down with that. Xander wished he was able to watch them, but he didn't risk poking his head out. If only he could see what they had been able to gather. For a few minutes, he heard Hermione murmuring softly, whether to herself or to anyone else he couldn't tell. Papers where also being moved around and finally it stopped.

"Alright, that seems to be pretty accurate. Now, Ron, your mother said that what she heard was that the Giles family had gone into hiding and that Dumbledore had helped them. That Voldemort was looking to recruit them but that they where firmly against it. They didn't fight though, they where never part of the Order either," Hermione explained.

Ron let out a breath of air, "Alright, so he's a great big coward and ran off. He didn't stand and fight and now he's teaching a defense class. But, there's still the main problem with all of this though."

"I know. It doesn't make any sense and it throw's everything off!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What about an aging potion? I mean, what if he's been taking some to make himself older?" Ron offered.

"No. It wouldn't make any sense. Why would he want to make himself look older? He should be thirty-five and he looks at least ten years older! Why age yourself ten years older?"

"ARG!" Harry yelled, and then came the sound of a hand distinctly slamming into a stall door. "This is frustrating as all hell! Why would he reappear after all these years, start working at Hogwarts at this exact time? There's no other answer. It's too good of a plan. I know he's working for Voldemort. I can feel it. There is something there, you guys. I know it."

Xander didn't know if he wanted to try and stop them and calm them down or just stand back encase Harry thought he was the enemy as well. If this had been back in Sunnydale, Buffy would have been lifting people off the ground and demanding answers from them, weather or not they where teachers. At least he had that to say about the British school system. They taught restraint.

Still, this was all wrong. He and Giles should be giving these kids things they could fight with. Information. Training. And when they hell did he start thinking of them as kids? He was the same age as a lot of them. These three included.

It was Ron who had decided to break the tension from Harry's outburst, "I still think we should try to figure out who his assistant is. I mean, no one had heard about him. He's name hasn't shown up in any book."

"If he's from America, then he wouldn't Ronald. We don't know if he's pureblood or not. If he isn't, then his name wouldn't be anywhere. Besides, I highly doubt that 'Harris' is going to be a name in the who's-who of witchcraft." Hermione snorted.

"Maybe he's a squib. I mean, he never helps out with the practical classes. Come to think of it, I've never seen him touch a wand let alone perform any spell."

"No. He isn't a squib. If he was, then someone like Giles wouldn't want anything to do with him. He's Slytherin, remember?" Harry replied.

"Harry, you have to stop. Just because Professor Giles was in Slytherin and friends with Snape doesn't mean that he's evil. I admit, there are a lot of holes in his past but they can be explained." Hermione supplied.

"You're not being very nice, eavesdropping on them like this," Xander nearly cried out when he heard the same voice that had gotten him to come into the bathroom whisper into his ear. "You're being very naughty."

"Teacher. Executive privilege," Xander said as quietly as he could.

"Professor's where always mean to me when I was alive. They didn't understand and looked the other way when the other kids where teasing me," Myrtle whispered raising out of the ground, glaring at Xander.

"Did you guys hear that? Did Myrtle come in?" Harry asked.

"Come on, just...just stay quiet. I promise I'll...Um...what exactly do ghost want as trade?" Xander begged. He really didn't want to come up against Hermione when she had a wand in her hand. Sure, the other two could probably do the same things to him, but so far Hermione had been the only person to hold a wand to his throat.

"Oh, so you want to barter for my silence? I've heard that one before." Myrtle told hi, all the while looking angrier. "You can't give me what _I WANT!_"

"Myrtle, are you here? We, uh, didn't meant o disturb you. We, uh, didn't know you where here." Harry called out. This, luckily for Xander, turned Myrtle's anger from him to Harry.

"Well, of course _you_ didn't know I was here. _You_ never _know_ I'm here, do you? After everything you've done and you're still allowed in here?" Myrtle floated past Xander towards where the three students where. "Hurting poor Draco like that and after he did nothing to you!"

"Myrtle...it's more complicated then that," Harry tried to explain. This only caused Myrtle to scream at him while moaning, which was quite a trick, and it only ended after Xander heard a splash from one of the toilets.

"I swear, she get's more nutters as the years go by," said Ron.

"Of course! It makes perfect sense!" Hermione exclaimed loudly.

Harry asked her in a confused voice, "Um...what makes sense, Hermione?"

"They didn't just go into hiding. They went of the map! They stripped them of their magic! That's why no one could find them. If they didn't have their magic, no locator spell to find a wizard would work."

"Wait. You think that the Giles family decided that it was so important not to fight that they had their magic taken away? That's pretty powerful magic, my dad told me that there was a few people talking about it back when...well, back when," Ron told them.

"You can take away a wizards magic? How?" Harry asked.

Hermione started talking fast at this point, "Well, it must be done willingly. The wizard has to agree to give it up, Harry. That's why you can't just simply do it. They must whole heartily believe that they should give it up, for whatever reason. It's complicated. I've only read about it a few times. But, that would explain why Professor Giles hasn't been seen or heard from.

"If the whole family did this and then went into hiding still, then there must have been a reason. Some reason or other that they had to go to such extreme measures. Especially Professor Giles. You see these articles here? He was a dueling champion at such a young age and smart too. I know that he also go into a lot of trouble as well, but still. I'm not surprised he was in Slytherin. His family was spread out among all the different houses and he didn't seem to shun anyone due to their houses either."

"Hermione, take a breath. Like you said, this is just a theory. We don't have enough information, remember. It's just as likely that he's working for Voldemort," Harry told her.

Xander didn't like where this was going. It seemed he hadn't given Hermione or the rest of them enough credit. So, again, smart move would say to hold off, wait till they go and let Giles know. Dumb move, confront them and explain that Hermione is right so that way Harry stops thinking that Giles and him are trying to plot against him and the rest of the world. Man how he hated doing the dumb thing sometimes.

"Or, your paranoid and should listen to your friend for minute," Xander said stepping out from behind the stall. The three students in front of him didn't say anything, opting instead to stand there watching him. Ron happened to do so with his mouth open.

"How long have you been there?" Hermione asked, being the first one to be able to speak.

Shrugging, Xander said, "Long enough to hear you go from 'He's here to kill us all' to 'He ran away'."

Looking behind them he saw that there where several papers and pictures hanging in midair stretching the width of the bathroom. There where several gaps with bright red X's between certain one's. The two on the one end where separated by a large space and a large X to go with it. It still awed him a bit to see magic like this so casually done without a second thought.

"So, what ya got there?" he asked them casually.

Being met with silence, he walked past them and started to look at the individual papers. He didn't bother to read any of the articles but scanned the headlines and looked at the pictures. Some looked like reports or letters. Those he ignored all together.

"Christ, Giles had a ponytail?" he exclaimed.

"Professor, there's, uh, a good reason for this, honest." Hermione started nervously.

"Hey, don't sweat it. You thought your teacher was some evil guy who wanted to kill you and bring about the end of the world. It happens." Xander said truthfully. This remark made the three to look at each other confused, Ron twirling his finger next to his head indicating he thought Xander was crazy.

"Guys, really. It's not a big deal. But, your wrong on thinking that Giles is a coward for taking off. He's on of the bravest men I've ever known. And trust me, I know what I'm talking about."

"So he did go into hiding." Hermione said.

Xander nodded, "Yea, and that whole magic sucking thing too. He got rid of them too." As long as they didn't find out where he went into hiding, then things would be fine still.

"How do we know we can trust you? You could be lying." Harry told him firmly, although respectfully.

"Well, yea, I could be lying. And you'd never really know. Except for that part where I'm not and what your friend makes sense. If Giles really had been working for Voldemort and had managed to stay hidden from the white hats here, do you really think that he would be here right now?"

"He's got a point, Harry," Ron said.

Harry looked as if he wanted to scream in frustration but held it back. It was easy for Xander to see it. He had that same look all to many times and could recognize it a mile away. "Hey, this whole war you got going on, it's bound to take a toll. Don't be upset that you where wrong this time. From what I've been told, you've had plenty of teachers here that weren't exactly going to win any awards."

Harry still looked skeptical. Ron looked relieved and Hermione still looked as if she had been caught trying to do something illegal.

"OK, so, you still don't look like your buying this. So, what's bugging you about this?" Xander was trying his best to calm Harry down as well as the rest of them. It wasn't their fault that they jumped at everything that may be a threat. Hell, he respected it. At least they where doing something unlike so many other people that where supposable in this war.

"Well...I think, Professor, that it's just...there's no reason to have gone so far underground as they did. Once the war was over, why didn't they come back? And Professor Giles does have a rather...colorful past." Hermione said, her voice getting firmer the longer she spoke, while still being formal.

"I wish I knew. Honestly, I've only known Giles for about three years now. I know he's done some stupid things in his past but he's made up for them ten fold. I don't expect you to believe me a hundred percent, but he knows what he's talking about when he talks about the temptation of power and how to defend yourself."

"What about his age?" Ron asked.

"His age? Um...I don't know. Old British guy age? Which, you all being British, probably isn't as funny as it usually is." Xander laughed nervously.

Harry plucked a paper out of the air where it had been hanging, "See? This is when he was accepted to hogwarts. The same year as Snape. As my father. He should only be thirty-five at most. How do you explain the fact that he looks closer to fifty?"

Xander sighed and tried to come up with a plausible answer, "Uh...maybe that spell thing that Hermione said. That one that takes your magic. Maybe it was a side effect of it." That sounded about as good as anything else under the circumstances.

He wasn't expecting so many questions. Hell, he was half hoping they would just accept what he had said and go about their day, or night rather considering that at this point the sun had gone down. The conversation was taking to long and dinner was far from over. Giles had showed him where the kitchens where in case he had ever missed a meal but he knew that he was never going to find the place. But, the least he could do was maybe get some information from them.

"Alright, my turn to ask the questions. What was it that got you guys so jumpy about Giles past? I mean, he couldn't have been all that bad, right? Comparatively speaking, of course." Xander asked them.

"He killed another student." Harry said darkly, without missing a beat.

Xander blinked. Then, for good measure, blinked again, "Care to repeat that. My ear thought you said he killed someone."

"No, not exactly," Hermione told him. She walked over to on of the papers and picked it up, "It says here that 'Rupert Giles, Slytherin, was involved in the accidental death of one Michael Jenkins, Gryffindor, during a practice duel. Various eye witnesses say that Mr. Jenkins used an unauthorized hex and Mr. Giles dogged it but cast a devastating _Sectumsempra _by reflex which resulted in the death of Mr. Jenkins. While the death was tragic, the school officials and wizarding council ruled it be an unfortunate accident.' This article was in the daily profit and it goes on to say that Professor Giles wasn't even punished for using a dark spell, never mind where he learned such a thing."

Xander gave Hermione a rather confused look, "Sectum-what now?"

"_Sectumsempra, _the cutting curse. I would think that you would know something like that, being an assistant Professor of Defense."

"Yea, well, my role is really more in a more hands on approach to defense," Xander replied, trying not to be drawn into another back and forth with her. It was difficult, but needed. He had to keep reminding himself that he was supposed to be the teacher here. Or something like that.

"Of course it is, _Professor_," Harry said.

"OK, look, you say Giles accidental killed some kid in a duel. From the sound of it, it seems like self-defense. The other kid used a dangerous curse and he responded to it. Not the best move, but not intentional," Xander turned to Harry when he said this.

"That's crazy though! Jenkins was in Gryffindor! Professor Giles was in Slytherin! They hated each other. Besides, Gryffindor's would never attack like that," this time it was Ron who spoke up.

Xander noticed that he was outnumbered and well out of his depth. What did he know about magical duels and any of this. From the way everyone talked about the houses it seemed like they all had reputations. He was at least smart enough to pick up that there was more then just the usual healthy competitive nature to it.

He needed an out, something to distract them so he could just slink away from the conversation. The loud banging did nicely.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked looking over at the door.

"That came from further away then here. Outside maybe?" Harry said grabbing his wand. Almost as soon as he finished his question, the noise was repeated two more times. Almost as if someone was banging something heavy around.

"No, that's definitely closer then just outside," Xander had instinctively moved in front of the other three and started to make his way to the door. "You three, stay here. I'm going to go check this out."

The banging continued and started to become more persistent. Once he opened the door he knew that it was coming from down the hall, towards the main doors of the school. At least the stairs going down to that floor didn't move at all.

Turning to look behind him he saw that Harry, Hermione and Ron didn't listen to him and instead where almost right behind him, wands drawn. He would have yelled at them to go back but hell, he wasn't that stupid. He was as powerful as a fly and probably less annoying to most of the things back home and this world was no different.

Nodding his head to indicate that he wanted them to follow close behind him, he turned back around and made it to the staircase leading to the main doors to find Professor Flitwick and two of the Aurors staring at the door talking to each other hurriedly.

Xander saw what was making the noise. Every time the loud bang was heard, the massive heavy wooden double doors would shake slightly. Whatever was hitting the doors was strong. Not strong enough to knock the doors down, at least not right away. But Xander could see a crack or two by the hinges closest to the floor.

Looking to his left and right, he saw several students starting to come and try and see what was making all the noise. It felt wrong; the banging was constant and un-relentless. Sure, it sped up at times, but it was steady in its strength. Almost as if whatever was doing it was merely pacing itself.

"I'm guessing that door doesn't normally do that, does it?" Xander said sideways to the three standing next to him.

"Not normally, no," Harry said, still staring at the door.

Suddenly, the banging stopped. For a full two minutes, no one said anything. The Aurors and Flitwick all had their wands out and pointed at the door, expecting someone or something to come barging through them. They didn't have long to wait, but instead of the door simple being broken down, it exploded into splinters and force sending all three of them sprawling. It was powerful enough that it made Xander stumble backwards but he made sure to tackle the three students to the floor with him in order to keep them from being hurt by flying debris.

The moment he was sure that nothing was still flying about, Xander stood to see what had destroyed the door so utterly. What he saw, however, made his face go white and eyes grow wide, "Someone, I don't care who. Get Giles. Now. Find him and get his ass down here right now!" he yelled. Standing in the doorway, wearing a long black leather duster and a smirk stood the last person Xander had expected to see.

"Well, now. This is _rather_ interesting," Ethan Rayne said with a chuckle.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:**__ Thank you to everyone who commented. They actually do make me write faster, so, keep 'em coming. There are plans for this people! Big plans. There where a few hints about who Giles will be contacting and more in the next chapter. Anyone who can guess who it is from this earns themselves a giant gold star and a pet baby dragon._

**Chapter 7**

It had been a very tiring day so far for Rupert Giles. It had taken him nearly all of his free time for the better part of a week to research and find out everything he could about Horcruxes. It was far from easy, but he was accustomed to doing such things but the information had proven itself almost impossible to find. The books where buried, almost hidden if he had such a mind as to suspect such a thing.

He had suspected that Voldemort had created at least one Horcrux after he had obtained all of the information upon his return, but seven? That was insane! Doing such a thing to ones soul would cause untold amount of mental instability. Which, judging by recent events, was probably not far from the truth. Voldemort, while still dangerous as ever, had seemed to grow more...impatient and erratic. Still, this had to have been known to Dumbledore and Harry's reaction had given him just such proof he needed in order to go to Minerva with this.

He had sent Xander down to dinner without him. This meeting would take no small amount of persuasion and possibly some heated arguing on both his and Minerva's part. So, he sat there in her office, waiting for her to return from wherever it was she was before this. It was an impromptu meeting and he didn't expect her to drop everything without being told what it was about at first. Still this information was crucial and his plan to deal with it was dependent on several other factors and it would take him time to get it in motion.

The door opened and Minerva walked in shaking her head, "I swear, those...those dunderheads at the ministry are going to be the end of me. Can you believe that they honestly expect me to allow Draco to start attending classes again? I can make allowances to have him here for his own protection, which is by no means going over well with the students or their parents, but even I draw the line somewhere." she said after sitting down across the desk from him.

"Yes, well, I can't begin to understand what they're thinking when I'm not sure of what's going on," Giles said, not bothering to hid his contempt for being left in the dark about the situation with Draco.

Smiling tiredly, Minerva said, "Rupert, if I could tell you what was going on with Mr. Malfoy's situation, I certainly would. I believe though, that for the moment, it is best if certain information is known only to a small group of people."

Giles chuckled, understanding the meaning of her words, "They arien't telling you anything, are they?"

"No. They are not. Luckily, we still have our own people within the ministry and Aurors. If we didn't we would be completely in the dark! But, that's not the point. What is it that you needed to speak to me that was so urgent, Rupert?"

Taking off his glasses, he cleaned them and replace them, "As I'm sure you know, Albus was working on a very important and secrete project. One that he passed on to Harry."

"Yes, and try for all we might, no one has been able to determine what it was or get the information out of him. We have a few speculations as to what it may be, but nothing concrete," she said, nodding her head.

"Minerva...have you ever heard of a Horcrux?"

Looked at him confused for a moment, her eyes suddenly grew wide with understanding, "No. I mean, of all the things he would do...your not telling me that Albus thinks that Voldemort created such a thing, do you?"

"More then think. I've been doing research on the subject for the past week and in that little time I was able to determine what it was that Voldemort did. But, I'm afraid that the situation is far more troubling. Voldemort did not just create a single Horcrux but seven of them."

Covering her mouth in shock, Minerva shook her head, "No. It's impossible! To create even one of them would take massive power and determination. It rips the caster apart inside. How could he have even created seven of them and have survived!"

Giles leaned back in his chair, the hard part was coming up soon. He dreaded the next part of the conversation but it was necessary. "Minerva, this was the task that Harry was intrusted with. Albus believed that it was up to Harry to find these objects and destroy them."

"Potter is a child! He...he shouldn't have to deal with such a thing and Albus should have known that by now!" she cried. "How could you possibly have figured this out, Rupert? You've been here less then two weeks and have only been near Potter for less then that. You could be wrong, about all of this."

"It wasn't that hard," he sighed. "All of the signs where there, all it took was a little information gathering. Harry is an intelligent, brave and powerful young man. I've known few that surpass him in any of those qualities. I'm sure that Harry could handle the situation, but I'm not sure that it is the only way of going about it."

"He should have said something. It isn't fair, after everything that poor boy has gone through...to have to deal with this on top of it," Minerva seemed to be staring off into the distance, speaking softly now.

Giles tried his hardest not to speak to loudly, fearing he might startle her more then she already was. He knew first hand with Buffy how delicate these situations where. He only wish that there had been someone to break the news to him in a more gentle way then just him finding it out on his own, let alone knowing that it would be she who went off into the night to face the demons of that world.

"Minerva, Albus must have choose Harry for a reason. There is a reason why Voldemort is going after him so strongly, why he went after him at all. I don't believe that he went to the Potters by accident or because they merely stood in his way." He saw the recognition in her eyes but also some of the steal come back into them. Whatever she knew about that particular question, he wasn't going to be finding out from her.

"Rupert, I can't divulge that information to you. I know that you have made this...discovery but, you must understand. Some things must still be kept secrete," Once she believed she had made it clear enough that the issue was not to be pushed, she added, "Now, you said that you thought there might be another way around Potter having to destroy the...the Horcruxes?"

'_Now, comes the hard part,'_ he thought. Taking a deep breath, he started on his proposal. "I'm not going to pretend that I don't have a...past here. But, that also means that I know some people here that Albus did not. That, more then likely, no one here really does aside from a very select few."

"Stop right there. I forbid it, Rupert. You can not honestly believe that I would even consider you bringing that...that..._man_ into this school or near anyone here let alone intrust him with something like this. We will find another way." she said heatedly.

"Minerva, he may be the only that can help. To destroy a Horcrux takes a considerable amount of power in itself. It would take something that was virtually unbreakable. To simple dismiss him as an ally is foolish!"

Before Minerva could respond, the sound of a distant explosion. Both stopped arguing and looked at each other with worry in their eyes. They waited for another sound, something to tell them what was going on but nothing came. Without speaking they took their wands out and headed for the door.

"Filius is on guard tonight as well as a few Aurors," Minerva told Giles as they made their way down the stairs of her office and towards the hallway leading to the main fifth floor stairway. They couldn't tell where the noise had come from and where forced to stand for a moment trying to determine where to go.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Giles hissed looking down the railing trying to see anything below them. It looked as if their was dust settling but from what, he couldn't tell.

"Professor! Professor!" both Giles and McGonagall looked at the stairs on the floor below to find one of the students calling up to them. "Someone's broken into the castle! Professor Harris said you needed to get down there right away!"

Without another look at McGonagall Giles started taking the steps two at a time. Brandishing his wand like a sword, he ran past the student, not bothering to ask for any more information. Xander was here because of him and if he was in danger he would not hesitate to run to his aid.

Could Voldemort have really just decided to attack outright? There must be wards and guards to prevent such a thing. It made no sense. But no matter what was logical, right now, what was fact was that someone or several someone's had broken in and Xander was down there with them as well as the students. It didn't matter what was down there and attacking. But had faced far worse then a group of mad wizards and wasn't about to let them do anymore harm if he could help it.

After what seemed far too long he finally reached the bottom of the steps. He took in everything he could in an instant. Flitwick and two others where on the ground knocked out. The doors had been completely destroyed. Students where screaming and running back along the hall, some stood by the Great Hall trying to see what was causing all the commotion. Finally, his brain caught up to him and allowed him to see what was in the center of the mess. Standing at the foot of the opposite staircase looking up at Xander, Harry, Hermione and Ron was Ethan Rayne.

"Ripper! My God, man is that you?" Ethan turned and gave him a wide grin. "And here I thought my eyes where playing tricks on me with the boy over there," he indicate towards Xander who had his arms spread out in front of the three students.

"Ethan...leave. Right now. I don't care how you got here, I don't care what you want. Leave, this very moment." Giles voice had taken on that calm calculating tone he seemed to get whenever he faced someone he knew from his past. He had to struggle to keep his emotions from getting the better of him or else there was a good possibility that he would kill Ethan right here in front of everyone.

"Come on, now. You can't really mean that. I just got here," Ethan shrugged when Giles merely stared at him. "Well, I can see that this is going to have to get dirty, isn't it."

Before Giles could utter a curse, he heard the growling coming from the now fully exposed doorway. Taking his eyes off Ethan, Giles turned to see six vampires all grinning menacingly and looking from him to the students behind him. This little visit now confirmed what he had suspected before about the vampire attacks. Somehow, someway, vampires as Giles and Xander knew them had crossed the dimensional gap. Now, Ethan Rayne as well. The two where connected, unfortunately, he had no time to figure out how or what it meant.

"Come on, Ripper. Even you know that this is useless. Tell you what, I'll even put in a good word for you," Ethan, still smiling, waited a moment before shaking his head. "Have it your way."

The six vampires rushed into the hallway taking off in different directions with two heading straight for Giles. Without thinking he dropped to the ground in a crouch, flicked his wand at one of the larger pieces of the door on the floor causing it to fly at the vampires, knocking them down for a moment.

"Xander! Get the children out of here!" Giles cried before turning back to his attackers. He didn't have to wait around to see if Xander would listen to him. Instead, he was forced to concentrate entirely on his attackers. Magic wouldn't work on them, that much he knew. Not directly. But, indirect magic would work wonders.

Already the vampires where on their feet but where wary to try rushing Giles for a second time. Instead, they split apart and started to circle, each in full game face and growling, forcing Giles to split his attention.

Getting back to his feet he flicked his wand at the vampire on his right, causing a jet of flame to shoot out, although he knew it wouldn't burn the vampire like he wanted, the force of the blast would still give him the space he needed to deal with the second one.

He spun and was just in time to dodge a left hook from the vampire which he followed up with a knee to Giles stomach. Winded, and stumbling backwards, Giles regained his composer and faced off again, this time more prepared. He may not have Buffy's speed to match the vampire, but damn it, he had trained her and knew exactly what he needed to do. If only he had a sword or a cross.

Rolling his eyes at his own stupidity, he pointed his wand above his opponents head muttering, "_Accio_ sword." A moment latter, a broad sword came from the great hall and clattered to the floor a foot or so by his feet. The vampire saw this as well and with a snarl of frustration he lunged for the weapon at the same time as Giles.

Even though the sword was closer to Giles, he didn't manage to reach it before the vampire. The creature had beaten him to the weapon and now held it at his throat, "You know, I think I'm going to like this world. All you wizards and stuff are real bunch of pansy's you know that? Too afraid to get your hands dirty and fight like a man. Which, hey, suits me just fine. You've never felt a buzz like draining a witch. Although, I hear Slayers are the sweetest. Guess that's the one down side, huh?"

"You should really just kill me if your going to. I honestly never understood why you all always prattle on instead of actually disposing of me before I get the chance," Giles said, already getting his wand into position while he felt the blade of the sword on his neck.

Chuckling, the vampire said, "Oh, yea? And what's that? Going to turn me into a frog or something?"

"No. This!" Giles raised his arm to deflect the blade away, earning himself a gash on his forearm. At the same time as moving the sword away, he raised his wand and, with it pointing downward, plunged it into the vampires eye.

The creature screamed, opting to drop the sword in place of clutching his now empty eye socket. Not waiting this time, Giles scooped the weapon up and swiftly decapitated the vampire, turning him to nothing more then dust. He hadn't even gotten the chance to turn this time when the vampire he had sent sprawling before tackled him to the ground and knocked his sword out of his hand.

Kneeling on Giles chest, he pinned him to the ground and held his hand with the wand in it by the wrist, keeping him from casting any spells.

"Your right. No more talking," he said before gripping Giles throat.

"Oi! Get yer ruddy hands off him!" came a roar from behind the two. Suddenly, the vampire was off of Giles and could be seen flying into one of the walls and landing solidly on the ground where it didn't so much as twitch.

"Bloody hell, Rupert. What's goin' on in 'ere?" Hagrid was standing off of him, red in the face and looking both angry and confused. "I was out in the forest doing a walk 'bout when I heard all the ruckus. Then I see you fightin' that...that...what is that?"

Getting to his feet, Giles rubbed his throat before answering, "A vampire, Hagrid. Don't ask me to explain right now." Ignoring the sword, Giles picked up a jagged piece of broken door and walked over to the fallen and unconscious vampire. He kicked him so his chest was exposed and plunged the stake into through his heart and watched the dust settle.

"Blimey! What the hell did you do?!?" Hagrid exclaimed.

"Hagrid, I assure you, it's what has to be done," breathing heavily, Giles noticed that many students where still there. Which means they had more then likely witnessed the fight between him and the two vampires. They wouldn't fully understand what had happened, not without knowing the truth. To them, all it looked like was that they had been attacked and their new Defense teacher had violently and permanently dealt with the problem. It didn't matter right now. Ethan was still in the castle as well as at least four other vampires.

"Hagrid, I need you to do me a favor. Stay here, watch the door and protect the students. If you see anyone like those two come by, do not hold back. They are extremely dangerous and will not hesitate to kill anyone who gets in their way. Don't use magic and by all means, do not allow the children to engage them," without waiting for Hagrid to respond, knowing he would do as he had asked even if he didn't fully understand, he picked the sword back up and pocketed another makeshift stake he headed back up the stairs where he had seen Xander before.

He only hoped that he would find them before Ethan did.

"Move! Move!" Xander yelled, practically pushing Hermione forward. He didn't know if anyone was even following them anymore, he knew better then to assume that just because they couldn't see anyone it didn't mean that they weren't there. He was letting Hermione lead being that she was the one who knew where they where going.

After Giles had come down and yelled at him to take the students and run, he didn't think, he just acted. He had just shoved the three of them towards the hallways they had just come down when he heard the distinct sound of vampires growling and Ethan saying something to Giles. They had made it halfway down the hall when something had grabbed Xander by the loose robe he had been wearing and threw him to the ground. His head had hit the ground and his eyes glazed for a second. When they finally focused, he saw that it had been a female vampire that had grabbed him and, lucky for him, ignored him after that and was going after the trio that hadn't noticed his being attacked.

"Ron!" Harry screamed out.

The vampire had closed the distance on the three and had hauled Ron off his feet and tossed him into the wall. Growling, the vampire moved toward Harry and Hermione.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Hermione cried, pointing her wand at his chest only to see the spell have no effect. It didn't even slow the vampire down, except when creature stopped to grin wickedly.

"Come on then girl, you can do better then that," she taunted.

"_Stupefy_!" Harry pointed his own wand at the vampire and got the same results as Hermione. The red beam merely washed over the vampire, although she did move back a few steps from the force of the spell.

"Come on, enough with the light show kid's. Although, I can't say it doesn't bring back some old memories."

"Alright, come on overbite. No one likes it when you mock your food," Xander said as before wrapped the robe he had been wearing and wrapped it around her head and shoving her to the ground. "Harry, get Ron. You three, get to your dorms, now!"

Harry rushed past Xander and helped Ron to his feet just as the vampire whipped the robe off her face and growled menacingly at Xander. "Come on, blood bag. You don't want to play with your little stick as well? I'm thinking I may get back that nice, healthy tan I've been missing all these years."

"Tell you what, why don't we wait a few hours and you and me can head down to the beach. Soak up some of those all natural UV's. I mean, you'll be pretty much in line with the rest of my girlfriends," Xander said, trying to keep her attention on him. He didn't like the group of them being separated by the demon and wanted to give Harry and Ron the chance to get back on the side of the hallways with him and Hermione.

"Sorry, not my type. Tell you what though, I'll give you one hell of a hickey," she winked and smiled, showing her fangs.

"Hey! I'm the one who makes the bad jokes here missy."

"Alright then. Let's skip right to the part where I tear your throat out," she said, jumping at Xander and driving him into the wall.

Xander struggled to gain some kind of leverage but found that she was holding him off the floor. "You know, I think I liked it better when there was banter," he managed to say while she pressed her arm against his throat.

"They told me that you guys would be easy, but this is ridiculous. I mean this is practically boring," she snipped shoving Xander into the wall again.

Reaching behind him, he fumbled in his back pocket and gripped a cross he had there. Living on the Hellmouth made you very paranoid. Just because he wasn't still there didn't mean he didn't walk around prepared.

"On second thought, you know what. I don't go in for burn victims. I'm shallow that way," he croaked pushing the cross into her face causing her to scream drop him to the floor. He landed on his feet and went after her again with the cross, hitting her across the cheek and kicking her in the stomach. Looking over, he hoped to see that Harry and the rest of them gone, but instead they where right where they had been when he faced off with the vampire to begin with.

"Get the hell out of here, now! You can't do anything. Magic. Not gonna save you," squaring his shoulders he tensed, ready to take on the vampire again.

"Harry! Ron! The ceiling!" Hermione cried out.

A moment latter he saw two separate blueish beams hit the ceiling above the vampires head and one of them, he could only guess missed, and hit above his head. The moment they did, the ceiling exploded and debris rained down on them. Jumping sideways, Xander landed on Hermione and tried to cover her as best he could. After all the noise had died down, he raised his head and say that the hallway was covered halfway to what used to be the ceiling. Not only stone and wood but it looked like it wasn't another hallway above them but a classroom. So, chairs and desk had also fallen and added to the blocked passage.

He stood up, helping Hermione to her feet, "OK, what the hell was _that_?"

Coughing, Hermione gave him a look, "A blasting curse. How is it you don't know a blasting curse when you see one?"

Ignoring her, Xander called over the mess, "Harry! Ron! You guys alright?"

"Yea, but where closed off on this end! I don't think anyone is coming for us though! I can hear Hagrid down stairs!" Harry shouted back.

"Can you blast through this?" Xander asked Hermione.

"No. If I did it might cause more of the ceiling to cave in. What about you? Surely you must know of someway to move all of it?"

Again, he ignored her, "OK, I want you two to head back down the stairs and go to Hagrid. If Giles is with him, tell him what happened and that where heading for our room, alright? If you see anymore vampires or that guy from before, just run. Get to one of the dorms and stay there, got it?"

"We can help you!" Harry shouted back.

Before he could respond, an area of the rubble by the wall started to shift, "Um...move. Now. Right now, go!"

Grabbing Hermione's wrist he took off down the hall practical dragging her for a few steps before she started to keep up with him. He didn't let go off her wrist though, not wanting to split them up anymore then he already had. Quickly turning, he found he was right and saw the vampire pulling herself from the debris.

"Which way to the defense room?" he asked her while the turned a corner.

"Uh...um...up that way! One floor up then-then to the right," she replied. Shaking her hand free of his.

"We need to get there, right now. We need weapons," he said as they started up the staircase.

"Weapons? You mean...clubs or swords?"

"Yea. Swords, stakes. A crossbow wouldn't hurt either," he stopped and looked at her.

"Um, give me a moment," Hermione looked left and right, trying to orient herself. "This way, to the right."

She took off and that's where they where now, running down another hallway trying to make it the defense class room. Giles had stashed a few weapons there, just in case. There where a lot more in their rooms but he had more luck getting to the classroom being that he at least knew it was in the same vicinity as them.

They made three more turns, Xander was sure they where going in a circle when he saw the familiar paintings in the hallway leading to the classroom. It was also at about that time that he heard the sound of running coming from the same hallway they had been running down. Pulling out all the stops, he pushed Hermione once again, urging the girl forward.

Once they where within jumping range of the door, Hermione pointed her wand at the door and shouted, "_Reducto_!" The door didn't explode but instead looked as if it had been hit by a battering ram and fly inward.

"Get inside!" he shouted when she started to slow.

"Get the weapons!" she told him at the same time. She spun around and used one arm to move Xander out of her way so he didn't barrel over her while she readied her wand for the oncoming enemy.

Xander stumbled and came to a stop a little bit away from the now open classroom, "That worked so well last time. I didn't think you rode the short broom to school. Get inside, now!"

"I know fully well that I can't cast any spells on _her_," she retorted.

The vampire rounded the corner and slowed down, facing them, "Now, that's more like it! Sure, the torture is fun and all but nothing works up an appetite like a good hunt."

"Then what? You're going to hope she goes blind by the bright colored lights?" Xander said getting ready to pick her up and drag her inside if he had to.

"Not exactly. _Avis!_" with the swish of her wand, a flock of robins flew out of her wand and started to fly about. Pointing her wand at the vampire, Hermione flicked it once more while shouting, "_Oppugno_!" causing the birds to start to attack the demon. Pecking and her face and dive bombing at her head.

"Go! Get something already. There's not many charms that I know of that can distract her long enough!" Hermione hissed. Already, the vampire had taken out half the birds simply by swatting them with her strength and speed.

Without a moment of hesitation, he ran inside. He had been around strong women all his life and knew when to listen to them. Besides, Hermione may be skilled with magic and smart as a whip but she didn't know how to kill this thing. Even if she did, he doubted that she would be able to bring herself to do so. It's one thing to fight someone and accidentally end their life, but it's a completely other story to go in with the intention of destroying something. Even if that thing happened to be a blood sucking monster that would rip them apart is given half the chance.

He quickly ran to the front of the room and through open one of the cabinets. Inside laid one crossbow, already loaded with a full set of wooden bolts, five stakes, two vials of holy water, three crosses and two long silver daggers. After the first few days Giles had owled a few people and they sent a few items that he hadn't thought to bring with him. So, as weapons went, they where fairly well stocked.

Grabbing the holy water and a stake, he ran back out to see that the vampire had dispatched all of the birds and was currently smashing three chairs that appeared to have come alive and where trying to trip her up. It wasn't going so well, being that she merely kicked them causing them to smash against the walls and break apart.

"Thank goodness, I was running out of ideas," Hermione breathed.

Taking his cross, he handed it to Hermione, "If it gets near you, shove it in its face and run."

She looked at him confused, but still accepted the cross. Putting one vial in his pocket and one in his hand, he ran at the vampire just as she destroyed the last chair. Not bothering to open the vial, Xander simply smashed it into her face, eliciting a shriek of pain. As she clutched her face, Xander followed it up with punching her in the back of her head, knowing that he had to push his small advantage while he had it. Grabbing her head, he drove his knee into her face, and pushed her into the wall.

He went to stake her only to have her grab his hand and squeeze, causing pain to shoot up from his arm. Even with the pain, he didn't drop the stake but he couldn't press on anymore. Punching her in the face only caused her to laugh, and he could clearly make out the red blotches and burn marks of the combined force of the holy water and cross, none of which had done enough to deter her.

"So, your one of the ones Ethan told us about, huh? One of the ones that came through first, huh? A hunter, right? I'll be damned. How the hell did you ever survive on the Hellmouth?" the vampire laughed, twisting his wrist and knocking the stake from his hand.

"Oh, you know, mostly I had some pretty powerful girl to watch my back," he said threw clenched teeth as Hermione ran up to them, holding the cross towards the vampire.

Although, she hissed in discomfort, she didn't drop Xander as he had hoped. Instead she swatted the cross from Hermione's hand, sending it sliding down the hall.

"Get out of here!" he yelled at Hermione. He didn't know if was going to be able to make it out of this fight intact and didn't want her ending up dead because of his mistake.

"Stop it! Stop it! What do you want?" Hermione cried out, hoping to plead with the demon. This gave the vampire a slight pause. She stopped twisting Xander's wrist and looked at Hermione as if she had lost her mind.

"Sweetie, you aren't going to be able to talk your way out of this. I've dealt with enough of those kinds of people. 'I'll give you anything you want!', 'Don't hurt me, please!', 'Take her! Not me!', 'Please! Please! Kill me! Kill me already!' After a while, it gets really boring, you know?" she mocked, making her voice screech higher with every plea she said.

"Well, let's make it interesting then," Xander mumbled then grabbed her by the back of her head. With the will that only comes with the desperate when they want to survive, he pulled her head close to his and pressed his lips on hers in a very enthusiastic open mouthed kiss. A second or two passed as Xander kept her lips on his before she shoved off of him and clutched her throat, her lips and mouth where both smoking.

Xander quickly scooped up the stake and rammed it through her chest, piercing her heart. When the dust settled he dropped both the stake and the now empty vial of holy water to the ground.

"Oh, God! How the hell did Buffy do that? She tasted like...like...like something that is walking around should not taste like. Blech!" Xander wiped his mouth over and over again, hoping to somehow rub the taste out of his mouth.

"What the...how did you...what on earth happened?!?" Hermione questioned, shocked by seeing her professor not only kiss something that was trying to kill the both of them but then he stabbed it only to have it evaporate.

"Vampire. You get used to them when you're not caught off guard...usually. Come on, we need to get back with the others, maybe get you in your dorm. You'll be safe there," he spit on the floor after saying it, still trying to get the taste out. He was going to need a whole crate of mouth wash after that stunt. But, it worked and he was alive, so it was a small price to pay.

"That was most certainly not a vampire. Vampires look nothing like that!" Hermione said, following Xander as he went back into he classroom, grabbing the cross bow, two more stakes and the remaining crosses.

Handing Hermione a cross and a stake he said, "Yea, of course not. Just some girl with a real nasty skin problem who hasn't been to the dentist in a while."

"Professor Harris, I have seen a vampire. I would know one if I saw one and that most certainly was not a vampire!"

"Oh boy! You've seen one whole vampire? Lucky you. Now, which way can we go to get to the main door?"

"It'll be faster if we went up one flight then came around," she huffed, clearly still annoyed with him.

They went most of the way in silence until they came upon a door that had been broken down. Exchange a quick glance with each other, Hermione lit the end of her wand, casting light into the room while Xander aimed at anything that might be inside.

Hermione dropped her wand the moment she took in the contents of the room and dropped to her knees, dry heaving.

"Oh God, no," Xander breathed before turning away. Inside where the mangled corpses of two Aurors. Their bodies had been broken and beaten upon and blood was sprayed across all of the walls as well as the ceiling, not to mention the large puddle where both bodies had fallen. It wasn't just that though that made Xander grow pale. In the center of the room was a chair, both arms had been broken as if ripped off. The chair had been used to hold a prisoner. The room, to hold Draco Malfoy.

Two hours had passed since Xander and Hermione had found the room. Several Aurors where still searching the castle, looking for any sign of where Ethan and the remaining three vampires had escaped with Draco. The thing that was hanging in the air, not being said, is that they where also looking in case they came across Draco's body. There was a lot of blood in that room, and it was hard to believe that it had only come from the two guards that where stationed there.

Leaning against a wall, Xander rubbed his eyes to try and relieve the headache that was starting to grow. So far he had been asked the same questions three or four times at least by varies people. McGonagall had been the kindest to him, which was saying something. The Aurors had acted as if he was to be blamed for the fact that Draco had been taken.

"How are you?" Giles said coming up and squeezing his shoulder. Giles had been questioned more times then Xander had although no one seemed to be accusing him of anything. They weren't exactly being kind, but no one seemed to want to set him off.

"Ethan. Ethan Rayne. Jesus, Giles. What the hell? Let me guess? The both of you are really from here and this is where you guys had some wacky fun." Xander smiled slightly, letting Giles know he was joking.

"Oh, dear God no. Ethan would have been kicked out before he stepped foot in the castle," Giles squeezed his shoulder once more then let his hand drop. "You did good tonight, Xander. I want you to know that. You saved those children back there."

"Giles, it was one vamp. I was barely able to hold my own. I've taken on vamps before but...this caught me off guard."

"Yes, and still you managed. If your looking for me to reprimand you because it took you more time then either Buffy or myself to dispatch her your mistaken. Your neither the slayer nor have had my kind of training."

Xander shook his head, still trying to shake off the mix of depression and tiredness. Back with Buffy, he could have handled at least on vampire. Sure, he was still third string, second if he really put his mind to it, but he could at least pull through.

"Xander, there is one thing I wanted to ask you though, about what happened," Giles started, pulling him from his private thoughts. "Did you really kiss a vampire?"

The two stared at each other for a moment before bursting into a mix of controlled laughter and heavy breathing, trying not to draw attention to the fact that they where moments away from falling on the floor with their laughter. Maybe it was how tired they where or the fact that Xander had done something so insane, but it was more then enough to make them lose control.

"It-it seemed like a good idea at the time," Xander said while trying to take in air.

"Well, it certainly seem like you need to work on your technique. I dare say I never heard of anyone having such a violent reaction to being kissed," Giles chuckled, finally gaining composer of himself.

Their laughter died away and their solemn faces returned, "This is going to get bad, isn't Giles? I mean, Hellmouth kind of bad."

Closing his eyes, Giles took a deep breath before answering, "It certainly looks that way. I don't know how he did it, but Ethan being here changes things. But, I have an idea. Something I'm going to follow up on as soon as where done here."

"Going some place? Need some back-up?"

"No. Absolutely not. Classes have been cancelled for tomorrow but I don't feel comfortable with leaving this castle without at least one person who can handle things should Ethan or any vampires return," Giles motioned to the side and they started down the hall.

"That's you being nice and trying not to say that it's going to be dangerous where your going."

"Decidedly so, yes."

"At least you'll make it by morning, that's gotta help."

"Unlikely. I'm fairly certain that I wont," Giles muttered. "If anyone should ask, I don't want you telling them where I went, understood?"

"Giles, _I_ don't even know where your going. So, not a problem."

Giles stopped, and looked up and down the hall, making sure they where out of earshot of anyone. "Xander, if anyone does ask, just tell them..." he stopped, then smiled and finished with a glint in his eyes, "Tell them I had to hop on the tube."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Hello out there in radio land. It is I! Some random-faceless person. First off, to anyone who has been reviewing what you've been reading, good for you! For those of you who haven't, FOR SHAME! Actually, I do look to the reviews to see if you guys like the direction this is going in or if I should change things (Just so long as they aren't important to story development). Anyway, I also noticed that the breaks I put in the story don't show up. Boy, that's a kick in the head. So, now they should show up as a bunch of "BREAK" in the center of the screen. Enjoy.

**Chapter 8**

It was the Saturday after the attack on the school and things where as normal as they could have been, everything considered. The front doors had been replaced, repaired and respelled to hopefully keep them from being blasted away again. Although, not a single wizard or witch could tell what spell had been used to actually do such a thing.

Draco and his kidnappers, or his rescuers as Harry liked to think of them, had not been seen or heard from. All attempts to locate them had gone to waste and this only proved to frustrate the Ministry more then the fact that he had been taken in the first place.

Hermione and himself had witnessed Professor Giles coming back two days after the attack. He seemed tired, and since it was late in the evening, it was expected. Again, no one had been able to determine where he had gone for those two days. His class had been covered, thankfully, by Lupin. It had only been the one class since one day had been canceled, but it was nice to see him again.

Ron would have saw Giles come in as well had he not been, what he called, "studying" with Luna. Hermione and himself tried to be good naturally about it, trying not to tease him too much. It wasn't that either one of them had a problem with Luna, they both liked her very much and would be happy for Ron. It was more to the fact that he made such a big deal about explaining to them that it was merely studying, that he needed the extra help. If he would just drop the act, they wouldn't feel the need to give him such a hard time about it.

All this, Harry thought about, while laying down in the early morning, before anyone else was awake, staring up at the ceiling of the common room. He had come down stairs almost half an hour before just to sit and think by the fire and ended up reclining on of the overstuffed armchairs in a very odd position.

He couldn't say that he didn't like the fact that Ron was spending a good portion of his free time with Luna, he certainly missed seeing his as much. But, it also gave him the opportunity to spend that same amount of time with Hermione who had given up all pretenses and just admitted to himself that he liked her. Not that he was going to do anything about it, there was still the fact that he and Ginny had only recently broken up not to mention Hermione and Ron's relationship. Although, he worried less about Ron's feelings considering all of the "studying" he was doing with Luna.

He nearly fell off of the chair when he heard a door open and close. Righting himself, he saw Ginny walking down the steps and stop when she saw him.

"You know, I think that where going to have to be in the same room with one and other at some point, Gin," Harry said softly, not wanting to make her angry and storm off.

He watched her as she seemed to struggle internally with what to do. Ultimately, she choose to continue down the steps and take a seat on a chair that was near him, but still not next to him. It was a small step, but a step none the less.

"How are you Harry?" she asked after a moment. The words sounded stiff, almost forced.

"Oh, you know, the usual," he wanted to hit himself the moment the words left his mouth. How stupid did that sound? 'Oh, we almost got taken out by something a few nights ago and I'm peachy.'

"You're a terrible liar, you know that, right?" she smiled.

"Yes, well, I've never really felt the need to lie all that often when I wasn't in danger."

"Then you must lie all the time considering your life."

They sat together in only slightly uncomfortable silence. It made Harry remember why he had liked her to begin with, but he also knew that those feelings weren't there anymore. But, that didn't mean he didn't miss his friend less.

"Look, I'm sorry I've been such a prat lately. It just…wasn't easy having you at the burrow almost the whole summer. I thought that I could have been adult about it, but I suppose we know the answer to that one, don't we," Ginny said, blushing slightly.

"It's wasn't either for me either," Harry confessed. Not wanting to give her the wrong idea he added, "But, you understand, right?"

Sighing softly, Ginny looked into the fire, "Of course I understand. I understood when you told me the first time. But...don't expect me to wait for you, Mr. Potter."

"Oh, it's Mr. Potter now?" Harry felt an ease in the conversation, at least he hoped it was.

Smirking sideways at him, Ginny playfully threw a pillow at Harry, "Why of course it is. The great Harry Potter can't be addressed by a mere normal witch such as myself. Ya great big git."

Catching the pillow, he made a small show of using it to relax better, "So, what are you doing up at this hour anyway? Has Hermione gotten you so used to waking up early to research that you can't sleep in at all?" It may have been Harry's imagination, but he thought that he saw Ginny tense slightly at the mention of Hermione.

"Oh, no, nothing like that. It's the second Saturday of the month," she said as if that explained everything.

"Well, yeah, I suppose it is. Is that supposed to mean something that I'm not aware of?"

"It's Professor Harris class today, remember? I mean, isn't it mandatory for all you big important seventh year's? I'm just taking it after...well, after everything that's happened. It might be good to get a different approach to things, maybe pick up a trick or two," she told him.

Harry smacked his forehead, which was starting to become a habit of his, "I completely forgot about it. I didn't even remember him talking about it at all."

"Not surprising. I'm amazed that they're still having it. Hermione seems to be taking to him a bit better ever since..." she left the sentence hanging, both knowing that she was referring to the attack the other night.

Death was no mystery to them, both had seen it a few times but never so physically before. It always seemed to be like snuffing out a candle. A spell uttered, a flash of light and that was it. It didn't make it any easier to bare, but this made it more guttural to them. What had taken place that night had been bloody, messy and violent. Not to mention completely the fact that no one could still say how anyone had managed to break in yet.

"How is Hermione doing, by the way?" Ginny asked after a moment.

"Oh, you know. She's doing alright, I suppose," Harry lied. Hermione had been the only one of the students to actually see the room after Malfoy had been taken. It had been two days and the shock had worn off and now she was just ill when she thought about it. She was understandably shaken by the whole ordeal more then she had let on to anyone. If Harry and Ron didn't know her better, she would have pulled off pretending she was fine.

"I thought she would have talked to you about it? I mean, you are one of her best mates. Not to mention a girl," Harry asked.

Ginny smiled again, clearly amused, "Why, yes. I do believe I am a girl. Thank you for noticing, Mr. Potter. You really are quiet intelligent, despite what anyone else may say. But, Hermione hasn't said anything to me. We haven't really had the chance to talk since coming back to Hogwarts."

"You knew what I meant, Gin. She might feel more comfortable talking to you about her feelings rather then me or Ron."

"I think she would feel more comfortable talking to a blast ended skrewt then talk to Ron about her feelings," she laughed. "I knew what you meant. But what's the good in being mad at you if I can't use it to take the mickey out of you once in a while?"

Laughing along with Ginny, Harry agreed with her statement, "I guess Ron isn't the best to have a good heart to heart too. Well, maybe Luna seems to think so. But, you can never quite tell what she's saying sometimes."

"I think it's sweet that they got together, even if my brother wont just admit it. Luna doesn't seem too bothered by it though."

They sat together talking and joking a bit, almost getting back into their way they used to. Harry was glad for it. He still cared for Ginny and considered her to be one of his best friends, but he knew that his feelings for Hermione where fast eclipsing the romantic feelings he once had for Ginny. But, that didn't mean he wanted her to be mad at him. At least this means that things could be patched up between the two of them sooner rather then later.

"Well, I should probably go get my things together for the class, shouldn't I?" Harry said, raising to go get his robes on.

"I thought you where, to be honest. He specifically said that no had to show up in robes. Something about not wanting it to get in the way. Whatever that means," she told him.

"Oh, well, in that case let me just get Ron up. I doubt he remembered about today either,"

"Alright, Harry. I'll see you down stairs, then," she smiled at him, then, on second thought, bridged the gap between them and gave him a big hug. Stiffening at first, Harry returned the physical affection knowing that it there wasn't anything more to it then a simple sign of friendship.

_**BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**_

Xander grumbled, moving around the chairs and desk in the defense room for what seemed like the millionth time. He had an hour before his first "class" was supposed to start and he was feeling more then a little nervous. He wasn't any kind of teacher, he had in fact made a point of not being in class so much in high school that he almost didn't graduate. Which, now that there wasn't a school anymore, might not have mattered all that much.

It was still a mystery as to why Giles had told him that he had to teach this special class. But, what really had gotten to him was when Giles said that he wasn't going to give him much help. He wasn't going to help him plan any of the classes, do any of the research or assist him during it unless it was something that he felt Xander was unable to do. Which, meant he was on his own and freaking out.

"Oh no, don't worry. I don't need any help. No magical wand waving for Xander, oh no," he grumbled straining against a particularly heavy shelf. He needed to move it so he could move the chalk board. He didn't know why they had a chalk board or chalk for that matter. He thought they would have just written everything in the air.

A knock at the door startled him, causing him to push harder then he wanted and the shelf to knock over. Having slide to the ground, he picked himself up, muttered a curse, and called for whoever had knocked to come in. He was more then a little surprised when he saw Hermione Granger enter.

"Hermione," he said breathing heavily from the work he was doing, "You're a bit early. But, why doesn't that surprise me."

"I'm sorry, Professor, is this a bad time?" she asked looking at the turned over shelf and it"s contents on the floor.

"No. Not really. Just getting the room ready and, uh, the shelf got away from me is all," Xander had gotten a better understanding of Hermione that night they had fought the vampire together. It seemed like first impressions had been bad for both of them and neither of them had gotten into any more verbal sparring matches.

He started to pick the shelf up and place it right side up when he noticed she was looking at him quizzically.

"Did you forget your wand, professor?" she asked.

He could hear a bit of the old Hermione in the question. Something that made him think that this question was merely bait and she was wanting him to take it. The only question was, what kind of response was she looking for. If he said yes, then he may seem incompetent. If he said no, then she'd probably ask him why he didn't just magic the thing back into place. So, he compromised, "Sometimes, I just like to get my hands dirty"

"Yes, I suppose so," although her response said she agreed, he could tell that she was still questioning it.

"So, Hermione, there a reason you're here so early?"

"You really shouldn't call your students by their first names, Professor," she chided automatically. Seeing here face turn red at her response, he decided to give her a break of sorts.

"Yeah, well, I'm only an assistant Professor so I guess I only make half the effort," he grinned. Seeing her still looking at him oddly he added, "That was a joke. You guys do have jokes here, right?"

"I wanted to speak with you, if that was alright. About...the other night," she started.

Xander sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Uh...what about? I mean, if it's about the vampires-and before you say they weren't, don't-then that's something where going to be going over today."

"Actually, it has more to do with what the that person said, more then anything else. Something about the mouth of hell," Hermione told him.

Turning, Xander tried to quickly find something to occupy his time with. He had hoped that Hermione wouldn't have brought up the actually fight between them and the vampire. Just as he had hoped she didn't hear what she had said to him, or rather, mocked him with. But, he was Xander and the universe just loved to prove him wrong and laugh.

"Sir?"

"Huh?" he turned back to her, not finding anything he could use as a means of escape, "Oh, uh, right. I don't know?" he tried lamely.

"You mean to tell me that when that...person said about you living on something called the Hellmouth that you don't know what she was talking about?" she asked pointedly, looking at him directly in the eyes.

Xander tried to stare her down, but felt his nerve breaking. It all came back to her being human. Monsters, vampires and demons where easy. If they didn't back down, he could hit them. But Hermione was human and, for some reason, scary at times. "Yes?"

"Professor Harris your lying!" she said loudly.

"Xander."

This stopped Hermione in her tracks, "Wha-what?"

"My name. Xander. It's Saturday. I'm not letting anyone call me 'Professor' or 'Sir' or

anything like that," he smiled at her, knowing that throwing something like this at someone like her was just what he needed to derail her questions. It worked on Willow all the time.

"That's preposterous! There are rules here. I don't know where you came from before here but you are a Professor at one of the most prestigious Wizarding schools in the world! And do not think that's going to work, _Professor_ Harris," she told him, instantly wiping the grin from his face.

"That person,"

"Vampire."

"Whatever! That _vampire_ said that you came from the Hellmouth and that you where the first to come through. Now, usually something like this I would have spoken to Harry and Ron about right away but...but I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt. You saved my life and you and Professor Giles seem to know what was going on that night. But you have to understand, more too many of the professors to come to this school have been evil in one form or another and I would kindly like to know which you are." she finished and closed her mouth thinly, coming very close to glaring at him.

"Will you be quiet!" Xander hissed and moved past her and shut the door. Leaning his head against the wood, he didn't turn to face her. As far as he was concerned, he was trapped. If he told her what the vampire had meant, he didn't know what would happen. But, Giles had said that no one could know where he was from. If they did, it could be disastrous.

On the other hand, if he didn't tell her anything, she would go right to her two friends and the three of them would do what any self respecting Scooby Gang would do. Come after him and try to cut his head off. Although, he suspected that they would probably make his eye balls explode or something of that nature considering they had magic.

He turned around and faced her, "Alright, but I don't know exactly what to tell you. It's...complicated. And some of it I can't tell you. But, uh...well, let's see...where to start."

"You're a muggle, aren't you?" she said out of no where.

"What? How did you...I mean, no I'm not," he tried to recover but knew it was useless.

"You never once touched a wand since you where here and never made any inclination to knowing anything about defensive magic, or anyother kind for that matter. In fact you seem almost completely ignorant of magic. It was one of the only logical explanation. You seem completely out of your element when around magic. Like some of the first year students who are muggle born," she explained.

"Have you told anyone else about this? Harry? Ron? Anyone?" he asked hurriedly.

"I-I had mentioned that it may be a possibility but no. We couldn't imagine that how a muggle, a complete and total muggle, could find Hogwarts let alone get inside. It's unheard of! Never in the whole history of Hogwarts has this happened," she exclaimed, clearly excited despite their previous exchange.

"Well, that's me. Muggle extraordinary. Able to screw around with magical whatnots."

"But, you know about magic. I mean, you obviously know about the dark arts, not magic so much. And you know Professor Giles enough that he's taken you as his apprentice of sorts," she said.

"His what? Me and the G-man have known each other for a few years now," Xander told her. A knock at the door made them both look to see that it was almost time for his class to start. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head that he knew was going to get him into trouble with Giles but he knew was also the only way to get her to stop coming after him, at least for now anyway.

"Listen, you can't say anything about this. Not at all, to anyone. If anyone found out I wouldn't last two minutes here. This may come as a shock to you, but I have no idea what I'm doing here," he turned and saw the door open and students start filing in. He motioned for her to follow him to the side. Reluctantly, she did so.

"I can't not say anything! Harry and Ron deserve to know. Harry especially. Harry is...is special."

"Yea, yea. The Chosen one or something, right? At least that's what the papers say. I've met my fair share of 'chosen' and trust me, I know how these things tend to go."

Hermione looked at Xander hard, "Harry is different. He is the _only_ one who can stop Voldemort. I know that name may not be important to you, but it is serious," she hissed, not wanting to draw any more attention. The class room was filling up fast.

They both looked over and saw that there seemed to be a bit of confusion. It was the first time that all four houses had ever had a class together, not to mention that no one had taken into account that so many none seventh year students would show up. Needless to say, room was becoming a problem. Chairs where already taken and anyone coming in now was merely milling about by the walls.

"Alright, OK. Fine. You want answers, I need help. You help me, I'll answer whatever you want as long as you ask me first before you tell anyone else," he stuck out his hand to have her shake on it.

"You'll answer everything? No matter what I ask?" she eyed him, trying to gauge if he was being honest.

"Scouts honor."

She went to shake his hand, but before did she stopped, looked at him sheepishly and placed her wand in her pocket first. He looked at her incredulously, "You where going to spell me?" he hissed.

"Well, I thought you where evil at first! I'm not stupid, Sir," she replied. Then before he could take his hand away, she grabbed it and shook it firmly. Only, what should have ended there, didn't. A slight tingling feeling went up both Hermione and Xander's's arm, causing both of them to shiver.

Turning, Xander shook off the feeling and went to address the class and saw that all of their eyes where on him and Hermione, "Great googly moogly," he muttered. There where more students here then he had thought would show up. He barely recognized any of them and had only a small lesson planned. Hell, it was more of a 'how not to get killed' talk more then anything else. This would be interesting.

"Well, wow, I guess you guys are all here for the, uh, class," he started lamely. This was

going to be a disaster before it even started. His hands where already sweaty and shaking.

"Alright, everyone! If your not already sitting, then stand by the wall. All seventh years should be up front," Hermione called out, coming to stand next to Xander.

This caused a lot of commotion from the assemble students, some of whom started to talk very loudly to one and other but none of them started to move. "Hey, Granger! Who said you could boss us around?" someone called from the back.

"I happen to be assisting Professor Harris with this class, _Mr. Humphry_," she informed him.

Xander looked at her confused, "You are?"

"Yes, I am," she whispered out of the side of her mouth. "You said you needed my help."

Quickly, he turned back to the class, "Yes. Yes she is. So do whatever she just told you to do."

They waited until everyone had settled where they where told to be, which took longer then necessary with all the gripping they where doing. After everyone was set, they looked at Xander expectantly.

"I think it would be prudent if you started, Professor. Don't you?" Hermione said quietly.

"Huh? Right, right. Getting started," he took a deep breath and dived right in.

"OK, this is a class on ethics and alternative solutions to using magic. Which, sounds pretty vague to me. So, let's just say that where going to be looking at a few different ways to do things. I see a lot of you are wearing your robes. To those of you who did as I asked and did not wear your robes, give everyone else a hand. Sure, they died but they looked good doing it," this had the effect he had hoped for. It made them all look at each other in confusion and then look at him like he was insane.

"Now, a lot of you are looking around trying to figure out who let the crazy person teach this class, but here's the thing. This class isn't about magic. You guys all know how to do magic. There are all of these rules and whatnot that go along with magic and that includes having those fancy duds on.

"All of you know what happened two days ago. We where attacked. Now, many of you witnessed the actually fights that happened that night and those of you who didn't have heard about it. Although, let me just say right now that Giles did not take on ten vampires by hoping on a mountain troll using it to step on them," he said, hearing a few of them laugh at one of the stories that was going around. This was a good start. So far, he hadn't managed to screw up too badly.

"Ron," he called. "That night, what was the first thing you saw me do? You where with me

when we fought the vampire, what did you see?"

"Um...you fell down, Sir?" he said hesitantly causing another round of laughter to go around.

Xander chose to laugh along with them. Not so much at the fact he had fallen, but because the look on Ron's face was too damn funny. Sure, he said what happened, but he looked like he was getting ready to be yelled at.

"Well, yeah. I did fall down. Part of that reason was because of what I was wearing. At the time I had on a robe and couldn't move as fast as normal. It also gave the vamp something to grab onto."

"Professor," one of the students in the back, a girl who had chosen to wear her robes, raised her hand.

"OK, before we go on, no more of this Professor stuff. It's Saturday, this isn't a real class. So, just call me Xander, got it?" he nodded at the girl to continue.

"You, uh, you keep saying that it was a vampire that attacked us. They didn't look like any vampire that I've ever seen before," she finished.

"Where getting there, don't worry. Trust me, I know a lot about vampires and these where definitely of the long tooth variety," he let them talk for a moment, it was too big a room to really try and get them all to be quiet at once. Besides, he needed the time to think of what to say next. So far, winging it seemed to be working.

"One more thing before we move onto the fact that those where in fact vampires. Hermione, you where there too. So, did any of those fancy spells work when the vampire came after us?"

Hermione seemed to glare at him slightly, "No, they did not. None of the charms or hex's could directly effect what attacked us."

Ignoring that she refused to call it a vampire, most likely just to spite him, he went on. "Right, which is one of the reasons that you guys need this class. Magic isn't always going to pull your ass out of the fire. There are plenty of things that magic isn't going to work on."

"Now, let's move onto vampires and how this is going to save your life," he said taking a stake out of his pocket and holding it up for them to see.

_**BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**_

Almost three hours later, the class ended. It took longer then anyone expected. This was due to the fact that Xander took any and all questions and had to keep arguing with some of the students that what had attacked them where in fact vampires, despite what they had previously thought. He settled on saying that it was a different breed of the creatures, which seemed to please most of them. Also, he had to contend with Hermione correcting him on some points of magical theory as well as having her field some of the questions about why spells didn't work on them. By the end of the class Xander was exhausted while Hermione was excited.

She had left Xander, both of them making an arrangement to meet later in the week for him to answer some of her questions and so they could work out next weeks class. Making her way back to the common room, she also had a lot to consider. She didn't mention it Xander, mostly because it seemed impossible but when they shook hands making the deal, she had felt the familiar surge of magic. She knew that magical but they required the use of a wand from both casters, not to mention that Xander was a muggle. But, she couldn't shake that odd feeling she had received. It was going to bother her all night, but she had to try and push it out of her head. When she finally did make it into the common room, she was bombarded by Harry, Ron and Ginny.

"Hermione, what the bloody hell was that? You never mentioned you where assisting Harris with that class!" Ginny exclaimed.

"That was brilliant! Did you see how fast you made Humphry shut up? He looked like he was about to fall through the floor!" Ron chimed in.

"Never mind that, Ron. What about when she and Harris started to argue over interspecies relations. He looked like he was about to burst a vein. I never seen someone get as angry just by mentioning that we didn't have to 'stake' them if we could just learn to live with them. I'm surprised he stayed as calm as he did," Harry added.

"What was that all about, anyway? He made it sound like we needed to get rid of the whole lot," Ron responded.

Ginny gave a small shiver, "If you ask me, I think he has a point. Those things where vicious. None of you saw what Professor Giles had to do in order to stop them."

Hermione watched them go on, each adding another comment about the class. They moved over to the sofa and armchairs by the fireplace, Ron evicting two second years from the armchairs, earning him a look from both Hermione and Ginny. Still, she took the seat, only then realizing how tired she was. It was still early enough that the common room was empty, most of the other students opting to go outside. No doubt they too where talking about the class and relaying the story to those who hadn't shown up.

"So, tell us! Why did Harris choose you to help him? I thought the both of you didn't get on at all?" Ginny asked.

"Honestly, it was all sort of spur of the moment. I had went there earlier to talk to him about something that was bothering me, you know, about that night with the vampire. Although, I don't believe we should be calling it a vampire, do you? I mean, honestly! Does he relieve how confusing that is going to get?"

"Spur of the moment? Who exactly is this guy? I mean, he wants us to call him by his first name!" Ron laughed.

"I think it's rather a nice change, really. Harr-Xander isn't much older then most of the seventh years," Ginny commented.

"I wonder what McGonagall is going to say when she finds out about that. She'll flip her lid!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry laughed along with Ron, each sharing the same image of McGonagall. "So, where you able to find out anything? Anything at all?"

Hermione started to speak, prepared to tell them how she had come about helping him teach the class, although she was going to omit the part about Xander being a muggle, but she found that her mouth was shut firmly. Again, she went to open her mouth to tell them, when along with her mouth not working, her tongue seemed to form a knot. Panicking, she started breathing heavily, her face getting red.

"'Mione, you alright?" Harry asked.

"I can't speak!" she yelled, only to hear the words out loud, which she hadn't expected. Harry, Ron and Ginny exchanged looks with one and other, perplexed by Hermione's outburst.

"You can't speak," Ron said slowly.

"I couldn't speak before, Ronald," she snapped, still breathing heavily. It was a completely unsettling feeling to not have your body at your own command, even if it was merely your mouth.

"Alright...but, your alright now?" Harry asked, looking concerned as well as confused as Ron was.

Taking slow breaths, Hermione calmed herself till she felt alright to speak again, "No, I couldn't. It was if my mouth and tongue shut down the moment I started to talk about the fact that Xander-" and once again her mouth clamped shut. It hit her then, the feeling of magic that went through her before. She didn't understand how, but she was sure of it now. They had sworn an oath to one and other. It wasn't going to kill her, but she physically could not tell the others what she had found at about Xander.

"Hermione, say something!" Harry said. The three of them had gotten out of their seats and had quickly surrounded Hermione.

"It's fine. I-I'm fine. I just...can't say anything," she muttered.

"What do you mean you can't say anything? Your talking right now," Ron said.

Ginny hit his arm, "It's not that she can't speak, you git. This is some sort of hex, isn't it?"

"I don't think a hex, no. I think...I think that I swore an oath, which is impossible!" Hermione got up, moved past them and started pacing.

"I think she's gone nutters, guys," Ron said, earning him another smack from Ginny.

"How could you not know you swore an oath? Don't you need both your wands for that?" Harry asked.

"Not just that, but if she really did swear an oath, she'd have died had she not obeyed it," Ginny added.

They all knew these facts, having learned early how to avoid being caught in one. Luckily, it was nearly impossible to be tricked into a wizards oath. It couldn't even be done while the one person was drunk. Both parties had to be of clear mind in order for the spell to work. If they weren't, then nothing would happen. This information had certainly angered Ron when he learned it, remembering how badly Fred and George had ribbed him for being to scared to take an oath with them, even though their father had stopped them. He hadn't even had a wand at that point.

Hermione continued pacing, trying to work out what had happened and what she could do about it. As far as she knew, there wasn't any kind of spell that could do this, and yet, here she was. Having her mouth glued shut if she went to speak about anything her and Xander spoke about unless he told her it was OK.

"That's it!" she ran past them and up into her room coming back a few minutes later with a parchment and a quill. "I may not be able to _speak_ about what I learned, but that doesn't mean I can't write it."

"Hermione, shouldn't we be more concerned with how to reverse this? This sounds like something that can get pretty dangerous," Harry said, concern written across his face.

Hermione kneeled down at the table in front of the couch and started to write. However, the moment she started to write about Xander, her hand stopped moving. When she fought, trying to make it continue, she only succeeded in making the quill tear through the parchment. In frustration, she picked up both parchment and quill and threw them into the fire.

Seeing how angry Hermione was, everyone made sure not to say anything for a moment. She rarely got upset, but when she did, everyone made sure to stay out of here way. The only thing they did, was look at each other, trying to silently urge the other two to try and talk to her.

"You don't have to act like I'm going to hurt you," Hermione snapped.

"Why don't we go to Xander? I'm sure that he must know what happened as well," Ginny reasoned.

"No! Absolutely not!" Hermione said, firmly squashing the idea.

"So...research then?" Harry and Ron asked together, already knowing the answer.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Hello again, true believers...or something like that. Alright, thanks to everyone who reviewed, it makes me happy. Hell, I'd be happy if you told me you didn't like it, just so long as you give me a reason. Now, some people have been questioning the lack of Harry/Hermione but it is a comin'. This is a slow boil story, so give it a bit. Also, another very small hint about Giles and where he's been sneaking off to. Ten Scooby snacks to the lucky guesser.

The plan was simple. All Ginny had to do was find a way to get Xander alone and keep him occupied. That was everything she knew of the plan, Harry insisted that she not know anymore incase Xander turned out to be a Legilimens. They assumed that Hermione agreed with them because she had tried to say something but her mouth was forced shut by the spell. She knew that they needed to get into the Defense room because she was told to keep him away from there as long as possible.

They had to wait for the right time though, considering that they couldn't expect Ginny to keep both Xander and Giles busy for any extended period of time. So, when five days had passed and Lupin had shown up again to cover the defense class, they knew they had to act before the day was up. Another reason for them to hurry was that Hermione was supposed to meet with Xander the following night and they didn't like the idea of her going in but she insisted that she had to but again, was struck dumb when she went to explain.

They had all been watching Xander throughout dinner and noticed that Giles was missing still. Hagrid seemed to be talking with Xander about something that excited both of them. The two of them laughed often throughout the meal, but not even halfway through, Xander said something to Hagrid and he got up and left. Not wanting to miss there chance, the four of them left and went there separate ways.

Ginny walked the halls as confidently as she could, trying to find Xander. After fifteen minutes, though, she was at a loss as to where he might be and feared that the others might have run into him while they where trying to get into the room. Doubling back, she had only happened to glance out the window and spotted Xander walking on the grounds and heading for the front gate.

Hurrying down the stairs, not wanting to lose track of him, Ginny rushed for the side doors. Running to catch up, she went around the side and caught site of Xander just as he disappeared down the pathway to the front. Rolling her eyes at the length to which she was going, she continued on. She reasoned that if she didn't at least keep an eye on him, there was no way to tell when he might get back in.

As she approached the hill she slowed down to a walk, catching her breath and pulled the hood of her robe over her head. She had a whole story ready for when she ran into him. Hermione had at least been able to help her with that, having spent the most time with him. Although, several times she had grown frustrated due to her mouth shutting itself and had to calm herself down before starting again. Not to mention that Hermione had stopped to go after Ron when he made a comment about how enjoyable the quiet was at times.

The whole time, Harry just watched and laughed. Ginny wasn't stupid or blind. She spent a lot of time over the summer, more time then she would ever admit, watching Harry. She saw they way he had started looking at Hermione. The way he would talk to her, seek her out. If she would have to guess, it would have been at about the same time that her brother and Hermione had broken things off. But, Harry was looking at Hermione the way he used to look at her. That was one of the reasons she had stayed away from him for so long. She couldn't stand to see him that way, not with someone that wasn't her. Her only saving grace was that Hermione, as far as she knew, didn't return his feelings or even know that they where there.

Pushing the thoughts of Harry out of her mind, she jogged forward and when she reached the top of the slop, she nearly crashed right into Xander stopping merely a few steps away from him. This didn't stop him from falling backwards, holding a cross up at her.

"Gah!" Xander quickly jumped up and held the cross out more forcefully, only to stop when he realized it wasn't a vampire. "Christ," he breathed heavily holding a hand to his chest, "It's OK, I'm good." he looked at her up and down, trying to place her. "Sorry but your...who exactly?"

"Professor Harris, correct? I was sent down to assist you," she said, trying to make it sound believable. Then, leaning forward to whisper, "I'm with the Order." Screw the story she and Hermione had cooked up. He couldn't see her face in the dark. As long as she didn't drop her hood or go inside with him, she was safe from being made out to be a student. Besides, was he really going to believe that she needed further explanation on ways to spot a vampire in a crowed?

"Oh. The Order. Right. So...that would be who now?" he looked at her confused.

He didn't know about the Order? That couldn't be right, not if he was here protecting the school under the order of McGonagall. Maybe he was just testing her, "Professor, surely you know about the Order. I'm sure that they told you all about us."

"Yea, of course," he said still with a hint of disbelief in his voice. He then stood there, eyeing her suspiciously, neither one of them saying a word.

"Well, not that I don't appreciate the help there, you know, making my heart jump out of my chest but, I've got it," giving her one more look, he turned and continued on her way.

Panic set in as she watched him walking off. What if he doubled around and caught the others? What if she tried to make it back inside and was found out? "Wait! Professor Harris, I was sent down here to assist you. By the rules of the Order no one should patrol the grounds without a back-up. If anything where to happen to you, it would be because I did not follow you on your patrol."

She watched as he stopped and turned back, "Alright, I've just got to check on the front gate anyway. Oh, yeah, um...not that I'm not big on mysterious people with hoods but, it would make me think you're a bit less evil if you..." he trailed off and made a motion she assumed meant to pull down her hood.

Her hands moved up to her hood, but stopped before she pulled it down. Turning her head to the left, she pretended to be listening. "Did you hear that? Over that way." Pulling out her wand, the whispered a spell and the tip lit up, casting a glow around them.

"What? Which way?" Xander said coming up beside her.

"I suppose it wasn't anything. You know how it can be sometimes, out here in the dark. Start to hear strange noises all around," she said hurriedly.

"Yeah, well, that usually means there something out there looking to eat us," Xander said in all seriousness.

"It must have been my imagination," she said. With a flick of the wand and a hushed word, the light went out and the two where in darkness again.

Ginny noticed how he still hadn't left her side, most likely thinking that she couldn't take care of herself. Puffing up her chest, she moved past him, purposely hitting his shoulder as she went by. She smiled slightly as he sputtered some response to her knocking past him and walking down the way to the gate. Not slowing down, she heard him as he jogged to catch up to her.

"OK, clearly I've offended you on some crazy witch logic that I'm not aware of," he huffed.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" she responded coolly. This wasn't exactly as she had planned things to go but she may as well act it up. Maybe he would let something slip that Hermione wasn't allowed to tell them.

"Hey, I can't keep straight all your rules and faux paus or whatever the hell you call them. So, just cut me a little slack, alright? I thought Giles said you people where nice. At this point I'd rather go back to Cordelia," he muttered the last part.

Ginny spun on him, "I came down here to give you a hand, I didn't need your protection back there."

Staring at her for a moment, Ginny could almost see his mind trying to work her out, "Alright, first off, you where the one with the light, not me. I went next to you so I could maybe see something. Second off, if it wasn't some kind of creature or demon then I'm even more useless then usual. I would really hate to come all the way here just to be blasted off this Earth by some wacko in a robe."

Ginny blinked, her mind trying to piece together what he just said. When realization finally dawned on her, she thought about what he said one more time then asked, "You where standing next to me in case we where attacked so I could protect you?"

"Hey, I don't need protecting. And also, yes. Yes I was."

"You're the bloody defense instructor! How in Merlins beard did you think I was going to be able to protect you? Shouldn't it have been the other way around?"

"OK, you get mad at me because you thought I was trying to protect you and now your mad at me because I wasn't trying to protect you? Which one is it?"

"Yes! Exactly! What in the world could I have done that you couldn't?" she poked him in the chest, slightly enjoying the look of pure confusion he had. It was a perverse pleasure she attributed to living with the twins all her life.

"Yo-you've got all that fancy wand waving. I'm not exactly going to be much help to you if some dark all powerful wizard type comes running at us, now would I? What is it with all of you people here? It's like someone decided to give you all crazy O's or something," he pushed her finger off of his chest, "And stop poking me."

"You didn't bring your wand out here! What's wrong with you! Really now, what _is_ going through your mind?" Ginny was exasperated at this point. It had been fun, she admits, to get him going but now he just seemed to be on some kind of suicide mission. Going out at night with everything going on without a wand was too much for her. From what she saw he had only a cross, which may be useful against vampires but against a Death Eater, that was nothing.

"No. I didn't. How was I supposed to bring a wand when I don't have a wand? I thought you where sent down here to help me? And for the record, there's someone standing behind you with a mask on," he said, eyes wide and focused past her head.

"What?" she asked confused, caught of guard.

As if in slow motion, Ginny watched as he dived forward and tackled her to the ground. As her head looked at the sky above her, she saw a flash of red light and felt the rush of wind pass over her. Xander didn't get off of her, instead, he grabbed her by the sides of her robes and rolled the both of them down the short path sending them tumbling away from one and other when they reached the bottom near the gate.

Immediately, Ginny jumped up and felt a wave of dizziness roll over her, but shook it off and got into stance with her wand pointed outward. Glancing over, she saw Xander try to get up only to stumble, apparently also feeling woozy from the trip down. She didn't have a moment to see if he was alright when she saw a figure coming toward them from up the hill, immediately she started casting hex's and curses hoping to hit whoever it was that had attacked them. Unfortunately, all of her spells either missed or where blocked.

Preparing to go on the defensive, Ginny got into position to cast a protection spell, wondering what was taking Professor Harris so long and hoping that she hadn't accidently hit him. Although, without a wand, he wouldn't be of much help in a duel. So, squaring off against this unknown assailant would have to be up to her alone. So it came as something of a surprise when the Death Eater screamed in pain and grabbed at their leg. The scream was female, she was sure of it and familiar, although she couldn't place it.

Turning, she saw Xander still on the ground but he was holding what looked like a much smaller version of a crossbow in his on hand and was quickly reloading it. Grinning at the opening she now had, Ginny jabbed her wand, muttered a word and sent the attacker flipping over his head.

"Running would be good," Xander said finally getting up.

"What? We can take her!" she exclaimed. The grin seemed to be plastered to her face. It was something that she had felt back at the ministry a few years back as well as last year during the attack on the school. There was something about the act of fighting and dueling that made her blood pump, although she wouldn't admit it to anyone. It had only been after the fact that she had even let herself accept it, having been too freighted for the safety of her friends before to feel anything else. But now, it was just her and she wanted to see what she could do.

"Your bleeding and she's getting up," he said grabbing her wrist and half dragged her into the woods that lined the property. It wasn't near the forest but it was thick enough to provide some cover. After a few yards in, they turned and dropped to one knee behind a large oak..

"Where am I bleeding?" Ginny asked feeling around her body, but not feeling anything except a few bruises under her robe.

Xander leaned toward her, turning her head to the side, "I think you might have cut it on the way down. Sorry about that."

Lifting her hand, she felt where he had indicated and sucked in air when she pressed against the side of her head. Sure enough, her hand came back with blood on it. Only then did she start to feel the pain and throb of the wound. It didn't feel very big, but she knew head wounds could bleed something fierce.

It also brought to Ginny's attention that her hood had come down, exposing her face. So far he hadn't said anything about her being a student. Hopefully, it was too dark for him to notice who she was. Maybe he just didn't question it given their situation. At the moment, it didn't seem to matter anymore.

"We need to get back to the castle. Maybe get Hagrid or some of your Order friends out here," he whispered.

Before Ginny could answer they heard the sound of someone running towards the area they where hiding in. Xander was about to say something, but Ginny cut him off covering his mouth with her hand. She needed to listen, see if she could place where the attacker was. Unfortunately, Xander grabbed at her hand trying to pry it off.

"Will you quit it! Your going to get us noticed," Ginny hissed, removing her hand and hitting Xander's arm in frustration.

"Hey! Stop it," he hissed back, swatting her arm as well.

Glaring, she hit him again, satisfied seeing him wince. Although she thought he might be feeling the same when he returned the hit. This turned in to the two of them continuously hitting one and others arm, forgetting about their hiding space and causing a lot of noise. Needless to say, neither one of them noticed it when the assailant rushed towards them until she was almost right on top of them.

"Get off!" Ginny yelled, pushing Xander away, just having him be missed by a purplish light sent out by their enemy. When the light hit the spot Xander had been in, a deep gash appeared in the earth glowing a deep red.

Pushing herself to her feet, Ginny started to cast a shield spell only to be disarmed before she could finish. The person before her wore a mask, like every other death eater she had seen but she could feel whoever it was underneath there, they where laughing. Now, she was completely defenseless and had no way of getting help. _'If Harris could have just taken his wand with him this wouldn't be happening! We would have at least out numbered her,'_ she thought bitterly.

What happened next was so fast it took Ginny's mind a moment to work it all out. The Death Eater raised her wand, preparing to attack. At the same time, Ginny saw what looked like a large brown arm swing towards the Death Eaters face with a resounding crack upon impact. The arm it turned out turned out to be a log that Xander was holding and the crack was the sound of it hitting the Death Eater in the mask.

"See, now why wear a mask like that? No peripheral vision," Xander said dropping the log. "You alright?"

"I'm fine. Just, I lost my wand," she said.

"But your not hurt?"

"No. I don't think so," she said as she started searching the grounds for her wand, moving slowly so as not to step on it. "Could you cast a torch over here?"

"Sorry, fresh out of torch's," he said, not moving from his spot over the down Death Eater.

"Oh, ha, bloody ha. I mean can you cast a light over here."

"Um, no wand, remember," he said nervously.

"So use theirs," she said indicating the downed attacker. "It might be useful to see who exactly that was anyway."

"OK, do you people just like pointing it out? I can't do magic!" he said in frustration. "Christ, I would think that someone would tell you that it's not that funny. Hell, if you guys keep pointing it out, I might as well wear a sign around my neck."

Ginny froze. This had to be what Hermione had wanted to tell them but couldn't. But, no, she couldn't have heard right. Harris was a squib?

"You...can't do magic?" she said tentatively.

"No. I can't. Mr. Joe Muggle at your service...and you didn't know any of this, did you?" he said turning to face her. "Um, you think we could just, ya know, keep this between ourselves?" he laughed nervously.

"Your not a squib? Your...you're a muggle!" she yelled in both surprise and horror. No wonder he acted so odd all the time. She thought he was just, well, odd. If he didn't have any magic in him, how was he here? There where so many questions. No wonder Hermione was going mad with not being able to talk to them about it.

"Oh, that's just bloody priceless!" said a very distinct voice. It has high, and cold and chilled Ginny to the bone. Both she and Xander turned back to the downed Death Eater who was now sitting up. Blood may be coming from her nose and a dark bruise was on her forehead but the face was unmistakable, as well as frightening. Bellatrix Lestrange was sitting there laughing maniacally.

"Come on then, muggle wuggle. Come give us a kiss," she laughed.

"Run?" Xander asked while watching Bellatrix continue to simply laugh.

"That would be good," Ginny agreed. She may want to fight, but she wasn't stupid. Bellatrix would kill her even if she had her wand. She almost had.

"Oh no, oh no. Don't you dare run from me, you filthy little blood traitor. You or your pet muggle. I'd kill you where you stand if the Dark Lord didn't want you alive," she said, suddenly no longer laughing but sneering as if she had a bad taste in her mouth.

"Watch out!" Xander cried as Bellatrix raised her wand.

Ginny saw the red light of a stunning spell come towards her and Xander jump in front of her. The blast hit him and sent him flying into a tree and falling to the ground not getting up.

"Ooh, you've trained your little pet well. Maybe there's hope for you yet, blood traitor," she cackled rising to her feet. This time, when she raised her wand, Ginny knew that there was no one to step between her and the stunning spell. So, she was more then a little surprised when the spell stopped half a foot in front of her as if it had hit a wall. As it looked, this seemed to surprise Bellatrix as well who stared dumbfounded when she sent another stunning spell only to have it stop as well.

"Really now, Bellatrix. I know they say your insane, but I would think that even you would know when to stop doing something this foolish," a male voice said from behind a tree. Stepping out into the open Giles stared hard and cold at Bellatrix. His hair was mussed and he had more then a few scraps on his face but if he was tired or hurt, he didn't show it.

A moment of stunned silence by Bellatrix was broken when she started to laugh again, "Rupert? Is that you?"

"None other," he said moving slowly over towards Ginny but never once did he take his attention off of Bellatrix.

"I heard you where dead. Or worse, living among the muggles," she spat.

"I'm going to give you one warning Bell. Leave, right now, and I wont hurt you," he said evenly.

"But Rup, I liked it when you hurt me," she smiled wickedly, then started to laugh.

Ginny watched the exchange and felt extremely uncomfortable. Giles and Bellatrix? Just who was this man? That was just wrong on too many levels to count and made her feel ill. Still, Bellatrix hadn't attacked him yet, which was a miracle in and of itself.

"That was a long time ago, Bell. You know I never felt the same as you. You know that's why I never joined. Now, go, before I make you wish they had kept you in locked away," Giles said settling himself between Ginny and Bellatrix. "Ms. Weasley, I want you to go and run to the castle the moment you can, understood?"

"Now, now Rupert. Let the girl stay. She might learn a thing or two," she cackled before launching a series of curses at the two of them. Her eradicate aim seemed to return and most of the spells missed and those that didn't where blocked by Giles.

Ginny ducked down, afraid of being hit by a stray spell. Watching as Giles went on the offensive, she tried to make the best of it and started to use the lights of the spells to look around for her fallen wand. At least if she could find it she may be able to offer some help. After almost getting hit twice, she finally located the long piece of wood a few feet away not too far from where Xander had fallen as well.

Quickly scuttling along the ground, Ginny made her way and grabbed the wand. Before she could get to excited, Ginny was picked up and moved by someone hugging her around the waist. Struggling, she started to kick and thrash around till her attacker finally dropped her.

"Would you quit that! I was trying to help you," Xander said clutching his head where she assumed she had hit him.

"Professor Harris!" she exclaimed. After being hit by the stunner she assumed he would be out for quite some time.

"Ginevra! I said get inside!" Giles called out.

Ginny saw as he and Bellatrix where struggling with one and other. Fighting with their wands as if using swords. Each time contact was made sparks of all different colors would erupt. Every so often one would jump back and cast a curse or hex only to have it be blocked and they would go back to dueling in fury.

"Come on, we can help him!" Ginny said to Xander, ignoring Giles warning. They had Bellatrix outnumbered. Now, with her wand, she was able to be stopped.

"How? You try something, he gets hit," he told her, both ducking as a loose curse hit the tree above them making it turn to ice.

"I'm not just going to leave him!" she looked around, hoping that someone else would arrive. "You'd think someone would have heard all this by now!"

"Yea, well, I'm used to people ignoring this kind of stuff! And I'm not saying leave him!" Xander screamed over the magical wind that had suddenly started gusting.

"Down!" Ginny cried, pushing herself on top of Xander, sending them both to the ground. Another blast rushed over her head as she pressed herself to Xander's body to avoid being hit. After the dust settled around them, she looked up felt a blush creep up her face. She was much closer to him then she had anticipated. If she lifted her head a fraction of an inch her lips would be on his. Before she could get sufficiently embarrassed though, he flipped her on her back and covered her this time as parts of the now ice tree fell down around them.

"I, uh, don't suppose you could do anything about this, could you?" Xander said though his voice was muffled with his mouth being pressed against the crook of her neck. To his credit, he did try to move his head but something seemed to be holding him in place.

Pieces of ice had fallen on top of him making him unable to move aside from shifting his weight. And, as much as she would like to be able to move, Ginny couldn't deny that his mouth didn't feel particularly bad where it was. _'Merlin, Ginny! He's a Professor! Get a hold of your hormones! Never mind that you may be killed any moment now,'_ she mentally chastised herself.

"Um, my wand. I need to move my hand," she said trying to wiggle around and free her arm from under his chest.

Xander tried his best to relieve some of the weight from on top of her but only succeeded in crushing her stomach. It didn't help her any that every time he did he would breath hotly on her neck causing her to blush more then she already was. It was at this point that a torrent of cold icy water fell upon the both of them and the weight suddenly disappeared from both of them.

Sputtering and coughing Ginny felt Xander roll off of her but didn't move from her side. If the water wasn't so cold she would have started to blush again but as it was she was shivering. Her head snapped back to the situation though and she quickly sat up, her wand at the ready. The only person there though was Giles, who had melted the ice tree, and he was looking quite angry. She lowered her wand and started to stare at the dirt. She may have been able to fool Xander but Giles knew exactly who she was. He had called her by her full first name for Merlins sake!

"Xander, Miss Weasley, follow me inside. Right now," Giles said tightly, clearly tempering his voice.

Obediently and without a word Xander sighed and stood up and offered his hand to her. She paused only for a moment, but took it and allowed him to pull her up. Squeezing her hand once, he let go, although slowly, making her feel somewhat giddy inside, despite the entire situation. Giles walked a few feet in front of them, wand out and looking about with every step. It wasn't the nervous twitch of Moody, Ginny noticed, but rather a calm and smooth sweep of the area.

Again, she shivered violently when a gust of wind blew, although she didn't dare cast a drying or warming charm. Professor Giles looked as if either one of them made a sound, he would transfigure them right on the spot into something that she knew she didn't want to be. It surprised her a bit when she suddenly felt a light weight on her shoulders and turned to see that Xander had put his coat around her and gave her a lopsided grin.

'_Good lord, he's...he's flirting with me!'_ she screamed in her head. Mentally slapping herself after the fact, she smiled warmly back at him and mouthed 'thank you'. _'Ginevra Molly Weasley, what in the world are you doing?!? You stop that right now!' _she yelled at herself.

After a good ten minute walk, they finally reached the front doors and Giles, with a complicated wave of his wand, opened the doors and ushered them inside. Not a soul was in sight, which meant they had been out for far longer then she had thought. Walking past the two of them Giles said coolly, "Follow."

Ginny had a sudden flash back to getting caught out of bed once by Snape and the manner that he had treated her. She knew Giles was nothing like Snape. For one, he wasn't a git. But, he wasn't unfair and she hoped that he would at least let her try and explain. Now all she had to do was figure out how to explain this.

He lead them to the defense room and shut the door after them. Walking to the desk, he sat down and took in a deep breath, "Xander, explain to me how exactly this happened, will you?" he said evenly.

Laughing nervously, Xander tried his best to explain things, "Well, uh, you see Giles...uh, I was doing patrol. You know, just checking the gate outside for vampires or anything else. Uh, the-then...she," he pointed at Ginny, "came down to back me up. I guess Minerva thought that it was better to have some mojo along for the ride. Which, as you can see, was a good idea. I mean, if she hadn't been there I don't know what would have happened. And, it would be really nice if I could, uh, get your name so I don't keep calling you mojo girl."

Giles took his glasses off and started cleaning them, "D-do you have any idea how incredibly stupid what you did was? You could have been killed!"

Ginny went to open her mouth but was beaten to the punch by Xander, "Giles, I know. It was dumb to go on my own in the first place. But, that's why we're here, right? I mean, danger is just another part of breathing for us. Besides, that Order thing she mentioned, isn't that the one that's supposed to be out there fighting? Patrols are needed and you weren't here to back me up, not that you tell me where your going anyway,"

"Xander, I wasn't talking to you. Yes, it was foolish to go out without backup but I was talking to Miss Weasley," Giles said.

Xander quirked his head as if in thought, "Weasley...Weasley...hey! Don't you have a brother that goes here?"

"Good lord, Xander. She's a student! She isn't part of the Order. This is Ginevra Weasley, Ron Weasley's sister. His younger sister I might add," he said looking exasperated.

Ginny winced as Xander's eyes went wide with realization. He looked at her and all she could do was smile shyly.

"When you say younger sister, that's some wizard thing for saying that she's really older and not a student what so ever, right?"

"Miss Weasley, what exactly where you doing out there?" Giles asked ignoring Xander.

She paled. Having been thinking about the consequences of everything she had completely forgotten to come up with a viable excuse to give them. So, instead she stood there, dripping on the floor not saying a word.

Giles stared at her for a moment, not saying anything either. Finally, he rolled his eyes, "Miss Weasley, I'm going to give you detention no matter what you say. But, need I remind you that you could have been killed out there. If I hadn't been getting back when I did you would have been, or worse. Bellatrix seemed keen on taking you alive and for what purpose, I haven't the faintest. Now, if you do not have the least bit of care about that, I will tell you that I happen to be a formidable legilimens and I will feel no remorse in getting the information that way."

"Merlin," she muttered.

"Don't!" Giles cried standing up so fast he knocked his chair back. "Just...don't say that name, understood? Not...not around me," he said quieter but looking almost frightened.

To hell with this. She was just going to be up-front about it. Secrets had cost too many lives and the rest of them should have known that by now. Besides, even if she lied, it wouldn't do her any good if he could just use legilimency on her.

"I...I was following Professor Harris, sir. I was supposed to keep him busy," she said quietly, but no longer looking at the floor, instead looking towards Giles. Not in the eyes though. She wasn't a complete idiot.

"Well, you certainly did that," Giles said under his breath, though Ginny was sure that Xander heard him as well as she did.

Swallowing, Ginny continued, "It's just that...something has happened, sir. I don't even know how it happened, considering that Professor Harris is, well, a muggle, sir."

Giles clearly looked taken back and went to clean his glasses again, "Yo-yo-you think that Professor Harris here is a muggle? That's preposterous!" he laughed, though clearly it was forced and nervous.

"Giles, she knows," Xander said, "And, hey, uh, funny thing about that. So does, um, Hermione."

Smiling at Ginny, Giles moved around the desk and towards the side of the room, "Xander, could I see you for a moment?"

Looking slightly nervous, Xander followed and Ginny watched the two of them talk in hushed tones, but very heatedly. Especially on Giles part. Ginny hugged the coat around her, still trying to get some warmth in her. It was a nice coat, as far as she could tell. Very roomy though, considering their size difference. She focused on nothing but the coat the whole time the two of them talked, which was only for a minute or two. Mainly, she just wanted something to do to keep her mind from racing with the half million questions she had. Admittedly, some of them had to do with a certain compromising position she had been in earlier. But also she was worried about what the others had found and what Bellatrix had wanted her for.

Her legs started to shake and give way, a sign she knew had to be the adrenaline wearing off. It had happened before as well, after every fight. Instinctively, she sat down at a nearby chair just as the Giles and Xander came back over.

"I see that, um, there are a few, uh, issues that I have been unaware of," Giles started.

"There's more," Ginny said looking up at him. Though she glanced sideways when she felt Xander move and take a seat near her and gave him a quick, one-sided smile to match his lopsided one.

"How can you know there's more? He hasn't even told you what he knows? It's no fair if you have all the answers already," Xander joked half heartedly.

Giving Xander another look, Giles addressed Ginny, "Miss Weasley, what do you mean?"

"The reason I was keeping Professor Harris busy was because...Harry, Hermione and Ron needed to search this room earlier," she stated clearly. If it had been any of the others, they probably would have kept quiet or made up some sort of lie, well, perhaps not Hermione. But, unlike them, she preferred a much more head on approach. Professor Giles and Harris may be unorthodox, at best, but they where truly here to help them, she was sure of it. Besides, if Professor Harris was a muggle then there had to be another reason for the spell on Hermione.

"Sir, Hermione is under a spell. A spell we think has something to do with Professor Harris," she said.

"What makes you think that?" Giles asked looking serious, and all the more tired for it.

"She...she can't speak."

Giles gave her a puzzled look, "She's been struck dumb?"

"Not exactly. It's...it's only when she has to speak about Professor Harris, sir. Only about certain things, such as him being a muggle," Ginny explained.

"What? She can't say anything about me? Hold on..." Xander stood up, having a pained expression on his face. Snapping his fingers, he spoke, "I told her not to talk!"

"Exactly!" Ginny exclaimed, standing up as well

"But, how the hell did that happen?"

"That's what we've been trying to understand. Now we know why Hermione was so frustrated with all of the research."

"But if that where true, then...then that's way she jumped up to help me during class the other day!" Xander said remember two days ago during Defense class. Giles had instructed Xander to move some of the desk and chairs and before he could get there, Hermione had stood up and started helping him, looking slightly embarrassed but floated the pieces while he pushed them.

"You mean she has to do what you say?"

"No, not what I say. Just help me, it was part of the deal,"

Giles, who had been watching the two of them talk back and forth finally interrupted, "Thank you, now, would someone like to explain to me exactly what you two are talking about?"

Xander, looked at him apologetic and started to explain, "You remember how I told you that Hermione was helping me with that class you suckered me into? Well, she sort of did so because we made a deal of sorts."

"What sort of deal?" Giles asked looking strained.

"Um, ya see, here's where it gets funny...again. She found out that I can't do magic and I sort of said that I'd answer any questions she had if she would help me."

"Also, she can't say whatever he's told her," Ginny added although by the look on Giles face she probably should have just stayed quiet.

She could see that Giles looked ready to explode but he some how managed to keep himself calm. Though, it took several deep breaths before he spoke again.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Giles finally asked, "Did she have her wand out, Xander?"

"Not when we shook on it. I mean, she had it out before then, which was pretty damn sneaky if you ask me."

"Xander, did you notice anything special when this happened? Say, a bright light or something that might have struck you as odd?" Giles said with a clearly pained and false smile on his face which matched perfectly with his falsely sweet voice. "Something that would indicate, oh, I don't know, magic!"

"Um...there was a cold rush, but no. No magic Giles, I would have seen something like that," Xander said.

Ginny stood watching as they both looked at one of each other. It was almost comical the way they both raised their eyebrows before they said in unison, "Hellmouth."

"But there isn't a Hellmouth here Giles. And don't start on that whole me magic guy thing," Xander said.

Whatever anger Giles had before seemed to vanish. He turned and after a moment of looking around the room, went to a book shelf and started to take down books in rapid succession.

"I've told you Xander, it's not that your magical. Whatever the reason may be, though, the magic that the Hellmouth sends out has seemed to wash over you. It's the only explanation that makes sense, not that most things do when they concern that blasted place."

Turning, Giles seemed to notice that Ginny was still there, "Miss Weasley, that will be all. I'll inform you of your punishment. Xander, if you would escort her to her common room." With that, he started to open one of the books and was instantly immersed in it.

Xander cocked his head towards the door and the two of them walked out in silence. Neither one said a word for the whole time they walked, Ginny was too lost in thought and if she was honest, embarrassed to say anything.

Finally, they reached the portrait and Ginny stood there but didn't give the password because the Fat Lady was asleep. Taking the opportunity, she turned to face Xander who instantly turned his head away and looked as if he had been paying special attention to some wood panel. _'Was he just staring at me?'_ She thought half in shock and half amusement. But, no, this was not about if he was looking at her or not, she didn't care about that. No, not one bit.

"I had just one question, if I could," she said and continued when he nodded, "Are you really a muggle? I mean, your not just a squib?"

"Definitely a muggle. That I can tell you with one hundred percent truth. I don't even like squid," he said shaking his head.

Covering her mouth not to laugh outright at his mistaking her for thinking he was a sea creature, Ginny nodded her head. "Would Professor Giles really have read my thoughts?"

"Ginevra," he said not noticing the face she pulled when she heard her full first name, "I've know the G-Man for a while now. If he could read someone's mind, trust me, a lot of things wouldn't have happened if he could have avoided them."

'_So, he bluffed_,'she thought with some amusement.

Nodding, as though satisfied, she went to wake up the Fat Lady when she heard him ask, "So, just out of idle curiosity, just how old are you? Just in case it comes up anywhere."

Ginny felt herself blush again, though she was fairly certain that by the way he was trying to look nonchalant about the question, he must have been also slightly embarrassed about asking her.

"Seventeen. Well, in a months or so," she replied. Her answer seemed to make him a bit more at ease, she noticed.

"Oh! Well, alright then. So, I guess I'll, uh, see you tomorrow then. In class, where I...teach,"

"Right. Where you teach," she smiled. He was rather cute when he was flustered.

"Well...night," he said and turned and hurried down the hall.

She watched him go with some amusement, before waking the painting and giving her the password. When she got inside, the fire had almost died out and sitting on the sofa, all fast asleep, was Ron, Harry and Hermione. Ron looked to be nearly falling of the end while Harry and Hermione seemed to be almost leaning up against one and other. Ginny felt her chest tighten a bit at the sight of the two of them so close like that but she also knew how Harry felt. Most likely, Hermione as well, if she ever questioned it.

Trying to sneak upstairs, she cursed herself as she accidently hit the banister leading to her dorm with her knee, loud enough to wake the trio.

"Huh? Who's there?" Ron muttered, rubbing his eyes open, but holding his wand out.

"It's only me, Ron. Put it away and go in to bed you three," Ginny hissed, not wanting to be loud enough to wake everyone else up.

"Ginny! Where have you been? What happened?" Harry asked, jumping off the couch and over to her.

"Harry...guys. It's late, we'll talk about it in the morning," she said before turning away and heading up the stairs. She was much to tired and confused to go over it all now. After a few hours of sleep, she would at least be able to think more clearly, and she wouldn't have to do so after seeing Harry and Hermione snuggled up together, whether they meant to be or not.

She couldn't help but smile as she heard her brother say to his friends before she closed her door, "Oi, where she'd get that jacket from?"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** OK, I'm having fun with all this. There isn't much for me to say with this one really. Mystery and intrigue abound. Everybody 'oh' and 'ah' at this point. Feedback pays my rent...or, at least I wish it did...

**Chapter 10**

Two weeks had passed by since Bellatrix Lestrange attempted to kidnap Ginny. In that time, no one had seen much of Professor Harris. His special class, after only one lesson, had been put on hold. He also wasn't present during defense class, which seemed strange to most of the students, considering Professor Giles had disappeared once more for a two day stint. The rumors going around ranged from the fact that they where merely at the school as a cover and really where there to hunt out Death Eaters or they where working for You-Know-Who and no one could do anything about it because he was too strong. Oddly, there was one rumor going that said they kept disappearing because they where robots and they didn't mix well with magic and kept having to be repaired. Harry knew the last rumor was started by a muggle born student and the majority of the school had no idea what a robot was so that one died off rather fast.

Harry, and the rest of his little group, knew at least the reason why Professor Harris was absent from all but meal times. After Ginny had explained to them what had happened, Hermione had finally been able to speak with them about the whole mess, and had promptly sorted out at least the meaning of the enchantment. Apparently as long as whoever she was talking to knew of the secret, and made it known to her as well, she was able to talk about whatever Professor Harris spoke to her about. So, they learned that he was a muggle, not even that a squib, but a muggle in the complete sense of the word. He had no magical talent, but he certainly knew about the creatures of the dark arts. He certainly knew how to dispatch of them by some more colorful means, if not the spell casting. From how Ginny talked about that night, and they're own experiences with him, he was by no means defenseless until it came to direct magic.

They wouldn't say anything to anyone, Professor Giles and Professor McGonagall had sat them all down, Luna included, and informed them that no one else could know. It seemed a rather mute point considering that Bellatrix knew, but, then again, she was crazy as Ron had pointed out.

But the real reason that no one had seen Professor Harris was that Hermione had him under a gun. Sure, she was compelled to help him whenever she could and was bound to secrecy if she told him anything, but she could ask him anything she wanted and he would be forced to answer truthfully. At least, that was what she wagered would happen, considering the wording of the agreement.

She hadn't given up with trying to figure out how a muggle and a witch had made such a mystical pact, one that she couldn't find in any of the sources she looked in, but had since stopped going at it with such force. Instead, she had restarted going after the Horcrux, trying to locate them and destroy them. Harry would join her when ever he could, to research and simply be near her.

He was sure that Ginny knew of his feelings for Hermione considering she got rather cold whenever she was brought up in the context of the two of them doing something. It wasn't that he didn't feel for Ginny, he did, but he also knew that it was different now. Nothing would change that. Besides, he was sure she had left something out of that story the night she followed Professor Harris. Perhaps she had been talking with one of the boys in her classes and didn't want to mention it in front of him. It made him jealous, yes, but not as much as he was certain it would have last year.

So, Harry now waited in the library for Hermione, trying to avoid the stare of the librarian. Opening up one of the books he had gotten, he had only started to read for a few minutes when he felt someone sit down next to him. Expecting it to be Hermione, he was rather surprised to see Ron who looked a bit out of breath.

"Hey, mate. Waiting for someone?" Ron whispered, trying to keep the attention of the librarian off of him.

"Yea, Hermione was supposed to meet me here. She had wanted help going over some of the books we got about the...you-know-what," Harry stopped himself from saying 'Horcrux' in case anyone was listening. Paranoid, maybe, but better safe then sorry.

"You came to help out too or did you and Luna find anything useful with all of your 'studying'?" Harry grinned.

Ron chuckled and pushed Harry's arm good-naturedly, "Oh, shove off. You know that we've been looking just as hard as you have. It's just a bit...difficult without being able to tell her exactly what it is we're trying to find."

"Not to mention all those study breaks," Harry wasn't mad at Ron for not helping as much with the research portion of all of this. He knew it wasn't his strong point but he would be there when the time came. That he was sure of. Besides, he was happy right now, which was something that seemed to be lacking a great deal of as of late.

"So, have you two made any headway yet?" Ron asked, idle turning pages in one of the books.

Shaking his head, Harry replied, "Not at all. It's as if no one was willing to write anything down about the you-know-what's. We don't know any more then what we started off with. Hermione's even starting to bring up going back and talking to Professor Giles."

Ron nodded, still looking at the book, "Are you thinking about it? I mean, he is pretty...odd what with all his disappearing. Come on Harry, the two of them aren't exactly sane, even for us. Besides, I, uh, sort of wasn't talking about the research."

Harry looked over at Ron, who wouldn't meet his gaze and instead continued to play with the book, "What do you mean?"

"I'm not a complete git, ya know. I can see the way your looking at her," he said, shutting the book.

Not knowing how to react, Harry simply nodded, "Ron...that's ridiculous. She's Hermione, I mean I don't..." he stopped at the look Ron gave him. "I'm not going to do anything about it, if that's what your worried about."

"I was, I mean, at first. But, then Luna and I talked about it. If she makes you happy, then why not? But...if you hurt Ginny over this, I'm going to kick your arse...you know, after we defeat you-know-who," Ron said as an after thought.

Harry grinned. Leave it to Ron to boil everything down to a few sentences. It must have taken a lot for him to talk about this with him. Not because of his past feelings for Hermione or the fact that Ginny was his sister. No, he just wasn't the type of person to really speak about his feelings or matters of the heart with anyone.

"So, Luna explained all this to you, didn't she?" Harry asked as an after thought.

Ron let out a breath, "Of course she did, mate! Did you really think I spent time watching you and Hermione wondering, 'gee, are they making googly eyes at each other'."

The two laughed quietly, though it still earned them a sharp glare from the librarian. Quickly stifling their laughs, they opened the books in front of them to at least pretend they where reading.

"So, what's stopping you?" Ron asked after a moment.

"Oh, I don't know, Ron. It's not like there aren't about a hundred things going on at once that are just a bit more important," Harry said sarcastically.

Ron nodded his head in understanding, "Yea, I know what you mean. But, Harry, just take it from me, alright? Don't wait too long on these type of things. I mean, I don't want Hermione back or anything, mate, don't get me wrong. But, I always wished I had done something about it sooner, ya know?"

"This is a bit odd, you know. Talking about this with you, I mean."

Ron looked slightly uncomfortable at his point, "I know, but your also my best mate. This isn't exactly easy for me to talk about either. It's my sister and my ex-girlfriend! But, I'm trying to be all objective and what not."

Harry couldn't help but be amazed. In the years that Harry and Ron had known each other, Ron had always been one to let his gut reactions lead him. If he was angry at someone, he made sure they knew it. If he didn't approve of something, then everyone knew it. But, now Ron was sitting there trying to give him relationship advice. Advice where he was essentially telling him to do something about Hermione.

"Luna is beginning to be a good influence on you," Harry joked.

"Oh, don't even get me started. I used to think she was just nutters but you know what? She's smart...and crazy as well. You know she keeps looking at my freckles, swearing that if I don't do something that they're going to become infested with something called a Chittering Glowmite," he said with a mixture of confusion and amusement.

"Yea, you sound real upset over it," Harry laughed.

Ron punched him lightly in the arm, "She's something though, I'll tell you that. Oh, that reminds me! Luna's dad sent this to her, just got here this morning with the owl's. You've got to check this out."

Ron reached into his bag and pulled out a black and white photo of four people. There was a man standing in the back with long platinum blonde hair, with his nose up in the air. It was impossible to mistake him for none other then Lucius Malfoy. Off to the right was the familiar long greasy black hair and pointed nose of Severus Snape. Standing next to him and in front of Lucius was a younger and slightly saner looking Bellatrix Lestrange and Rupert Giles.

Bellatrix and Giles where holding each other, bending over laughing and once in a while, Giles would try to pull Snape in with them who only shrugged it off. Lucius didn't seem too distracted by their antics, only moving when Bellatrix would accidently knock into him from laughing so hard. It looked as if they where standing by the Great Hall. From the looks of it, Snape was the same age Harry had seen him in the pensive, which made him in his fifth year and the rest in their seventh year. It had to have been just before Giles had went into hiding, if they had pieced everything about his past together correctly.

This had been something that everyone had thought Ginny had to have imagined. They had known that Giles and Snape had been friends, and from what they could find out, the best of friends. But Giles being together with Bellatrix was simply too bizarre for any coherent thought. Still, this wasn't the strangest thing in the photo. What had caught Harry's eye next was the fact that it was one of the few times that Snape didn't seem to have that permanent sneer on his face. In fact, at times the Snape in the photo seemed to slightly smile.

"Ron, this is..."

"Creepy, huh? I mean, Snape almost looks normal not to mention Bellatrix," Ron helped.

"So, Giles and Bellatrix really where...?" Harry trailed off again, still staring at the picture.

"Kind of hard to say anything different. I guess Gin didn't hear wrong after all,"

Not being able to look away, Harry kept watching Giles and Bellatrix laugh and carry on while Lucius and Snape continued to stand around, shifting every so often or looking at the seemingly happy couple.

"We have to show this to Hermione," Harry said, finally looking away from the picture.

"Don't worry, she's coming right now," Ron nodded towards the door. Turning, Harry saw that Hermione was in fact coming but that she was also being accompanied by Luna.

Hermione looked a bit frustrated, as if she was trying very hard not to yell at someone. It didn't take a genius to guess that it was most likely Luna that she was trying to keep her patience with. Luna didn't seem to notice, which was likely considering that she only seemed to notice what she wanted too. But, as Ron had pointed out, that didn't make her stupid. She wasn't in Ravenclaw for nothing. Luna continued to talk to Hermione, not caring that she wasn't getting a response or that they where getting nearer to Ron or himself.

"Harry, sorry I'm late. Luna had to...talk to me about something," she said taking a seat next to Harry. Then, turning to Ron she glared merely saying, "Ronald," by way of greeting.

Luna, even when simply walking to a library table seemed to somehow float over, smiling warmly at Harry when her eyes finally rested on him, "Harry, how are you?"

"Fine, Luna. Everything alright?" he asked in return. He had the sinking suspicion that it probably wasn't a good thing that Luna was talking to Hermione at the same time Ron was talking to him but couldn't say why. It just seemed troublesome some how.

"I'm just fine, thank you. I just needed to ask Hermione a few questions I had," she said smiling at Hermione this time.

"Oi, what am I, chopped dragon liver?" Ron said joking.

"Ronald," Luna smirked taking the seat next to him.

"Hermione, take a look at this," Harry passed her the photo, watching as her expression changed from curious to shock.

"Harry! Where did you find this?" she asked.

"Luna's dad sent it to her."

Hermione continued to study the picture with almost more intensity then Harry had. Finally, she looked up and handed it to Luna, "Where did your father get this? I didn't think your father attended Hogwarts with any of them."

"He didn't, but mother did. She was in the same year as Professor Giles, father says," she explained.

"Was she the one that took the picture?" Ron asked. Harry noticed that he had placed a hand on Luna's shoulder when she had mentioned her mother. Another telling sign, to him at least, that Luna was having a profound effect on him.

"No, it was a friend of her's. That's how she got the photo," she turned and smiled softly at Ron who returned it.

"Who? Maybe we can track them down, ask them a few questions. Professor Giles being here isn't a coincidence, I'm sure of it. If we can figure out more about him...or just talk to him," Hermione said glancing at Harry when she mentioned talking to him.

"No, absolutely not. We know he was friends with Snape and now we know he was snogging Bellatrix! No! I don't trust him," Harry said without hesitation.

Luna shook her head, "We can't talk to the person who took the picture."

"Why not? I'm sure if we just explained what was going on...Hell, if Harry just asked they'd probably do it," Ron said.

"Ronald, shush," and to the surprise of both Harry and Hermione, Ron didn't say another word when Luna told him not to. "Harry, your mother took the picture."

Harry blinked. No, he couldn't have just been told what he thought he heard, "Luna, there has to be some mistake. My mom and dad hated Snape. He was a git to her, why would she take his picture?"

"Harry, we know that Snape had...feelings for your mother," Hermione said softly.

"No! You don't understand, my mom wouldn't have anything to do with him, I know it," Harry said defensively. He was sure he was right, he had seen the pensive. She only defended him to get to his father and stopped once Snape had cursed at her.

Getting up, Harry grabbed his bag and walked out the library, slamming the door open. He didn't look back, just kept walking down the halls not caring about where he ended up. After a moment, he veered to the right and started towards the front doors. There was still an hour left before curfew set in and he wasn't supposed to be out on the grounds.

The rule had been set in place after the attack by Bellatrix had happened. Apparently she had managed to cast a silencing charm around the area near the front gate and, from what Giles had said, managed to cast a charm on her to prevent the wards around the school from going off. Though no one could say what charm could do that considering the strength of the wards. Everyone had assumed that if you where going to attack you would have to break down the wards which would alert everyone inside the school. They weren't saying it, but all of them suspected that Giles knew more then he was saying.

Without looking, Harry navigated his way down to Hagrid's hut. Having been there so many times, he didn't have to look to find the way. It would be the first time he had visited this year, though considering everything, he was sure that Hagrid wouldn't mind. Hagrid had been here as the groundskeeper back when his parents went here and had been friends of theirs as well. He would be able to explain this to him and prove that there was a logical reason why Luna's father insisted that it was his mother who had taken the photo.

When he finally reached the door, he was slightly out of breath and paused before knocking. He could hear voices coming from inside the hut, talking softly. One was definitely Hagrid, which made sense, but he couldn't tell if he knew the other one. Putting his ear to the door, he heard Hagrid say, "Yer kiddin' me. He actually said he'd help? I didn' think that he would step one foot of his out of that damn city from how you tells it."

"Well, he's gotten...more powerful, as it where. It really is hard to put. I must say, I'm amazed your actually taking me serious. I can't remember how many times you would yell at me and...well, how many times you would say we where making up stories," the other voice said. It was Professor Giles, someone he hadn't expected to be down here.

"Ya well, yer where always up to something. You and..._him_," Hagrid said, growling out the last word.

The conversation inside stopped abruptly. He thought he heard whispering and in a second, the door opened.

Hagrid beamed down from the doorway, "Harry! What a surprise. Cuttin' it a bit late, aren' ya?"

"I'm sorry, Hagrid. If you've got company, I could come back," Harry was a bit thrown off. Usually he had to knock for a minute before Hagrid came around to answer the door. He imagined that Hagrid was either putting on a fresh pot of water for tea or something. He always seemed very big on social graces, as he put it, when anyone came by. At least as much so as he imagined being social would be.

"Nothin' doin', Harry. I was just talkin' ta Professor Giles. We where just...catching up on old times and what have you," Hagrid explained, lying poorly as he often did.

"Really, it's alright Hagrid, I'll come back," Harry said backing up, ready to turn and leave.

"Mr. Potter? Is that you? Come in, would you?" Giles said from inside.

Seeing no way out of it, Harry relaxed his shoulders and went past the smiling half giant and into his home. At the table, he saw Giles sitting without his robe on but rather a tweed suit, his jacket hung around the back of the chair. Two large mugs sat on either side of the table, and he could tell it wasn't tea in them.

"Evening, Professor," Harry said to Giles. Having gone from angry to flummoxed in such a short time, he was trying to get his head together and not make either a a fool of himself or give anything away. He wasn't sure if he wanted to bring up the photo with Giles being here, but at the same time he might get more information that way.

"So, Harry, what brings you here? Not that I'm not glad ta see ya, of course," Hagrid said, sitting down. "Oh! Let me put a pot on. It's gettin' cold out already and I'm sure ye could do with a cup," Hagrid said rising again and moving to the fire place to start the tea. "Would ya be wanting a cup, Rupert?"

"If it wouldn't be any trouble," Giles replied, pushing the previous mug to the center of the table, clearly done with whatever was in it.

"So, Mr. Potter, Hagrid says that you and him have become fast friends," Giles said facing Harry.

Harry nodded, "Yes, sir. Hagrid was the one who told me I was a wizard. As well as about what happened to my parents." Harry lowered his head. While the topic of his parents would always be sore, he was hoping that he could maybe use it as a way to get Giles and Hagrid to talk.

"Yes, I was sorry to hear about that. Your parents grew up to be very good people, from what I've been told," Giles said solemnly.

"Did you know them, sir?"

Giles paused and exchanged a quick look with Hagrid, "I did, but not well. I was more familiar with some of your fathers friends. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, your Godfather if I'm not mistaken."

Harry wasn't expecting this. Giles had been in Slytherin, there was no way that Remus or Sirius would have anything to do with him on principle alone.

"Mr. Potter-Harry, I know what your thinking. I didn't say I was exactly friends with them, but I did know them. While we had our...differences, we did get along every so often. Especially Lupin and myself," Giles said to him.

"Aye, you and Remus did seem to stir up a few questions from people. Considerin, how none of you could get on when in your own groups, it was amazin' seein' ya do it alone," Hagrid added.

"You where in Slytherin, weren't you, sir?" Harry asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, I was in Slytherin, Harry. But, I would think that you would already know that with all of the information you've no doubt been gathering on me," Giles said leaning back slightly. He didn't say it in a mean tone, more of stating a fact then anything else.

"Harry! What are ya doin' snoopin' on Professor Giles?" Hagrid asked, clearly shocked.

Giles shook his head once, "No, no, Hagrid. It's fine, really. In fact, I think that it's rather an intelligent thing to do. It wouldn't be beyond my imagination that you've found a few of my more...colorful incidents here. I would take it as a gross exaggeration of everything I've been told about you if you didn't look into my past."

Harry kept getting thrown for loops around Giles. He would have been prepared had he been upset or ordered him to stop. Hell, even if he had reassured him that he was safe and didn't require being inspected he would have known what to do. But, he was commending him on snooping around. This was completely mad. But, if he was saying it was a good thing, maybe it wouldn't be so bad to see his reaction to the photo.

"Sir, there's a photo that we've-Ron, Hermione and I- have found. It's of you with Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange and Snape. The person who found it for us says that...that my mother took it," Harry said.

Giles nodded, clearly aware of the picture he was talking about, "Yes, she did. I remember it quite well. It's the only picture of the four of us together, I believe."

"With all due respect, sir, that doesn't make any sense. My mother and Snape didn't get on at all. I can hardly imagine that she was friendly with Malfoy or Lestrange. And you even said that you didn't really know her," Harry said, exasperated.

"Harry, your mother, Lily, was a friend of Severus. The two of them go quite a bit back, if what he told me was true, and frankly, I can't see why he would lie," Giles told him.

This was too much for him. Harry could not believe that he was being told that his mother and Snape, of all people, where friends. He had to be lying, there was no way he could be telling the truth. Harry looked at Hagrid, hoping that he would deny what Giles was saying. Instead, he nodded his head in agreement.

"Aye, the two of them where as thick as you and Hermione and Ron, Harry. At least they where in the beginnin'. Then, they just sort seemed to go off into different thing's, if you catch my drift. I say it be right about the time that you, er, left, Rup, that they seemed to stop speaking entirely. More 'in he deserved, I tell ya. Why, if I could only go back-" Hagrid stopped when Giles stood up.

"Hagrid, it's been wonderful seeing you again but, I really must be going if I'm going to catch the train," Giles said putting on his jacket.

Harry, still in shock, couldn't stop himself from asking what everyone had been wondering, "Professor, where do you keep going off to?"

'_Probably off to some Death Eaters gathering. He's probably working for Voldemort as well. He's lying,' _he thought at the same time.

Giles stopped, looked at Harry and picked up a small satchel by the front door and slung it over his shoulder, "Harry, I'll take you back up to the school," he said before exiting.

Nodding to Hagrid, Harry followed Giles onto the path back to the main doors. Harry assumed that he wasn't going to be getting anything more out of him. Maybe he had over played it a bit. Hagrid had confirmed it that it was his mother who had taken the picture which still didn't make any sense. But when they had said that Snape and his mom had been friends, well, nothing was making much sense anymore.

"Harry, I was hoping you had given more thought to my offer to you," Giles said after Harry had caught up.

"No offense , sir, but I don't think that it's what Dumbledore wanted. He had said that I had to find these things on my own," Harry replied.

Nodding, Giles continued, "Yes, but I can only assume that you have your friends helping you with the research, am I not mistaken? Trust me, something like this, you don't want to take on your own."

Harry thought about it, but still decided that he couldn't trust Giles. He had pushed the earlier thoughts of him working for Voldemort aside, though. He couldn't afford to become more paranoid then he already was but he also could not afford to trust him either. If he was on the up and up, then he would only be putting him in more danger.

"I know you mean well, sir, but I can't. This is something that I have to do," he told him.

The had reached the doors, and Harry could feel that Giles wanted to try and convince him more. Instead, he nodded and put an arm on his shoulder, "Harry, I understand. But, I need you to understand that I have seen and done more then you and as such, have a better understanding of certain things. While you accept my help, that doesn't mean that I'm not going to do something on my own. I know how much of a strain there is on you."

"I hardly doubt you know anything about prophecies and being chosen," Harry muttered, only realizing that Giles had heard him when he chuckled softly.

"You'll find that I know quite a bit more then most. Now, go inside. If Filch finds you tell him...tell him that he'll answer to me if he gives you any trouble and that I told you to say that," Giles turned and started down the path to the gate.

Harry watched him go till he couldn't see him anymore. There was something so odd about him, even for a wizard. But, an idea had started to form in his head when Giles was talking to him. There was no way for _him_ to know if _Giles_ was being honest with him. But, there was someone that Hermione could get the truth out of, no matter what.

Opening the doors, being thankful that they hadn't been charmed shut yet, Harry almost ran to the common room. Skidding to a stop, at the portrait, he gave the password and jumped in as soon as it swung open wide enough. Scanning the room, he didn't see Hermione or Ron or anyone he needed. Saying a few quick hello's, he ran up to the dorm hoping to find Ron but it was empty. Cursing under his breath, Harry ran down the steps back to the common room and almost knocked Ginny down.

"Harry! What's wrong? Why are you running around like that?" Ginny said catching herself on the wall.

"Ginny, where are you going? Do you know where Hermione is?" he asked at the same time.

Sighing slightly, Ginny nodded, "Yeah, she's in the library with Ron and Luna. I just left them, I have my last detention with Giles tonight."

"Really? That's perfect!" Harry exclaimed.

"Oh, thanks," Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"No, this is great. I need you to help me but we need to get Hermione first," Harry said heading for the portrait hole with Ginny in tow.

"Do I get to know what this is all about?"

Harry started walking faster, urging Ginny to catch up, "You remember how we couldn't tell if Giles and Harris are being honest with us? I mean, Giles is always sneaking off somewhere and Harris is...well, you know. Well, I know that Giles isn't here tonight. If you show up for your detention, you'll only find Harris there."

"Uh, tha-that's great, Harry. But I'm still not following. Did Giles say whether Professor Harris was, uh, going to be there alone?" Ginny stammered slightly.

"What? Oh, I don't know. But, if we can get Hermione to talk to him, he'll have to answer whatever she says because of their pact, remember?"

The reached the library and found that it was dark and empty but they saw movement inside. Quietly, in case Madam Pince was still there closing up, they walked in and started towards where they saw the shadows move. As the got closer, they heard a few muffled voices and someone knocking into a desk. Exchanging a glance, they kept moving until all they had to do was go around a shelf to find whoever was there. It didn't sound like Hermione, but now curiosity had gotten the better of the two.

"Ow!" a muffled voice was heard after the shelf shook slightly.

Harry and Ginny quickly jumped out to see who it was and stopped short.

"Ginny! Harry! Do you mind!" Ron cried.

"Ron, there are better places then this I would think to snog," Harry said slightly embarrassed. They had found Luna laying on top of Ron, the two of them kissing softly.

"Actually, the library after this time isn't that bad," Ginny commented.

"I remembered, thank you Ginny," Luna said sitting up and, not embarrassed in the slightest.

"Ginny!", "Luna!" Harry and Ron yelled at the same time, respectively.

Harry saw the two girls grin at one and other, clearly amused at the fact that he and Ron where probably as red as Ron's hair at this point. Wanting to get off of catching Ron and Luna in a more private moment then he would have liked, Harry decided to get right to the point, "Do you two know where Hermione went? I need her for something,"

"I'll say, mate," Ron snickered earning him a glare from Harry.

Not commenting on what Ron had said, Harry went on, "You guys should come as well. Might as well get everyone together if we can in case we forget anything."

"That can't be good," Ron said as the headed towards the door. Luna and Ginny had moved ahead of them, Luna leading the way to Hermione. The two where talking to each other and giggling every so often.

"So, I take it that there's more then just something physical going on, huh?" Harry said.

"What do you mean? You mean Luna and me? Of course there's more then just a good snog," Ron replied.

"It's just when you where with Lavender, you didn't used to go off to find somewhere quiet. You didn't care who was around."

Ron nodded in understanding, "It...it's different, mate. What can I say?"

That was all he needed to say for Harry. He knew what he meant and he was happy for him. But, right now, happiness could wait till after they found Hermione, not realizing how true that was for him. They needed answers and they where going to get them tonight.

_**BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK**_

Nestled somewhere in the London, was a pub, which wasn't unbelievable considering it was London. It was as nondescript as you could get while still being able to tell there was a pub there. The inside while not exactly bright, was dim to the point where you could easily bump into the stools at the bar proper or one of the tables off to the side especially after a few drinks.

It was the sort of place where drinking was taken seriously and eye contact wasn't avoided because of fear of a fight, but more because you didn't want to see your pain or horror in another's eye. But, you could easily find the place half full on any given night, and today was no exception. There was a dull lull of quiet conversation, assuring some mediocre privacy . This wasn't an issue for the two men sitting at a table in the back of the bar though, seeing that anyone trying to listen in would only hear a light buzzing noise.

For the past two hours they had been sitting there, drinking, talking and generally catching up. On occasion, they could even be seen to laugh, although the one in the tweed suit would do so more then his darkly dressed companion. But, such was always the case when Rupert Giles and Severus Snape. Now though, the two sat in quiet silence, which was finally broke by Giles.

"That is quite the story, Sev. I'm amazed that you've made it this far," he took a sip from the pint of dark ale in front of him.

"One could say the same of yourself, Rupert. And what your proposing, it's not just insane, it's...it's beyond insane," Severus replied, leaning forward in his chair.

Giles sported a cocky grin, "I know. Kind of reminds you of the old days."

"Are you sure that he has agreed to help? You know how...fickle he can be," Severus said, rolling his eyes at Giles face.

"Well, there is a catch. You, Severus. He wants to see you first, before he'll come to our aid. I'll warn you, Severus, he...has changed a bit. Hell, he sized me up before I told him anything. Then again, word always did spread fast there," Giles said.

"When?"

"Now, I would wager. I trust you remember the way?" Giles asked standing up.

Severus looked at him before rising as well, "Please, Rupert. I was the one who showed you how to get there."

"Maybe, but I was the one who had to drag you off the train, you ponce."

"How long would you say? A day or two at most?" Severus headed to the door, leaving Giles to pay for the tab.

"I would say about that long, though I would think we should be back here by morning. You know how that damn time shift is. I should tell you though, John's back," Giles told him turning to get oriented before heading towards the train station.

Severus actually sputtered, "Jo-John?!? I thought he would have been smarter then that! He's still alive?"

"Thriving, from what I could tell. He can't help, though he did offer. But, you know about his limitations."

"I suppose that we'll have to settle for Eddie then," Severus said with more then a touch of sarcasm.

"You think Minerva will take this well?" Giles said with a bit of the old Ripper in his eye.

"I dare say that even if this works, we may not be able to find enough of anybody left to take anything well," Severus muttered darkly before they entered the station and boarded the train.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Hello again people, oh people. I've been having a bit of a problem with part of the story but it is now worked out and everything should be flowing freely again. Any way, I've noticed that a great many people keep _reading_ the story but not so many people _say_ anything about it. I just like to hear the comments to see if I should keep heading in a certain direction or not. Criticism is more then welcome as well. Enjoy!

**Chapter 11**

Flopping down on in the chair, Xander blew out a long breath. For the twentieth time that night it seemed he had walked around the entire living quarters he and Giles shared and couldn't find anything to do. He had attempted to try practicing with the sword again but without Giles there to practice with he ended up just swinging it about lazily till he knocked over a candelabra, almost starting a fire and had decided that was enough.

If he had been allowed out of the room he would even try wandering around. Getting lost in this place seemed like a better plan then having his mind start to atrophied. But, no. Giles and McGonagall had told him that for the time being he had to be kept away from the students, especially Hermione. How was he supposed to know that whatever funky vibes the Hellmouth had been pouring out and into him would screw around with the magic here? It didn't seem to do anything else but his idea that it had been a fluke didn't go over well.

He knew that it was more then that, though. It wasn't just boredom that was getting to him. Xander was missing his friends more now that the constant distractions where gone. Back home, right now, he would probably be out on his road trip, honestly. But, if he hadn't gone he would be hanging out with Willow and Buffy at the Bronze. Oz would be playing, more then likely. But, then again, they would probably be talking about going to college and he would be left out. _'Yeah, maybe it's best I'm not there,'_

Sighing, he stood up, again, and walked over to one of the bookcases and started running his finger over the spines reading the titles to himself. Unfortunately, most of Giles books didn't even have titles written on them. It seemed that only Giles knew what they where by looking through them so often. After doing that for a moment, he found that he had already walked around and poked and prodded every object that he could find at least three times already this night. Giles had told him he had to leave again, which meant that he was on his own and was going to lose his mind in a moment.

Add to all of that the fact that his brain kept telling him he should find that redheaded girl and talk to her again. It wasn't as if he couldn't stop thinking about her but when you have nothing better to do the quieter parts of your brain start to talk louder then you would like. Especially the parts of your brain that was in charge of certain body parts. Besides, she probably forgotten all about him. Never mind the fact that she was younger then him. Well, it was only by about a year but still. But, maybe he should get his coat back from her. It would be nice not to be cold if he ever got to go out again. Also, he didn't think Giles would get him another one if he found out why he didn't have it.

A noise from outside the door caught his attention. From what he knew, no one was supposed to be by this hallway unless they had a reason to be and none of the ghost except Peeves made noise. Going towards the door, he could make out hurried muffled voices before everything went quiet outside. Searching the immediate area, he picked up a double headed axe and felt the weight of it a few times before getting a good grip on it. Being in this place for only about a month, he had been attacked twice. Sure it was better then being back in Sunnydale, but he didn't feel like taking any chances. Shifting his weight, trying to be as quiet as he could, he managed to grab the handle of the door without dropping the axe, which he considered a personal victory.

With a deep breath he pulled the door open and grabbed the axe with both hands again. The weight change threw him off though and his waist twisted more then he expected and almost sent the axe out of his hands. He managed to keep his hold on it but it swung out at an odd angle and it bit into the door frame. Pulling it out, he turned to the doorway and saw Ginny standing there leaning back slightly with her eyes wide.

"So, I'm going to say that having someone open the door holding a weapon and swinging it wildly isn't something your used to. You crazy British and your customs," Xander said with a nervous smile.

"No, not exactly. We tend to try and not decapitate visitors," Ginny replied, giving him a small smile of her own. If she had meant it to put him at ease, it had worked.

"Yea, well, none of you have been to my home town," he said putting the weapon down.

The two stood in the doorway, looking at each other. Xander had no idea why she had shown up, and he probably shouldn't be talking to her but he also didn't feel like turning her away. Maybe it was the fact that he hadn't had any extended human contact besides Giles for a while or maybe it was the fact that she was pretty. OK, it was mostly the fact that he thought she was pretty. Still, he was a bit suspicious as to why she had shown up like she did. Not to mention he could have sworn he heard more then one voice outside.

"Is Professor Giles here? I have my detention with him tonight," she asked after he didn't say anything.

"Giles? No, he had to be...somewhere. He didn't tell you?"

"No, if he had I wouldn't be here. It's supposed to be my last night, as well. I really wish I could just get it done with," she told him.

'_OK, just tell her that you wish you could help but that you can't do anything. Just, turn her away and close the door. Simple as that,'_ he thought.

"If you want to come in, Giles might be back soon," he said.

'_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!'_

Smiling at him, this more time more brightly she walked in and quickly shut the door behind her. This caught Xander by surprise and he gave her funny look. He was right, this was stupid of him. He barely knew anything about her except that she had lied to him and here he was alone in the same room with her. Not to mention that she could sending him through a wall with just a wave of her wand.

"Just wanted to make sure no one saw you, is all. I know how you've been kept hidden for a while now," she said with a nervous laugh, leaning up against the door. He thought he had heard something hit the door softly but couldn't tell since Ginny had shut it so hard.

"Hiding? Me? No, I haven't been hiding. Just doing some, uh, research is all," he said picking up the nearest book and holding it out as proof.

She didn't take it, but looked at it with speculation. Looking back at him, she shook her head when he offered it to her, "No, thank you. I don't take strange books unless I know what they are first, if it's all the same to you."

"Hey, I understand. My friend released a demon from some book after she scanned it. It tried to kill a bunch of people and take over the world or something. But, then she hit him with a fire extinguisher," he said nonchalantly and book the book back.

"She released a demon just by looking at a book and hit it with a...fire extinguisher?" she asked, looking confused by the whole statement.

Xander shook his head, "No, she scanned it onto the computer." But this clarification only got another confused look. "They don't have computers around here?"

"I think I heard Hermione and Harry talking about them once. It's a muggle thing, right? But, what do you mean by 'a demon'? Demons aren't real..." Ginny said. Then, seeing his look asked, "They aren't real, right? I mean, surely we would have heard something about them."

Xander let out a breath, "OK, in order. Computers are...um...they hold information. A lot of it, but they also, uh, let people talk to each other."

"Like that tela-phone thing?" Ginny asked, seeming to catch on to what he was saying.

"Yea, only you type instead of talking. And, honestly, I have no idea how it works. Willow's the computer guru, not me," he said. "Oh, and demons are real. They are real and nasty and, well, let's just say you don't want to meet one if you can help it. Hence, stay away from vampires."

"Vampires are demons? I thought they where dark creatures?" Ginny asked.

"Ginevra, no more shop talk. Giles is the expert on this stuff, I just do the ever important doughnut runs," he said with just a slit touch of bitterness. Even he could tell she was stalling for something. Sure, she may be genuinely curious and he may not be that bright, but he could still hear someone outside the door.

Taking the hint, she replied, "That's fine, but, please, don't use my first name, Professor."

"OK, but, then don't call me Professor. Just Xander," he said, as he started to move around

her, making as if he was going to put the book away on one of the shelves.

She turned with him while he moved around, "I don't think that Professor McGonagall will be pleased if she finds out I'm on a first name basis with on of my Professor's."

"Well, luckily, I'm not one of your Professors anymore, am I?" he said giving her a smile, but still straining to see if he could hear anything outside the door.

Ginny moved to stand between him and the door a little too fast to have it be merely keeping near him to talk better. Something was definitely up.

"I don't see why not, everyone seemed to enjoy your class. It's a shame that you can't still give it," she said.

He turned to tell her that the gig was up when she raised both her eyes and started to mouth something. Unfortunately he was no good at reading lips, not that he had a problem trying to read hers. _'No, bad libido.'_

Giving her a confused look, he turned around, seeing if maybe there was someone behind him but no one was and she gave him an exasperated look. "So, why aren't you teaching the classes anymore? I know you said your researching but, come on, be honest with me."

Pointing to the two of them, she then pointed to the back of the room. Nodding slowly, he let her go ahead and followed her to the very back of the common/living room he and Giles shared which also happened to be by the door leading to his bedroom.

'_Please, God, don't make me have to the smart thing here. I'm not good with doing the smart thing,' _he thought nervously.

"OK, uh, I can't believe I'm going to say this but maybe we should move away from the bedr-" he started but got cut off by her hand covering his mouth, which she only managed by standing on her toes slightly.

Motioning him to bend forward, she moved over to his ear, "Quiet, they might still be able to hear you." she said as softly as she could, which while it killed Xander's thoughts of her leading him to his bedroom, didn't help the overall feeling he now had.

Trying to get his head clear, he whispered back in her ear after he took her hand away, noticing that she didn't let go of his hand and he didn't care to question it, "Who might hear us?"

"Promise me your not going to get mad? Hermione, Harry, Ron and Luna are outside. They want to ask you a few questions because Hermione can get you to say the truth," she said hurriedly.

"They what?" he said in his normal voice. Standing back up to normal height, he dropped her hand and made for the door. "You know, this is why I hate magic. No one can ever just take the direct approach to things," he muttered and pulled the door open.

It would have been comical the way Harry and Ron landed on the floor when he opened it, had Xander not been angry. Looking down at them, he noticed that at least Ron had the good graces to look a bit apologetic. They where holding a short piece of what looked like tubing by there ears and as Xander followed the trail, it lead inside the room and was attached to something that resembled an actual ear.

"OK, do I even want to know what the hell that is?" Xander said taken back slightly, but still angry. He knew that Willow used some pretty weird things for her spells but if it turned out that was a real human ear then he might lose his lunch no matter what his mood.

"It's an extendable ear. Why, have you never seen one before, sir? I assure you, it's been around for the better part of a year," Hermione said. She and Luna where by the opposite wall of the door and he didn't like the look in her eye's one bit.

Before he could even come up with a witty response he found himself answering, "No, never."

Whatever look he had just given her, it seemed to be exactly what she was looking for.

"I was right!" she beamed.

"What a surprise, Hermione was right about something," Ron muttered getting to his feet and helping Harry up.

"I, uh, was trying to warn you about that," Ginny said coming up behind Xander.

"You tried to warn him? What for?" Harry asked exasperated.

Ginny went in front of Xander and right up to Harry, "Because he might have just helped us if we had asked. We didn't have to do it this way. You have been wrong about people before, Harry."

Even by looking at the back of her head, Xander could tell that she was glaring at the guy. It seemed to make him pull back a bit, but not back down, "Ginny, how where we supposed to know? If he's working for Voldemort then he might have had time to do something to block whatever spell is on him and Hermione."

"Fine, look, let's settle this. Hermione, ask me if I'm evil," Xander said trying to calm everyone down before someone came down the hallway. Getting a puzzled look, he rolled his eyes. "I mean it. Come on, just ask me."

"Are you evil, Professor?" she asked hesitantly, almost as if it was a rather silly thing to ask.

"No, I'm not," he said. "There, now everyone get inside before someone sees you all out here and locks me in a tower next."

Standing back, Xander let all of them in but couldn't close the door because the blonde girl, Luna he guessed, stopped and started staring at his hair.

"Your hair is a prime area to be infested with nargles. I hope your checking every night," she said then turned and walked further inside.

Xander just shut the door, "Yeah, thanks. I'll do that."

Once everyone was inside he realized all of his anger was gone and he was just lost and confused again. _'OK, let's take stock of this. Five magical people are alone with me in a room and they want answers and they think I was evil. Alright, I think I can make it out the door before the realize what I'm doing.'_

"Xander, I'm sorry about all of this but you have to understand. Things are very...tense at this moment," Ginny said trying to put him at ease.

"Well, gee, ya think?" Xander said with frustration.

"I really was trying to talk to you before letting them come in."

Running a hand through his hair he replied, "Well, that just makes this all that much better then."

"There is no need to get snippy about it," Hermione said.

Turning on her, Xander said, "You where going to ambush me and force to me to answer questions. You could have...asked me...first..." He started to get lost with how to phrase what he meant but he knew he had a point.

"Professor, this was my idea. Professor Giles has been acting strange and you yourself aren't exactly normal, by our measure, I mean. We had to be sure that you where telling us the truth and that we could trust you," Harry said standing up.

"Have you ever thought about just asking?"

"I thought that's what we where going to do?" Ron said, getting confused as well.

"I know, I meant without the mojo," Xander explained.

"That's what I was trying to do," Ginny said firmly, glancing at Harry before turning back to Xander. "I know that we need answers and that we need to know who we can trust but that doesn't mean we should start acting like the Ministry with it."

Harry shook his head, "Gin, I know you meant well but if he's working for Voldemort then we couldn't trust what he said to you."

"Unless you just asked me if it was OK," Xander said, his arms folded. If he had been willing to do it if they asked was another story all together. But, he was backed up against the wall and he knew that all Hermione had to do was starting throwing questions at him and he wouldn't have any choice but to answer. _'How is it that my life actually seemed simpler back when I just had to deal with the world ending? It could be worse. At least I have Ginevra backing me up. Now, just don't call her Ginevra.'_

Ron looked thoughtful for a moment, "I don't suppose you'd let us ask you now, do you?"

Luna, who had remained silent since her remark about something in his hair, said, "Ronald, of course he wouldn't mind. If he isn't evil then he would want to help as much as possible. Besides, he doesn't have a choice in reality."

The way she said it in such a reassuring way to Ron wasn't so bad. But, the way that it seemed to be almost a veiled threat made at Xander made all eyes turn to her, all except Ron. He had, after all, tried to explain to Harry that she could be scary. It also didn't help that her eyes had been on Xander as she said all of that or that her face seemed serene at the time. A chill went down Xander's spine because of it and decided to stay on her good side. If her hair had been darker he could see her as a tamer version of Drusilla.

"Well, since where being all creepy, why not?" Xander said. Looking for a seat, Xander saw Ginny move over a little, giving him enough room to sit next to her. As he sat down, he noticed Harry looked a bit tense watching him. Not knowing the reason as to why, he chalked it up to the situation and gave Ginny a quick smile for the seat.

"OK, I made a short list here of some of the things we wanted to know," Hermione said taking a piece of parchment and a quill out of her bag.

"Um, not to sound secretive, but, I don't think I'm all that OK with all of my life being open like this. Call me crazy," Xander said.

Hermione nodded, "Fair enough, but this isn't going to work if someone else asks you the questions."

"We could always ask you the question, then if your alright with the question, Hermione could ask you," Ron suggested.

Shaking his head, Harry replied, "That would take to long. Besides, if he doesn't want to answer a question then it will just make us suspicious of why."

Luna snapped back into focus, as if she had been somewhere else and remembered what they where doing, "Well, that's rather easy to solve. If he doesn't want anyone to know what he says then he just tells Hermione."

"Luna, that was sort of the idea," Ron said squeezing her hand.

"No, Ronald. I mean only Hermione. Then, if it's something too personal he wont give her the OK to let us know. Also, if it's something important she would still know and let us know that there's something important she can't tell us." Again, everyone looked at Luna. This time with surprise at her insightfulness.

Turning to Hermione, she continued, "He already said that he isn't evil. Hermione, ask him if he's going to hurt you or if he's working for Voldemort."

"Uh, right, yes. Xander, are you planning on hurting me or do you work for Voldemort?"

"No and no. Well, unless you try to stick your wand in my face again, but I'd probably end up a puddle of something or other before I raised my hands," he said right away.

Looking around, he saw Ron sitting and snickering slightly. Harry was looking at Hermione with concern in his eyes. Luna was off in her own world again but was standing behind Ron with her hand in his. Hermione looked resolved, if only slightly nervous, but he was sure that while he was joking about the puddle remark, she could do it or something worse. That face on Willow usually meant that anyone standing in her way was about to be sorry.

When he finally looked over at Ginny, who was sitting closer to him then he knew she needed to be, she blushed slightly but gave him a smile instead of looking away. This was going to get complicated. Correction, this was complicated and it was just going to get worse.

"So, how do we want to do this, guys?" Ron said, breaking Xander from his thoughts.

"Well, I guess me and Xander will stay here and everyone else should head back to the common room. It's almost curfew and you can't just hang around the door," Hermione said.

"I don't like the idea of just leaving you here alone," Harry said to her.

"Harry, I'll be fine. He isn't going to hurt and I can think of much more painful things to do to him then turning him into a liquid," she said with a grin.

"Comforting as that is, and really, that is comforting, can we just, uh, get this going?" Xander said standing up. Everyone else followed his suit and headed for the door.

The last to file out was Ginny who turned around before she left, "I have your coat, you know. It's getting colder."

"Well, I could come by and get it. I mean, I'm going to have to take Hermione back to the dorm. So, you know, since I'll be right there and all," he said, slightly embarrassed.

"I'll be up," she said. Then, with another smile, she turned and left, shutting the door behind her.

He turned and saw Hermione looking at him with a quirked eyebrow. Coughing, he went back and sat on the chair that Harry had been in so the two of them now faced one and other. Drumming his fingers on his leg, Xander started to get nervous. This was a bad idea. This was a really, really bad idea. There where too many things that he knew he wasn't supposed to say. Too many things that he didn't_ want_ to say. But, none of that mattered. Here he was, being forced to answer anything all because if he didn't they would, well, force him to answer anything. Only the operative word would probably be force.

"So, ah, Professor should we get started?" Hermione said, clearly as nervous as he was. At least he hoped she was. That would at least give him something to work with.

"Might as well," he said. But, he stopped when he noticed that he wasn't compelled to say it. Maybe it had worn off?

"Alright then, what is your full name? Just for the record here," she said.

"Alexander LaVelle Harris," he said, cursing himself. _'OK, so it didn't ware off.'_

It was then that he noticed that the parchment and quill she had taken out where not in her hand but where floating in the air and had written down what he had said. "Uh, what is that thing and why is it doing that?"

"What? Oh, this?" Hermione asked pointing at the floating objects on her left side. "It's just a quick-quill. Instead of having to write down everything by hand, it does it for me. Makes it a lot easier to concentrate. Don't worry, it's charmed only to write down the answers to the questions."

"And if I don't want it to write down everything? Why don't we do this like normal people and just talk. You're the genius, I'm pretty sure you can remember what I say," Xander said, giving her a look.

With a exasperated sigh, Hermione plucked the items out of the air and placed them back into her bag, "There, satisfied?"

"No, but it's a start," he said. Again, he noticed that his answer wasn't forced. Maybe there was more to it then simply asking a question. Maybe there had to be some intent or reason or something.

"Fine. Can we continue then? Why are you here? You're a muggle and clearly have never been around magic before."

Xander took a breath, "Honestly, I don't know exactly why I'm here. Something about that war and that Voldemort guy. Your old Headmaster, I don't really remember his name, sent a letter to me through Giles saying that I was needed. Beyond that, your guess is as good as mine."

"Dumbledore sent you a letter asking you to come? But, that doesn't make any sense. How did he know about you? I mean, this is unprecedented. A muggle shouldn't be able to get within one hundred yards of Hogwarts without the protection spells and illusion charms kicking in," Hermione said, mostly to herself.

Shrugging, Xander said, "Hey, ya got me. It doesn't make any sense, but nothing really does for me at this point."

Thinking for a moment, Hermione continued, "So, you're a muggle and never heard about magic before you came here?"

"No, I know about magic. Just, this is a bit more then what I'm used to," he answered.

"Giles then? He's then one who explained to you about magic?"

"Yea, he did," he was surprised that he didn't say anything else. But, then again it wasn't a lie. Giles was the one who explained to him that magic was real. Also, _this_ kind of magic was definitely something that only Giles showed him.

Hermione nodded, "Now, Professor Giles...he isn't working for Voldemort, is he? I mean, as far as you know."

"Hermione, Giles may have done something's in his past that he isn't exactly proud of, but understand me. He would never, under any circumstances, work for that guy. From what I hear, he's pretty much bad news in the apocalyptic way."

"OK, so then, neither of you are working for him or trying to stop Harry in anyway shape or form?" she asked.

"No, not at all," he said. It wasn't going as bad as he thought it was going to. So far she just kept asking basically the same question in a few different ways. It seemed repetitive but hell, it was better then what she could be asking.

"I don't understand something though. If you never believed in magic before, why did you leave your home and family just to come with Professor Giles? I mean, is he your uncle or something?" Hermione said looking curious.

Xander froze for a moment, trying to force his mouth to stay shut. He wasn't sure what he was going to say but he was almost positive he didn't want any of it to come out. It didn't matter though. He couldn't fight the spell he was under and his mouth worked it's way open.

"I left my home because going back wasn't an option anymore and even if it was it was

better then being there. Giles isn't my uncle but he's more family to me then they are," the words came out strained due to his struggling.

Hermione didn't say anything, clearly knowing that she may have crossed a line. It was all he could do to hope that she wouldn't ask any more questions but by the look on her face, one that showed her lack of comfort but her resolve as well, "Xander, did you run away from home because of something? Did it have anything to do with what's going on here?"

"Yes, I did and no it didn't. It had more to do with the fact that I was tired of getting empty bottles hurled at my head and watching my mother getting beaten once my drunk of a father stopped getting his jollies from hitting me," Xander clenched the arms of the chair till his knuckles where white. He said more then he knew he needed to but he couldn't stop himself for a different reason then magic.

Taken back, Hermione looked at him in shock, "My God, how could he do that? He's your father! Why didn't someone stop him?"

"Hermione, there are way to many answers for that but the simplest one is that he could. No one stopped him because no one cared enough. Though, I think the drinking probably helped my family ignore it most of the time," his voice was soft, almost hollow.

He had only talked about this with Cordelia, and only because she had seen one or two of the bruises when there hadn't been a demon or vampire in a while. Sure, Willow knew, but since she knew when they where younger it was a dirty secret they both shared. Giles had known as well, apparently. Though he probably didn't know what to say about it.

"Xander...I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean to bring this up. I...I had thought that it had something to do with the Death Eaters sin-since Dumbledore had wanted you," Hermione looked concerned and worried.

Coughing, Xander said horsily, "Hey, uh, you didn't know. So, let's just pretend that it never happened. Trust me, it's easier then you think."

"Xander...how old are you? I mean, what you said, that is to say-"

Cutting her off, Xander replied, "Eighteen as of a few months ago."

"Your only eighteen?!? B-b-but your teaching! How is that...your barely older then I am!" Hermione said loudly, still outraged by what he had told her earlier.

"Hey, what can I say? Age has got nothing to do with what you know. I've been fighting for a few years now and Giles said you guys have been doing it since you where what? Eleven?" He then realized the flaw in that statement. So far he had avoided the topic of him fighting or anything like that and without her even asking him anything, he had brought it up.

Hermione, not being stupid, caught what he said and jumped on it, despite the seriousness of the previous topic, "Fighting? I thought you said that...you mean Giles told you about all of this before you left for here?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, he had to have told me before we left for here," he grinned at her. It was true and answered her question to the letter. He was getting good at forming his answers.

"Xander, you bloody well know what I meant," she replied. "Fine. What exactly did you mean by fighting? Who where you fighting against? Death Eaters in America?"

"I meant that I was involved in fighting alongside my friends for the past three years. We fought vampires, demons and generally anything that threatened to kill, maim or destroy humanity. Oh, yeah, and also anything that tried to start the apocalypse. But, no Death Eaters," he watched her face as she looked at him in disbelief. "Hey, you know I can't lie to you, it's true. I now know the meaning of the plural of apocalypse."

She opened her mouth, then closed it again. Xander was enjoying her being speechless but knew that it was going to cost him. He had said to much already and it wasn't going to end anywhere near good. Hell, at this point he'd be lucky if Giles didn't kill him.

"Demons...demons aren't real though! An-and how can there be more then one apocalypse! An apocalypse i-is the end of the world and the world is still here!" she sputtered.

"I told you. We stopped the world from ending. I would say, um, about three times or so," Xander told her. "Oh, and demons, definitely real. Trust me."

"What you say is a demon is nothing more then either some poor misunderstood mystical animal or perhaps a dark creature at best. But they are not demons! I suppose you have no problem with them being kept as pets or servants either!" Hermione shouted. Now, she looked angry.

Standing up, Xander looked down at her, "No, I do have a problem with them being kept as a pet, boyfriend, whatever. If it where up to me, the damn things would be dead and dusted. I don't know what things your talking about, but when something comes from hell itself then guess what, it's a demon. Not some poor defenseless animal. Come talk to me after you've been to as many funerals as I have or had your watch your friends getting killed and turned."

Jumping to her feet she still had to look up slightly to glare at him, "Do you know how many people are dying here?"

"No."

"Well, it's a lot and that number keeps getting higher and that was a rhetorical question. The point is that I have seen death and have been to friends funerals. I understand what it's like and I also know that ignorance breeds fear of a thing and calling a creature a demon is stupid. What gives you the authority to say what's good and what's evil?"

"When you have to stake your best friend because some _demon_ has taken up residency in his corpse, we'll talk. Or, hey, how about when you have to try to convince your other friend that she has to kill her ex because he's now become a rampant mass murderer even though you warned her. Oh, I know, we'll let you decided right after you stop the world from becoming nothing more then a giant feeding pen for a _demon_ the size of a small sky scraper," he said getting more and more angry.

"What on Earth are you talking about? Your not making any sense!" Hermione yelled.

"I'm talking about just some of the highlights of what I've been up to for the past few years." Walking to the door, Xander slammed it open and stood in the doorway, "Welcome to my world, lady. Now, if you don't mind, this conversation is over."

"We are not finished yet, Alex," Hermione said, not moving.

"What the hell do you want from me! Christ, I've answered what you wanted. Me, not evil. Giles, not evil. Fuck! I've told you things I haven't mentioned to my closest friends because of this damn magical let's-make-a-deal, thing," Xander said, rubbing his forehead in frustration.

Moving next to him, Hermione shut the door and stood there for a moment before saying, "I'm sorry I get upset with you. This probably isn't the easiest thing for you to deal with. But what you tell me is important and I'm not leaving just because you tell me to."

Taking a few breath, Xander tried to calm himself down. He knew that it wasn't her fault, not really. She wasn't the reason why he was getting so angry and he knew it. Nodding his head, he started back to the sitting area with Hermione walking behind him.

"It's...it's not you. Look, I shouldn't be yelling at you and for what it's worth, I'm sorry," he sighed.

"What is it then?" she asked with concern.

And, just like that, his mouth took over before his brain did, "It's everything. It's being here, it's everything that I've been through. This whole thing brought up some real bad things for me, alright?"

"Like your friend becoming possessed?"

"No. More like my family," he said lowering his head, slightly ashamed.

He counted himself lucky when Hermione didn't push the subject. Maybe some sense had gotten into her. Looking up, he saw that she was looking at him. The anger was still there but the sadness had returned. The thing was, after seeing that look on too many people, he could tell that it wasn't just for him. She was thinking about something. But, more likely, someone.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry. I...must have tuned out for a moment," she said shaking her head.

"Who is it that your thinking about? Your not exactly all there right now and you've got thinking face," he said with curiosity.

She shook her head again, "Oh, it's no one, really."

"Alright, I know you don't have to answer me with all honesty and the like, but it would be nice if ya tried at least."

"It's...complicated. Nor is it my place to say anything," she stood up, wiping her eyes which where red and teary. "It's getting late. We can continue this later, if it's all the same to you. The others are going to be worried."

Standing up, he shoved his hands into his pockets as they started out the room and down the hall. Neither of them said anything, both lost in their own private thoughts. Xander wondered briefly who it was she was thinking about, knowing full well that there where other kids out there who grew up much like he did and those that had it much worse. If there was someone that she knew that was like that, he wish that they either where young enough that she would do something and get them out, or that they where old enough to get themselves out.

He wasn't too upset that they had finished the conversation/interrogation. After going through what seemed the full gamut of emotions he was feeling tired and more then a bit worn out. Still, there where several bright points in all of this.

For one, he and Hermione seemed to have patched things up in a way. It was hard to wish someone to disappear after you shared something like he had with her. Well, mostly because she hadn't reacted to it in any way that could be considered mean or overly sympathetic. She felt bad, that was a given, but more outraged. It also seemed to have given her something to think about with whoever it was she had been thinking about before. Sure, she wasn't going to let up on her, but now it was because it was fun as well as that, he would anyway, to consider her a friend of sorts.

Half way to the common area, he stopped her.

"Hermione, I, uh-"

"I wont. You didn't have to say anything. I'm not going to say anything about...that," she said, putting him at ease.

"Thanks. I'm just crazy when it comes to deep personal things being shared. I tend to like doing it on my own terms. You know, gotta get the band ready and the podium isn't set up yet," he joked, half heartedly.

Looking at her seriously, he added, "You don't have to tell me who your thinking about, but, take it from me. Let them know you know and...just be there."

"Did it work for you?"

He paused, "Never really had it. But, hey, it might work. It sounds like a solid plan anyway." Giving her anther goofy grin, "Besides, not everyone is as well adjusted as me."

Nodding, but not smiling, she said, "Thank you. You know, I really can make my own way at this point. There's no need to escort me."

"Well, seeing as I'm almost there and, uh, I also have to pick up something," he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"What do you have to get?"

"Ginny has my coat. The other night, I sort of gave it to her when she got wet. I mean, when the two of us got wet. Because of the water. I mean, you see there was this tree only it was made of ice, see? I was on top of her, because of the tree. So, Giles melted it and it got us wet and good _God_ woman, are you ever going to stop me?" he looked at Hermione who was giggling like mad.

"I th-(breath)-ink that I would (breath) have liked to see (breath) how much longer you could have gone," she said while taking in air from all her laughter. "Thank you, I needed that."

Xander just shook his head and started walking again.

"Oh, come now. Don't get all prissy. I think it's cute. Although, you are her Professor," Hermione said as an afterthought.

"What's cute? What? Me and Ginny? No, no, no. You got it all wrong. See, there was this tree-"

Again, Hermione cut him off, "Xander, no one could get her to say where she got that coat from. Not even Harry or myself. We assumed it was from one of the other students and was merely being secretive due to her and Harry. She wore it once or twice in the common room, when it started to get cold. Only when she thought that most everyone had gone to bed, mind you."

"Wait. Her and Harry? They dated?"

"Yes, though they've been broken up for a few months now. It was rather...complicated."

"Well, most things in my life usual are," he muttered. But still, Xander couldn't help but grin, "She, uh, wore it, huh?" Seeing Hermione return his grin he lightly bumped her with his shoulder, "She wore my coat."

"You fancy her, then I take it?"

"Huh?"

"Hmm...that's strange. You didn't answer me," she said looking thoughtful. "Perhaps you need to understand the question. I meant, you like her."

"Yea, I do. I mean, not in a creepy stalker way or anything," he said making sure she understood. "And that one, you can't repeat, got it?"

Hermione laughed in response. Once they had gotten to the portrait she nodded to him. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry that we got off on the wrong foot...and then, well, for all of this."

"Neh, don't worry about it. Besides, if you hadn't tried to attack me back on that train I never would have met a really interesting girl. Not to mention you," he joked.

Playfully hitting his arm she said, "I'll tell the 'interesting' girl that your out here then, Xander."

"I don't know where he goes," he said before she went through into the common room.

"I'm sorry?"

"Giles. He doesn't tell me where he goes when he runs off. Just that it's important and that he has to catch a tube...or get on a tube or something with a tube. But, if he says it's important, then I trust him. I just thought I'd throw that out there. Consider it a freebie," he shrugged.

Without saying anything to him, Hermione went into the common room leaving Xander to stand outside and wait.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Hello out there in internet land! Sorry for the delay. Between trying to rework the chapter and all the holiday hoopla, well, things happen. Not to happy with this chapter but I wanted to move things along a bit. The next chapter should pretty much be devoted to Harry and Hermione and all that stuff. Enjoy.

**Chapter 12**

"It's been too long. We should go back there," Harry said, pacing in front of the fireplace.

They had been back for almost an hour and for the past fifty minutes Ginny watched as Harry paced back and forth. She had stopped counting how many times he had wanted to go and 'rescue' Hermione after ten. If Ron wasn't with her helping to keep him from rushing out, she would have probably hexed him out of frustration. With everything Harry might be able to do, keeping his feelings well hidden wasn't one of them. If she hadn't suspected his feelings for Hermione, this definitely would have made her wonder. Now it just made her moody.

"Would you sit down already?! Your making me jittery," Ginny grumbled from her seat.

Harry stopped and ran a hand through his hair several times, "How can you be so calm? What if this was some sort of trap?"

Ginny exchanged a look with Ron which told him that it was his turn to do something.

"Harry, you do realize how insane your being, right? How could it be a trap? And why for Hermione?" Ron said.

"If I knew that, then I wouldn't be here. Ron, you know as well as I do that figuring out what Voldemort has planned isn't easy," Harry said, this time turning to face the two of them.

Shaking her head, Ginny chose to look into the fire and try to push the thought of Harry and Hermione out of her head. Though, there was a rather pleasant thought about pushing Harry down a flight of stairs. But that was only some of the residual hurt left over from their breakup. Still, it gave her something to smile about for a moment. Add to the fact that Xander was supposed to stop by to pick up his coat you would think that she would be a bit more chipper. Instead, she was feeling slightly nervous and annoyed that she was feeling nervous.

This didn't mean anything. He was merely coming to get something that he had lent her. Even if it did mean anything, she shouldn't be nervous. She had been pursued by some of her classmates and had gone out with more then a few of them. So why the hell was she nervous about him coming by then? It made no sense.

"Gin? Ginny, you alive over there?" Ron asked.

Blinking, she looked to find both boys where giving her an odd look. "What? What is it?"

"Nothing. You just looked like you where in a trance or something," Ron said then groaned catching his wording, knowing that it would send Harry off again.

Not to disappoint, Harry immediately started, "A trance? Do you think it could be from Harris? Should we go back there? If he's gotten to Ginny then he could have easily gotten to Hermione by now."

"I'm really happy that Luna had to go back to her own dorm. I don't think I could have dealt with _two_ insane people tonight," Ron said, causing Ginny to laugh.

"I'm serious you two! What if Harris really is trying something here and we've all been fooled?"

"You know something, I think Harry might be right. Xander must be some kind of evil wizard! It's the only reason to explain why Harry's lost his mind," Ginny said with roll of her eyes.

"I'm serious! Hermione could be dead for all we know! And since when are you on a first name basis with him?"

Turning at the sound of the door opening, all three saw Hermione walk in. Ginny watched as she shut the door and Harry ran over to greet her. She was slightly sad to see him do that as well as the fact that Xander didn't seem to be with Hermione.

"Finally! We've been trying to get him to sit down ever since we got here," Ron said getting up.

Ginny followed suit and stood up, following Ron over to Hermione. Neither of them expected her to be harmed, but they where anxious to hear what she had found out. Ginny especially wanted to know if Xander was still stopping by tonight or if something had held him up.

"Harry, I'm fine. Honestly, what did you think was going to happen?" Hermione said reassuringly but firmly. She moved past everyone and went over to Ginny. "Xander said that you had something for him. He's waiting outside."

It was all Ginny could do not to break into a wide grin, especially when she could see that Hermione was trying not to do the same thing. Managing, barely at that, the two girls gave each other a smirk and Ginny had to move swiftly past her when Hermione raised her eyebrows in a knowing way. Just as she reached the door, she slammed to a halt, turned around and ran up to her dorm ignoring the curious questions of Harry and Ron.

When she grabbed the coat from under her bed, she hurried back down stairs, making sure to keep as quiet as possible so as not to wake her dorm mates. Once down the stairs though, she sped away out the door, again ignoring the questioning looks of the boys.

"_Let him wonder, a bit,"_ she thought smugly. _"He can sit up all night and wonder for all I care."_

Shutting the door, only half paying attention to the Fat Lady complain about the coming and goings of students at such a late time, Ginny looked up and down the hall not seeing Xander. _"Damn! I must have missed him,"_ she thought. _"But, I only took a moment. How could he have made off so quickly?"_

About ready to head inside, she heard two voices from down the one hall but around the corner. Instantly, she knew it was Xander but had no idea who the other voice was. She only hoped it wasn't another Professor.

"Will you stop following me?! I don't know anything about whatever crazy quest you're on. Besides, you're in a freakin' painting. How important could it really be then?" Xander's voice carried over.

"But you must! Quickly, good sir, there is not much time left," the second voice said.

'_Definitely NOT another Professor,' _Ginny thought as she approached the corner. Being quiet, she looked on as Xander stood facing and pointing a finger at one of the portraits on the wall. She couldn't see who it was but had a suspicion.

"Alright, if you don't quit it I'm reaching for the paint thinner, buddy. That's right, no more Mr. Nice Guy. Oh, no. I'll rub your ass right off that canvas," Xander threatened, causing Ginny to giggle and give her position away.

"You know, it really won't do any good to threaten him with that. It would take more then paint thinner to get him off of there," she said, moving to close the distance between them.

Looking at the painting, Ginny confirmed her suspicion and saw that Sir Cadogan on his horse looking at them.

"Ah, madam! I did not see you there. Is this young knight your escort through the terrors of this castle?" the painted knight asked.

"Sir Cadogan, he is. I really do need his help, if it's all right with you. He's already on a quest, you see," she explained to him, stifling her laughter.

Giving a slight bow to Ginny, something of a feat given his stature, he then turned and nodded to Xander, "Good sir, you only have said something. I bid thee good luck on thy journey." With that said, he rode off into another painting leaving a giggling Ginny and a confused Xander.

"What the hell? I've been trying to get that guy to leave me alone for the longest time. How'd you do that?"

Ginny gave him a grin, "Simple really."

Xander watched her, waiting for more of an explanation. "Uh huh. And, I don't suppose your willing to share that trick, are you?"

"Of course not. Where would be the fun in that?" she laughed.

Without even a word, the two started to walk slowly down the hall, away from the dorm. Ginny knew full well that what she was doing was beyond stupid but that didn't make her any more inclined to go back. Besides, he was just as likely to be thinking the same thing and he had made no move to leave.

"So, how did everything go? With Hermione I mean," she asked after trying to find something to say that didn't sound completely stupid.

Shrugging in a non committal way, he replied, "Oh, you know. After a few questions she pulled out the hot pokers and things got really interesting."

"Hermione can be rather tough when it comes to getting answers. Usually she doesn't resort to torture till she's read all the books in the library at least three times over though."

"I'm special, what can I say?"

Nodding her head, giving him a wry grin, "I bet you are, _Professor_."

"Oh, big talk from someone whose name is barely pronounceable."

"Your one to talk! Why on Earth would you want anyone to call you Xander of all things?"

"It sounds a lot better then Alex. Plus, you have to have some cool name if you want to get any of the ladies to notice you back home," he joked.

"I'm sure it must have worked wonders. You must have been beating them off of you with a stick," Ginny replied. She meant it jokingly, but it didn't hurt to see if she could gauge if there was anybody waiting for him back home.

Looking over at her companion, she saw that Xander actually seemed to be daydreaming about something. He came back after a second with an odd look on his face, "Oh, no. Just once I had to hold them back. But, uh, there where extenuating circumstances."

What struck her as strange was that she was almost sure he wasn't joking. Sure, he had said it with some humor in his voice, but that meant nothing, from what she was starting to piece together about him. He joked too much, almost all the time and especially when he was nervous.

She decided it was time to find out more about him then bits and pieces she strung together. "So, where exactly are you from? You sound like a Yank, but that would just be silly."

"I take offense at that. In fact, me and my whole country take offense at that," his voice filled with mock outrage.

"Your kidding me! You're a Yank? That's just...where are you from? Somewhere glamorous? New York? L.A.?" Ginny asked with interest. She had heard about these places from some of the muggle born and they sounded like the epitome of their world.

"Not that far from L.A., actually," Xander said casually. "Not that I've ever been, though. But it's just a few hours drive."

"What's it like? I hear that the States don't have that many wizarding area's but that might have just been prejudice, you know," she added, trying not to sound snooty.

"Wouldn't know. Muggle, remember?"

She shook her head, slightly embarrassed, "Oh, right. Sorry."

"Is that a bad thing? I know I'm not the one who can lay down the magic's but is that a problem?" he asked as the continued down the hall. They turned down another hall, Ginny leading the way simply by motioning with her head where to go.

"No, not at all! It's just that I'm not used to it. I come from a wizarding family and it's all I've known for most of my life. There are all these things that I don't know about with muggles and frankly, some of them don't make any sense," she explained.

Snorting, Xander nodded, "Riiiggghhht. You guys send your mail by bird and stick your head in a fire when you want to make a call. Out of the two of us, I think my world makes more sense."

"What are you talking about? All of that is normal for us."

Holding his hands in front of him in defeat, he said, "Hey, fair enough. I just get a little taken back is all. Fire generally equals bad in my history...or pretty depending on who you ask. I mean, I'd hate to see what happens when you forget some of that fairy dust before you stick your head there."

"It happens, but that's why there's always a cup of water nearby. I mean, unless some git of a Yank happens to be there. Then we hid all the water."

A comfortable silence fell between them. But, for Ginny, it lasted a bit to long. "Is it nice there? You're home, that is. You always hear all these stories about the states," she said, hoping that she could get back to some safer questions here instead of going through the differences about them. Best not to highlight that sort of thing. _'Surely talking about his home would at least give him something happy to talk about at least.'_

Xander let out a breath, "Home was...well, Sunnydale was a learning experience, I'll say that much."

'_Crap' _she thought. "How so?"

"Well, I learned to run really, really fast for one thing."

Ginny slapped his arm, "Will you be serious. Home couldn't be as bad as it is here. At least you didn't have a war going on all around you."

"Hey, I am being honest. Come for scenery, stay because you're probably dead."

Ginny gave him another long look, "What kind of place was this? I mean, surely the magical community wouldn't have let such a thing go on if you were being overrun by dark creatures. There are laws!"

Xander scrunched up his face as if he was thinking really hard and finding something very difficult. Ginny thought it was rather odd that he had such trouble talking about such a simple thing as the place he lived in, yet she was beginning to see that most things having to do with Xander where odd.

"OK, here's the thing. Sunnydale is...complicated. Bad things happen there on a pretty constant basis. It's fun really. Plus, we there's all sorts of sites to see. We have more churches and cemeteries then most major cities. Oh, and, our school library had the largest collection of occult books for any public school."

"I'll take your word for it," she told him, not knowing wether to laugh or not. Ginny didn't feel like pushing the topic if it was too much for him, though she was interested in what he seemed to be talking about.

"So, Gin, what's it like growing up all witch like? Lot's of newts eyes in your soups and frog legs? You get good milage on those brooms?"

"Well, they are considered delicacies. But I never much cared for the taste," she smirked slightly.

Xander stopped and looked at her with wide eyes, "You eat newt eyes? I was kidding!"

With an innocent face she turned to him, "Newt eyes? I was talking about the frog legs." She turned and started walking again but added, "I love newt eyes."

She made it only a dozen paces or so before she heard Xander hurry to catch up. Try as she might though, she wasn't able to keep a straight face and her grin was almost ear to ear. Looking over, she saw him looking at her and giving her one of those goofy grins again. It was enough to make her smile widen even more, along with sending a blush creeping up her cheeks.

Having reached the end of the hallway, Ginny quickly looked around and found that they where by the Headmistresses office and she didn't think that McGonagall would take it well if she caught the two of them together. They must have been walking further then she had thought. Making a move, she grabbed his hand and laughed as she felt that they where a bit warm and slightly sweaty letting her know that he was at least a little nervous. She stopped and put a hand on his chest, mostly to stop him from crashing into her. At least that's what she told herself.

"What? What is it?" he asked looking slightly concerned.

"It's nothing. It's just...McGonagall's office is right down that hall. I didn't mean to take us over here and I think it be best if she _didn't_ see us," she explained. Her hand felt his heart beat a few times before she took it away. He was to busy looking behind him in case McGonagall came around the corner so she didn't look too embarrassed since he didn't notice.

"It looks like she isn't around," he looked back at her and noticed the coat still in her arms. "Hey, have you just been carrying that around all this time? You should have said something."

"I didn't realize I still had it. Is that a problem?"

"No. No problem. Just make me feel less manly when you're the one carrying my stuff around."

"Oh? Well, we can't have your manliness be at stake, can we?" she said with a sly smile, putting the coat forward. When he grabbed it, she held on tight and pulled it, and him, toward her. Her heart was beating faster now as she leaned forwards and he leaned down to meet her. As luck would have it, when they're lips where not even half an inch apart they heard McGonagall cry out from her office causing both of them to jump apart and look around wildly.

A second after the cry came the sound of her shouting and then it sounded as if several people were shouting. It was incoherent and far away. But considering that her office was down the hall and up a flight of stairs it was safe to say that they were being quite loud.

"What the hell?" Xander said, looking back toward where the office was. "I swear, the universe hates me," he muttered.

Ginny was trying to slow her heart as well as clear her head. Her luck with Xander was beginning to annoy her but all of that had to take a back burner with all the shouting going on. She was pleasantly surprised when he reached out and took her hand and slowly started toward the office. All they could see though was the entrance which was blocked. The stairs were facing inwards and Ginny had no idea what the password was to get in.

The voices were louder now, and she could tell that there where three people arguing. McGonagall was the most constant, sounding both high pitched but firm. The second voice, it sounded almost like Giles, was a close second in both frequency and intensity, though he sounded a bit more controlled then McGonagall. The third voice barely said anything in comparison to the other two but when that person chose to say something, it was louder then the others.

"Don't suppose you know how to get in there, do you?" Xander asked after he heard something crash followed by more arguing.

"Are you daft? I'm not going up there," Ginny told him. So far it seemed like it was merely a heated argument, not a fight, and she didn't like the idea of barging in on her headmistress/head of house during a time when she should be in bed and most definitely not when she was with Xander.

"Look, I know that Giles is up there. I've heard that tone of voice before from him and if something is making him get like that, I'm gonna find out what," he said, face filled with determination.

"_Great, he has to be foolhardy as well?"_ Ginny thought with an exasperated sigh. It seemed that she was stuck to be drawn to the types who threw themselves into harms way with no concern for thinking it through first. Not that anything better could be said for her considering her own recent urge to stay and fight an opponent that could have easily killed her had she wanted.

"Head back to the dorm. I'm gonna check this out," Xander told her. He dropped her hand, though gave it an assuring squeeze, and pulled his coat on. He wasn't wearing robes like any of the other faculty and she wondered if he ever planned on it when not at meals.

Before he could make it two steps, she grabbed and held his shoulder firmly, not letting him go. He thought that she was just going to head back because he told her to? What did he think of her? The boy was going to get a sever wake up call.

"You can't do any magic and if there is any trouble up there your going to need back up. I'm not going anywhere. Now, get behind me so I can shield us properly if need be," she hissed out with more then a bit of anger in her voice.

Without waiting to see if he would respond she moved in front of him and took her wand out as she moved toward the entryway to McGonagall's office. She was pleased that Xander followed right behind her without any hesitation, only barely hearing him say something to the effect of "Whatever you say, boss," which gave her a bit of courage. The shouting was still going on and she could pick out a few words here or there. Most of which would cause her mum to wash her mouth out with soap if she was to hear her say them.

She started racking her brain as to what the password would be once they reached the Gargoyle. The shouting was still going on and making it hard for her to think, never mind Xander being almost right on top of her. But for now she pushed any thoughts _that_ produced from her head and moved to put some small amount of distance between them.

"So, what now, oh fearless leader?" Xander said, not bothering lowering his voice at this point. With all the noise coming from the office there wasn't any point too whispering.

Ginny shook her head, "I wish I knew. The password always changes. The Gargoyle wont let anyone in without it."

Xander looked around and saw the gargoyle sitting there with a blank expression on his face, "This guy? He guards the place?"

She nodded and watched as Xander poked the statue with his finger. He got to the things eye before it started on him, "Oi! Quit it, you. You think I don't know yer there?"

"Well, then let us in," Xander said simply.

"No one gets in without the password. Not even the likes of you, Mr. Harris," the Gargoyle said in it's gravely voice. It's choice of words, though, caught Ginny's attention. What was so special about Xander that the Gargoyle knew his name? Xander didn't seem to have ever seen the statue/guard before and yet he had not only called him by name, but made it sound as if there was something special about him. Definitely something for her to consider later.

The Gargoyle cocked his head as if listening to something. Then with a smile that was filled with pointy stone teeth, he said, "Well, now, if it's all the same to you, I'd think it be best if you two made a run for it," and started to hop out of the way.

The staircase started to reveal itself and Ginny started to move only to notice that Xander took only a few steps back before he stopped and held his ground. She stopped, trying to determine if she would be better to hid till she knew was coming down, or stand with Xander in case something was going on. He must have sensed her hesitation because he turned his head on mouthed for her to hid. Normally, she wouldn't be one to hid, but she also wanted to play things smart this time. Once she had gone behind the corner of the hallway, she listened as intently as she could, wand out and at the ready in case she had to jump in to save Xander.

"Mr. Harris, what are you doing out of your quarters? You're to be there at all times!" came McGonagall's voice followed by Giles, though less harsh.

"Xander! What on Earth are you doing out? Is everything alright?"

"Giles, relax. I'm fine. Just got this feeling that something was wrong and when I got near it sounded like the tryouts for a hardcore debate team," she heard Xander say.

So it seemed like everything was alright at the moment. She knew she had heard three different voices and so far only two of them had been accounted for. Who was the third person? Was whoever it was still here even?

"Mr. Harris, you where under direct orders not to leave your quarters," McGonagall started but Giles jumped in.

"Minerva, please. I have every faith in Xander. If he says there was a good reason as to why he was over here, then I believe him."

A small pause was broken when Xander asked, "So, who's the cloak and dagger guy?

Ginny wanted to sneak a peek around the corner but didn't dare. It was too much of a risk but she wanted badly to see who the stranger was. It seemed that these days, Hogwarts was full of them and this one was causing some kind of uproar with McGonagall.

"This is...a friend, Xander. He's going to be staying with us for a short amount of time," Giles told him sounding tired.

"He is not to leave the room, Rupert. Is this understood? Not one step outside of it. There is no telling the amount o-of pandemonium that he's being here would cause," McGonagall said, sounding angry as well as tired.

Ginny started looking for a place to hid as the she heard the four of them start down the hall toward where her. There wasn't enough time to run down the hall and down another corridor, but there was a sufficient lack of hiding area's as well. Preparing to be found out, Ginny tried to steady herself.

"Hey, hey, hey now people. Before we just hurry up and walk off I think that there's a few things to talk about first," Xander said.

All of the footsteps stopped and Ginny let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. If she hadn't wanted to kiss Xander before, at this point she was ready to grab him and push him against a wall in passion.

"Xander, what...uh, ye-yes. Of course. So, what is it that you need to speak to us about?" Giles said, pausing slightly.

"Rupert, this is hardly the time or place to talk! Alexander, whatever it is you need to discuss, you can do so once you are back in your quarters," the anger was winning over the tiredness in McGonagall's voice.

"Now, Minerva, if Xander says that he has some _important_ reason that he needs to speak with us, I believe we owe him that respect," Giles said and Ginny got the feeling that he somehow knew she was nearby. If so, he was helping Xander buy her time to get out of the area. Frustrated that she had to leave without finding out who the mystery man was, not to mention without saying so much as a good-bye to Xander, Ginny took off down the hall as quickly and quietly as she could. She only hoped that everyone was still awake when she got back.

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

Xander had caught Giles eye and only hoped that he was able to convey that need to stay here for a moment. Somehow, though, it didn't surprise him all that much that Giles caught on and went along with it. But, now he was stuck trying to come up with a reason why he needed to speak to them. So, when in doubt, stall, "That's right. I mean, I wouldn't have come all the way here if it wasn't important, right?"

"This is bordering on the ridiculous. All of you, I want all three of you to return to your quarters at once!" McGonagall exclaimed.

"We are hardly student's, Minerva," Giles told her, looking a bit put out.

Turning on him, the Head Mistress looked furious, "No, you are not students, Rupert. You are a Professor at this institute who disappears much to frequently when he should be here helping to train these children and keeping them safe. You," she said turning to Xander, "are a boy very far from home with no magical ability and the only reason that you are here is because Albus saw you as one last bit of hope in our struggle. Yet, so far you have caused more problems then you have solved." She turned finally to the stranger, "And you, Severus...there are no words to describe you. The pain you have caused us, the horrors you have performed...if it was not for your memories and Albus's that we viewed in the pensive, you would not be standing here. You are not trusted. You are not wanted. You are, however, needed and that is the only reason I have not dealt with you personally.

"Now, all three of you. As your boss, your host and _your _only means of survival, go to your quarters at once!" Minerva yelled, her face turning more and more red by the moment. Before anyone could make a move, she spun on her heel and stormed back up to her office leaving the three men staring after her in stunned silence.

Snape was the first to recover and started off down the hall. Giles, shook his head, cleaned his glasses and started off after him. Xander hurried after Giles and the man Minerva had called Severus. He caught up with them and, while not saying a word, kept looking about for any sign of Ginny. She had made to kiss him, he knew it and then all of whatever the hell that was back there had happened. Just his luck.

"She isn't here, Xander. I would hope she made it back to her dorm by now," Giles said glancing at him, though he thought he could see a slight smile on his lips.

"Huh? What? I'm not looking for someone. I'm just...looking around. I mean, not for a specific someone. Just, you know, around."

Xander watched Giles chuckle lightly and the hood guy, Severus, exhaled in a way that couldn't be mistaken for anything but contempt. "Xander, it's not hard to imagine what you really were doing out of our rooms. I do, however, would ask you next time to be a bit more discreet. There are many things going on here and teenage hormones will only muck it up."

"Are you to tell me that while this _boy_ is supposed to be helping with the resistance, one couldn't imagine how, has instead been engaging with the students in a less then professional manner?" the man known as Severus said. Each word slipped from his mouth as if covered in oil.

"Well, that means so much from a guy who it seems has zero trust from anyone." Xander retorted.

Snape snorted, "Please. As if I care what a _boy_ like _you_ think of me."

"Severus! That isn't going to help anyone. Minerva was right, we should return to our quarters before any of the students see us," Giles hissed.

"What do you mean _our_ quarters? Your not telling me that this guy is staying with us, are you? He ain't sharing my bed, that's for sure," Xander said. Despite Giles probably being right about Ginny heading back to her dorm, he still darted his eyes back and forth incase she was around.

"Xander, Severus will be staying with us. A room has been added for him so no, you won't be sharing your bed with him. I have had a very trying few days and at this point would just enjoy getting into bed."

Catching the tone of Giles voice, Xander was prepared to drop the subject. That was, until he caught Snape sneering at him. Whoever the hell this guy was, it didn't matter to him. "Alright, that is it. You've got something to say, then say it? Because I don't care if you've got some hocus mumbo jumbo thing going on. I'm ready to just say screw it, and throw down."

Xander stared at Snape, tense and ready to fight. His hands where loose at his sides, but his arms where tense and ready to swing. It only took all of his will power not to shake out of his boots. Life or death fighting was one thing. Fighting out of anger and knowing what your going up against before hand was not his forte. Snape, on the other hand, merely quirked an eyebrow.

Giles took hold of Xander's arm and turned him away from Snape. "Xander, this is Severus. As in Severus Snape. The friend I had told you about."

"This is the guy you've been running off to see? Wait. Snape?"

"Yes, Snape. And no, he was merely someone that I needed to see. Someone that I feel will also be of a great help to us. Because of this, his cover has been given away and he is no longer safe outside of these walls and soon, even that will not protect him. Now, we need to get him inside before anyone sees him."

"Giles, this is the guy? The guy you said they think killed that other guy, the old headmaster, Dumbledore? What the hell is he doing here?"

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Giles responded in a very tired voice, "Xander, please. It's to long to get into out here but suffice to say, Severus is not exactly guilty. It's complicated, but he is not one of Voldemort's. Trust me."

Giving Giles a long look, he glanced at Snape to see the almost bored look on his face. Looking back to Giles he said, "Do you know anyone who isn't a psychotic murderer?"


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **_Sorry for such the long wait. I didn't intend on it but my computer crashed, life got in the way and about twenty million other things got in the way. But, I will try to update sooner then the last time. I have to say, I'm really having fun with this. Next chapter will see the mystery man Giles has been talking to. Enjoy._

The first few weeks of October had brought with them rain and fog which forced most of the students indoors. This was normally not an inconvenience for Hermione who would have used the time to continue any of her many research projects or simply studying for any of the number of exams coming. But, this was not to be the case. She silently cursed Eros and his bag of arrows and would have promptly told him where he could put them all, had she been that kind of person. Luna had followed her all over the castle so far and seemed intent on only one subject. Harry.

Ever since Luna had followed her to the library, the day they had confronted Xander she had been talking almost nonstop about Harry and her getting together. She didn't even know Luna could string together enough coherent thoughts on one subject for any extended period of time other then the invisible creatures she claimed to see. Yet, her she was, going on about it again. It was her own fault really. She shouldn't have reacted the way she did when Luna bluntly stated that Harry fancied her. Hermione blamed it all on being caught off guard. That was the only reason why her brain grinded to a halt and she tripped, scattering her books everywhere along the hall.

Since that day, Luna seemed to have made it her mission to confront her about it whenever the two of them where alone. Which, unfortunately, was the case right now as they sat in the library. Hermione had been trying to come up with the most likely candidates for the remaining Horcrux and had not gotten any further then before. Certainly not with Luna's not so subtle hinting that she should ask Harry out. It didn't matter how strongly Hermione denied having feelings for him. Luna did not let up. It was near the point of an obsession and blamed it on her new found relationship with Ron.

"I don't understand. You know you have feelings for him," Luna said patiently, as if she was prepared to keep talking about it for a long period of time.

"Luna, what do I keep telling you? Harry and I are just friends. Close friends. That's all. I don't understand why you can't except that," Hermione sighed without looking up from the book in front of her.

Luna paused as if she had to think about this information. "I suppose so. Is it normal for most friends to nearly fall on the ground when someone asks them about how close they are?"

"Luna, you asked me if I had ever wanted to sleep with Harry! Of course that startled me."

"You never said no, by the way."

"No."

"You're lying."

Hermione let out a long breath and rubbed her face. At this rate they would have graduated and been into early retirement before she made a break in what the items might be. "Are you going to drop this? There is actual work to be done I'll have you know. Yet you keep going on about my feelings for Harry, which, I'll have you know, I do not have. Even if I did have feelings for Harry, I wouldn't act on them. Things are complicated enough without getting into something like that."

Looking over, Hermione saw that Luna was smiling serenely at her in a way that made it clear that she had heard every word she said but none of it made a difference to her thoughts on the subject. It was frustrating to say the least. Not to mention how it had started to make her think.

There was a time, back in their third and forth year that Hermione had fancied Harry. But, that was all it ever amounted too. Harry was too wrapped up in something or other or someone was trying to kill him and he never notice her. Not in that respect anyway. So, she had pushed it aside and went on with her life. It wasn't heartbreaking that he didn't return her feelings, merely sad and upsetting. Still, she had his friendship and he had hers. That was how things had gone on, at least until Luna had started pestering her.

Now all of a sudden memories and past emotions had been coming back to her. It wasn't affecting her train of thought or how she acted toward Harry, but they were there. When she was all alone and things where quiet in her head, a rare moment to say the least, she would find her thoughts drifting toward Harry. Wondering if he was all right. Hoping things would work out for him. Also, ever since her conversation with Xander, she had been thinking more and more about Harry's home life. All of the signs had been there but it seemed no one had done a thing about it and all because of some spell to keep him safe there.

So lost in her thought's Hermione didn't notice that Luna had said something. It took her a second to realize that Luna hadn't said anything to her but to someone coming up behind her. Turning around and looking up, she found Harry and Ron walking up to them. Ron was snickering about something while Harry shot him a look once that got close.

"'Mione, you alright? Harry was calling over to you," Ron said with a slight inflection in his voice. She swore that some of Luna had been rubbing off on him. He was getting more and more odd as the weeks went on.

"It wasn't like that. I called over to Luna as well," Harry explained, giving Hermione a smile as he sat down across from her.

Ron gave Luna a quick peck on the check before taking the seat nearest to her, "Nothing to be embarrassed about. It's not like you where running in here to proclaim your undying love for Hermione or anything."

"So, Hermione, anything new that you've been able to come up?" Harry asked while ignoring Ron's comment.

For his part, Ron had started to snicker again but started to cough suddenly after Luna elbowed him in the stomach. Her face didn't lose any of its composure as she did so, and she even patted Ron on the back to help calm his coughing fit.

Shaking her head at possibly the strangest couple she had ever seen, she turned back to Harry, "Nothing. We don't know any more about this then when started out. We know that there are still four remaining Horcruxes and to be honest we only know for sure what one of them are. I'm afraid that without any new information we're going to keep going around in this circle."

Watching Harry sit there, Hermione couldn't help but feel the smallest of urges to hug him and tell him that everything was going to be all right. To make sure that nothing would hurt him again, making sure no one would ever try and harm him without going through her first. She also cursed Luna and whatever had gotten it into her head to stir these emotions back up.

"Well, we know that the cup is still out there. It's just a matter of finding it. We've all pretty much agreed on his snake as another. That just leaves two more," Harry said after taking a moment to calm down. A rare thing since he usually just let his emotions lead him.

"There isn't exactly a lot of time. Voldemort is getting stronger by the day. Now with those vampires, or whatever they are, on his side, not to mention the giants, he's getting a bigger and bigger army," Ron said a bit somber.

Hermione watched as Luna put a reassuring hand on Ron's leg and wanted to smack her. No, it wasn't because she was touching Ron. There where no romantic feelings toward Ron on her part. Not even residual feelings of jealously. The reason she wanted to bat Luna's ears was because this simple act of physical affection only brought to light the fact that she could not do the same with Harry. There would be no touching, no hugging, nothing that would not make her feel awkward and uneasy because of her own feelings. She was sorely tempted to take out her wand and hex Luna into several different pieces for making her head more mixed up then it usually was.

Instead, she had to concentrate on the task at hand. "Harry, I know that you don't want to but...I think we may want to speak with Professor Giles. We know that he's on our side and he seems to have some sort of plan already. If he knows what the remaining Horcruxes are then we need to find that out."

"I know. I've been thinking about that as well. It's just...Dumbledore intrusted me with doing this for a reason. Going and getting help like this seems...wrong. Like I'm going to be disappointing him somehow," Harry said softly, hanging his head a bit as if embarrassed.

"That's crazy, mate. If Dumbledore wanted you to go this alone then he would have told you to leave us out of it. And since he knew that we wouldn't listen to any of that rubbish, then he couldn't have wanted that," Ron told him, giving him a cocky smile.

"Besides, we've sought out information from plenty of people. So what if this time someone is willing to give us help and they know the exact situation?" Hermione said. It was an odd feeling having Ron being so logical and encouraging. Luna really was doing him good even if he was acting strange at times.

"Yeah, I know all that. I know it doesn't make any sense but I can't help but feel that way. But you two are right. If Giles knows something then we have to find out what that is. But it's been some time since he said he was going to start his plan. What if he doesn't want to help us out anymore?" Harry asked.

Shaking her head, Hermione answered, "Don't be silly. Of course Professor Giles will help us. If anything, we can talk to Xander before hand if you're that nervous over it."

Although she had meant it to reassure Harry, it seemed that mentioning Xander just turned him sour. His eyes seemed to darken a bit, as well as his face. "I suppose so. It seems Harris is everyone's best friend."

"Harry, I was merely suggesting that we should talk to Xander in order to better speak with Professor Giles. If you're that worried about Professor Giles not wanting to help anymore then Xander is the best way to go about getting him to help again. If you have a problem with Xander then you can think of another way," Hermione said, her voice strained to keep calm.

Harry replied, barely keeping his annoyance out of his voice, "No, by all means. Let's talk to Harris. No, let's go. If everyone is so in love with him then why not?"

Hermione felt heat rising up her face which had nothing to do with embarrassment. This was all about Ginny. She was sure of it. He was still hung up over her and didn't want to deal with the fact that she had feelings for Xander. But instead of talking to Ginny about it he was taking it out on her. The nerve of him!

"You know full well that Xander has done nothing except prove that he's on the side of good. He's saved both Ginny's life as well as mine. If you have an issue with him and Ginny then don't yell at me about it, Harry. The fact remains that talking to Giles and Xander is our best course of action."

Off to the side, two chairs could be heard scrapping across the floor. Spinning her head she saw Ron and Luna, both looking a bit frightened and it appeared they were trying to sneak away. "The two of you, sit down," she said before turning back to Harry, though she was satisfied to hear Ron and Luna take their seats again.

"Ginny can get on with whoever she likes. I do not have a problem with that," Harry replied curtly.

"It sounds to me like you do. If that's what's keeping you from talking to them then your being stupid, Harry. Your feelings are getting in the way and you know it."

Harry stood up and slammed his hands on the table, palms down. "My feelings? What about yours? Your so busy trying to make excuses for Harris that you can't even see that he's probably been manipulating you from the get go. If he's a muggle then did he work that spell on you, huh? How is he even here? I'm being perfectly logical about this, Hermione. If anyone's judgement is being clouded, it's you."

Hermione's eyes went wide with indignation. Harry had gone off before, that was true. But he had never directed it at her. Not only at her, anyway. Now he stood there and looked like he was ready to explode in anger and frustration. And over what, exactly? Because Ginny had taken a liking to Xander? Because Xander returned those feelings? Now, because she was sticking up for Giles and Xander, Harry felt that she was taking Ginny's side and betraying him? It was maddening beyond belief!

Rising to her own feet and facing Harry in much the same way, Hermione spoke in clipped tones, "If you're so upset about not having Ginny then maybe you shouldn't have ended things with her. And if your going to let this get in the way of getting something done, then...then I'll do it without you!" Spinning around, Hermione grabbed her bag, stuffed her books into it and stormed out of the library, not waiting for a response.

As she made her way through the halls, determined to ignore the pain of being reminded that she was not the person Harry thought about, she ignored the looks and stares she received from her fellow classmates. If Harry was going to be pig headed and stubborn then she'd get the help that she knew they needed. Her eyes closed to near slits as she headed toward a group of fifth year Slytherins who luckily decided to move instead of getting in her way or saying anything. With the way she was feeling at this moment she doubted that she would be able to restrain herself, rules be damned.

The twist and turns of the halls became a blur, as she knew where she was headed by second nature now. While most of the seventh year had a free period at this time, she knew that the third year Gryffindor's had Defense. The class would be ending soon and then she could get the help from Giles. Harry would just have to accept it and worry about Ginny and Xander later. The nerve that Harry had though! To go off on her all because he was upset over a girl who he pushed away. She could hit herself for even thinking that he had gotten over Ginny and that he might see her as more then just Hermione, a sister figure at best. Now she had to bottle up her feelings all over again, something that took her the better part of a year to do previously. She hadn't been upset when Harry and Ginny hard started dating. Maybe a touch sad, but she was still happy for Harry that he had found someone. But, now, because of her stupid thoughts, with no small amount of help from Luna, she was probably going to be dealing with this all this year if not longer. She couldn't afford to be distracted with everything at stake.

"Hey, Hermione. Did you know it get's cold enough to snow here?" came a voice from behind her.

Turning around, she saw Xander coming up with a grin on his face. Again, he wasn't wearing robes of any kind and instead opted for dark khaki cargo pants and a bright blue Hawaiian shirt with alligators on in. Over it he had his jacket which she guessed was to keep away the cold he was talking about. She could only guess that at this point McGonagall had given up trying to get him to wear robes. His refusal to wear the standard wizards garb might have something to do with the fact that he was no longer allowed to teach or even assist Giles in his classes unless it was specifically approved by McGonagall. This also meant that his solo class was cancelled, making it the second shortest lasting class at Hogwarts.

So far no one could beat the class that tried to merge muggle physics with Arithmancy. The Professor that had introduced it hadn't quite understood the theories and within five minutes into the class he had fallen through a vortex only to reemerge three weeks later mumbling about how the whole world was nothing but shrimp. It was right there in Hogwarts A History, but no one seemed to believe Hermione about it anyway.

"Yes, Xander, it does get to be cold here. We are in Scotland after all," Hermione said, perhaps a bit more tartly then she had meant.

"Yea, I kind of figured that it would be, but still. Cold. And, did I mention snow?" he seemed to ignore the harshness in her response and was still giving her a goofy smile when he mentioned snow.

Hermione tried to relax a bit and continued on towards the defense room knowing that Xander would follow her. "I take it that you didn't get a lot of snow back home."

"Nope, not really. Well, just once, last Christmas Eve but that was special. I think that the said it was divine intervention or something like that."

Hermione shook her head and couldn't help the small smile that tugged at her lips. She knew better then to question Xander when he gave an answer like that. "I see that McGonagall is letting you out without a babysitter. Why aren't you out trying to find Ginny?"

"Good behavior. And what's this? I can't talk to you on my first trip out in the world without someone on my back? I'm hurt, Hermione," he said holding his chest in mock pain.

Hermione actually did smirk when she turned to answer him, "You have no idea where she is, do you?"

"Not a clue. The girl is harder to pin down then...well, something that's hard to pin down. I'm not good with the analogy this early in the day," he said with a shake of his head.

Hermione gave him a look. "You do realize that it's nearly three in the afternoon, right?"

"Oh, don't you get on my case too. I've got enough of that with Giles and...well, that's it really. No one else. Anyway, Giles is enough with the nagging. And, before you even start, it would be very helpful if you didn't ask me to elaborate on what I just said. Or didn't say, rather."

Hermione huffed at being shot down before she could even ask anything, but she understood. Not to mention intrigued her that he had been able to do so in such a simple way, just like she could get him to answer anything. Still, it was a small thing compared to what was going through her head with regards to Harry. Just that reminder made her start to clench her hand.

"Hey, Hermione, it's nothing personal. Don't get me wrong, I'd love to tell you but I can't. No need to get so upset about it."

"What?" she stopped and looked at him, puzzled. Xander motioned to her hand which was still curled into a tight fist, her knuckles white. "Oh, sorry. It isn't you."

"So, what's the what?" he asked, continuing down the hall.

"I take it you mean what's bothering me? Honestly, Xander! Your English is next to impossible to understand at times. Your positive that you grew up speaking it?" she shot at him, hoping that he would instead playfully banter back and forth with her instead of trying to find out what was wrong. Xander was nice enough, but she didn't feel like talking to anyone about this.

"As far as I know. But it was California so we may need to get you one of those translation dictionaries. Oh, and nice try with the diversion but I've been around better. So, what's got you wanting to punch things today?"

Hermione cursed inside her head but calmed herself down to the point that her hand was no longer at the ready. She was quiet, trying to think of what to say. If she kept telling Xander it was nothing, he would not only push her till she finally broke but it would also undermine a basic rule they had established. If Xander couldn't lie to Hermione then Hermione wouldn't lie to Xander. It didn't mean they would tell each other everything. If there was something that they swore not to say, then it would be kept a secret and neither one of them would push the subject.

However, she didn't think that he wanted to hear about her problems with Harry or her feelings about him. Never mind the fact that she wasn't to happy about the idea of talking about. She couldn't even bring herself to talk about it with anyone she knew well, let alone someone who was pretty much a stranger to her despite the fact that she knew some of his secrets. Then again, the people that she would normally talk to where either directly involved or too close to the situation.

But, before she could even start to speak, he surprised her.

"It's that Harry, guy, right?" he said nodding in understanding.

"What? I didn't...is it that obvious?" she said shyly.

Xander chuckled a bit before answering, "Only to someone who has nothing but time on his hands to watch you guys. Not in a creepy way. But you guys are the only people I know."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Not to mention Ginny just happens to sit with us during meals."

"Oh, she does? I never noticed," he said with mock innocence. "So, Harry and you. What's the deal, witch girl?"

"There is no 'deal', Xander."

"Ah, but you want there to be."

They stopped a few feet away from the Defense room so no one would over hear there conversation.

"He's too caught up worrying about Ginny to even notice. It wasn't even a problem till Luna started bugging me about it, to be honest. I had given up on him." she said softly, yet without any quiver in her voice.

Xander picked a spot across from Hermione on the wall and leaned backwards. "Oh, I know this story. If I remember correctly, you end up pinning away after the person you want even while dating other people and claim that you don't have any feelings for them. Yea, I know that one pretty well. But, what does Ginny have to do with it? I picked up on a vibe from them when everyone decided to come on over and play twenty questions with me."

"They dated. Not for a long while, but they cared deeply for each other. The only reason that they stopped was because Harry felt that it would be too dangerous for her." Hermione leaned back as well though she didn't look quite as comfortable as Xander was. He certainly seemed to be able to just set down anywhere and be at ease. She envied him a little for it.

"OK, so they went out but the feelings are still there? Alright, I can deal. Not a thing. But, not the point. The point is you and Harry," he said and shook his head a little. "Look, I've seen you two together and I can tell that you've got a thing for him, that's obvious. What's even more obvious though, is that he's got a thing for you too. Call it a guy thing, we can tell sometimes."

Hermione's eyes went slightly wide, though she tried to hid it. "What do you mean it's obvious? You mean that you think he...that he has feelings for me? Xander, that's crazy. Harry is clearly upset over Ginny and your...what are you and Ginny exactly?"

"Me and Ginny aren't anything as far as I know. We haven't seen each other since that night thanks to my babysitters. But, again, off topic," he said with a shrug. "Hermione, Harry likes you. Hell, if I can see it that has to say something."

"I don't believe it Xander. You don't know him like I do. Harry has always been very easy for me to read. He isn't known for keeping his emotions hidden well," Hermione said with a slight smile at knowing her friend so well.

"OK. But, did you ever think that maybe you're a little too close to see this? Hell, you even said that you buried your feelings for the guy."

"Xander, you don't understand. Let's say that Harry does have feelings for me, which I'm sure he doesn't. What about Ginny? He still has feelings for her, I'm sure of it. What about Voldemort? The war? N.E.W.T.S.? This is a difficult year in our studies. There are a hundred different things going on right now that require Harry's full attention," Hermione said in a rush, clearly getting agitated again.

"Wow. I'm amazed that there's someone else in the universe who puts school on the same level as a life and death event. Scared, but amazed none the less," Xander said after a moment. "But, come on. For such a smart person you can be pretty dense to some things. Hey, you can either take the advice of some strange guy who showed up out of nowhere or you can keep going on with what your doing. If it where me...well, actually I'd probably have been running away at some point. Man, you guys are way to trusting," he joked.

"I think that I'm going to go with doing what I'm doing, thank you very much. Xander, you're a very interesting person but you don't see everything," Hermione said with a shake of her head.

Before Xander could say anything else student's started coming out off their classrooms and started pilling into the halls making a private conversation like this, impossible. Being on opposite walls of each other, Hermione stood for a moment seeing if she could make her way over to Xander. Seeing it to be a useless effort, she pointed toward the Defense Room and started to make her way past the throng of students. To say it was an easy task would be a lie. Being this was the last class of the day for most of the them, they rushed out into the halls and nearly ran into her a few times.

After a moment, the throng died down and Hermione arrived at the door. Xander came up behind her looking a bit out of breath.

"What are you doing here? I know why I'm here but what are you doing here?" Xander asked when he got to the door.

"Xander, if you must know, Professor Giles has offered his help and knowledge to Harry on countless occasions. If Harry is being to idiotic to accept it, then I'll just have to do it," Hermione said. When she went to reach for the door however, it flew open and Giles was looking at the two of them.

"Miss Granger, what are you doing here? Xander, this is a private lesson. Not something for everyone and you knew that," Giles said with a slight sigh in his voice as if he where to tired to be upset.

"Professor Giles, Xand-Professor Harris didn't invite me here. I was coming to see you for a different matter when I ran into him," Hermione said hoping to stay on his good side.

"It's true, G-man. She followed me here. Can I keep here? She looks house broken," he joked earning him a look from Giles. Hermione looked like she was about to slap his arm before she remembered Giles standing there and so she merely gave him a look as well.

Giles let out a breath but then seemed to smile wearily, even if it was only slightly. "Miss Granger, I was wondering if whatever you need to speak with me about could possibly wait till later this evening. I have a standing appointment with Professor Harris at the moment which he _should_ have told you about."

"Professor, actually, I was hoping that I could speak with you now." Hermione looked up and down the hall making sure no one was around, "It's about the Horcrux."

At the word, Giles straightened up a bit and his face became somber. He didn't say anything, instead he stood there thinking for a moment. Hermione and Xander merely exchanged a look before Giles spoke again.

"Miss Granger, if you could, come back an hour after supper we'll go over everything," Giles said.

"But Professor, I was really hoping-" Hermione began before being cut off.

"Miss Granger. Trust me, everything will make more sense tonight and I will answer any of your questions regarding the Horcrux. Have yourself and Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley here an hour after supper," Giles said. He nodded and turned back into the Defense Room without waiting for a response.

Hermione watched as Giles began moving desks and chairs out of the way completely ignoring both her and Xander. Looking over, Xander merely shrugged again, clearly not having anything to add to Giles action or words.

"Well, that didn't do anywhere like I planed," Hermione muttered.

"Relax. If Giles says later it's best not to push. He'll get all British and uptight," Xander told her.

Rolling her eyes she replied, "You do realize that I'm British. That you are, in fact, surrounded by a very large number of British people, correct?"

"Yea, but you don't see me holding it against you or anything. I'm nice like that," he grinned and started to head in the class room but stopped a few steps in. Turning around to face Hermione he said, "Oh, and if you see Gin, you can bring her along too tonight. You know, if she wants."

"Why, Professor Harris, are you asking me to bring a student with me tonight so that you might happen to make some illicit pass at her?"

"Yes. Yes I am," he said without a moments hesitation. "Hey! No with the mojo questions, witchy."

"Xander, if we could?" Giles called from inside.

"I'll see if I can drag her with me tonight," Hermione said with a chuckle. She turned and started down the hall and was mildly annoyed with the fact that she didn't get any answers but only more questions. As if she didn't have enough problems with Harry, now she had to try to convince him to see Professor Giles and Xander tonight when the mere mention of it before set him off.

With a sigh and a shake of her head, Hermione headed back to the library. Nothing was ever simple when it came to Harry James Potter and she swore she would throttle him this time if he made things any more difficult. Savior of the wizarding world or not.

**BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK**

Harry, Ron and Luna watched as Hermione stormed out the library. After the doors had swung shut, Ron turned to Harry with a smirk on his face and looked as if he was trying desperately not to laugh.

"Oh, what? Like I'm supposed to run up and stop her from walking away? She clearly would rather spend her time with Harris," Harry said nearly giving as much venom to Harris's name as he did Snape's.

Ron got his composer and answered, "Mate, are you really that dense? I thought I was supposed to be the slow one here. Sorry," Ron added when Luna shot him a look at the mention of him being stupid.

Harry looked at him, clearly confused. As he saw it, Hermione was trying to defend Harris to him and was making every excuse to see him. What was about this guy anyway? He seemed to have Ginny and Hermione both wrapped around his finger. Couldn't they see how strange it was with his just showing up out of nowhere? It wasn't right. None of it with him seemed right. Yet he had Hermione running off to talk to him under the guise of getting information. Worse yet, Hermione was convinced that he was upset over Ginny and Harris's relationship or whatever it was they where doing.

That was another thing. Ginny was always off in her own little world now that Harris and her had connected or whatever it was they where doing. It was maddening to think about how quickly Ginny seemed to have fallen for him. They hadn't even spent much time together. Not even a handful from what she had said, though to be honest the first time they had been involved in a fight. They had ended up saving each other which probably led to some kind of allure. That had been the same thing that had happened with Hermione in fact.

"Harry, I believe that Ronald is trying to say that you weren't listening to Hermione," Luna said, still looking at Ron. "She's upset."

Harry blinked and looked at Luna. "Well, of course she's upset. I just can't believe that she's all hung up over Harris. What is it about him anyway? First Ginny and now Hermione."

Luna shook her head and turned to Harry. Unlike any of the other times though, her eyes focused right on Harry's when she spoke, "Hermione was not obsessed with seeing Professor Harris. She had wanted to see Professor Giles and seek his help. Professor Harris would be the most likely way to see him being that we know him better. None of it had to do with Hermione wanting to see Professor Harris, you merely assumed as much. Just like Hermione assumed that you where upset about Ginny and Professor Harris. Neither of you are being very smart about any of this and to be honest, it's quite frustrating."

After Luna said her short piece, she sighed and turned back to Ron. Harry was shocked by what Luna had said, mostly because she almost never spoke too a person so much as around a person. Whenever she said anything, even when she was discussing something, she always seemed to talk I the general direction of the person, if that. But, at times when she was either particularly upset or something was very important, she would make sure to speak directly to whoever she was speaking to. It was the eyes. She looked directly into them, and never broke eye contact. It was enough to make him shiver.

He sat there letting her words sink in and mulled it around with his previous thoughts. She was right. He was so convinced and upset thinking that Hermione was interested in seeing Harris that he didn't listen to what she was actual saying. If that was true, could Hermione have actually been concerned with his being upset with Ginny's budding relationship with Harris that she didn't see he was upset over the thought of her with Harris? It was a bit too confusing when he tried to think of it like that. It seemed too much like circular thinking and after a moment he couldn't make heads or tails of the situation.

Looking over again at Luna he saw that her and Ron where speaking softly to one and other. It didn't seem like it was about anything in particular and when Ron noticed him watching, he raised one eyebrow. Knowing Ron after so many years, he knew exactly what this non-verbal look meant. Get off his ass and tell Hermione he was sorry. Hell, if anyone knew when it was time to apologize to Hermione, it would be Ron.

Grabbing his bags, he muttered a quick thanks to Luna and Ron and headed out the door after Hermione. He knew that she was heading for Giles or Harris and Giles still had a class going. So, she might have ended up trying to see Harris at his dorm to talk to him first. One of the last things he wanted to do was talk to Hermione while Harris is there or even talk to Harris at all. But, if that was what he had to do, then he would grit his teeth and bare it. With any luck, he could get Hermione to forgive him without having to grovel too much. As much as people said he was stubborn, Hermione was just as stubborn as he was if not more so.

Making a quick decision he started for the dwellings of the newest defense professors, hoping that he would find Hermione there. It took him the better part of twenty minutes to jog through the halls and nearly crashed into the door when he didn't slow down enough. Taking a moment to catch his breath, he was able to hear movement coming from the other side of the door. He recovered quickly and knocked on the door. It was odd because as soon as he did, all noise coming from the area stopped.

Knocking again, this time a bit harder, he stopped and strained his ears to hear anything. Nothing but silence was on the other end of the door but he knew that he had heard something before. Which meant that someone was inside but was now keeping quiet so as to not be found out. His brain automatically thought of Hermione being in their with Harris and that familiar anger crept up inside of him. But, instead of letting it take over he remembered Luna's advice and calmed down. If Hermione was in there then she wouldn't be trying to hid that fact. Which meant that it was either Harris or Giles and they didn't want to be disturbed. He could understand that if not for the fact that Giles still was in class and Harris was more then likely wandering the halls.

Before he got the chance to knock again, he heard someone chuckle behind him.

"Well, well, well. Potter still trying to suck up to the new professor. Surprised they aren't fawning over you already."

Harry didn't have to turn around to know that voice. Malfoy was someone he would recognize no matter how much time had past and his voice made his jaw clench in rage. He spun around and looked at the boy that had dogged him for years. The blonde headed boy was leaning against the stone wall with a smirk on his face. His eyes still looked sunken slightly with the look of someone who hasn't slept much but he seemed to be glowing almost, as if he was on some sort of high.

"Malfoy...where the hell have you been? People have been looking for you," Harry said, slowly moving his hand towards his wand. The last anyone had seen of Malfoy had been when the vampires had attacked. It had looked like he had been taken by them if not killed.

"Oh, right. Those pesky Order members. I can't believe that they where they Dark Lords greatest threat, till you of course, Potter. They couldn't even find one young man and let's not even get started on how well they're doing now," Malfoy winked and chuckled again.

"The Dark Lord? You said that you had reformed, that you wanted to escape them." Harry never believed it but he was trying to keep Malfoy talking. If he was calling Voldemort the Dark Lord then he was here to hurt someone if not just start killing people outright. It was a surprise that he hadn't tried to take him while his back was turned.

Pushing off the wall, Malfoy started to walk slowly around but not making a move to get closer to Harry. "You know what's funny? I actually did mean what I said, at the time anyway. I was tired of it all and due to my failure last year...well, let's just say that me and my family weren't exactly in his favor, shall we? But, I started to see things differently after those vampires and the mage took me from here. It was one of those eye opening experiences."

Harry wrapped his hand around his wand and was about to take it out when Draco seemed to move inhumanly quick and pinned his arms to his side. He tried to struggle but it wasn't any good. He could wiggle about a bit but his grip was too strong and there was no hope in trying to break free.

"Come on, Potter. Did you really think I would come back here just to let you try and curse me? Not that it would do any good at this point, mind you. But, still. It's the thought that matters," Draco snarled before throwing Harry to the ground.

The force of it was unexpected and disoriented Harry. He fumbled for his wand but couldn't seem to find it. His glasses, thank Merlin, where still on his face and he scanned the floor only to see his wand near Draco's feet. When he had been thrown he must have dropped it. Speaking of, how in the world did Malfoy get so strong?

Draco seemed to know what he was looking at because he gave the boy the sickest grins he had ever seen. Voldemort himself never managed to pull off the look that sent such a chill up Harry's spine. Malfoy looked to not only be enjoying every second of what was going on, but there was a hunger in his face as well.

"Oh, this? You want your precious wand back? Here, take it," he said before kicking it near Harry.

It was a trick of some kind, it had to be. Malfoy wouldn't give back his wand without having something up his sleeve. Still, there wasn't much he could except grab for the wand. Amazingly, Malfoy didn't make a move on him but simply stood there watching him with that same sick smile. If he didn't know better he would think that Malfoy wanted him to strike him. Who was he to argue with that?

"Stupify!" the red light of the spell rushed towards Malfoy and hit him squarely in the chest and did absolutely nothing.

Draco looked down at where the spell hit him and shook his head. "Always rushing into things without thinking, Potter. That's your problem. Always has been. You never listen or think things through. I told you that you couldn't harm me. Where I, on the other hand, can hurt you all I like."

That same unnatural speed that had taken Harry by surprise before did so again and he felt himself being raised off the floor as Draco's boot connected with his stomach. The air rushed out of him and he tasted bile in his throat, threatening to make him throw up. Almost the second he regained his breath another blow was delivered sending him rolling and coughing. His vision was swimming and he could tell that two of ribs where bruised. All the beatings he had taken over the years had given him the ability to judge the severity of a injury almost the second it happened.

"See, Potter, I'm not going to kill you. That wouldn't be good enough for you. I think I want to hear you scream. But first, I want you to hear all your little friends scream first. A bit cliched, I know, but there's a reason it's a classic. Now, let's get you on your feet, Chosen One. Can't have the savior of the wizarding world laying about at a time like this, can we?" Malfoy sneered before hauling Harry up by his hair into a standing position.

"Get your filthy hands off him, Malfoy!" someone screamed from down the hallway.

Harry had his head pulled in the direction of the voice and saw Hermione rushing towards them. "No! Hermione, run! He's done something to himself. Magic wont work on him!" That was all he was able to get out before Draco's hand went from his hair to around his throat.

"Quiet, Potter. You'll give away the surprise," Malfoy hissed. "As for you, Granger, I'm rather happy you stumbled across us. It saves me the trouble of having to drag Potter around. Now I can just kill you here instead of searching for you."

Hermione came to a halt a good distance away from where Malfoy had Harry in his grip. Harry wanted to tell her to run again but he could barely breath let alone say anything. His wand was on the floor again but even if he had it there wouldn't be anything he could do. Whatever potion Malfoy had taken or spell he had cast on him had made him immune to magic. If Hermione could escape then he didn't really care what happened. She was smart enough to figure out how to stop Malfoy later if she researched. But she was out matched here and he didn't think he could bare to see whatever it was Malfoy was going to do to her.

"Put him down, Malfoy. I'm warning you," Hermione said.

Harry saw her reaching into her robe and his eyes went wide. How was it that in all of the castle no one had heard the fight going on. Shouldn't someone be coming to their aid? Instead, Hermione was about to make the same mistake he had and it would kill her.

"Yes, Granger. Let's see you do something about this. Maybe a little incentive would work for you," Malfoy laughed.

Harry heard a sickening pop before pain exploded in his leg. He would have fell to the ground had he not been held up by his neck. He let all his weight fall to his now good leg and gritted his teeth as his other leg screamed in agony. It felt like his knee had been broken but he didn't even see Malfoy move. Then again he was moving faster then he had ever seen anyone move.

"You monster!" Hermione screamed, pulling something out of her robe though it wasn't her wand. It looked like a small vial of clear liquid.

"Oh, you have no idea," Malfoy snarled.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "I think I have some idea," she said tossing the bottle into the air.

Once it was above Harry's head she wiped out her wand muttered some spell that Harry couldn't hear. The bottle broke open and the contents seemed to mist down on top of him and Malfoy. As far as he could tell, nothing happened. Then Malfoy howled in pain, letting go of Harry which only cause him to put weight on his legs out of habit. New pain shot up the broken leg and Harry's scream of agony joined Malfoy's. Tumbling to the stone floor, Harry turned on his side and watched Malfoy as he started clawing at his head. The face looked little like Draco's though. The face was malformed, ridges at the forehead and fangs in place of teeth. Never mind the red blotches from where the mist had hit him.

"You filthy, mudblood. I'll tear your throat out for that!" Malfoy growled.

"Try it. It would give me the perfect excuse to end you," Hermione countered palming another vial from her robe.

It seemed that Malfoy wasn't prepared for this because after one more growl he turned and jumped through the window behind him.

"God, Harry are you alright?" Hermione asked rushing over to him on the floor.

Harry winced as he moved his body to look at her. His ribs ached and his right leg protested any and all movement but he would be damned if he that would stop him. However, when he attempted to grab her and pull her close to him the pain from his ribs became too much. His arm dropped to the floor as he tried to keep as still as possible despite the heaving breathing.

"How...what happened?" Harry asked through gritted teeth.

"Harry, lay still. Your going to hurt yourself," Hermione scolded him. "Malfoy was turned. It explains why he was able to get through the castles defenses."

"Turned? Turned into what?" Harry asked confused. It made sense, of course, that Malfoy had been turned into something. He no longer believed that whatever had made him invulnerable was due to a spell. Maybe some sort of polyjuice variant. If Snape was working for Voldemort then there's no telling what evil concoction the greasy murderer could come up with.

"You couldn't tell? Harry, Malfoy was turned into a vampire or at least what Professor Giles calls vampires. Why do you think he was burned by holy water? The fact that he didn't cast a reflection in the window behind him was the thing that gave him away when I came down the hallway," she said looking down at him.

He felt her take his hand and couldn't help but smile. "I suppose this means I'm going to have to start paying more attention, aren't I. I don't suppose you know any spells to get me on my feet again. He broke my leg. I don't even think I could hobble to the infirmary."

Hermione squeezed his hand once, shaking her head. He didn't think that she knew anything to help but it couldn't hurt to ask. Besides, he might be delirious from the pain but it seemed like her being near him was helping to ease some of the discomfort. 'Now or never, Potter,' he thought to himself.

Ignoring the pain this time, he pulled her hand that he was holding and brought her into his arms. She stiffened, at first, but slowly relaxed and returned his embrace, albite gently so as to not hurt him anymore then he already was. He gripped her as hard as he could, despite his ribs.

"Harry...Harry, it's alright. Madam Pomfrey can take care of this in an hour if not less. We just need to get you there," she said quietly as they held each other.

He couldn't help but laugh a little. "No, Hermione, that's not it. I was just...I'm sorry. About before. I was acting like a complete git."

"This isn't really the time, Harry. We have to get you looked at. Where is a Professor when you need one," she muttered while letting go of Harry and looking around. Still, she didn't make a move to get further from him.

"Well, I can think of one good thing about no one being around yet," Harry said looking up at her.

Hermione looked back for a moment before rolling her eyes. Still, for that moment he knew that she understood exactly what he meant. "Harry, if you try and kiss me right now, while your sitting here without us knowing how badly hurt you are I will be very, very cross."

Harry smiled at her as she pressed her lips together trying not to grin as well. It would seem as if he didn't need to say anything to her after all. He thanked whatever had helped her see how he felt about her and that he wasn't too much of an idiot for before.

As she helped him to his one good leg, having him lean on her to compensate the weight. It would of course be at that time that they heard the sound of several pairs of feet come running towards them. After the usual amount of questioning and insanity, Harry and Hermione where brought to the infirmary along with McGonagall and a few other professors. It went without saying that Hermione would not be leaving Harry's side.


	14. Chapter 14

"This never should have happened. Every area of this castle is guarded and watched. Draco never should have been allowed to get in here." This was not the first time that these words had been said this evening. This time it was being said quietly, almost in a whisper as Severus Snape sat in one of the many chairs in the defense room.

"We have been over this. Vampires are...the defenses that this school has will _not_ work against them. No magic this world has can effect them. As for Draco getting by undetected, well, that is something that their kind is good at, unfortunately," Giles told him, sounding as if he had repeated different variants of this same response.

It disturbed Giles how close Harry had come to being killed, but having spent the past three years on the Hellmouth, he was a bit deadened to the reaction that the rest of the school was having. It may also be due to the fact that while this was the place where he was born and raised, he had not been here for several decades, more so for him then everyone else given the time difference between the dimensions. But because of that, he also wasn't as close to the situation here, though he still knew what Harry meant to this war and the fate of the whole world, if the prophecy was to be believed that is.

Still, he did seem to think they where carrying on just a bit to much. Yes, Draco had been turned into a vampire. Yes, Draco snuck into the castle and beat Harry. He didn't kill him though, which was the important thing and everything that he had broken was healed already, Poppy saw to that first thing. Distressing as it may be, it still didn't do to dwell on it unless you where going to come up with a plan. The school couldn't completely stop vampires from entering it or going through the school itself, only the dorms where safe. There time was better spent trying to devise a plan to stop Voldemort, not trying to fortify a ground so massive that it was impossibly. Especially since they where still relying on magic where their magic was good for almost nothing.

"Well, Harry's going to be fine. I mean, they're all a bit shook up from the whole thing. Sort of surprises me a bit. I mean, they get attacked what, once a year or so? They have to get injured sometime or other," Xander through in while pacing the length of the room.

Giles and him shared a look that said that they would love to see what one disaster a year would feel like. Before he started to laugh, Giles turned away to face Severus again. He was slightly concerned with how he was taking the attack. From what he had been told, his old friend never treated Harry with any sort of affection, but after this attack he seemed to be shaken. If they hadn't already suspected Draco's being turned he would have thought that news might have been the reason. Unfortunately, keeping Severus a secret from the whole of the school was difficult and he hadn't had a chance to speak privately with him. Hopefully, after tonight they may no longer have to do that.

"Yes, Potter and his followers usually run off and do something incredibly stupid and dangerous. You would think at some point it would work through that thick skull of his," Severus sneered.

"Well, that thick skull of his probably has saved his life more times over then all of the defenses that have been placed around him. His friends lives as well I wager. Speaking of which, are you ready for when they arrive?" Giles asked, trying to switch the subject.

"That depends, do you think that our guest will be here on time?"

Giles stood up and glanced at the door, "If he's late, then we'll just have to stall. I don't imagine this will be easy in any case. You're a murderer to these children and that isn't going to incite trust."

"Hell, it might incite a riot," Xander said stopping his pacing to face Giles and Severus. "Don't get me wrong, I believe that you had to do it, but in their shoes, I would stake first and ask questions later."

"What would you have us do? Keep me hidden in a closet while all of this is going on? I rather think that we know more on this matter then you, boy," Severus shot rising from his chair to face Xander.

"Look, all I'm saying is that your about to face the guy who you've beaten down for years while he and everyone coming with him thinks that you killed their headmaster. We'll be lucky to get off word one," Xander countered, taking a step forward.

Not waiting for things to get ugly, Giles stepped between the two and gave them both a look. "Which is why we need your help, Xander. Hermione especially trust you. Ginny as well. Both of them may be willing to give you the benefit of the doubt at first. They also will stop Harry from attacking you or Severus."

Xander and Severus both paled slightly, reacting to the idea that they may be attacked the same way. It was one thing to get hurt while fighting but another to simply stand there and accept a beating. Giles knew that it was risky but had explained it to the two of them over and over again. Severus was not allowed to have a wand on him while Harry and his friends where here and Xander was to stand in front of Severus to act as a deterrent and shield of sorts.

After the night Bellatrix had attacked and hit Xander with the stunning spell, Giles had theorized that he may be immune to at least some spells. Over the months they had practiced by having Giles cast minor spells, both curses and some more helpful ones, but nothing seemed to effect him. He would sometimes get pushed back by the force of the spell itself but he would not suffer any of the effects. Even though he seemed to be able to take whatever was cast at him, they where slightly worried about what may happen if he was attacked by a stronger curse which would undoubtable be what would be cast at Severus. Still, it was better then letting him stand there unguarded.

A knock at the door brought them all to a stop. Harry and the rest where here before they had expected which, in hindsight, they should have expected. Giles knew that it had to be them, their other guest wouldn't bother knocking or using the door for that matter.

Nodding to Xander and Severus, letting them know to get ready, Giles went and opened the door but didn't move to let anyone in. It seemed like Hermione had told more then Harry to come along. Not a large group, only three aside from Harry and Hermione. He had expected Ginny and Ron but Luna he hadn't thought of. Hopefully the girl would act as a sort of calming influence on Ron and make this evening go a bit easier. But that would be asking too much, he thought.

"Good evening, everyone," Giles said nodding to them and giving a small smile in way of greeting. "Before you come in, there is just something that I need to go over with you all."

"Of course, Professor," Hermione said, looking curious.

"Ah, yes, well, what happens here tonight, any and all of it, I need you to promise me something. None of you can breath a word of this to anyone. No one living, or dead for that matter, can know of anything that we talk about or the things you may see tonight. Are we understood?"

The five look at each other a bit uncertain but agreed. "Good. I know it's a bit ominous to ask that right away but, well...you'll see why soon enough. There is one more thing. Do try to keep an open mind till all is said and done, will you?"

Again, the five looked at one and other but didn't have any kind of reply. With a silent prayer to any deity that may hear him, Giles stepped aside and let them in. As soon as the last of them, Luna, as it would happen, was inside he shut and locked the door. The sound of the bolt sliding into place was deafening compared to the dead silence that filled the room. It seemed to be a staring contest with Xander and Snape on one side and the five students on the other.

Harry was the first to react, pulling his wand out and would have gotten off a shot had Xander not yelled for Hermione to help him. This forced Hermione, without thinking about it, to grab Harry's arm and stop him from casting anything for a moment.

At the same time that Hermione was holding back Harry, Ginny and Ron had both snapped out of their slight daze and had gotten their wands out as well. Nothing could be done to stop them and both let lose with a spell each. Ron's attack went wide and hit the wall behind Xander with no effect. Ginny, however, had better aim and hit Xander full on in the face. The spell she cast did nothing more then whip his head backwards and made the back of his skull crash into Severus's nose.

Giles watched as both men fell backwards and hit the desk behind them. Neither appeared to be hurt though Severus looked as if he wanted to throttle someone if the vein bulging out of his forehead was any indication. Still, all he did was right himself and kept behind Xander.

"Hermione, let go of me!" Harry yelled.

"I would if I could!" she yelled back. "Xander! Get away from him! He's dangerous!"

"Enough! All of you, wands down!" Giles yelled moving next to Ginny and Ron, pushing their arms to point at the floor before they could do anything else.

"Professor, that's Snape! The man who murdered Dumbledore! I know you've been away for a while but he's one of the bad guy's," Ron said while trying to push his arm back up and get a clear shot off.

Harry shook himself free from Hermione's grasp and made a dash for where Severus stood. Before he got there though, Xander dove and tackled him to the ground. While he may not have been football player, he outweighed Harry by a good amount and had a height advantage. The two went down, knocking over chairs and desk on the way.

"Xander, stop it! Get off of him! Harry, calm down this instant!" Giles yelled rushing over to pull the two of them apart.

Without blocking Ron and Ginny, the two immediately started casting hexes at Severus who, without carrying about trying to look harmless, grabbed his own wand off Giles desk where they had placed it in plain view before the students came in. The first two spells missed and when he raised his wand to block the second wave from them, Hermione launched herself at him thinking that he was going to attack. Since he was paying more attention to Ron and Ginny, Severus didn't notice the bushy haired girl till she was already on top of him. Instead of trying to push him onto his back, though, Hermione pulled at his wand arm trying to drag him to the floor with her, attempting to disarm him manually.

Turning at the commotion they where causing, Giles gave up on trying to pull Harry and Xander apart. Xander was only trying to stop Harry from attacking Severus but Harry seemed happy to attack Xander as well. Still, the two where more rolling around and neither would suffer any real damage. Severus, on the other hand, might end up dead considering the hate these children had for him. There was no telling if one of them may 'accidently' let lose a curse with enough power to kill him or even if they got in a lucky shot.

Getting up he tried to pick Hermione up off Severus but she had a vice like grip on his arm, making sure he couldn't cast any spell. Someone must have thought they had a clear line of sight toward Severus because the next moment Hermione has lifted off the ground and hung in the air by her ankle.

"Damn! Hermione, I'll get you down. Sorry!" Ron yelled apologetically.

Grabbing Severus's hand, Giles pulled his wand away just as Xander stumbled into them.

"OK, since when is biting fair with guys?" Xander asked while holding his hand, apparently where Harry had bite him.

"Will everyone please calm down for one moment! This can all be explained if people would just stop attacking one and other!" Giles yelled, making sure to keep Severus behind him.

Hermione, having undid the jinx, joined the Harry, Ron and Ginny in a semi-circle around. Each had their wands trained on the center group but where looking a bit wary.

Keeping his wand on Snape, Harry said, "Tell me, _Professor_. Just how do you plan on explaining why Snape is here, hmm? I'm sure you have a perfectly logical explanation as to why this...murderer, this scum is here right now."

"Xander...do you know who this is? Do you know what your doing right now?" Ginny asked, both wand and eyes trained on him.

"Look, Gin, Giles says that he's one of the good guys. That's all I need to know. I know what this guy is supposed to have done but from what I've been told, it wasn't exactly that cut and dry." Xander told her, looking at her a bit pleadingly.

"Liar!" Harry yelled. "I knew there wasn't anything right about this, about you."

"Says the guy who bites in a fight," Xander muttered.

"Xander, that's enough! Harry, this isn't what it seems. If you would just let me explain," Giles started.

Hermione gave him a incredulous look. "How can you expect us to believe that? With all do respect, I know that you have been absent from our world for sometime but even you must know that Snape murdered Dumbledore in cold blood. He's been working for Voldemort the whole time!"

"Miss Granger, will you use that brain of your's and think for a moment. If I had been working for Voldemort all this time then why didn't I murder Potter during one of the thousand chances I've had over the years?" Severus snapped at her, managing to loom while still standing behind Giles..

"Give me a reason," Harry told him. "I beg you, give me a reason to end your sad, pathetic life."

"Xander, what's going on?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. I'm as lost as you on what we're doing here. All I do know is that Giles says that this Severus guy is on the up and up. He has information about what Voldemort has been planning but can't tell us anything because of something on his arm. Giles wanted all of you here because the arm thing is supposed to be fixed and it would be better if you saw and heard it all first hand." Xander told her immediately. He paused then looked at her wide eyed. "Hey!"

Giles was glad to see that Hermione was able to think while all of this was going on. She knew that Xander couldn't lie to her so she was trying to get at least some information from them. It might be one of the only things to save them at this point. That is, if they believe that he's telling the truth. He had no doubt that the spell was real, even if he couldn't explain it, and Hermione sure enough believed it as well. The rest of them however may not be willing to take his word for it.

"Hermione, we can't trust what he says. For all we know the spell he cast only works on you. We only have their word for it that he's a muggle. I don't know why we even believed that story for a second," Ron said.

Hermione glanced over at Ron for a second before saying, "Ronald, he's telling the truth. Trust me, I know. At least he thinks that he's telling the truth."

"You don't actually believe that, do you?"

"I...I have my reasons. But, Ron...Harry, you have to trust me."

'_Finally,'_ Giles thought. _'A break. Any longer and I would have started to worry.'_

"Don't hurt Xander if you can help it. He's being controlled somehow," Hermione told them.

"Bloody hell," Giles muttered, cursing his luck. For some reason though, it was then that he noticed that Lovegood had been absent from the whole fight. She hadn't attacked anyone or gone to anyone's defense. She wasn't even surrounding them at the moment. His eyes scanned the room, locating her to the left of everyone. Her back was turned to all of them and appeared to be looking at something in the corner or the room. Something that was hidden in the smallest of shadows there. If he squinted, he could almost make out a slight shimmer of light that faded just as he thought he saw it.

There was more then enough light from the multitude of candles and torches about the room. Still, there in the corner was a shadow where no shadow should be. There was no object near the wall that could cause this type of shadow and there was even a torch close enough to it that there shouldn't be any at all, yet, there it was. He wondered how long it had been there and how Luna seemed to see it without any problem. Then again, from the stories he had been told and the few occasions he had seen her speak he probably shouldn't be all that surprised.

His attention was snatched away from the odd girl out and the shadow when Severus tried to push his way past him.

"Severus, stay back there," he hissed, focusing again on the three wands pointed at him and Snape while Ginny still had her wand on Xander.

"I will not stand here and be killed by the likes of these children, Rupert. Not after everything that I've done," Severus told him, readying himself again for a fight.

"We'll see about that," Harry said darkly, raising his wand and preparing to strike. However, his hand stopped moving when he suddenly found it empty of his wand.

"Come on, kid. Don't go doing something that you'll end up regretting," said a ghostly voice from the corner Luna had been staring at.

Giles relaxed and let out a breath while he felt Severus relax slightly but didn't do so visibly. It was almost enough to make him laugh out loud as the four students in front of him nearly broke their necks with the speed they turned around to face the newcomer. If he hadn't been so afraid of his reaction, Giles would have fell into a fit of hysterics when Xander seemed to turn a shade of green from the smell that was now wafting throughout the room. He and Severus knew how to handle the smell of their friend the moment that they knew he was in the room. Simply, don't breath. After all, it's the only way to survive if your going to be sharing the same space of the man known as Razor Eddie.

He watched as Eddie leaned against the wall in the corner, idle twirling Harry's wand in his hand. His grey tattered coat hung around him tightly, though he doubt it had anything to do with the cold of the castle. The man simply didn't feel cold or any other temperature, not in the way that he knew it anyway. There was the usual dirt and grim on his face which only served to accent his fever bright eyes as he looked at each one of them in turn. Only because he knew Eddie for so long did, he was able to see the recognition in them when he turned those eyes on him and Severus.

"What is this? Who are you?" Harry asked, not being able to hid the fear in his voice. This was the second time this day someone had snuck up on him and he realized he was once again wandless. Giles sympathized with him but was relieved that the boy was no longer threatening him.

"Bloody hell! What is with today? First Malfoy, then Snape, now this guy?" Ron said looking back and forth between Eddie and Giles. He seemed to finally see that Luna wasn't with him and was in fact very near to Eddie. "Luna! Get away from that maniac!" Without thinking, Ron shot a disarming spell at Razor Eddie.

Lazily, Eddie lifted his hand and simply stopped the spell, letting it dissipate into nothing. Eddie had stopped twirling the wand and now stood with his once empty hand holding a pearl handled straight razor, the likes of which looked like it could cut through anything. It was the reason why he was Eddie, the Punk God of the Straight Razor. Not many people argued the title with him being that anyone who did ended up bloody and not all together in one place.

Eddie's eyes focused on Ron, who visibly paled under his gaze. The room was silent, including Giles and Severus who knew that where Eddie came from, less then what just happened could get a person killed or worse. This was especially true if you where dealing with a person like Eddie. He was fair and was, for all intensive purposes, a power of good. Still, Giles feared that someone else might do something stupid and that Eddie might instinctively start cutting people up.

"Wizards really annoy me, you know that?" Eddie said with that same low, monotone voice he spoke in. With smooth grace he flicked the razor shut but continued to stare right at Ron. "You people never do realize how much power you really _don't_ have, do you? Hell, wands went out ages ago and yet you people still wave yours about as if it means anything."

"Eddie," Giles said in what he hopped was a warning but none threatening tone.

Eddie let out a breath before shrugging and looking away from Ron. He tossed Harry's wand back to him but ignored everyone else as he started to walk towards Giles. When he got next to Luna, he stopped and looked down at her, giving her some sort of appraisal. The two looked at one and other without saying a word. Each taking the others measure in such a way that only they could. After a moment, he gave her a hint of a smile and started walking again.

"Ripper, Severus, you two seem to be in your usually spot. Surrounded by trouble. But I have to say it's odd seeing Ripper here trying to talk his way out of things. Usually you'd be the first to throw a punch or a knife or some other dirty trick. No wonder you always bugged John, the two of you where so damn alike that it was crimping his style."

Giles gave Eddie a look at his old name but knew enough to let it slid. Things where more important then starting a fight he knew he would lose and for such a petty thing at that. You don't fight a God without having some serious backing and Giles didn't have that. Even if he did, there was no reason to go against Eddie. They had been friends ever since he had stumbled across the Nightside back when he had been in school at Hogwarts. Eddie had seen him through some tough situations and had proven himself a friend. More importantly, Eddie counted him as a friend of sorts, or at least someone on the side of good. All of that being said, he knew that Eddie operated under the rules of the Nightside and those rules didn't mesh with this world. That and Eddie was more powerful then anyone on this side of the tube, so to speak.

Severus had been brought to the Nightside not so long after Giles had first found his way there. He had wanted to share the place that seemed to carry all the wonders of every world imaginable with his best friend. Also, it was the one place he had found that couldn't be touched by Voldemort's war. Giles found himself sneaking off with Severus on countless occasions to visit the place that not even Dumbledore himself seemed to know about. When he had first found out about his families plan to run off to another world he almost tried to run off to the Nightside to stay hidden away there. He would have made it too, had his father not taken his wand away and placed him under house arrest with someone watching over him as well.

If any of the children where going to attack again, they weren't making it known. They stood frightened and in awe of Razor Eddie and all his mystique. He had, after all, taken Harry's wand away without being seen, disrupted a spell with only his hand and, to top it all off, gave Harry _back_ his wand as if it meant nothing to him. They watched as he walked past them and nodded to Giles and Severus. He looked at Xander and squinted a bit, like he had with Luna. Leaning back ever so slightly, Eddie nodded his head in approval of something only he knew.

"Will someone please explain what's going on here?" Hermione cried, looking confused beyond measure.

"You mean you don't know who this is?" Luna said, surprise evident in her voice. "This is Razor Eddie. My mother told me about him before she died. She told me that you saved her life once, you and another man. She went to the Nightside to gather information on one of her experiments, though she never did tell me which one. But she did tell me about you.

"Eddie, the Punk God of the Straight Razor. Took a walk on the Street of Gods and came out the other end as a force for the side of light...whether the want you or not. She only spoke of you once but she had such awe of you. You saved her and she always remembered that."

Giles knew that he couldn't be the only one of his kind to stumble across the place known as the Nightside but he never actually heard about it from anyone else. One of the reasons Eddie was helping them was because some of the more inclined of Death Eaters had went into the Nightside and tried to raise a place of worship on the Street of Gods for Voldemort. Eddie hadn't taken to kindly to this fact and had laid waste to the eye sore. Whatever he did to those inside had made most of the other worshipers, Powers and Beings stay well inside their own houses of worship till the screams died down. False idols and those without any way to even back up their claims of godhood angered Razor Eddie to a maddening point. As such, he swore to put the fear of a real God in Voldemort and his followers. So far he was off to a good start.

Eddie turned away and, along with the rest of the group, looked at Luna. "You look just like her. She was such a young girl back then, not that much older then you. She was about to be kidnaped by a extreme faction of The Little Sisters of the Immaculate Chainsaw, which is saying something in and of itself. They where going to sacrifice her for being a witch. I just happened to be in the area looking for them anyway. Your mother was merely in the wrong place at the right time."

After a beat he gave her what passed as a comforting smile. Eddie wasn't the smiling type, and when he really wanted to, his manic grin would send people running for the nearest bomb shelter. In another county, if at all possible. As it was, his "comforting" smile merely made people wet themselves. Luna returned the smile with her silver grey eyes bright, seeing that which most everyone else never seemed to see. Giles would have never thought it possible to see someone who could look at Eddie without flinching a little let alone someone who could look him dead in the eyes and match his grin with one of there own. The worlds could be a very scary place sometimes.

"I trust that all you kiddies are going to be good and not try anything stupid, are you?" Eddie asked, turning the smile on Harry and the rest. True to his reputation, none of them made a move. Though he could have sworn he heard an actual 'eep' from one of them.

"Eddie, glad to see you could make it. I was starting to worry there for a moment. Things...sort of got out of hand here," Giles said, taking his glasses off and cleaning them.

"So it would seem."

Snape moved to stand next to Giles, confident in Eddie's unspoken threat that no one would attempt to attack anyone. "Are you certain this will work? The few that ever actually tried this never survived."

"Why do you think I didn't do this right away? You made such a fuss about it that I wanted to be sure. Besides, if this doesn't work then you die," Eddie told him flicking his razor blade open. "And you pay for your sins that way, Severus."

"You can't be serious! H-he may be a murderer but he needs to be brought to justice. He has information that we can use," Hermione said, finally shaking the fear enough to speak up but not enough to move.

Severus nodded to Eddie and again to Giles, "Make sure you hold me still. I would still like to be able to hold a wand when this is all over."

Making sure to keep Snape's sleeve rolled up and his dark mark exposed, Giles took a firm grip on his arm and held it out in front of Eddie. The dark mark which was imprinted on Severus's arm looked as if it was about to leap off. The colors where more intense and the lines looked as if the had been burned rather then tattooed into the flesh. The mark wasn't actually tattooed but rather put in place through magic. It was this magical link that allowed Voldemort to call those with the mark as well as cause them pain through it. Ever since Snape had escaped Voldemort and his followers, he had been experiencing varying levels of pain though the mark. The constant pain would have been fine to deal with, at least that's what Snape had told him but the problem was that if he tried to speak about Voldemort's plan or anything that may be of actual help to them, the mark would burn to a point where he was no longer able to speak through the pain. The only way to get the information the needed was to remove the dark mark.

Eddie stared at the mark for only a moment longer before he swiped the gleaming blade at the out stretched arm. Not a drop of blood spilled either onto the blade or the floor. This wasn't noticed by anyone though on account of Snape screaming and shaking with pain. Only Giles support kept him standing up right.

"Did it work?" Giles asked as he helped Severus to a chair.

"He's not dead," was all Eddie said by way of response.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Ron said turning away and taking a seat of his own.

"Right there with you," Xander said, looking green.

Making sure that Snape was secure and not about to fall over, Giles inspected the man's arm. The tattoo was gone from the arm, but so was large portion of the flesh that was there. It was already scarred over, making it look years old instead of the fresh cut he new it should be. The pain of losing that much wasn't the reason that Severus was now looking deathly pale and had broken into a cold sweat. Eddie had successfully removed the mark, but the severing of the magical link had taken a toll on Snape. Physically, mentally and mystically.

"I'm getting a bit tired of asking someone to explain things," Harry said as he shoved himself into the group of the three men. He glared at Snape, who was still slumped in the chair trying to steady his breath, but had enough common sense not to point a wand at him or anyone else for that matter.

"Snape didn't kill Dumbledore, Harry. He was already dying and he knew it. It had to do with the curse from the ring he destroyed. Snape was merely fulfilling a promise and trying to spare Draco from becoming a murderer," Giles explained, hoping that he could at least startle the boy and give him more time to explain.

"Did he tell you this? From the lips of a murderous traitor? He's lied to everyone, how can you believe him?" Harry said, anger more then evident in his voice and on his face.

Hermione came to stand next to Harry and was backed up by Ginny, Ron still have not gotten up yet. "You can't expect us to believe that, can you? Harry saw it happen with his own eyes."

"Not to mention the fact that Snape here has been working for Voldemort ever since. He's probably killed loads of people since then," Ron chimed in from his seat.

"Only...because...I needed...to, you...bloody...idiot," Snape growled out through ragged breathes. "I never...killed. Only...hurt...if necessary."

"Let's not forget that you also showed them the way to the Nightside, Severus. Or was that before your change of heart?" Eddie said in a low and dangerous voice.

Snape fixed him with a hard look, "Before. Well before this new war started. Before Potter was even born and you know it. None of us are saints here. Not even you, Eddie."

"But there's always atonement. I'm walking proof of that. Now you get the chance to repay for your own sins, Severus. As well as your own, Rupert." Eddie turned and walked away stopping a few steps away. "By the way, I almost forgot," he said reaching into his coat and pulled out gold locket with an serpentine S on it.

"The locket! It was you?" Harry cried out upon seeing the item.

Eddie dangled the locket from his fingers, letting it swing back and forth. "It took a little persuading but John agreed to help me as much as he can with locating these things. Just so long as you keep yourselves away from him. It'll take some time. You know he can't use his gifts outside the Nightside otherwise we would have them all by now."

Too confused to be afraid any longer, Harry took a few steps toward Eddie to get a better look at the locket. "Hold on just one moment. You're the person who stole the locket from the cave?"

"No, not a cave. From some house in London proper. It had some pretty weak defenses. Barely worth the effort putting them up," Eddie sniffed.

"A house? What house? Was anyone there?" Harry asked all at once.

"Eddie, is it still, uh, active?" Giles asked over Harry.

Flipping the pearl handle razor open again, he said, "Thought you would want to take a look at it before hand. If you want, I can just get rid of it."

Before Giles could answer, Hermione jumped in, "What do you mean get rid of it? That's one of the Horcruxes, it's the locket that was supposed to be in the cave that Harry went into with Dumbledore. Yo-you can't just destroy something like that. It's protected by one of the most powerful spells that we have ever known. You can't just 'get rid of it'."

"Granger, if you knew half as much as what you think you did, the world would be a very scary place. A Horcrux can be destroyed so long as it's destroyed by an object more powerful then itself. I believe that the object of a God would suffice, don't you?" Snape sneered.

"Come off it. You don't actually believe that he's some sort of God, do you?" Ron laughed slightly. His laughter stopped the moment the sound of metal breaking rang through the room. A great amount of pressure seemed to suck itself into the room and then exploded outward, though it was only felt in the mind.

Eddie tossed one half of the now broken locket to Harry and the other to Giles. He didn't say anything but motioned off to the side for Giles to follow. The room fell silent, the students, minus Luna, gathered around Harry and the locket. Luna still stood in the same spot she had since she had came into the room, looking at Eddie still. Xander stood near but didn't talk to Severus who merely sat their, still pale and breathing hard. Content that things where quiet, for at least the moment, Giles made his way across the room to stand by Eddie.

"That went rather well, all things considered," Giles said coming next to him.

Leaning against the wall, Eddie shook his head. "It's going to get a lot worse. I told you, it's going to take time to find these things. Time that you people don't have."

"Be that as it may, we really don't have much of a choice. We can't very well send these...these children off own to find these things. Do you know how insane that would be?"

"From the stories that I've heard, that slayer of yours was much younger then these kids are when she started. Not to mention her friends, especially that boy over there," Eddie said, nodding towards where Xander was.

Giles wasn't surprised that Eddie had heard stories about Buffy and the rest of them. News traveled fast in the Nightside and people probably started talking at the first sign of his showing up again. Giles had no illusions about who he was. He wasn't a mover and shaker by any means in the Nightside. All he did was know the right people and ended up in certain situations that probably earned him a blurb in the back of the newspaper. That would be enough to get people talking though since gossip was always in demand.

"I have to take him back with me," Eddie said after a moment.

Giles blinked. Then, just for added measure, blinked again. "I-I'm sorry. What? You have to take who with you? Where?"

"The boy. The one from the Hellmouth."

The two looked over at Xander who was looking a bit lost and out of place with all the commotion that was going on with the locket. He fiddled with a pencil that was on the desk behind him till he managed to toss it across the room. No one other then Giles and Eddie noticed this but Xander still gave them an apologetic smile.

"You can't be serious," Giles said turning back to Eddie. "Why on Earth would you need to bring Xander to the Nightside? He would never survive."

"It's not your choice, Ripper. There's someone their who has requested to speak with him. More importantly, they asked me to bring him there," Eddie told him. "He wont be harmed."

Giles shook his head and look hard at Eddie, "Right, because everyone is so trustful and forth coming there. Honestly, Eddie, you know that he won't survive a trip through the Nightside, not even if your with him. There's no guarantee that he'll come back. Who's to say that whoever sent you to get him is going to keep their word? He is under my care while he is here I will not let him go off to what will most certainly be his death or worse! I don't care who it is that sent you. You tell them-"

"It's the Lord of Thorns," Eddie told him cutting him off.

The name stopped any retort he had from escaping. His mouth opened then snapped shut. "The, uh...The Lord of Thorns?" Eddie merely nodded his head gravely. "Wh-what would he want with Xander?"

"No clue. But he asked me to do it as a favor to him," Eddie said with a shrug.

Giles took his glasses off and started to clean them furiously. The Lord of Thorns was a major player. One of the most powerful by all accounts and no one crossed him without a good reason. Those that did have a good reason where never heard from again. The Lord of Thorns was not a man to trust and Giles had never met him or even knew where he was supposed to be exactly. But, if he wanted Xander there was very little he could do about it, even if they weren't in the Nightside.

Still, the Lord of Thorns was good to his word. Generally that word had to do a lot with destroying someone but still. If he was giving Xander safe passage under his name and word then he didn't doubt it. But to allow Xander to go to the Nightside, even with everything that he had faced in his few years, would be like signing his death warrant. He knew, deep inside of him, that to expose Xander to the horror's that might prey upon him there wasn't something he could allow to happen. But, again, the Lord of Thorns wasn't someone that could simply be ignored. In the end, he knew that there was nothing he could do. Even if he tried to stop Eddie, he would lose. There wasn't a person, or few other beings for that matter, that could stand up to Punk God and his straight razor.

Giles didn't bother to look at Eddie when he spoke next. Likely, if he had, he probably would have lost all his nerve to speak to him like this. But, just because he was frightened, didn't mean he would stop. Especially not when it was someone that he considered to be family. He would stand up to anyone, be it a demon, a monster. Even a God. Buffy, Willow, Xander, all of them. The where his children, his family, and he wouldn't let a little thing like a God from the Nightside or even the Lord of Thorns stop him from trying to protect them.

"Eddie, I want you to listen carefully. I want your word. Your most solemn and powerful vow that you will look after Xander while he is in the Nightside, no matter what."

"What do you think I told the Lord of Thorns before I accepted," Eddie said. "But between you and me, I doubt very highly that he'll need a lot of my help."

Watching Eddie walk away to speak with Xander, Giles shook his head. Things where getting complicated and dangerous. The only bright side would be the help they may get. _'Then again,'_ he thought looking over to Harry and his group, _'what price are we willing to pay?'_

**A/N: OK, still working on all this so bare with me and my lack of quick updates. The story has also taken a turn from what I originally planed. But, either way, I bet no one say a Nightside add on (It's only a minor one, mind you). This one feels a bit rushed, but I wanted to move some things along. Also, I've never even thought of doing this but I'm torn so I let you, the readers decieded. If you want the next chapter to be about Xander, Eddie's and one of the students trip to the Nightside or if you would rather stay at Hogwarts and see what happens there, let me know. Either way, things we be referenced for both and both play a part. Whichever gets the most in the next week will be the next chapter...or something.**


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: …….Hmmm. It feels like there's something missing here. Like I should have been doing something for a while and I haven't been. Let's see, I've done my laundry, went shopping, wrote a different story and completely left this one hanging…that's the one! Crap, getting side tracked for a year really does feel weird. Hopefully I haven't lost anyone and if I did…well…they sucked anyway so we won't miss them. OK folks, I have another chapter all set up to go in a few days and I am working on the following one. I know this is short but it works that way. Also, since I am now back into this full force I'm putting out feelers for a Beta because, well, my grammar sucks. So if you feel like doing so, let me know. That's all for now. Next chapter should be up by Wednesday if not earlier. On with the story!  
_

"Where did they go?" Ginny asked as she stood staring into the now vacant air, Hermione and Ron next to her wearing similar looks of shock. The space wasn't always empty. A few moments ago what could only be described as a rip in the air itself had been there. They had watched as Eddie ushered Xander through it before following into it himself. Then, right before it closed, Harry had broken away from his friends and jumped through the opening as well. It was something that in hindsight they should have seen coming. The real shock was that right after it had closed, no one could find Luna anywhere in the room.

All the anger and hate that Ginny had felt seemed to leave and she was left with only worry, concern and an all too familiar feeling of confusion. Two of her best friends and someone she was beginning to have feelings for had vanished into some unknown place. With everything they had experienced, disappearing like this was never something that turned out well. The way that this man, that Razor Eddie, as Giles called him, had done so without any incantation, wand waving or anything other than simply slicing the air with that razor of his was unsettling. While she had grown up in a wizarding household and been witness to some amazing things, she had never once seen anything like it. Besides, didn't Hermione say that it was impossible to apperate or disapperate on Hogwarts grounds? She knew that portkey's would work but this was something that didn't seem to fall into any of those categories.

Turning to ask Hermione what she thought had happened, Ginny was just in time to watch the older girl spin around, walk over to Giles and slap him hard enough to knock his glasses to the floor.

"Hermione!" Ginny cried, Snape and Ron shouting "Granger!" and "Bloody hell!" respectively, at the same time.

"How could you? You let that...that _man_ into this castle and now he's run off to who knows where and all you can do is stand there with _him_!" Hermione hissed, her hand trembling slightly as she pointed at Snape. Apparently all of the anger that had left Ginny seemed to feed into Hermione, making her lose her mind it seemed. Only a hand full of times Ginny could remember seeing or hearing about Hermione getting as angry as she was now and she was slightly worried. As it turned out, so was Ron.

"'Mione, calm down. It isn't going to do us any good if you go off like this," Ron said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Hermione's didn't respond. She stood there, toe to toe with Giles, glaring up at him. Her eyes were red and shone with unshed tears, tears of anger and hurt that she would refuse to cry for now. Her anger was barely contained while Giles, however, didn't seem upset at her or angry in the least. If anything, Ginny thought, he looked tired and sad. It was odd because it seemed to be an expression that he wore more and more. Hardly the look for someone who would be out to kill them or harm them in some way.

"Come on, 'Mione. Sit down, will ya?" Ron suggested only too have Hermione snap at him.

"I'm not a child, Ronald. There's no need to coddle me like one," she spat.

Taking over for Ron who was taken back slightly, Ginny said, "No one's treating you like a child, Hermione. But, well, if you're going to take over Harry's role and fly off the handle and Ron's going to try to be the voice of reason, like you, then I have to be Ron. Hermione, I don't think I want to be Ron."

Ginny gave her a pleading look while Ron pretended to be affronted by the remark. "Oi! You should only be as lucky to be me. Besides, Hermione hasn't put herself in any real danger yet so she's not Harry. Though, she is pissing off Snape rather nicely."

"Oh, come off it Ronald. Snape always looks like that," Ginny said. Despite her joking, she shot the old Potions master a look that had him biting back any remark he may have had.

The team effort seemed to work slightly. Despite herself, Hermione let out a sound between a laugh and a sob. At that moment the electricity in the room seemed to dissipate as Hermione's own anger ebbed. She didn't calm down any in any visible way, but she was definitely no longer wound tight enough to brake. Ron led her to a chair a few feet away and she collapsed into it, her eyes still focused intently on Giles.

Ginny, not wanting the two older men to think they were by any means off the hook, turned towards them and leveled them with a glare of her own. "Professor Giles, I think that now would be the time for explanations, don't you?"

Surprisingly, Giles smiled slightly at the red-head and nodded. "Right, of course. That was, after all, what I had invited you here for," he said retrieving his glasses from the floor.

"You can't honestly think that we're going to believe anything you say, do you? You're working with _Snape_," Hermione said.

"She does have a point. What is he doing here? Why aren't we just knocking them both out and getting McGonagall?" Ron asked. Ginny saw her brother as he slowly reached into his pocket, no doubt fingering his wand just in case he needed it. He really was dense at times but he wasn't stupid.

"Are we really going to be getting into all of this again? I don't think that I have the time or patience to explain myself to these children. I am in quite a bit of pain after all," Snape said, clutching his arm where Eddie had cut off the tattoo of the Dark Mark.

With a dark expression, Hermione pointed her wand at Snape's head. "I think we can do something about the pain."

Ginny had never seen Hermione like this. It went beyond simple anger and went into being down right foolish and, if she said so herself, scary in its own right. What a lot of people forgot was that the smartest witch that she had ever known was also one of the most powerful. She didn't have the raw magical power that Harry had but she made up for it with knowledge and at this time, Ginny was fairly certain that she was drawing on some pretty frightening things she knew.

"Hermione, stop it! Honestly, do you think that's going to solve anything?" Ginny said stepping in front of her line of fire. She wasn't sure why she was defending Snape. No, that wasn't right, she did know why. She wasn't defending Snape. She was defending Giles who would surely have done what she was doing right now. The only reason she was doing that was because of Xander and the fact that Giles had in fact saved her own life before.

She trusted Xander and Xander trusted Giles so she had to at least allow him to talk. If Giles had been evil then he wouldn't have saved her when Bellatrix had attacked or when the vampires had invaded the school. He had plenty of opportunities to attack them and never did so it didn't make any sense for him to make his move now. Besides, she was fairly certain that if Giles turned out to be evil then Xander would most certainly have to be evil, which just couldn't be. Xander was just, well, he was too _Xander_ like to be evil.

"You can't honestly say that you trust them, Ginny. After everything that's happened? To Dumbledore? To Harry?" Hermione challenged.

"I can see why you wouldn't. Things didn't exactly go as planned tonight. But you are forgetting one thing though," Giles said. "If I had truly wanted you dead I think I wouldn't have been stupid enough to invite all of you here at once where you could over power me. I may be getting old but I'm not bloody senile."

"I might have something to say about that," Snape shot, his face contorted in pain.

Ron, who was still holding his wand tightly in his robes pocket looked like he was trying very hard to come to some kind of internal decision, spoke up. "I don't want to agree with them, but he has a point. Why invite all of us here when he could have picked us off one by one?"

Losing some of her conviction, Hermione asked, "Then why not go to McGonagall then? Why come to us?"

"McGonagall already knows about Severus. He's only here because she allows it. It's a fact that she's been keeping it from the rest of the Order. What Severus knows must be protected and we had to make sure that he would be safe. No one in the Ministry can be trusted and very few outside of it as well. You know that as well as I do. He needed to be somewhere safe while we worked on getting Eddie to remove the Dark Mark from his arm. Voldemort would have been able to come after him whenever he liked had he not done so and his information would be worthless," Giles explained.

"Remind me to thank Eddie for this by the way. I'm beginning to think that simply pouring acid on my arm like you suggested might not have been that bad of an idea," Snape said sarcastically.

"I'm sure we could find some if you like," Hermione told him.

Choosing to ignore the comment on both of their parts, Giles continued. "As you can see, there really wasn't much of a choice for us at the moment. Until the Dark Mark was taken care of it wouldn't have even mattered if anyone had listened at the moment. Severus would have been killed before he could speak a word of what he knew."

Ginny, seeing that Hermione was still not thinking clearly, took charge of asking the questions. It was unnerving to see Hermione acting purely on her emotions when she was the one who could usually be counted on to remain cool and calm under pressure. Unfortunately, it was either herself or Ron and as much as Ron had matured, he was still a bit dense and prone to jumping to conclusions so for now it was up to her. All she had to do was keep her own temper under control. Right, of course. That was likely, wasn't it?

"Why not just do what that Eddie person did? He just cut off the skin or something, right?" Ginny asked hiding the slight revulsion she felt when she said it.

"If it was that simple, Weasley, don't you think I would have done that as soon as I could?" Snape said giving her an are-you-stupid look. "The mark is mystical. Any attempted to remove it would lead to a great deal of pain before killing me."

"But he did remove it? And since you're unfortunately not dead yet, I don't see how that's possible," Ginny shot back at him.

"I know I'm still wondering why he isn't," Ron said muttered harshly.

Snape looked as if he was going to respond but Giles gave him a look and he only rolled his eyes, not saying a word. Clearing his throat, Giles moved to a chair next to Snape, sat down and started polishing his glasses. "That would be because of who Eddie is. I've already told you that he's a God...of sorts. I can understand that something like that may be a bit…hard to swallow so perhaps we can just agree that Eddie is a very, very powerful person. Far more powerful than anyone you have ever met and, if you're lucky, will ever meet. He was able to remove the mark from Severus's arm without killing him though the after effects are still yet unknown. Due to the bond that the mark represented, it wouldn't be out of the realm of possibility for Severus to lose a good chunk of his magical power if not lose it all out."

It was still hard to just accept what was being said but for the sake of argument, as well as seeing if they might let something slip, Ginny went with it. "If Snape is fine to talk then he should be fine to go see McGonagall."

"And as soon as Xander and the others get back, that is exactly what we're going to do. I don't believe that she'll be inclined to listen once we tell her that Harry and Luna are...out of town for the moment, as it were," Giles said, giving Snape a sidelong glance. "I assure you, I wasn't even aware that Xander was going to be going tonight and none of us could have predicted Harry or Luna jumping through as well."

Ginny, along with every other person in the room, stared at Giles. Sighing, Giles looked at the ceiling. "I take it that this is something that Harry is known to do?"

"That attention seeking brat? Not at all, Rupert. Whatever gave you that idea?" Snape said only to go silent again under the combined glares of the three students.

"Severus, this probably would go a lot smoother if perhaps you didn't say anything," Giles told him.

"I think we can think of some way to make him stay quiet," Hermione said as she went to point her wand at Snape again. Ginny turned and shook her head noticing that Ron had also been trying to stop her from actually doing anything, despite his own feelings.

Turning back to Giles, pointedly ignoring Snape, Ginny said, "You do realize that there is absolutely no way that we can believe any of this, don't you? Snape has done too much for it to be some sort of plan on Dumbledore's part. All we have to go on is your word which isn't much."

Giles nodded saying, "That was something that I had taken under consideration. Severus had actually prepared certain memories that should show you the truth."

The pain seemed to lift from Snape at once and he looked completely livid. "No! Absolutely not, Rupert! I will not have my memories laid out before these children. You know why they were set aside and I will not allow it!"

Standing suddenly, Giles towered over Snape. His voice was quiet, almost monotone but there was a hint of something hard to it as he spoke. "Now see here, Severus. I am doing everything in my power to try and help you out of a situation that you dug yourself into. You have no one to blame here but yourself and your own foolish decisions. I couldn't care less how embarrassed you may be at the thought of your memories being shown to these children, who have been more then understanding everything considered. If we have to show them to every person in the whole of the wizarding world then I will gladly do so if it means that we can actually start moving forward instead of hiding you in shadows. Do you understand me or would you prefer to let me have Ripper explain it to you?"

None of the students could see Snape since Giles was standing in front of him but what little of his body they saw tensed at the threat of having to talk to someone called Ripper. It wasn't the first time Ginny had heard the name before. She had been one of the students in the Great Hall the night the vampires had attacked and that man, the one who seemed to be leading them had said it then as well. It was almost as if he had been greeting Giles with the name or something. Perhaps there was someone else there that night that they didn't know about. Maybe Giles and Xander had come with another friend who had been staying hidden for now. Whoever it was, Snape didn't seem too inclined to talk with them about this, at least it seemed that way.

Snape stood up forcing Giles back a step to allow the man to his feet. They stared at each other, Giles with an eerie calm while Snape was the exact opposite, showing nothing but rage and anger. "You don't frighten me anymore with that, Rupert. We've both seen scarier things in our times for that to work."

Without turning to look at them, Giles asked in a voice that was as calm as when he spoke to Snape, "Mr. Weasley, Miss Weasley, Miss Granger. If you would go into the second cupboard on the right you'll find a cauldron. Please bring that here, thank you."

Something in his voice, that smooth voice that seemed to hint at a smile but promised sharp teeth beneath it, made the three of them move. They didn't argue, they didn't complain or even question it. They had free will of course, there was no magic involved. It was just that no one wanted to go against him when he sounded like that.

The three of them had just reached the cupboard when a yelp of pain and a chair moving made them turn around. Snape was on the floor, clutching at his arm while sweat had started to form on his brow and his eyes where shut tight in obvious pain. The chair it seemed had been knocked over when he had dropped to the ground. Giles stood over him, his face void of expression while holding a vial of some sort. Ginny didn't have any words but desperately wanted to know what had happened. She wasn't stupid, she could guess that Giles had hurt the man and for some reason that she couldn't explain, that almost made him more believable. It made him about ten times more frightening then he had been before as well, but still, he had hurt Snape. Anyone who did that couldn't be all bad.

"If you would, right over here," Giles said swirling the vial's contents. Hermione, who seemed to have calm downed and gained much of her normal composure, cast a levitating charm on the cauldron and guided it over to where Giles had indicated. "Thank you," he said.

Uncorking the bottle, Giles tipped it over the lip of the pensive and Ginny watched as the white mist like substance moved around the bottom. Even growing up in a wizarding family, there were still some things that she would always find fascinating despite being raised to know about it. Seeing a person's memories as an almost physical thing was amazing. Also, she thought it was just interesting to watch it move about.

"Severus, get up. You're coming as well," Giles told him, his voice returning to that eerie calm tone. "I don't think that they would appreciate you out here with all of us in there, do you?" he said, not bothering to help a reluctant Snape to his feet.

Ginny, Hermione and Ron moved closer together speaking as softly as they could.

"Is anyone else thinking that this is a right stupid thing to do?" Ron asked quietly.

"Normally I would agree but there doesn't seem to be much of a choice," Hermione answered.

Gaping, Ron replied, "What the hell, Hermione? A moment ago you where ready to blast Snape and Giles into the wall and now you're thinking we should just follow along?"

Turning fully on Ron, the anger that seemed too had left Hermione moments ago returned a little. "I was upset, Ronald. I am still rather upset and worried but am trying very hard to think rationally for the sake of everyone here. If you would like to see me get upset again then by all means, keep questioning me."

Palling under his once girlfriends contained rage, Ron mumbled something to the effect of "bloody frightening woman" but was quiet after that.

"So you're thinking that there's something a might bit off with this too?" Ginny asked. "I'm just glad you're thinking straight again. I don't know how much longer I could keep biting back from Snape. I think that a part of my brain actually popped a vessel."

Giving her friend a small smile, Hermione nodded. "Not a whole lot adds up with what's going on. But I do know that getting back Harry and Luna means that we need as much information as we can get."

"What about Xander?" Ginny asked before she could stop herself.

This time, Hermione didn't have to fake her smile. "I'm sure that Xander will be back as well, Ginny. He is, after all, one of the things that's making all of this that much more confusing. Xander is a muggle, there's no denying it. Even if he wasn't, by some strange way, this is too elaborate of a plan if killing Harry and anyone else they could was to be the outcome."

"So...we believe them now?" Ron asked hesitantly.

Shaking her head, Hermione replied, "No, we're not believing them. Where going to give them the chance to try and prove to us what they're saying and if not...then we'll deal with them when it happens."

"Are we all set?" Giles asked standing near the pensive.

"Yes, let's get this over with as soon as we can. I would like to get this searing pain and possibly mortal wound looked at if it isn't too much trouble," Snape stated though he lost most of his composure do to the grim look of pain on his face.

Each of them nodded and came to stand on the opposite side of the pensive. Knowing at this point what to do, they leaned over, only after Giles and Snape did, and where soon suckedinto the swirling smoke of Snape's memories.

* * *

An hour later, Ron, Hermione and Ginny where sitting in the Gryffindor common room staring into the fire. None of them had said much after they left the defense room, promising to keep Snape's being there a secret, for now anyway. It appeared that he had been telling the truth about Dumbledore and what had happened last year. They didn't trust him and they still hated him, but they couldn't call him a traitor. Well, not for that anyway. None of them could believe that he actually was working for their side and, as such, they simply couldn't believe anything he said. Yes, the memories had helped them believe that he had killed their headmaster under his order, but it didn't displace the years of abuse and dark workings he had done.

Giles had explained that Harry, Luna and Xander would be back shortly, he hoped, and that he would explain everything to them as well. It wasn't exactly comforting that he didn't know exactly when they would be back, or that he seemed worried despite assuring them that they would be fine, but it was all they had. For now, all they could do was sit and wait and, unfortunately, think.

Wrapping their heads around everything was proving to be too much for Ron. Without more than a barely audible grunt in way of a goodnight, he got up and went into his room. Ginny couldn't really blame him, she too would have gone off to bed but she knew she would simply lay there staring at the ceiling. It seemed as if Hermione was thinking the same thing since she hadn't made a move to leave the fireside either.

After her emotional and physical outburst earlier, she had been mostly calm. The level head that everyone had grown to know and appreciate had returned but it seemed to lack any of her usual zest for planning. There was no grabbing off books to try and deduce where their friends had been taken or even any kind of discussion on what they all thought about Snape. After they had left the two adults they simply walked along in silence, each lost in their own private thoughts.

Ginny, for one, didn't even know if she was thinking. She would just notice every so often that time had passed but she didn't remember actually thinking anything. She wasn't prone to zoning out like this but she supposed the situation allowed for it. There wasn't much that she could do short of demanding that Giles and Snape take them to that Nightside place and help them get everyone back home. Of course, she didn't do that even though she wanted to. She had assumed that she would want to hex something once she got back to the dorms just to relieve some of the stress and pressure but it wasn't in her. She just felt...nothing. That alone was strange considering she had a reputation for being hot headed and prone to leading with her emotions, much like Harry actually.

"I've been such a fool," Hermione said, breaking Ginny from her thoughts.

"What was that?"

Not taking her eyes away from the fire, Hermione said, "I acted like an idiot back there, didn't I?"

It took her a minute, but Ginny realized what she was referring to. "You're talking about back there with Giles and..._him_," she whispered the last word just in case anyone might be awake, no matter how doubtful it was.

"I completely over reacted and didn't think it through. Of course Giles wouldn't have let Snape in here without a good reason but I just...I reacted," Hermione said, speaking as if the word itself where dirty in her mouth.

"You where worried, 'Mione. It's going to happen from time to time. I'm just amazed that you hadn't popped before now."

"I have though. Do you remember back in the third year? I nearly attacked Malfoy near the end of the term," Hermione told her, thinking back to that day.

Ginny smiled despite herself at what she said. "Then again, I do recall how many arguments between you and my brother back you two fancied each other."

"Oh stop it! It wasn't nearly as bad as all of you make it out to be. We just had several disagreements."

"You attacked him with a flock of birds!" Ginny laughed.

"You're one too talk. I seem to recall you getting almost as many detentions as Fred and George did for hexing how many people?" Hermione shot back at her smiling.

Swatting at Hermione's arm, Ginny laughed. "It wasn't _that_ many people. Besides, it was all self defense."

The two girls sat there feeling slightly better but as the silence came down upon them, there somber moods returned.

"Do you think that Harry and them are really alright? Did we do the right thing by letting Giles and Snape go like this?" Ginny asked after a few moments. She already knew what the answer would be. It was the same one that she was giving herself. But she needed to hear it from someone else.

"I think that they will be. After all, Harry has been through more than any wizard I can think of. Also Xander seems to have had, well, a rather interesting life so far. Though I don't really know what has happened to him. Even with this spell or whatever it is, he has a way of answering questions that just leave me more puzzled then before. The things that he's talked about are rather confusing even when I do understand what he's saying." Hermione said, frustrated.

"He hasn't really spoken to me," Ginny said rather despondently. "I mean, we've talked but he's been locked away for so much of his stay that it feels rather silly to have this crush on him. I'm not crazy, am I?"

Hermione stood up and placed a hand on her friends shoulder. "No more so then I am. We just happen to fancy idiots."

Laughing, Ginny squeezed her hand back in way of thanks. While Hermione went to her dorm to try and sleep before classes in a few hours, Ginny sat and continued to watch the fire. Was it silly of her to be thinking of such trivial matters as a boy while her friends may be in danger? Granted, said boy was with them so that might have something to do with it, but still. It didn't seem right to do so and yet, here she was. She couldn't dwell on Snape's appearance anymore and while she was worried for Harry and Luna she was also dreadfully worried about Xander. He didn't have any way to defend himself. Even if he did seem to know a bit about dark creatures and the like, what would that really do when you where face to face with them?

No, she couldn't think like that. The three of them would be back here by tomorrow and everything would be fine. Harry wouldn't let anything happen to Xander if he could help. She wasn't all that worried for Luna's safety because underneath that slightly off personality, she was right powerful in her own way. Between the three of them, she had to believe that they would be alright. And she kept thinking and hoping that, till her eyes finally closed and she drifted off.

* * *

"You do know that was all your fault, right?" Xander shot while continuing to walk.

"You're the one who had to go and touch the bloody thing! How was any of that my fault?" Harry countered from behind Xander.

"Of course I had to touch it! You practically dared me to do it!" Xander shouted.

"And if I had said that it would have been a good idea to walk up and kick it, would you have done that as well?"

Not having a comeback for him, Xander grumbled and kept walking. They had only moments earlier gotten out of the Nightside by the help of Razor Eddie and had been let out on the other side if the lake near the train station for Hogwarts. Harry had wanted to send up a flare or use magic in some way to get someone's attention at the castle but considering that they didn't want any unwanted attention though, Xander had nixed the plan opting instead to walk.

"It was not my fault that you have no self control," Harry said.

"I have plenty of self control," Xander replied. "I haven't strangled you yet, have I?"

Harry snorted, "I'd like to see you try. Of course, I could always just tell Ginny about you and Cathy."

Stopping short, Xander whirled on the wizard. "Nothing happened! She asked me to dance, that was all!"

Having remained silent the whole time, Luna who had been walking behind Harry, came past them. "OH! So _that's_ what you were doing," she said as if she had finally figured something out.

"Hey, my dancing is not that bad," Xander called after her. "And just try telling Gin about my innocent dance with Cathy and Hermione will definitely be hearing about Suzie and where your eyes where the whole time we where there."

Sputtering, Harry blushed and hurried to catch up to Xander who had already started to catch up to Luna. Neither said anything for a moment, each either lost in thought or too tired to really think of anything to say. The trip had been an interesting one to say the least. It had been two days since they left, to them at least, but Eddie had explained that it had been only twelve hours here. Something about a time difference. Xander understood it better then Harry being that he had dealt with hell dimensions before.

While the two young men weren't friends, Harry could no longer hate the man. It wasn't affection in any way shape or form but more a better understanding of each other. If anything, Harry was sure that Xander wasn't evil considering how the man called the Lord of Thorns had reacted to him. He didn't know what they talked about and Xander didn't offer to explain, point of fact he couldn't even if he had wanted to. It seemed as if he was just as lost as he was when it came to the Nightside which might explain how they almost got killed several times over and would have had it not been for Razor Eddie.

Shaking his head at the thought, Harry looked at Xander and grinned evilly at him. "So, if I don't tell Ginny about Cathy can I at least tell her how you screamed like a girl when you touched Dead Boy's car and it nearly took your hand off?"

Glaring, Xander responded, "Only if I get to tell them how you almost fainted when Suzie stuck her shotgun in your face when she caught you staring," then he added, "And you dared me to do it!"


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Dear God, I actually have this up when I said I would. Check for four horsemen roaming about and the End of Day's people. Well, here's a slightly longer chapter that's mostly just fun, in my opinion. The next chapter is almost done but don't expect it for about two weeks. Thanks to those of you that are still with me and that left reviews. I know that the grammar and tenses can get annoying but I am trying to look over it a bunch of times before I put it up. Well, thanks again and here ya go._

"Is he awake yet?" a voice called from the fog. It was distant and definitely didn't belong in the closet that he was in. Wait, why was there fog in the closet? Reluctantly, Xander stopped what he was doing and looked around. Sure enough, the wall behind him was no longer there and was replaced with rolling hills with plush bright green grass. That wasn't strange, not really, but the fog that was rolling over it was bothering him. Why would there be fog when there was sun on the grass?

"Do you think we should get someone?" A new voice said, different from the last. It was female this time and closer then the last.

"OK, what the hell, Xander?" The person in front of him asked as she slapped his chest to get his attention.

Turning back, Xander gave his companion a sheepish grin, completely forgetting about the fog and the voices. Who could blame him? He was in most of a closet with Cordelia Chase who was wearing very little, even if she did happen to look angry at him. "Sorry, I got distracted by something. Now, where were we?"

Leaning in to kiss her again, he was suddenly felt someone shaking him. "Cordy, come on. Don't start getting impatient. I've almost got the clasp," he moaned softly. It was at this point he felt something hard hit his arm several times and the real world came into focus.

"Ow," he muttered opening his eyes and looking around blearily. He was more than a bit surprised to find several people staring at him from all around the room he was in, most of them laughing or giggling at something. Maybe he was drooling. "Why are there so many people in my room?"

Turning to his right, he came face to face with a very ticked off Ginny. "And just who is Cordy, hmm?"

"Huh? What's a who?" Xander asked, still waking up.

"Cordy. You mumbled something about her and a clasp," a male voice said to his left who was obviously finding this whole thing amusing. Looking over, Xander found Ron sitting in a chair looking at him and Ginny while barely able to hold his laughter in.

"I'm still waiting for an answer," Ginny told him.

"Can't say I'm not interested," Ron added.

It then dawned on Xander where he was. When they had come in last night, after going to Giles and spending an awkward hour that had more tension then he thought was possible, he and Harry had walked Luna to her dorm. Both of them had been extremely exhausted after that and after making sure Harry had gotten to his dorm he had sat down on the couch in the Gryffindor common room and fallen asleep. He hadn't meant for it to happen. The couch had just been so comfortable and after everything that had happened he couldn't resist closing his eyes.

Ginny was obviously annoyed with him and before he could say anything in his defense, she stood up and started for the portrait door. "I'm heading to breakfast," she huffed.

This only earned a fresh round of laughter from the students who had stayed behind to watch the free entertainment. Now that it was over, they too made their way to the Great Hall for food. Most were still laughing and talking about what had just happened, causing Xander to groan.

"Well, that was one of the less fun ways to wake up," he groaned after a moment, rubbing the sleep from his face.

Ron, who had stayed behind merely grinned. "Oh, don't worry about her, mate. She'll be right pissed about the whole thing for a bit but she'll calm down. Then the worse she'll do is take the mickey out of you for a while."

"Um, yea, right," Xander said slowly, not having any idea what the boy had said she was going to do to him. It didn't sound pleasant and at the moment he didn't really want to know.

"Come on, we'll miss breakfast we don't hurry," Ron said nodding to the exit and standing.

Xander's stomach rumbled in agreement. Still disoriented from his uncomfortable wake up, Xander stumbled after Ron as they made their way through the halls of Hogwarts. He was getting fewer stares then normal today. The students were probably all getting used to him as well as the fact that he walked around in regular clothes instead of the normal robes which was fine by him. He couldn't understand how they wore those things year round. It just made him feel silly and uncomfortable.

"So, did you really do it?" Ron asked about halfway through their walk.

"Um...did I do what?" He replied, again confused and this time slightly nervous.

"You know," Ron said. He looked around before lowering his voice, "Did you really blow up your old school?"

Xander couldn't help but smile. It now made a bit more sense why Ron, who hadn't ever been outright mean to him but not really friendly in any of their encounters, was being nice and walking with him. "Guessing Harry told you about that, huh?"

While on their little field trip, Harry and Xander had recounted their different stories. It had soon become a contest between the two as each tried to outdo the other and ended up arguing about their different giant snake encounters. Harry's basilisk story was pretty damn good but Xander still thought that he had won considering they had to actually blow up the school to kill the damn thing. Harry had gotten major points for doing it by himself but his was way flashier. Of course, it might have just been the fact that he had destroyed a school in general that gave him the winning points in his book.

Before he could answer, said Boy-Who-Lived called out to them as made his way down the hall. It probably should have worried them that he was also being followed by an irate looking Hermione but he was still too tired for his brain to send him any signals to run. Harry had barely caught up to them before Hermione started yelling at Xander for the same thing Ron had been about to praise him for.

"What on earth were you thinking? That was a school, Xander, n-n-not some random building!" she yelled at him while giving him a stern look.

"Did you at least explain about the giant demon snake?" Xander asked Harry, ignoring Hermione for the moment.

Giving him a look of annoyance, he replied, "Of course I did. She didn't seem to really care too much about that part. I think that she was a bit more concerned with the library than anything else."

"Giant demon snake?" Ron asked softly. Obviously, he hadn't paid much attention to that part of the story.

Giving Harry a look, Hermione said, "Don't be daft, Harry. Of course I was concerned about the 'demon' snake, though it's obvious it was probably a large basilisk or something of that nature. I just don't understand why you had to destroy the whole school! Surely there must have been a better way to deal with it."

"It seemed like a good idea at the time?" Xander said weakly.

Letting out a disgruntled sound, Hermione shook her head. Looking up, she gave Xander a smile despite the conversation. "You're history of scholastic demolition excluded, I'm glad to see that you got back here safe and sound."

Returning the smile with one of his own, Xander continued walking to breakfast. His thoughts where a bit less jumbled now and he could focus on two important things, coffee and trying to get Ginny not to be mad at him anymore. He wasn't even sure that she had any right to be mad at him but that didn't really matter. If he got the former then he would probably be better able to handle the latter. Of course, that meant sitting up there with all the other staff which was never any fun. He had nothing in common with any of them. Hagrid would always go out of his way to talk with him and while he was actually a really good guy he was a bit much for him at this time of day. Besides, he smelled like dead animals most of the time and his stomach wasn't going to be able to take it.

He quietly listened as the three close friends talked around him. It wasn't unpleasant and they would exclude him if he chose to make a comment, but he didn't have much to say to them at the moment. The three of them made him think of Buffy and Willow, which was something he did on a constant basis anyway. He wondered if they were OK and what was going on with them. He and Giles had left without saying anything and he just hoped his girls where doing good without him there.

His mind had wandered for longer then he thought because the next thing he knew, he had just sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Ron. This earned him a few stares from the rest of the house as well as many people from other houses. Deciding that at this point, he really didn't care, he grabbed the coffee carafe and started filling the cup in front of him.

"Are you allowed to be here? I mean, you are one of the staff still, aren't you?" Hermione questioned.

Taking a sip before answering, Xander smiled. "What? Oh, yea. Just, uh, didn't feel like being up there, that's all."

"Eh, suit yourself," Ron said as he helped himself to some eggs and bacon while at the same time searching the Ravenclaw table for Luna.

Xander went about sitting there and not really saying much. Much like at the Professors table, he was having the problem where he didn't fit in. He wasn't a student and had absolutely no magical power whatsoever, unless making spells go wrong was a magical power. Somehow he doubted that it would earn him any points. Besides, with all the secrets that he had at the moment, it was probably better if he didn't talk.

He looked up at the ceiling, enjoying the view of the sky the enchantment gave him. Sure it was overcast with dark, heavy clouds threatened to burst open but still, it looked pretty damn cool. It was only a few days till Halloween. At least Xander thought it was. Did they have Halloween here? It was something he would have to ask Giles about. Who knew what kind of crazy things they did around here if they did have it. The place certainly had the atmosphere for Halloween.

As he sat there, watching the clouds roll about, he felt a pair of eyes on him. It was an instinct that came from living on the Hellmouth, knowing when someone was watching you, and it was definitely kicking in now. Looking out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Ginny casting sidelong glances at him. She didn't seem angry anymore though he couldn't pick up exactly what she was feeling towards him at the moment. She was just looking at him. Of course when he actually went to look back she turned her curious gaze into a glare and immediately went about cutting up her eggs with more fervor then was needed.

"What did you do to get her angry at you?" Harry asked out of curiosity.

"Nothing," Xander replied hoping that it would end there.

Ron laughed, "Nothing, eh?"

There was general laughter and amusement from the people around them as Ron related the story of how he and Ginny tried to wake him up. Harry was at least trying not to laugh, though he was doing a poor job of it. Ginny who it seemed had heard the recounting of his sleep talking didn't look happy at all and shot both Xander and her brother scathing looks.

"Oh, now, Ginny, that's not fair," Hermione told her. It was clear that she was trying to give him the benefit of doubt despite being told about him mumbling Cordelia's name as he woke up, though he was pretty sure he hadn't said it in the same way Ron was making it sound. "It was a dream and it could have been about anything. There really isn't a need to get upset over it."

Leaning forward, Ron whispered something in her ear, more than likely adding the bit he had thankfully left out, causing her to blush slightly. "Well, yes, I could see how that might be taken the wrong way."

"Yea, yea, yea. It's all very funny," Xander grumbled taking a sip of the still overly hot coffee in order to hide his own blush. "Don't you people have classes to go to? People to turn into frogs?"

"Not on Saturday's we don't," Harry told him.

Grumbling some more, and wincing at his now burned tongue, Xander let the conversation carry on around him again. He glanced over to the staff table and saw Giles talking quietly with McGonagall. Last night, both Giles and Snape agreed, though reluctantly, that they would go to McGonagall now with the information he had. It hadn't made Harry any happier but it did make Xander somewhat relieved. He wasn't big on secretes, not hiding them anyway. Well, not something like this. Either way, it was a load off of his mind that it was one less thing to worry about. Snape no longer had to be hidden under McGonagall's order and they could actually start working on getting this damn war over with.

Giles seemed to sense him watching and looked over at him. At first he seemed confused till McGonagall leaned over and said something to him. Nodding in response, Giles gave him a short nod of his own and then went back into whatever conversation he was having with the head mistress. It probably wasn't about Snape since there weren't any curses being thrown around, both of the speech and mystical kind.

The students no longer really cared that he was at the table. More to the point, they no longer were looking at him in an obvious manner. Every so often he would catch one of them, usually a first year student, glance over at him. He would try to give them a relaxed smile to put them at ease. They were just kids after all and they were curious. Most of the time they would quickly look away and start whispering with their friends, probably about him but that was fine.

It reminded him of when he, Willow and Jesse had been kids in grade school. Back then, any new person was bound to be the talk of the play ground. It had been when Cordelia had moved to Sunnydale back in the fifth grade that they had really solidly built their friendships. He and Willow had been friends since kindergarten and he and Jesse since second grade but Willow and Jesse didn't really mix till the fifth grade. But it was amazing what a little common enemy would do for a friendship. While he wasn't an enemy, he certainly might be enough to bring some people together just out of sheer curiosity.

Of course, this brought on memories of what had happened to Jesse, to all of them, and a dark cloud passed over Xander's emotions. He tried to shake it off before anyone noticed but he wasn't fast enough. Hermione, who had been busy listening to whatever Harry was saying, still seemed to see his face and gave him a concerned look.

"Xander is everything alright?" she asked.

"No," he replied instantly. He wanted to curse at her but he couldn't. She probably didn't even realize that he had been forced to answer her truthfully. Despite its implications, it was an easy thing to forget.

"What is it? Don't tell me Ginny's getting you all worked up?" Ron said teasingly.

Pushing back from the table, Xander made to get up. "No, don't worry about it. I'm fine."

"You certainly don't look fine. Honestly, Xander, what's-," Hermione started to ask before the wide, pleading eyes of Xander's cut her off. To his relief, she caught on and didn't say anything else but was clearly still concerned. Mouthing 'Later,' Xander nodded in acceptance. He knew she wasn't going to just let it go but at least she realized his compulsion to answer her questions without fail before making his thoughts open to the public.

"I'm, uh, yea, I'm gonna go," Xander said, downing the last of his coffee. Things were getting a bit too heavy in his mind and he didn't like it. He needed to clear the old noggin and relax, even if it probably meant Ginny being angry at him for longer than if he stayed to talk to her. As he put down his cup, he looked over to Hermione who was still watching him curiously, and he noticed that Ginny was doing the same thing as well. Nodding to them he started for the exit. When he passed Ginny, he thought about stopping but decided against it. His head was too jumbled as it was and he just knew he would end up messing things up.

He didn't know why the thought of Jesse had popped up like it did. Sure being around all these kids with their friends and happy conversations probably had something to do with it but he knew that wasn't the only cause. Back in Sunnydale they were always too worried about what was going to kill them or someone else next. End of the world kind of things took precedence over everything else back home. That kind of life didn't really leave a whole lot of time for self reflection, at least not for him. Here and now though, he was pretty much alone most of the time and all he could do was think or research into whatever it was Giles thought might be helpful.

He ended up taking a twenty minute scenic root before reaching the front doors and frowned slightly as he noticed the crosses that where hung around it. It was supposed to be a modified version of the spell to revoke a vampire's invitation that Giles had worked out. But, considering that they didn't need an invitation to enter the castle itself, they had no idea if it would work until another vampire attack. There wasn't an 'if' in his and Giles mind that word never entered into it. It was only a matter of time before Ethan or whoever tried to lead them into the castle for whatever reason.

They still didn't have any idea why or how Ethan was here. Snape hadn't any clue who the man was which meant that either he was working for someone else, which was unlikely. Or, more likely, Voldemort was keeping him close to the chest as it where. Either way, there wasn't any good reason why the chaos mage was here and would probably end in more death and destruction then anyone had originally thought. It was bad enough that this world had their own evil wizard mucking things up, but now they were importing them as well.

Turning from the door, he started down a hallway and back towards his, Giles and, recently, Snape's quarters. Maybe if he just stayed locked in there he wouldn't say anything stupid anymore. Or, if any luck, something would try to kill him. At least then he might be of some use. If anything he could always offer himself as some sort of sacrifice and save the day by being horribly tortured and killed. That might be more fun then what he was doing, he thought glumly.

Knowing that he was just being depressed, he decided against going back to the room since Snape was still there. He didn't hate the man, not like Harry and the rest of them. He didn't like him either though. Most of the time he didn't mind him and didn't give him a second thought but he couldn't be there with him right now. The guy just wouldn't stop sneering at him when he thought he wasn't looking. Hell, who was he kidding? The guy did it even when he was looking which was just plain annoying. Giles explained that he was just mistrustful of him, not because of anything he had done, just because he was a muggle. If it had been for any actual reason, Giles would have set him straight right away but this was just some kind of stupid distrust that a lot of wizards had but since it was mindless racism Giles merely did his best to tell Snape to stop it. It didn't make any sense to him, but not a lot of things here did.

"Stupid wizards," Xander muttered kicking a random wall. "Stupid wizards and their stupid world."

"You know, we aren't all stupid. Some of us just are a bit hot headed," someone said behind him causing him to spin around.

Standing near the stairs was Ginny. She was holding a broom over her shoulder and still looked semi angry but a lot calmer than before.

"You want to hit me again or is that only fun when I'm asleep?" he asked without thought.

Her lips became a thin line as she responded, "I can certainly do so if you'd like but so far I've just heard you insulting what I am. Do you want me to wait till you start calling out other girl's names first?"

"Hey, I was asleep! Besides, the last time I saw you, you had a wand pointed at me. Unless that's some kind of crazy wizard show of affection then I don't think it really matters what name I say _while I'm asleep_," emphasizing the last part.

"Oh, so you have something against witches now?" she said heatedly walking towards him.

"Witches? No, no problem there. Just crazies, and lady, you're starting to be all kinds of wacko," he countered, starting to get angry himself.

"Crazy? Crazy?!? Just how in the world am I crazy? I can't believe I actually came out of my way to find you to apologize before heading to the pitch! Perhaps I am a bit mad if I was going to do that. But maybe if you showed any kind of interest in me I wouldn't be this crazy, which I most certainly am not!" she yelled, poking him in the chest, the two of them coming within inches of each other.

"Yea, well maybe I should do something about that!" he shouted back, noticing how close they were getting into each other's personal space and getting a feeling of déjà vu.

"Maybe you should, then!" Ginny screamed, throwing her broom on the ground and glaring at him on tiptoes.

Before either could move any further or say another word, a voice interrupted them. "Oy, Ginny, what's the hold up?" Ron had come up the stairs holding his own broom and started looking at Xander and Ginny. "Everything alright, then?"

Neither Ginny nor Xander looked at Ron. Instead they continued to glare at one and other with a mixture of anger and something quite different then anger but equally as passionate. Their faces where barely an inch away from one and other and their breathing was still heavy due to all the shouting. The heat of the moment was quickly dissipating due to the interruption leaving Xander feeling awkward and Ginny shuffling her feet slightly. Ginny, closed her eyes and if he hadn't been so close, Xander wouldn't have heard her mutter a few curses about her brother and something that sounded distinctly like shallow grave.

"Hey, what's with you two? You're not still getting on him cause of this morning, are you?" Ron asked.

Turning her glare on her brother, Ginny yelled, "I'll be there in a minute, Ronald!"

"Don't go getting all prissy with me. We're lucky enough to be able to get the pitch as it is. I just don't want to lose any time. Hurry it up, will you?" Ron said looking disgruntled before nodding to Xander. "Hey, you want to play? I'd bet you love Quidditch. It's not a formal game or nothing, just a few of us getting together. I'm sure we could find a spot for you if you'd like and you could pick it up right quick."

"He's a muggle, Ron. He can't play," Ginny said, rubbing her temple at her brother's spontaneous denseness.

"Quidditch?" Xander asked. He was angry at the interruption but he also knew that there wasn't anything to do about it. The moment was gone for now and that was it. If he could have gotten away with it, he would have strangled the red headed boy but knew it wouldn't do any good even if it might make him feel better for a moment.

"Oh, right," Ron said then suddenly brightened at a thought. "Well, he can still watch, can't he? You'll love it anyway, even if you can't play. Come on! If you go I'll bet you could even convince Hermione to come along too."

Xander looked to Ginny for some kind of sign as to what to say. She gave him an odd look and suddenly noticed how close they were still. Blushing slightly, she moved away a bit managing to shoot her brother another dirty look at the same time.

Bending down, Xander picked up the broom Ginny had tossed on the floor in her fit of anger or possibly passion, Xander didn't quite know at that point. Holding it out to her, she gave him a sly grin and snatched it away quickly. Before he could utter a response, she turned around, making sure she brushed her hand down his arm, and walked down the stairs making sure to push past Ron.

"Do whatever you think is best, Xander," she called as she made her way down the stairs.

Walking over to Ron, the two boys watched as she walked away both with confused expressions. Xander's brain had shut down, unable to even try to figure out what had just happened. Ron, it seemed, was either very ignorant to what his sister and him had been yelling about or he was choosing to ignore it and paying more attention to her attitude towards him.

Looking at his equally perplexed companion, Xander shrugged. "Um...sure?"

Ron slowly nodded, looking like he was trying to figure out what he was missing, and the two started down the stairs. "I'm telling you, you'll really enjoy it. Quidditch is the best sport there is. I don't know how you muggles ever get on without it."

"Oh, it's a sport!" Xander said nodding. "We have football," he offered after a second.

"I've heard of it. Can't say I'm much impressed. Only one goal to block and you're not even flying! You just run around and kick the one ball. How can you even compare the two?" Ron said, getting excited and forgetting all about before.

"I was talking American football less running, more hitting."

"Oh. Well, I don't really know much about that. Do they get injured a lot?"

"Eh, sometimes. There's a whole lot of padding involved so it sort of protects them," Xander said without much enthusiasm. Sports weren't really his thing to begin with and trying to explain the differences between European football and American football to someone who didn't know much about either.

"Oh, right," Ron said pretending to understand. When they reached the front doors, Ron pointed to towards the library. "Hermione said that she would be in there studying. I honestly don't know how she can do it all the time. Luna's already out there so if Hermione won't budge at least you'll have someone else there to explain it to you. Don't worry though, it's real easy to get."

Ron started to walk away when Xander called out to him. "Hey, uh, weird question. Funny, really, but your sister isn't evil, is she?" When Ron just looked at him oddly, Xander shook his head. "Eh, never mind. Just wondering."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, after finally convincing Hermione to leave the books alone and come outside, Xander, Hermione and Luna along with a few other students were sitting on the bleachers watching the pick-up Quidditch game. Both Hermione and Luna had tried to explain the game to Xander several times, with varying degrees of success. Finally he just pretended he understood it and watched them fly around in awe. He knew enough that Ron was supposed to guard three rings on one side while some girl, Xander didn't know who exactly, someone from the Ravenclaw house, was doing the same on the opposite end. Ginny and Harry were playing Chasers. The only other person he knew was some kid named Terry Boots who was playing opposite them. He had absolutely no idea who anyone else was and couldn't really make them out as they went whizzing past him most of the time. Hermione told him something about a snitch which they weren't using since it was only a pick-up game. Xander didn't even bothering asking what it was or why it made any difference.

Madam Hooch was hovering about on a broom making sure that no one got too hurt. Several times Xander watched as she reached down to grab something at her neck only to notice that there wasn't anything there. This in turn earned another explanation from Luna who said she was usually a referee and that she was probably reaching for her whistle. Luna had started to laugh uncontrollably, though Xander had no idea if it was because of what was the look on Madam Hooch's face every time she reached for the whistle that wasn't there or if it was something else that only Luna knew, probably the latter was his guess.

Getting slightly dizzy from watching the game, Xander sat down, stretching out somewhat on the bleachers. It was a violent game, that was for sure, but he understood why the staff was letting them do it. They needed to blow off some steam and be kids for a little bit. If the Scooby's didn't have the Bronze then they probably would have snapped long ago. Though, in retrospect, the Bronze also had a problem with being a focal point of mayhem and death as well. Oh, well, that's the Hellmouth for you.

"Penny for your thoughts, Miss Granger?" Xander asked as Hermione sat down next to him.

"Oh, it's nothing really. I just needed to sit for a moment. I only ever really came to the games when Gryffindor was playing. I'm not much for sports," she told him.

"Eh, me either. Besides, I think that I just started to realize how high up we are and all this flying is making me kind of sick."

"It's one of the reasons I can't stand to watch it either, actually. I was never very fond of flying, well, not on a broomstick or anything other than an airplane really," she admitted.

Crossing his heart, Xander said, "You're secrets safe with me."

Hermione's smile faded as she looked down at her hands. "Speaking of secrets," she started. "I really am sorry about earlier. It was foolish not to remember that you had to answer me. It's been a rather hectic few days andI really am sorry, Xander."

"It's fine, really. Don't worry about it, 'Mione. You caught yourself before I said anything," Xander told her.

Giving him a slightly disgruntle look, she asked, "'Mione? Just where did this come from?"

Laughing slightly, Xander held up his hands in defense. "I heard Ron call you that. It was either that or Hermy. I thought 'Mione was the better of the two."

"You do know that I have a perfectly good _full_ name."

"Bah! Too long," Xander dismissed the notion with a wave of his hand.

"American's," Hermione breathed.

Chuckling, Xander relaxed a bit and watched what looked like Harry flying through some kind of aerial gauntlet, dodging bludgers from every direction as two of the beaters continuously hit them back and forth trying to force him to veer off his course. At the last moment, he dropped the quaffle he was holding and shot upwards, confusing the two beaters while Ginny came from underneath them, grabbed the quaffle and continued forward. Luna and Hermione cheered loudly from their seats. It looked impressive to Xander, that was for sure, but he also couldn't shake that nervous feeling of watching Ginny fly around he didn't know how high off the ground. Gravity was pretty much a constant with him but no one else seemed to think much of it so he just tried to relax. Operative word being 'tried'.

"So, from the looks of it this morning you and Harry finally stopped dancing around each other," Xander said after watching a few more minutes of the game.

Blushing slightly, Hermione smiled. "You could say that. We talked a lot this morning after I woke up. Mostly about where he was and what happened to him but, yes, also aboutthat."

Grinning, Xander nodded, "See? I told you so, didn't I?"

"Yes, are you happy now?" she said with mock annoyance. "I should be asking you the same thing about Ginny you know but that seemed to be answered as well this morning."

Now it was Xander's turn to blush. "Yea, we had a talkI think. More like yelling at each other."

Giving him a sympathetic look, Hermione patted his shoulder in comfort. "The two of you really had a row about something like that? I can see how she might be slightly miffed but not enough to argue about it. It's not as if you have any control over your dreams."

"Well, sort of. It went more like the two of us yelling about neither one of us doing anything. It was all way too confusing for me," Xander said following the players for a moment as the seemed to be doing some sort of complicated pass routine with the quaffle. It reminded him of the Harlem Globetrotters only in mid-air. "Then Ron showed up and here I am."

"So nothings been resolved then? It's obvious that you two fancy each other. I don't know why this is so difficult."

"You're one to talk. You waited how long to make a move on Harry? Besides, this is one of the easiest relationships that I've ever had. So far she hasn't tried to kill me once. Speaking of which, you don't think she's evil do you? Eh, never mind, I'll risk it. All about livin' on the edge," he said ignoring her shocked look.

"Kill you? Your ex's have tried to _kill_ you?" Hermione asked, clearly startled.

"Are you sure they didn't think you weren't trying to do the mating dance of the Dalkill? They may not have taken kindly to it if you were going to kill and eat them afterwards," Luna said as she gained interest in their conversation. "I could see how they might have been mistaken."

Giving her a mock glare, Xander said, "Hey, I'll thank you not to mock my dancing, missy. Besides, if you must know, I was the one going to be eaten, not her. Praying mantis woman, don't ask," Xander said seeing the question on Hermione's lips already forming. "My luck with the ladies has been sort of one sided. Usually the bad side."

"Ginevra isn't evil, don't worry," Luna told him, clearly not fazed by the mantis woman comment. "Though if she was, we might be saying that to cover for her as her friends," Luna said thoughtfully. "Hermione, are we covering for Ginevra?" she asked curiously.

Sighing at Luna's question, Hermione could only answer "No". If she said anything else she didn't know if she would be able to stop herself from laughing at the seemingly insane comment that Luna spouted at times. Xander at least took this as a good thing and nodded his head in acceptance.

The game continued and the three of them watched with little interest since it seemed that it had dissolved into a free for all. Passing between the two teams was common and all four beaters where aiming for anyone who had the quaffle. It seemed like great fun for all those playing but for most everyone watching, it was a bit too much of a mess to pay attention. Still, it was better than being inside for most of them even with the threat of a storm.

Excusing themselves from the people around them, Luna, Hermione and Xander descended from the bleachers knowing that the game was going to be over pretty soon. As they headed towards the castle, lightening lit up the sky and a roll of thunder was heard a few seconds later. Making a mad dash for one of the side entryways, the three had almost made it to shelter when the skies opened up and rain started pouring down. Quickly, Hermione cast a drying spell on herself after they got to shelter but both Luna and Xander remained wet. Luna didn't seem to care and they weren't sure if the spell would work on Xander or not and didn't want to test it in case some unknown effect might happen. Xander was adamant about it considering his history with magic and seemed content to shiver for a bit till Hermione conjured a towel so he could at least dry his hair.

"Do you think they'll know we came back inside?" Xander asked, handing the towel to Luna to keep her warm.

Luna smiled and her eyes had that dreamy quality to them again. "Ronald will know where to find me when he gets in." Saying goodbye to each of them, she skipped away, the towel blowing behind her like a white terry cloth cape.

"So does Harry know how to find you too or have you not worked up to that yet?" Xander asked with a grin, earning him a slap on the arm.

"At least I've done something about my problem with Harry, unlike some people," she said pointedly.

"Doing something's over rated," he replied.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione said, "You're nearly as impossible as Harry and Ron. I still have no idea how he and Luna started their relationship. I'm amazed that they've even lasted and while doing it in secrete no less! Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for them but I don't see how they work. Does that make any sense?"

Nodding, Xander knew exactly what she meant. "Well, just because they don't look good in theory doesn't mean that they don't work. Me and my ex weren't a good match to a lot of people. Hell, we pretty much hated each other till we got together. I'm pretty sure there was even a time in the beginning when we still didn't really like each other."

"Is this one of the one's who tried to kill you?" Hermione asked joining him at the railing.

"Cordelia? No. She wanted to but never did. Saved my life a few times, actually. Didn't know the meaning of the word tact, well, had her own definition of it really. She was something else, ya know?" A hint of a smile played across his face.

"So what happened? You sound like you still have feelings for her."

"I did something stupid and ended up cheating on her with my best friend," Xander told her, once again, without any hesitation. "You know, that whole me answering you can get pretty annoying."

Wincing at her forgetfulness again, Hermione gave him a weak smile. "I didn't mean to. But it's hard to talk without asking a question once in a while. I won't say anything if that's what you're worried about."

"Yea, I know. It's just a bit frustrating not being able to keep secrets from people. Well, just you really, but you know what I mean."

"I was an idiot," he said honestly. "She found out and that pretty much ended it. It didn't help that when she freaked she fell through some stairs and nearly died getting impaled on some rebar. I guess you could say we're friends still. Buried the hatchet and all that, figuratively of course."

"Would you mind if I asked you another question?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"Depends on the question," he said before stopping. "Christ, even the rhetorical ones get answered?" he sighed. "Yea, sure. Why not?"

Silent for a moment, Hermione tried to figure out exactly what to say. "Earlier today, at breakfast…I was only wondering what was bothering you? You seemed distant, and you were frowning an awful lot."

"I was remembering a friend of mine who I had to kill," he answered darkly. He should have seen it coming, Hermione's question, but he had almost forgotten about what had happened at breakfast. He wasn't even aware that he had been frowning.

"That wasn't the one that you had the, er, indiscretion with, was it?"

"No, that wasn't Jesse," he replied sadly, his mind going back to the still painful memories. "That was before any of that. Way before. Back when the world was still simple. Well, back when I thought it was simple. Things get complicated real fast when you start to know the score."

He quickly explained what had happened when Jesse was turned. Making sure to leave out any mentions of Buffy as the slayer and a few more key parts, he talked about how he had been forced to stake one of his best friends, or at least tried to. In the end he had failed and only staked Jesse after someone knocked him into the wooden object. It was difficult to talk about, but he just let his words flow. Hermione didn't say anything to interrupt him, which he was thankful for. No one, not even Willow, really talked to him about what happened. He wasn't relieved to say any of it but it was nice at the same time. Not therapeutic in anyway, but the simple fact that someone wanted to know, wanted to talk to him about something was a pleasant change. Usually it was him hearing about the ups and downs and deep dark secretes of his friends and while he would always do it, he kept his own to himself because, well, they never asked.

When he was done, Hermione looked near in tears. It was sad, he admitted, but he didn't expect her to get choked up about it. She didn't know Jesse or anything but he supposed that she could relate in a way. She may have not have had to kill someone that looked and acted like her friend but she had been through some tough times as well. People got hurt, died and everything else here just as they did back home.

"But, it's what he would have wanted. You know, not being turned into a vampire would have been more at the top of his list, but still. Jesse wouldn't have wanted to be like that," he told her.

Nodding in agreement, Hermione sniffed as quietly as she could, her own memories being brought to the forefront of her mind, "Ignorance is bliss, as they say."

"Yea, that too," he replied.

The rain was falling in sheets now and lightening would flash every so often. The weather was probably not helping the depressing topic they had gotten on. Thinking of a way to lighten the mood, Xander was trying to come up with something, anything to talk about. He wasn't above letting himself get depressed, but he didn't want to see the people around him like that, especially if it was something he said or did that got them that way.

"So, um, what's up with those horses I keep seeing flying around? I thought all those Pegasus things where supposed to be white and nice looking. Those look more like flying reptile horses," he asked hoping that the intelligent girl might feel better if she was explaining something to him.

"Pegasus was the name of the horse in mythology, not a race of flying horses. And those are Threastles. They can only be seen by someone who has seen someone die in front of them," her response was dull and depressed as she told him. Not the reaction he was hoping for at all.

"Oh," was all he said, mentally kicking himself at the same time. "Mmmm, my that's rubbery"

That got Hermione's attention as she looked over to him, puzzled. "What? What's rubbery?"

"Just commenting on how good my foot taste in my mouth," he said dead panned, earning him a small smile from the bushy haired girl.

They were still slightly depressed, each of them still thinking about their own personal painful memories. But, they were starting to come out of it. There would be plenty of time to be depressed later and they both knew it. It didn't make them any happier, but it did put things in perspective. Right now they had to enjoy the moment and let the darkness come.

At the sound of laughter coming from outside, they realized that Harry, Ron and Ginny where coming across the grass to them. The rain had soaked them and patches of mud littered their uniforms but they didn't seem to care very much. Ginny had jumped on top of Ron and was struggling to bring him down as Harry watched on laughing. Being larger than his sister, Ron was walking with her attached to him with only mild effort. That was until he tripped, sending both of them splashing into muddy ground. This only earned more laughter from Harry, as well as Hermione and Xander.

As the siblings pulled themselves off the ground, revealing themselves to be covered in the mud they had splashed in, Harry suddenly found himself falling down next to them as if pushed by some unseen force. Looking all around, none of them could see anyone there and dismissed it, thinking that he must have slipped. Out of the corner of his eye though, Xander spotted Hermione putting her wand back into her robe and gave her an incredulous look. Sheepishly, Hermione grinned, neither saying a word as to what the young witch had done to her brand new beau.

The three mud covered and drenched teenagers finally made it into the castle, still laughing while Harry and Ron playful shoved each other.

"It looks like you three enjoyed yourselves," Hermione said grinning, looking the messy Harry up and down.

"You should have seen it, Hermione! I don't think I've ever had so much fun playing before," Ron said excitedly. "Even if I did manage to almost knock Jenkins off his broom."

"Really? I thought you had done that on purpose after he got turned around and accidently hit you in the face when it started raining?" Harry asked.

"Well, maybe a little," he replied softly.

"I don't care what anyone says, Harry, but you should stick to playing seeker. You're just bloody awful as a chaser! You nearly crashed into the stands how many times and couldn't manage to throw straight for the life of you!" Ginny exclaimed to the general amusement of everyone.

"I had some good plays!"

"Hardly! After the first few you started playing like a seeker again and nearly got creamed on every run."

"Well, that's all very good but don't you think you three should get cleaned up?" Hermione said shaking her finger at them mockingly.

"Aw, come on Hermione! We only just finished," Harry said moving to stand closer to her.

"Harry James Potter, don't you dare touch me while you're covered in that filth!" Hermione shrieked with laughter as Harry made to pull her in a hug.

Moving to step in front of Harry, earning Xander a puzzled look before he spoke. "Now, kids. Your mother and I mean it. You get washed up right this minute before we break out the paddle."

Catching on, Hermione moved next to Xander and put her head on his shoulder, "They never listen. I'm starting to think that we should send them away this year."

"Maybe a place with dungeons. It might cure them of their back talk too," Xander said rubbing his chin in thought.

Ron shook his head laughing, "Now that's just downright creepy. You two acting all couple like is enough to send me to the infirmary. Hey, where's Luna?" he asked noticing that his girlfriend wasn't present.

Chuckling, Hermione moved away from Xander and back to Harry, who had looked slightly annoyed at the amount of comfort she and Xander seemed to have. "She said something about how you would know where to find her. Then she went off down the hall."

Blushing slightly, Ron couldn't help but grin. "Wicked," he said softly and then went off in search of the blonde.

The remaining four, followed but in with less haste then Ron had shown. Ginny was walking next to Xander and the two would sometimes caste a glance at one and other but nothing more. Harry and Hermione where holding hands, smiling like idiots which caused Xander to smile like one himself. It was nice to see them together and happy. Again, the back of his mind was whispering about enjoying it while it lasted, but he pushed it away for the moment. He didn't want to think about anything like that, not now.

"I mean it though," Hermione told Harry. "Go get washed up. The mud is starting to smell."

Chuckling, Harry nodded his head and after a slight awkward pause, gave her a peck on the cheek before saying good-bye and heading off for the showers. Hermione blushed as Xander and Ginny looked at her with a cocked eyebrow and knowing smiles.

"Oh, hush," she mumbled.

"What about you, witch girl? You're not gonna go get cleaned off?" Xander asked.

Ginny gave him a then pouted at him slightly before winking. "Well alright then. I mean, I thought you had been serious about the paddle."

She walked off, leaving a dumb stricken Xander and shocked Hermione. Xander couldn't help but notice that there was more than just a bit of a sway to her hips as she left them standing there but that might have just been his over active hormones at the moment.

Once he was able to speak again, he turned to Hermione and asked, "OK, are you positive that she isn't evil?"

* * *

As the rain pelted the window, Ethan couldn't suppress the smug smile on his face. It was almost finished. Another month and the time would be right for the working he was planning. He didn't mind waiting. It was more than comfortable in the self proclaimed Dark Lords strong keep. It was almost laughable the way he heard people speak of him, even when they knew he wasn't around. Then again, Voldemort could be a rather imposing figure. But, that didn't matter, not when he was so close to pulling this off.

Carefully, he moved about the room inspecting each and everything in it, making sure it was all in the proper place. This was going to be his most intensive working yet, literally reshaping all of reality itself. The idea was easy enough for the chaos mage, he had after all done it before but that had been different story. For starters, that had been on the Hellmouth and had been limited to objects and those who wore them. This was going to be much bigger. Much, much, much bigger. The world would never be the same. Well, this world anyway. So, all in all, he wasn't that concerned about it if it backfired. Do the spell, get what he was promised and then go back home and live it up on some beach till he got bored. The added bonus of sticking it to Rupert was only icing on the cake. Plus, there was the surprise he had in store for all of them.

The door opened but Ethan didn't jump. He had been expecting his visitor and had actually thought he would have arrived earlier. Voldemort certainly liked to keep his followers guessing, even if he wasn't strictly a follower. It was rather annoying, really but he put up with it.

"Ah, Rayne, I see that the shipment made it to you without any troubles," the Dark Lord said in his usual hissing manner.

"No worries. Everything is in order and it will be ready to go in a month, just like I told you last time," Ethan said, barely keeping the annoyance out of his voice. He didn't really care what these people might be able to do, it wouldn't affect him. Literally, it could not affect him. He had learned when they first recruited him that their magic's couldn't harm him or do much of anything except maybe make him stumble a bit at the power in it. His magic, on the other hand, was very effective and quite potent here.

Stepping toward Ethan, a woman with a wild, manic look to her hissed, "Watch your tone in the presence of the Dark Lord, vermin."

Giving the woman he had heard call Bellatrix one of his charming smiles, he proceeded to ignore her. It infuriated her more than anything else and Ethan just loved to get under these people's skin. All of these wizards types seemed a bit addled brained but Voldemort's followers, especially the one's closest to him, where nearly crazed and none more so then Bellatrix.

Resting a hand on the woman's shoulder, Voldemort gave Ethan a smile that looked downright disturbing on his snake like features. "I was wondering if you had given any thought to my offer, Rayne. You could go far if you stayed, further then you would back at your own home. There are…perks, as well."

"I think one mark was enough for me if it's all the same," Ethan replied, holding up his forearm for them to see. The acid burn was clear as day and still stung him in the cold weather after just a year. "Here's a little tip for the kiddies. Never do anything that's permanent if it is for a demon. Nasty buggers take their packs quite seriously and it's near impossible to get out of them."

"Are you sure that there isn't any way we can…persuade you?" Voldemort hissed, sounding all too sweet for Ethan's liking.

Losing the smile, Ethan looked carefully between the Dark Lord and his favorite pet. A feeling of dread came over him as several more of the Death Eaters came into the room, all of them careful not to touch or smudge any of the markings he had laid on the floor and walls.

"Oh bugger," Ethan muttered as Voldemort raised his wand.

He had expected the usual to happen when he saw the wand, which is to say nothing. However, he barely heard the word _Crucio_ before pain racked through his body. He had suffered a lot for his art and in his life but never before had he experienced this kind of pain. He would have cried out but his throat had closed off in mid scream, essentially silencing him. What seemed like eternity, but was really only seconds, passed before it stopped. Panting on the floor, not even noticing that he had fallen, Ethan looked up to see Bellatrix laughing like a hyena while Voldemort looked down at him.

"It would seem that the Unforgivable's work just fine on his kind. Interesting," Voldemort said still looking down at him.

"You -pant- need me -pant- still," Ethan said hoarsely, his throat raw with pain. Still, he smiled at them, knowing that they wouldn't kill him or risk it yet. Not when he was the only one who could pull it off and if they bloody well knew what was good for them they wouldn't try something like that again. He still had the vampires working for him, not Voldemort. That blonde upstart he had them turn not included.

"Ah, yes. We're not going to kill you. Even dog's have their uses, Rayne. But, perhaps a little extra incentive to keep you working though. I would hate to have you lose sight of your goal," Voldemort told him. Patting Bellatrix's shoulder, the Dark Lord stepped back and Ethan watched as the psychotic witch worked on him with the same results. After several minutes of the on again, off again torture, Ethan laid on the floor not thinking anything for the moment.

Two strong bodied Death Eaters, something of a rarity in for these wizards, walked over and hoisted him up by his arms so that he was kneeling in front of Voldemort. His eyes where rolling in his head but after a short time he was able to focus them somewhat. Blurrily, he saw Voldemort gesture to the door and someone, he couldn't really think of who, came inside. They looked failure but he wasn't about to try and place them but his mind was still too fuzzy.

"You don't have to worry about the vampires, my Lord," the new comer said, kneeling before Voldemort. "We had a…discussion about where their loyalties should be. You're plan has worked perfectly."

"Ah, thank you, Draco. But really, it couldn't have been done without Rayne's help. Perhaps you would like to spend some time with him as well. Properly thank him," Voldemort hissed in a taunting voice.

Ethan was finally able to focus on the face and cringed slightly when he did. Draco was looking at him in full vampire face. Spots of blood were on his clothes, no doubt from his "discussion" with the other vampires. As the young man, no vampire, stood and walked over to him, preparing to beat and torture him for however long he was allowed Ethan could only curse himself. They wouldn't kill him, oh no, he had made sure of that fact. They still needed him, he thought depressively. And then the pain started all over again.


End file.
